O Antigo amor de Sesshoumaru
by lady-valium
Summary: Embora Sesshoumaru sempre diga que odeia os humanos, em um passado distante ele já se preocupou com uma humana, que fez seu coração ser um pouco menos gelado. Leiam e deixem reviews, ok?HENTAI! SesshOC!COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

_**O Anitgo amor de Sesshoumaru.**_

**Sesshoumaru não me pertence, os outros personagens criados sim!**

Sesshoumaru parou em frente à uma lápide cravada no chão de terra seca. Havia muitas outra lápides espalhadas pelo lugar, mas aquela lhe chamava a atenção, toda vez que voltava para suas terras no Oeste. Mesmo que o nome que constava nesta lápide já tivesse sido apagado há muito pelo tempo, ele jamais o esqueceria, pois ele mesmo o havia escrito ali, há mais ou menos uns 150 anos. Odiou os humanos por mais uma vez, em seu íntimo, por serem tão frágeis.

Voltou os olhos para a garotinha de 6 anos que chamava por seu nome enquanto corria em sua direção. Rin parou ao seu lado e também ficou olhando para a lápide.

Era algum conhecido seu, sr Sesshoumaru? - perguntou a garota.

Menina, não perturbe o sr Sesshoumaru! - disse Jaken chegando atrasado ao local - Um cemitério humano?

Com a falta de uma resposta por parte de seu amo, Rin perguntou ao servo se aquela cova era de alguém conhecido.

Ele parece triste olhando para a lápide - disse Rin baixo.

Não diga bobagens, menina! - disse o servo - O sr Sesshoumaru nunca teve amizades com humanos. O que dirá se entristecer pela morte de um!

Sesshoumaru suspirou e se virou para os companheiros.

Vamos embora! - disse ele - Vamos arranjar algum lugar para passar a noite.

Rin e Jaken concordaram e caminharam junto ao mestre até acharem uma pequena caverna, onde se instalaram. Enquanto Rin e Jaken comiam algo em volta de uma fogueira, Sesshoumaru ficou observando os tons alaranjados do pôr-do-sol no horizonte, e em sua mente o nome da pessoa à quem pertencia aparecia mais uma vez, para irritação do youkai, que preferia nunca mais se lembrar de um passado tão distante.

"_Satsumi_" ecoou novamente o nome em seu pensamento.

_**Flasback...**_

_Era um fim de tarde típico de verão, com um pôr-do-sol lindo, mas com a certeza de tempestade, uma vez que ventava forte.Sesshoumaru estava parado ao lado do riacho que cortava suas terras. Estava apenas descansando de mais uma luta sem propósito em que havia se metido, talvez a sexta ou sétima, só nos últimos 20 dias._

_"Tédio!" pensou olhando para os galhos sendo arrastados pela correnteza "Tédio sem fim!"_

_Desde a morte de Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru procurava sem êxito a poderosa espada que pertencera à seu pai. E que em seu pensamento egoísta só deveria pertencer à ele, o filho mais velho, e não à um hanyou desprezível e fraco como seu meio-irmão, como era o desejo de seu pai._

_- Inuyasha! - disse o nome entre os dentes cerrados._

_Sentia ódio só de citar o nome dele, e ficava imaginando o que faria se o encontrasse pela frente. Perdeu-se em pensamentos de como acabar com o hanyou e encontrar a espada, e só foi despertado por alguns pingos de chuva que caíram em seu nariz._

_Correu até achar a cabana abandonada em que se abrigava as vezes, no meio da mata. Entrou e ficou sentado em um canto à espera do fim da chuva que se intensificava._

_Próximo dali, uma jovem de 19 anos corria o máximo que conseguia se protegendo da chuva torrencial. Parou debaixo de algumas árvores , mas o vento fazia com que a chuva lhe acertasse de qualquer maneira._

_- Droga! - disse baixo - Já vi que não deveria ter saído de casa hoje!_

_Correu mais um pouco, já sentindo as pernas afundarem na lama, até que viu uma cabana que parecia abandonada, visto o estado dela e ficou feliz._

_- Pelo menos dá para ficar até a chuva passar! - consolou-se._

_Alcançou a porta da cabana e entrou. O vento fez com que a porta batesse atrás de si com força. Olhou para o lugar escuro e se recostou na porta, pronta para abri-la e correr, caso tivesse algum animal ali._

_Sesshoumaru observou em silêncio o vulto que entrou na cabana. Sabia pelo cheiro que se tratava de um humano, ou melhor, uma fêmea humana. _

_"Ela não me viu!" pensou._

_Como nada dera sinal de vida no lugar, a jovem confiou que estava sozinha e se desencostou da porta._

_"Se ela vir para o meu lado eu lhe darei o maior susto da vida dela!" pensou Sesshoumaru achando divertida a situação._

_A jovem passou a mão pela roupa ensopada depois cruzou os braços para tentar diminuir o frio. Estava tremendo e sabia que se não se esquentasse logo, ficaria doente. Então resolveu fazer a única coisa que poderia fazer naquele momento, se despir._

_Sesshoumaru olhou intrigado a jovem soltar a faixa do kimono e jogá-lo no chão. Sua privilegiada visão de youkai era muito útil em lutas noturnas, mas com certeza estava sendo mais bem aproveitada agora._

_A moça soltou algo da cintura, que caiu no chão e fez um barulho metálico._

_"Uma katana?" pensou Sesshoumaru "Interessante!"._

_Ela então abriu a camada de cima do traje e o deixou deslizar pelo corpo até o chão._

_Sesshoumaru engoliu seco ao vê-la abrir a parte de baixo do kimono, desvendando um seio, e nem piscou à espera do gran finale, em que ela deixaria o resto do traje também cair no chão, mas um relâmpago iluminou o interior da cabana, revelando para a jovem o espectador no canto do lugar._

_- Ahn! - fez a jovem se assustando._

_Ela fechou a roupa e tratou de procurar pelo chão sua espada. Assim que encontrou, empunhou a arma na direção onde viu o vulto._

_- Quem é você? - perguntou com a voz firme._

_Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso ao notar a garota com a espada na mão. Se levantou devagar e suspirou o mais alto que pode._

_- Responda a minha pergunta! - ordenou ela._

_- Eu espero que você não queira lutar! - disse ele - Seria muito triste eu ter que matá-la, humana. _

_- Você é um youkai? - disse a jovem sem baixar guarda._

_- Para sua tristeza, sim! - respondeu irônico - Ainda quer brigar?_

_- Só se você pensa em tentar me atacar! - respondeu ela causando um riso debochado em Sesshoumaru._

_- Há há, humana! - disse ele - Que interesse tenho eu em algo tão fraco?_

_- Talvez você seja um maldito youkai pervertido! - disse ela._

_Sesshoumaru desfez o sorriso do rosto e ficou sério._

_- Só se eu estivesse louco para querer algo com uma humana! - disse ele - Por nada neste mundo eu me sujaria encostando num ser de uma raça tão baixa!_

_- Sua opinião sobre os humanos não vale nada para mim! - disse a jovem._

_- Assim como sua vida também nada vale para mim - disse Sesshoumaru se aproximando - Então abaixe esta espada, antes que se machuque!_

_Um outro relâmpago clareou de novo a cabana e a jovem pode ver o youkai à poucos passos da sua frente. Um pequeno temor passou pela sua cabeça, ao notar que se ele desejasse realmente matá-la não haveria nada que ela pudesse fazer._

_- Não se preocupe! - disse Sesshoumaru parecendo ter lido os pensamentos dela - Eu não a machucarei. Pode colocar sua roupa!_

_A jovem pegou o traje do chão e o torceu, colocando-o logo em seguida. Sesshoumaru voltou para o canto onde estava e se sentou novamente._

_- Eu não me importo se você quiser ficar aqui até a chuva passar - disse ele - Mas saiba que eu não vou sair para deixá-la à vontade!_

_Ela se sentou próxima à porta, se encolhendo com o frio. Um vento gélido entrava pela janela quebrada da cabana fazendo-a tremer cada vez mais. A chuva não dava sinais de que ia parar tão cedo, e Sesshoumaru ficou em seu canto observando sem se importar a mínima com o sofrimento da garota. _

_A jovem olhava na direção do youkai toda vez que trovejava, procurando ver o rosto de seu companheiro, ficando feliz pelo menos por saber que ele não era um monstro horrível. Seus olhos começaram a pesar e o barulho da chuva soava como uma doce canção, que a fez adormecer em pouco menos de uma hora._

_A chuva só veio parar pouco antes do alvorecer. Sesshoumaru saiu da cabana, deixando a jovem dormindo sozinha. Tinha coisas muito mais interessantes para fazer do que ficar velando o sono de uma humana desconhecida. Fechou a porta devagar e caminhou em meio à mata. Na verdade não tinha o menor idéia do que fazer naquele dia, então caminhou novamente à procura de algum outro youkai para lutar. Nem se lembrou mais da tal jovem pelo resto do dia. Aliás esqueceu-se completamente dela pelos outros dias, até que encontrou um vilarejo em uma de suas andanças._

_Sesshoumaru parou no alto de um barranco e ficou observando as pessoas que levavam normalamente suas vidas no lugar. Algumas trabalhavam em uma lavoura, crianças brincavam de correr umas atrás das outras e um grupo treinava com suas espadas em um pátio amplo na frente de um casarão._

_- O que está observando , hein? - disse alguém atrás do youkai._

_Sesshoumaru franziu a testa ao reconhecer o cheiro e a voz da humana com quem havia dividido a cabana naquela noite de chuva. Se virou e a encarou. Sorriu ao vê-la novamente empunhando sua espada para ele._

_- Do que está rindo, youkai? - perguntou ela irritada._

_- Você realmente acredita que pode me machucar com esta espada, não é? - zombou ele - Pelo menos desta vez você está me vendo!_

_- O quê? - perguntou estranhando a declaração do youkai - Do que está falando?_

_- Pelo jeito você não conseguiu mesmo me ver naquela noite - disse Sesshoumaru._

_A jovem pensou um pouco e se recordou da noite na cabana. _

_- Era você? - disse ela abaixando a espada - O youkai pervertido?_

_- Humpf! - bufou Sesshoumaru._

_Ele estranhou a atitude da jovem que lhe deu um enorme sorriso._

_- Não fique aborrecido "Sr eu não me misturo com humanos idiotas"! - disse ela ao ver a expressão dele._

_Um rapaz apareceu também com uma espada e parou ao lado da jovem._

_- Satsumi, algum problema? - perguntou ele sem tirar os olhos de Sesshoumaru._

_- Nenhum! - respondeu ela._

_- O que você quer aqui, youkai? - perguntou o rapaz._

_Sesshoumaru o olhou com desprezo e depois passou pelos dois humanos, entrando novamente na mata._

_Satsumi ficou olhando o youkai desaparecer entre as árvores enquanto o rapaz a olhava de cima a baixo._

_- Ele não a machucou, não é? - disse o rapaz._

_- Nâo, Hattemaru! - respondeu a jovem - Ele não fez nada._

_- Será que é ele o youkai que tem atacado o vilarejo nas últimas noites? - disse o rapaz guardando a espada na cintura._

_- Tenho quase certeza que não - respondeu Satsumi - Ele não é do tipo de youkai que fica roubando porcos e galinhas..._

_O rapaz balançou a cabeça como se dissesse que nunca se sabe. Satsumi sorriu ao imaginar um youkai tão belo como aquele saindo fugindo do vilarejo à noite com uma galinha debaixo do braço._

_- O que foi? Do que está rindo? - disse o rapaz._

_- Nada, não! - respondeu ela - Vamos continuar a patrulha._

_Os dois saíram caminhando em busca de alguma pista do invasor do vilarejo. _

_Sesshoumaru sentou-se em baixo de uma árvore frondosa, e lembrou-se da jovem que acabara de rever._

_- Satsumi? - disse para si mesmo - Então este é o seu nome..._

_Ficou admirado com a beleza dela. Ao contrário da maioria das mulheres humanas que via por aí, Satsumi tinha os cabelos pouco acima dos ombros, e eles eram mais para a cor castanha do que para o preto, mais comum. Os olhos, esses sim negros, como uma noite sem lua, sem estrelas. E uma pele alva e lisa, como neve._

_Riu de si mesmo ao notar que sentia um pouco de desejo por ela. Uma humana, que ele mal conhecia, causando desejo num youkai como ele. Estranho, por isso mesmo ele deveria tirar a prova, deveria encontrá-la de novo, o mais rápido possível._

_- Ah, Satsumi! - disse ele - Você cruzou com o youkai errado..._


	2. Sesshoumaru começa seu jogo

**Ok, ok? Não recebi reviews ainda. Mas espero que alguém se comova com minha situação e mande pelo menos uma, dizendo se gostou ou não! Sei que a maioria não gosta de fics com personagens criados, mas pôxa vida, deêm uma chancezinha, please! Beijos...**

_**Sesshoumaru começa seu jogo...**_

_Dois dias se passaram desde a última vez em que Sesshoumaru reencontrara Satsumi. Embora estivesse sempre ao redor do vilarejo, à espera da oportunidade de vê-la, a jovem parecia ter desaparecido, o que começava a deixá-lo impaciente, visto que sua obsessão por ela estava se tornando maior._

_Passou o tempo somente analizando o que havia visto na jovem no segundo encontro. Notou que ela devia ser uma simples guarda do local, pois usava um uniforme de luta, igual ao do rapaz que aparecera à sua procura, e igual aos das pessoas que treinavam no pátio do vilarejo. Embora naquela noite na cabana ela estivesse usando um kimono, o que fez Sesshoumaru deduzir que ela não passava todo seu tempo vestida como um homem, o que era um ótimo sinal._

_O youkai atravessou o riacho, entrando na mata que dava acesso à entrada do vilarejo. Escolheu uma árvore alta e deu um pulo, alcançando um galho forte, no qual se sentou e passou a observar novamente o movimento, na espera de rever a humana._

_Era incrível a lentidão com que o tempo passava enquanto Sesshoumaru estava lá sentado. Parecia que o Sol não se movia em direção ao Oeste de maneira nenhuma, e que a noite demoraria anos para chegar. Os humanos pareciam estar sempre repetindo seus gestos, sempre fazendo as mesmas coisas. _

_- É de se entender o motivo pelo qual a natureza optou por fazer a vida humana tão efêmera - comentou consigo mesmo - Um mundo tão grande e eles preferem se cercar em um lugar e viver suas vidas de forma monótona e patética!_

_Deu um sorriso irônico. _

_- E eu estou começando a fazer o mesmo! - disse se levantando e se preparando para descer da árvore._

_Foi quando viu uma carruagem se aproximando em rítimo lento. Os aldeões pararam seus afazeres e se colocaram à espera do ocupante do transporte. Sesshoumaru deu um largo sorriso ao notá-la descer da carruagem. _

_A jovem que ele esperava por fim dava sinais de vida. Mas novamente a jovem surpreendeu o youkai. Não, com certeza ela não era apenas uma guarda do vilarejo, suas roupas agora indicavam outra coisa._

_- Uma nobre? - disse ao ver os finos trajes que Satsumi vestia. _

_Um lindo kimono azul turquesa bordado com detalhes que a distância não revelavam muito bem, por cima de outras camadas do traje. E Sesshoumaru sabia que quanto maior a quantidade de camadas do traje de uma pessoa, mais nobre ela era. _

_- Uma princesa? - disse - Com certeza filha do senhor feudal._

_Isso o determinou mais ainda. Uma nobre, que com certeza tinha uma tendência à rebeldia, para se atrever a defender o vilarejo como uma guarda, isso com certeza era dasafiador o bastante para Sesshoumaru. _

_A jovem adentrou o casarão central e desapareceu da vista do youkai. Sesshoumaru resolveu ficar sentado mais um pouco. Quem sabe ela não saíria para brincar de soldado. _

_Dito e feito. Em menos de meia hora lá estava Satsumi saindo correndo de dentro da casa, em seu uniforme e com sua espada. Alguém de dentro do casarão gritou algo e ela só respondeu com um "Eu me cuidarei!"._

_Logo o mesmo rapaz do outro dia veio se juntar à ela._

_"Um impecilho!" pensou Sesshoumaru ._

_Os dois humanos se dirigiram ao local onde ficava a árvore em que Sesshoumaru estava. Do alto ele viu os dois passarem conversando, sem notar o youkai acima deles. Olhou para uma pedra no chão, e com a força da mente a levantou e a arremessou em meio às árvores._

_Os dois se assustaram e pararam a conversa._

_- Espere aqui! - disse o rapaz - Eu vou ver o que é!_

_"Um cavalheiro, que tocante!" pensou Sesshoumaru ._

_- Eu vou junto, Hattemaru! - disse Satsumi._

_"Nâo vai, não!" pensou o youkai arremessando outra pedra em uma direção diferente._

_- Veja daquele outro lado! - disse Hattemaru - E me chame se precisar de ajuda!_

_- Está bem! - disse ela erguendo a espada e caminhando em direção contrária à do rapaz._

_Sesshoumaru pulou rápido de árvore em árvore até chegar no local onde ela havia parado. Desceu lentamente para o chão, sem fazer nenhum barulho. Parou atrás dela e ficou em silêncio._

_O Sol começava a descer no horizonte e permitiu que Satsumi visse a sombra de alguém parado atrás de si. Respirou fundo e num golpe rápido virou-se e riscou a lâmina de sua espada no espaço à sua frente, chegando a fazer um barulho no ar._

_Sesshoumaru deu um passo rápido para trás e sorriu surpreso com a habilidade da jovem. Arrancou a espada dela e a jogou longe._

_- Você? - perguntou ela assustada._

_- Quanta coincidência, não? - disse Sesshoumaru tapando a boca dela e a encostando em uma árvore - Fique quietinha!_

_Os olhos de Satsumi expressavam um misto de medo e incredulidade. O que aquele youkai queria com ela afinal?_

_- Eu vou levá-la até a cabana onde nos conhecemos, está bem? - disse ele - Eu quero lhe fazer umas perguntinhas..._

_Satsumi balançou a cabeça negativamente._

_"Eu não vou à lugar algum com você, seu imbecil!" pensou ela se debatendo e tentando gritar._

_- Eu não te machucarei! - disse Sesshoumaru - Eu te deixarei ir embora assim que você me responder o que eu quero! Certo?_

_Satsumi concordou com a cabeça. Sesshoumaru saiu levando a jovem pelo braço em meio à mata._

_Hattemaru chegou ao local poucos minutos depois que os dois saíram, e viu somente a espada de Satsumi jogada no chão._

_- Maldição! - praguejou ele - O que aconteceu com Satsumi?_

_Sesshoumaru entrou na cabana e soltou Satsumi, já pronto para agarrá-la novamente se ela tentasse correr. Mas ao contrário disto, a jovem se sentou no chão com uma cara feia._

_- Que bom que você não vai resistir! - disse Sesshoumaru sério._

_- O que você quer comigo? - perguntou irritada._

_- Só quero saber quem você é! - respondeu o youkai._

_- Você me raptou só para perguntar quem eu sou? - disse alto - Pois bem, eu sou Satsumi. Posso ir embora agora?_

_- Não! - respondeu ele seco - O que você é?_

_Satsumi estranhou a pergunta._

_- Como assim? - disse ela - Eu sou uma humana, o que mais?_

_- Eu sei que você é uma humana - disse Sesshoumaru se aproximando dela e se agachando - Eu quero saber qual sua posição social naquele vilarejo._

_- Eu sou... - disse ela se encolhendo quando ele passou a mão pelos seus cabelos - ... filha do sr daquelas terras..._

_- Uma princesa? - disse ele segurando uma mecha do cabelo dela - Eu já imaginava..._

_- O que você quer? - perguntou baixo._

_- Sabe quando eu falei que não ia te machucar? - disse ele agora passando a mão pelo rosto de Satsumi - Eu menti..._

_Ele a forçou a se deitar e sentou-se em cima dela. Satsumi tentava empurrá-lo com os braços, mas ele logo a dominou._

_- ME SOLTA! - gritou ela - SOCORRO..._

_Sesshoumaru abafou o grito da jovem com um beijo ardente. Ela tentou virar a cabeça, mas ele soltou os braços dela só para firmar a cabeça da jovem e poder beijá-la. Forçou sua língua até quebrar a resistência dos lábios de Satsumi, que estavam gélidos devido ao medo que sentia neste momento._

_Contrariando sua razão, ao invéz de continuar tentando se livrar do youkai que a atacava, Satsumi sentiu-se compelida à retribuir com o mesmo ardor o beijo, que lhe causava uma crescente excitação. Sua língua logo passou a tocar a dele, fazendo com que aquele beijo se prolongasse o máximo possível._

_- SATSUMI! - gritou Hattemaru de algum lugar próximo à cabana, assustando a jovem e interrompendo o beijo dos dois._

_- Hattemaru... - sussurrou Satsumi._

_- O namoradinho veio te salvar?- zombou Sesshoumaru._

_O rapaz chamou novamente pela jovem, que mantinha-se em silêncio esperando pela atitude de Sesshoumaru. O youkai a soltou e se levantou._

_- Vá! - disse ele - Volte para sua falsa vidinha de guarda._

_Ela se levantou desconfiada com a fácil liberação do youkai._

_- Por que fez isto? - perguntou se aproximando da porta, mas sem dar as costas para o youkai - Por que me trouxe aqui?_

_- Tédio! - foi a simples resposta de Sesshoumaru._

_- O quê? - indignou-se Satsumi - Fez tudo isto por estar entediado? Seu filho-da-mãe desprezível..._

_Lá fora Hattemaru gritava em busca de Satsumi mais uma vez, e se aproximava cada vez mais da cabana._

_- Ele vai querer ver se você está aqui - disse Sesshoumaru se referindo ao rapaz - Você quer que ele pegue a nós dois aqui dentro? O que seu namoradinho vai pensar?_

_- Ouça um conselho,youkai - disse ela com raiva - Desapareça das redondezas do nosso vilarejo. Se nós o virmos por lá de novo, iremos acabar com você!_

_Sesshoumaru reagiu com um bocejo à ameaça da garota, que saiu batendo a porta. Antes que Hattemaru a chamasse de novo, Satsumi o encontrou. Por pouco ele não a viu sair da cabana._

_- O que aconteceu? - perguntou ele aliviado por encontrá-la - Onde você estava?_

_- Eu estava olhando por estes lados - respondeu Satsumi olhando para trás para ver se o youkai havia deixado o pequeno casebre em ruínas - Eu ouvi um barulho nesta direção e saí correndo para ver o que era._

_- E por que deixou sua espada jogada lá? - estranhou Hattemaru - Eu pensei que tivesse acontecido algo com você!_

_- Me desculpe, eu larguei a espada por reflexo e saí correndo, só isso - disse ela - Não quis deixá-lo preocupado._

_- Então está tudo bem, mesmo? - insistiu o rapaz._

_- Sim, claro! - respondeu sorrindo para não demonstrar seu nervosismo - Podemos voltar para o vilarejo..._

_Os dois fizeram o caminho de volta para casa, enquanto a lua cheia começava a aparecer no horizonte. Sesshoumaru ainda permaneceu um pouco mais na cabana, pensando no que podería fazer agora, já que tinha gostado bastante de brincar com a humana. _

_- Que o jogo continue! - disse ele sorrindo sozinho na escuridão - Amanhã eu a procurarei de novo..._


	3. Satsumi e o jogo cruel de Sesshoumaru

_**Satsumi e o jogo cruel de Sesshoumaru.**_

_Satsumi entrou em sua casa e foi direto para o quarto do pai. Deu duas batidas leves na porta de correr, e uma voz feminina pediu que entrasse. _

_- Oi, Asuka! – disse ela baixo entrando e se ajoelhando ao lado da cama do pai –Como ele está?_

_- Hoje ele passou o dia bem melhor – respondeu Asuka, uma senhora de meia idade que cuidava do pai de Satsumi – Eu fiz alguns chás para ele, e ao que parece tem ajudado._

_- Que bom! – disse ela passando a mão na testa do pai – Espero que ele melhore logo._

_Asuka não pôde evitar mostrar uma expressão triste para a jovem, que nutria uma esperança de que o único parente que havia lhe restado se recuperasse. Mas ela, sendo experiente no tratamento de outros enfermos do vilarejo com os mesmos sintomas do senhor das terras, tinha quase certeza que ele sofria de uma tuberculose, e que certamente não viveria muito tempo, devido ao estado avançado em que se encontrava sua doença. Deu um pequeno sorriso para Satsumi e preferiu mudar de assunto._

_- O que você fez hoje, o dia inteiro, jovem? – perguntou ela._

_- Nada importante – respondeu Satsumi escondendo obviamente o que acontecera com ela e o youkai - Apenas a rotina de sempre._

_- Posso apostar que o Sr Hattemaru estava com a srta. – disse Asuka com um sorriso._

_- Como sempre! –disse Satsumi também sorrindo – Ele sempre está ao meu lado._

_- Ele gosta muito de você, Satsumi – disse a mulher - E acredito que ele logo pedirá sua mão ao seu pai._

_Satsumi concordou com a cabeça. Sabia que certamente isso aconteceria, pois Hattemaru era o braço direito de seu pai, e como tal, o primeiro na lista de pretendentes a marido da única herdeira daquelas terras. _

_- Ele é um ótimo rapaz – concluiu Asuka – Você vai ser muito feliz se aceitar se casar com ele..._

_Satsumi deu um beijo no pai e se levantou._

_- A conversa está boa, mas eu preciso de um banho, Asuka! – disse ela fugindo do assunto – Boa noite!_

_- Boa noite, Satsumi-Hime! – disse Asuka._

_Saiu do quarto pensativa sobre seu futuro. Há alguns meses que o assunto de maior importância naquele vilarejo era se ela se casaria com Hattemaru. Desde que o pai adoecera, passou a se sondar quem tomaria seu lugar no governo das terras caso o pior acontecesse. Satsumi, sendo mulher, não poderia tomar o lugar do pai, então seu marido deveria ser o sucessor. Embora soubesse que o amigo fosse uma ótima escolha, pois estava ao lado de seu pai há mais de 8 anos, Satsumi não o via como um marido, um companheiro. Ela o conhecia desde que era uma criança ainda. Ela tinha apenas 11 anos quando ele, com 23, chegou ao vilarejo, em busca de trabalho como professor da arte da espada. Logo ele se tornou mestre de todos os guardas e chefe de segurança do vilarejo. Ele ensinara Satsumi a lutar. Ela o tinha como professor, como amigo, como irmão._

_Resolveu parar de pensar naquele assunto, que a atormentava tanto. Pediu a uma empregada da casa que arrumasse seu banho e foi para a sala. Ajoelhou-se em frente a um pequeno altar e fez uma oração aos deuses pedindo que o pai se recuperasse. Pediu também proteção para o vilarejo, principalmente contra youkais, que ultimamente eram os únicos problemas daquelas terras. _

_- Aquele youkai... – sussurrou ao se lembrar do acontecido na cabana - ...miserável..._

_Sentiu raiva de si mesma por ter acreditado quando ele disse que não lhe faria mal e a levou até a cabana. Sentiu ainda mais raiva quando se lembrou que cedeu ao beijo dele. Deixou a sala e foi para seu quarto, onde a empregada terminava de arrumar seu banho._

"_Que tipo de mulher eu sou?" condenou-se em pensamento "Deixar alguém que eu não conheço me beijar daquela maneira! Um youkai! Nem o nome dele eu fiquei sabendo!"._

_Satsumi esperou a empregada sair e entrou na banheira. Ficou se criticando imensamente pela estupidez cometida e jurou a si mesma que jamais seria tão ingênua novamente. E que se o tal youkai fosse encontrada por suas terras, ele seria punido da forma merecida._

_Sesshoumaru acordou bem cedo, disposto à aproveitar o dia o máximo possível. Sairia à caça de Satsumi, e quando a encontrasse, brincaria com ela mais um pouco. Era uma brincadeira interessante, onde a única pessoa que poderia se machucar era a humana, mas isso dependeria da vontade de Sesshoumaru. De repente, ele poderia ser misericordioso e deixá-la sair ilesa de seu joguinho diabólico. Já tinha decidido que ia arrastá-la para a cabana de novo, que ali seria seu cárcere, onde ele a manteria em cativeiro se assim desejasse. _

_Atravessou o riacho e se colocou na mesma árvore do dia anterior, onde a visão do vilarejo era privilegiada. Para sua surpresa, Satsumi acordava bem mais cedo que ele, e já estava reunida com os outros guardas, sentados no chão de terra batida, à espera de algo._

_- Então o namoradinho dela é o chefe da guarda? – disse ao ver Hattemaru chegar e começar a falar com os soldados – Conheço uma história parecida..._

_Sesshoumaru se lembrou com certa raiva de seu pai e a humana que era mãe de Inuyasha. _

_- Detalhes parecidos, mas as conseqüências serão bastante diferentes... – concluiu._

_Olhou Satsumi sentada, pernas cruzadas, como uma criança ouvindo o sermão do pai. O olhar seguindo atentamente os movimentos de seu superior, ao lado de horríveis homens barbados, feios, com certeza cheirando a suor. Ela que cheirava tão bem, conforme Sesshoumaru havia já comprovado. Havia mais duas mulheres também, mas estas pareciam até mais masculinas do que alguns dos soldados. _

_E ela, Satsumi, parecia tão frágil, como uma flor cercada de espinhos. Era até um pecado deixá-la junto daqueles seres enojantes. _

_Mais alguns minutos de conversa até que Hattemaru dispensou os guardas. Ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar e ficou conversando com ela._

_- Preciso arranjar um meio de atraí-la para cá – disse Sesshoumaru – Mas sem o namoradinho por perto._

_Pensou um pouco e decidiu se mostrar. Sabia que se ela o visse, viria atrás para como ela mesma disse "acabar com ele". Esperou Hattemaru deixá-la sozinha, e desceu da árvore num salto. Chegou há uns 5 metros da distância da entrada do vilarejo, e a chamou._

_- Satsumi! – disse em um tom normal de voz._

_Satsumi se virou e para seu espanto era o youkai desconhecido que á chamava._

_- O quê? –disse baixo sem acreditar na ousadia dele._

_- Está interessada em resolver a nossa disputa de ontem? – perguntou Sesshoumaru com um sorriso irônico no rosto – Fomos interrompidos, mas pelo que eu me lembro, eu estava ganhando._

_Ela colocou a mão na bainha da espada e olhou para trás, para ver se havia algum outro guarda por lá._

_- Você precisa pedir permissão para o namoradinho? – zombou ele ao vê-la procurando por alguém – Eu pensei que você respondesse pelos seus próprios atos!_

_Satsumi irritou-se profundamente com o comentário do youkai. Ele estava duvidando da coragem dela de enfrentá-lo sozinha, e isso não ela não permitiria._

_- Você me paga! – disse ela com raiva e indo na direção dele._

_- Agora sim! – disse Sesshoumaru –Uma mulher de decisão! Siga-me!_

_Ele entrou na mata e Satsumi foi atrás. Ela manteve uma distância segura dele, e quando ele atravessou o riacho, ela parou._

_- O que foi? – perguntou Sesshoumaru já do outro lado – Tem medo de água?_

_- Eu não vou além deste ponto! – disse Satsumi séria – Se você quer lutar, que seja aqui!_

_Sesshoumaru olhou para a mata fechada atrás de si e entendeu a recusa da humana em prosseguir._

_- Esperta! – disse sorrindo – Eu pensava mesmo em levá-la próximo à cabana. Lá poderíamos lutar sem a possível intervenção de algum amiguinho seu. Mas já que você não quer ir, tudo bem! Vamos esquecer tudo. Pode voltar para casa!_

_Ele deu as costas e começou a ir embora._

_- Qual o problema, youkai? – disse ela – Sua força só aparece perto daquela cabana? Ou será que o único ataque que você sabe é agarrar mulheres e beijá-las à força?_

_Sesshoumaru parou ao ouvir o insulto da garota._

_- Eu vou te mostrar do que eu sou capaz, humana! – disse ele se virando._

_Satsumi sacou a espada e esperou pelo ataque do youkai. Sesshoumaru apenas correu em direção à ela com sua super velocidade e agarrou a mão dela, torcendo-a e fazendo-a soltar a arma. Satsumi ágil rápido e com a mão livre pegou um punhal que carregava na cintura e tentou acertá-lo, mas Sesshoumaru se desviou, soltando sua mão. Ele deu dois passos para trás e sorriu._

_- Você é habilidosa! – disse ele – Mas ainda assim não é páreo para mim!_

_Ele correu até ela de novo e desta vez agarrou seu pescoço. Levou Satsumi até o riacho e a deixou cair sentada na água, recuperando o fôlego. Quando ela tentou se levantar, Sesshoumaru se agachou ao lado dela e a empurrou de novo, afundando sua cabeça na água. Ele a segurou por alguns segundos e a trouxe de volta à superfície. Ficou olhando em silêncio enquanto a humana tossia e respirava desesperada._

_- Maldito... – disse Satsumi com a voz falha._

_- Isso é só um exemplo do que eu posso fazer, Satsumi! – disse Sesshoumaru num tom frio – Seria melhor você fazer o que eu mando!_

_- Vá para o inferno! – irritou-se Satsumi._

_- Outro dia , talvez! – disse ele achando divertida a reação da jovem – Mas hoje eu só vou mesmo para aquela cabana com você!_

_- Você acha mesmo que vai me arrastar até lá de novo? – perguntou ela olhando com raiva para o youkai que tinha um sorriso nos lábios – Só se eu estiver morta!_

_- Eu não quero você morta, humana – disse levantando-a da água – Eu quero você viva, muito viva. E você vai até lá de livre e espontânea vontade..._

_- Há há! – riu Satsumi – Só nos seus sonhos!_

_Ele a puxou para junto do seu corpo, segurando-a pelos braços e deu uma mordiscada na orelha dela._

_- Você vai, sim! – sussurrou ao ouvido dela – Você vai, porque você está gostando desta brincadeira tanto quanto eu!_

_- Me solta! – disse se debatendo – Como você ousa me tratar deste jeito? Eu não sou uma vadia qualquer que você pode chegar e ir agarrando desta forma!_

_- Não, você não é uma vadia qualquer! – disse ele – Mas dependendo da qualidade do seu jogo, eu posso deixá-la ser minha vadia exclusiva!_

_Satsumi petrificou ao ouvir a frase do youkai. Sentiu tanta raiva da insinuação dele que não conseguia se mexer. Sentiu que estava tremendo, mas não sabia se era de frio, medo ou ódio._

_- Me solta! – disse baixo cerrando os dentes – Agora!_

_Ele soltou os braços dela e se distanciou. Não, não era de medo que tremia, senão teria fugido neste momento. Nem era de frio, pois sentia um calor imenso atingir--lhe o rosto. Era mesmo ódio, tanto ódio que ela nem pensou em perder mais tempo ouvindo as besteiras que ele lhe falava. Saiu da água caminhando normalmente, sem pressa. Pegou sua espada e a guardou, e saiu em direção ao caminho de volta ao vilarejo._

_- O que foi, Satsumi? – perguntou Sesshoumaru – Cansou de brincar? Vai voltar para casa e chorar nos braços do namoradinho?_

_Ela continuou caminhando sem dar a mínima atenção. Ele correu e bloqueou a passagem dela._

_- Ficou com raiva só porque eu disse que você seria minha vadia? – disse o youkai sério._

_- Saia da minha frente! – disse ela._

_- Você achou que eu realmente tinha interesse em lutar com você porque você é uma boa espadachim? – insistiu ele sem sair do caminho – Você acha que alguém se importa mesmo com o fato de você saber lutar ou não? Aposto que aqueles guardas só deixaram você junto com eles porque você é bonita! Eu posso até imaginar os pensamentos lascivos deles em relação a você! Posso até apostar que você gosta de imaginar isto também!_

_Satsumi virou um tapa na direção do rosto de Sesshoumaru, e como era de se esperar ele desviou. Ele a empurrou até que ela batesse as costas em uma árvore, e prendeu lá com seu corpo._

_- O único que tem o direito de bater aqui, sou eu! – disse ele – Jamais levante esta mão para mim novamente. _

_- Me solta! – disse Satsumi sem forças para se debater – O que você quer de mim?_

_- Eu só quero que você até a cabana hoje quando escurecer, entendeu? – disse ele com o rosto bem próximo ao da jovem – Você vai, não vai?_

_Satsumi balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele segurou seu rosto e a beijou._

_- Vai sim! – disse soltando os lábios dela - Você vai porque também quer o mesmo que eu quero! Embora por fora você demonstre raiva e indignação, eu sei que por dentro você está louca para que eu te possua aqui mesmo. _

_Satsumi deixou uma lágrima escapar do canto do olho, odiando estar naquela situação. Como uma garota indefesa. Como se não tivesse treinado tanto tempo em sua vida e não fosse capaz de lutar de igual para igual com um homem qualquer. Mas ele não era um homem qualquer, era um youkai, muito mais forte, e disposto a demonstrar o quão inferior ela era. Pelo menos ele tinha dito uma meia verdade. Neste momento se sentia com vontade de sair correndo para casa e chorar sozinha trancada em seu quarto._

_- Me solta! – disse de novo – Eu quero ir embora!_

_Sesshoumaru notou que a jovem estava completamente derrotada. Ela nem se mexia para tentar se soltar. Sabia que tinha achado o ponto fraco dela._

"_Não gosta de ser tratada como uma menininha, não é?" pensou satisfeito "Pois eu vou deixá-la se sentindo pior!"._

_- Vá embora! – disse ele a soltando –Você já está chorando. Daqui a pouco é capaz de desmaiar nos meus braços!_

_Satsumi só pensava em sair dali e nunca mais olhar para aquele youkai. Continuou caminhando, mas se deu conta que desistira muito rápido da luta, ou da brincadeira, como o youkai mesmo disse. Parou e encheu o peito de ar, junto com coragem para fazer o que tinha decidido. Se não podia vencê-lo na força, jogaria com a inteligência, e teria sua vingança. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e falou com ele sem se virar._

_- Eu vou! – disse firme._

_- O quê? – perguntou ele sem entender._

_- Eu vou na cabana hoje à noite! – concluiu Satsumi._

_- Que bom! – exclamou Sesshoumaru surpreso – Mas espero que não esteja pensando em levar os seus amigos soldados junto!_

_Satsumi se virou e deu um sorriso desafiador para Sesshoumaru._

_- Não, eu vou sozinha! – disse ela – O único covarde aqui é você, youkai!_

_Sesshoumaru a olhou fascinado. Deu uma gargalhada com o insulto da jovem, que continuou a caminhar e sumiu entre as árvores._

_- Mal posso esperar pela noite! – disse Sesshoumaru – Ela tem algum plano, tenho certeza! Pobrezinha, pensa que pode fugir dos meus caprichos!_

_O youkai deu as costas e também sumiu em meio à mata fechada. Com certeza a noite prometia muito para os dois..._

**Oi, pessoal! Espero que gostem deste capitulo, e mandem reviews. Eu tenho uma fixação por fics do Sesshy/OC humana. Não consigo imaginá-lo com a Rin. Para mim ele a tem como a filha que ele nunca vai ter graças ao gênio terrível dele. E com outras mulheres da história, eu acho estranho, parece que o Sesshy está pegando o resto largado pór alguém. Agradeço as reviews de:**

**Mei-chan**

**Isisk**

**Analuisa**


	4. O plano de Satsumi e a vitória do youkai

_Quando Satsumi chegou ao vilarejo, tratou de fazer uma cara melhor, embora estivesse se sentindo humilhada pelo que o youkai fizera. Mas não demonstraria isto à ninguém, principalmente à Hattemaru, que estava parado na frente do casarão principal conversando com outros guardas. Ela sabia que ele lhe daria um sermão por ter saído em busca de um youkai sozinha. Quando ele a viu chegar, toda molhada, tratou logo de saber o que havia acontecido._

_- O que aconteceu com você, Satsumi? – disse ele com uma cara de preocupação._

_- Eu caí no riacho – respondeu ela – Eu fui dar uma volta e acabei escorregando nas pedras._

_- Você se machucou? – disse Hattemaru notando o pescoço um pouco vermelho de Satsumi._

_- Não! – respondeu ela – Eu vou entrar e trocar de roupa, eu estou morrendo de frio._

_Satsumi passou por Hattemaru e os outros guardas e foi direto para seu quarto. O chefe da guarda ficou desconfiado, mas voltou a conversar e deixou a preocupação de lado._

_Satsumi trancou a porta do quarto e arrancou toda a roupa, jogando-a num canto com raiva. Vestiu um kimono normal, pois não voltaria à fazer a guarda pelo restante do_ _dia._ _Não estava com cabeça para isso, preferia ficar sozinha, remoendo cada palavra que o youkai havia lhe dito. _

"_Maldito!" pensou com raiva "Quem ele pensa que eu sou?"._

_Sentou-se no futon e colocou sua espada no colo. _

"_Não posso vencê-lo com a espada, e nem tenho confiança de que o vencerei de outro modo! Talvez seja sensato não ir à cabana. Talvez fosse melhor eu conversar com Hattemaru, ele saberia o que fazer" pensou segurando a arma "Eu estou tremendo só de pensar no que aquele youkai pode fazer comigo"._

_Segurou com mais força a espada, tentando parar com o tremor, e se criticou duramente por estar com tanto medo. _

"_Com certeza você ia rir bastante disso, não é youkai?" pensou já começando a chorar "Mas não vou lhe dar a vitória assim tão fácil. Eu irei hoje à noite, e acabarei com você e aquela maldita cabana. Nunca mais ninguém vai passar pelo o que eu estou passando!"._

_Alguém bateu na porta, assustando Satsumi que tratou de enxugar as lágrimas._

_- Sim? – perguntou ela limpando os olhos – Quem é?_

_- Asuka! – respondeu a pessoa – Posso falar com você, Satsumi-Hime?_

_- Precisa ser agora? – perguntou na tentativa de continuar sozinha._

_- Precisa! É sobre seu pai! – disse Asuka._

_Satsumi se levantou rápido e tratou de abrir a porta, preocupada com o assunto._

_- O que é? – perguntou – Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- Não precisa ficar preocupada – disse Asuka – Eu só vim dizer à srta que eu conheço um doutor bastante experiente, que trabalha para os nobres da capital. Ele poderia tratar do seu pai. A srta não quer que o chame?_

_- Um doutor? – disse a jovem – Ele é bom mesmo?_

_- Sim , srta Satsumi! – respondeu Asuka – Eu já trabalhei para ele, antes de me mudar para este vilarejo. Vai ser bom um doutor de verdade cuidar do seu pai._

_- Você acredita mesmo que seja uma tuberculose, Asuka? – disse Satsumi._

_- Eu já cuidei de muita gente com essa doença – disse a mulher – E infelizmente os sintomas do seu pai são idênticos._

_Satsumi abaixou a cabeça desconsolada. Desesperava-se só de imaginar que o pai poderia morrer. Deu um sorriso triste ao lembrar de sua vida._

_- Como o destino pode ser tão inimigo da gente, Asuka? – disse ela pensativa – Eu perdi minha mãe há menos de dois anos e agora posso perder meu pai também. Posso ficar sozinha no mundo, pois da família que me deu a vida, um já foi levado e eu agora vejo o outro definhando com sofrimento numa cama. _

_- Não perca as esperanças, Satsumi! – disse Asuka tentando amenizar o clima – Além do mais seu pai disse que se nega a deixar este mundo enquanto não tiver um neto! _

_Satsumi forçou um sorriso._

_- Eu espero pelo menos dar esta alegria à ele, Asuka! – disse a jovem – Já que eu não posso curá-lo._

_O pai teve outra crise de tosse, então Asuka correu para o quarto dele. Satsumi chorou ainda mais. Já tinha tanto o que sofrer com a doença do pai, agora estava também triste por causa do youkai. Se fechou de novo no quarto e chorou até dormir._

_Sesshoumaru estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore, imaginando onde o pai poderia ter escondido sua espada mais poderosa, a Tessaiga. Não era possível que todos os que conviveram com seu pai quando ele estava vivo, como o ferreiro Tottousai ou o conselheiro Myouga, não tivessem a mínima idéia de onde a espada se encontrava. _

"_Aquela espada deveria ter sido dada a mim!" pensou irritado "Não é justo que ela tenha sido escondida para ser entregue somente àquele hanyou desprezível!" _

_Olhou então para a espada em sua cintura. _

_- Tenseiga... – sussurrou o nome da espada - ...qual sua utilidade para mim? Uma espada que não pode tirar uma vida, mas pode devolvê-la! Para que um youkai como eu precisa de uma espada assim? Você não tem nenhum valor..._

_Lembrou-se de Tottousai lhe dizendo uma vez que talvez seu pai tivesse lhe deixado a Tenseiga com o propósito de torná-lo mais bondoso e sorriu._

_- Bondoso! – disse ele – Não existe bondade correndo em minhas veias, só o desejo de ser o mais forte youkai. Bondade é para os fracos, como os humanos, como Satsumi._

_Sesshoumaru lembrou-se da jovem, e percebeu que talvez só tivesse implicado com ela para poder liberar um pouco da frustração de não achar a Tessaiga._

"_Vou usá-la para preencher meu tempo enquanto não consigo nenhuma boa pista sobre o paradeiro da espada! Tenho certeza que eu vou gostar muito de tudo isso!"._

_Uma criada bateu na porta do quarto, acordando Satsumi de um estranho sonho onde ela usava uma coroa de flores vermelhas enquanto olhava para uma grande pedra com algumas palavras que ela não conseguia ler. Levantou-se e abriu a porta._

_- Sim? – disse Satsumi._

_- Minha senhora, todos já almoçaram – disse a criada – A srta não irá comer também?_

_- Não, estou sem fome! – respondeu ela – Obrigada por chamar!_

_A criada se retirou deixando Satsumi sozinha para tomar suas decisões. Ela se arrumou e resolveu procurar o conselho de um homem do vilarejo, que era um profundo conhecedor de remédios e de uma coisa que Satsumi julgou ser o que ela precisava para acabar com o youkai._

_Saiu do casarão sem dizer nada à ninguém e foi até a casa do tal feiticeiro, como o povo dali o chamava. Parou em frente à porta e o chamou._

_- Sr Hitto! – disse alto._

_Um senhor aparentando ter mais de 50 anos apareceu e sorriu._

_- Satsumi! – disse ele – Que surpresa maravilhosa! Entre!_

_Ela entrou na casa do homem e sentiu um cheiro maravilhoso de flores e ervas. Haiva vidros e bacias com misturas em todos os cantos._

_- Em que posso ajudá-la? – disse Hitto._

_- Eu preciso de um veneno! – respondeu Satsumi – O mais forte que você tiver!_

_O homem a olhou surpreso com o pedido._

_- Pensei que tivesse vindo em busca de algum remédio para seu pai – disse ele – Mas vejo que o motivo é bem diferente.Você não quer nada que cure, mas sim algo que mate. E para que você irá usar este veneno?_

_Satsumi sentiu-se um pouco irritada de ter que se explicar, mas pensou que se ele soubesse com o que ela queria acabar talvez ele indicasse o veneno certo._

_-Eu quero matar um youkai! – disse ela._

_O homem pensou um pouco, olhou alguns vidros e pegou um dos menores que tinha em cima de uma mesa._

_- Este dever servir! – disse ele._

_Ela pegou o pequeno vidro e o olhou._

_- Isto aqui pode matar um youkai? – duvidou Satsumi – De forma rápida?_

_- Depende da maneira que você vai usar o veneno! – disse Hitto._

_- Como assim? – disse Satsumi._

_- Se você fizer ele beber este vidro todo, com certeza ele morrerá bem rápido – explicou o homem._

_- Eu não vou conseguir fazê-lo tomar veneno – disse ela – Não tem outra opção?_

_- A srta pode molhar a ponta de sua espada com ele e depois causar algum ferimento no youkai – sugeriu Hitto._

_Satsumi pensou um pouco. Não tinha conseguido acertá-lo com a espada nenhuma vez pela manhã, pois o youkai era muito rápido._

_- Ou a ponta de uma flecha! – concluiu o homem._

_Satsumi pensou mais um pouco, então sorriu._

_- A ponta de uma flecha? – repetiu ela – É uma boa idéia. Eu vou levar este veneno!_

_Ela saiu da casa de Hitto e foi até a cabana onde eram guardadas as armas dos guardas do vilarejo. Sorriu ao ver centenas de flechas espalhadas pelo lugar._

"_Você não perde por esperar, youkai!" pensou feliz por ter achado um meio de se vingar._

_Escolheu uma flecha já quebrada e retirou dela só a ponta._

"_É só eu molhar esta ponta com o veneno e escondê-la na minha mão. Quando ele se aproximar o máximo de mim, eu o furarei, e verei seu sofrimento" pensou "Agora é só esperar até a hora de encontrá-lo!"._

_Saiu do depósito de armas e fez o caminho de volta para sua casa. Viu Hattemaru na porta, a observando, e sabia que ia receber uma chamada do chefe da guarda. _

_- Hattemaru! – disse ela._

_- Onde você esteve? – perguntou ele com uma expressão séria._

_- Eu precisei resolver umas coisas – respondeu Satsumi – Me desculpe por não ter avisado que não ia voltar a fazer a guarda hoje._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – disse ele mudando a expressão do rosto – Hoje pela manhã, você estava estranha..._

_- Não aconteceu nada, Hattemaru! – ela respondeu – Eu só cai no riacho. Isso conseguiu acabar com o meu humor pelo resto do dia. _

_Ele a olhava certamente desconfiando da história, mas Satsumi jamais contaria o que aconteceu no riacho e o que pretendia fazer à noite. Resolveu acabar com a conversa antes que ele fizesse mais perguntas._

_- Eu vou ficar com meu pai – disse ela – Eu não vou voltar para a guarda hoje, tudo bem?_

_Hattemaru concordou e a deixou entrar. Satsumi foi para o quarto do pai e ficou lá, olhando-o dormir e conversando com Asuka sobre o tal doutor que ela conhecia, enquanto esperava o entardecer para poder sair à caça do youkai._

_Quando viu o Sol começar a descer no oeste, Satsumi se preparou para seu encontro. Foi até seu quarto e colocou uma roupa de treino, que dava mais mobilidade, ao contrário dos seus kimonos que mal a deixavam andar. Guardou o veneno e a ponta da flecha em um saquinho que amarrou na cintura. Prepararia tudo antes de chegar na cabana. Saiu de casa, não sem antes pedir proteção aos deuses, e começou a caminhar para a mata. Estranhamente, nenhum de seus companheiros da guarda a questionou sobre sua saída, e por sorte, Hattemaru não estava por lá._

_Chegou no riacho, e por um momento pensou em desistir, mas encheu-se de coragem e atravessou pelas águas, entrando em seguida na floresta fechada, indo de encontro ao youkai no qual precisava dar uma lição._

_Sesshoumaru acendeu uma fogueira ao lado da cabana só para fazer passar o tempo, pois sendo um youkai, não sentia frio. Ficou olhando as chamas, e pensando se a jovem humana teria mesmo coragem de aparecer. A lua cheia estava começando a se mostrar no céu, ainda grande e alaranjada, sem iluminar muito ainda, e a fogueira também servia para iluminar o local para Satsumi encontrá-lo mais fácil._

"_Se ela aparecer!" pensou jogando mais um graveto no fogo._

_Satsumi viu o clarão da fogueira entre as árvores ao longe, e sabia que o youkai já estava à sua espera. Se aproximou mais um pouco, e quando pôde ver a silhueta dele encostado na parede da cabana, parou e retirou o saquinho da cintura. Abriu o vidro de veneno e o derramou na ponta da flecha. O sr Hitto, que lhe vendera o veneno garantira que por ser um veneno oleoso, ele não secaria da ponta da flecha tão rápido, o que daria à Satsumi tempo o suficiente para fazê-lo chegar bem perto dela e atacá-lo._

_Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso ao sentir o cheiro de Satsumi sendo trazido por um fraco vento, mas não se virou para vê-la chegar. Simplesmente desencostou da parede e sabendo que ela o via começou a entrar na cabana._

_- Entre, Satsumi! – ordenou ele – O assunto que temos a tratar será resolvido aqui dentro!_

_Satsumi respirou fundo e o seguiu. Entrou e ficou próxima a porta aberta. Seu coração batia tão rápido que parecia que ele ia ouvir e rir do desespero da jovem._

_- Feche a porta! – disse Sesshoumaru no fundo da cabana._

_Ela olhou para a porta com receio de fechá-la._

_- Eu não vou machucá-la! – disse Sesshoumaru em um tom baixo._

_Ela deu um sorriso cínico para ele, e por fim fechou a porta. Ela podia sentir o veneno escorrer pela ponta da flecha em sua mão e molhar seus dedos. Agradeceu aos deuses por não ter feito nenhum ferimento na mão nos últimos dias._

_Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso malicioso para Satsumi, que estava encostada na porta, exalando medo por todos os poros. Começou a caminhar na direção dela, assustando-a. Parou há alguns passos dela._

_- O que você quer comigo? – ela perguntou firme._

_- Pensei que você não viria! – disse Sesshoumaru olhando-a de cima a baixo._

_- Eu disse que vinha – disse Satsumi escondendo os braços para trás – Para mostrar a você que não tenho medo._

_- Você tem medo sim! – disse Sesshoumaru – Só não gosta de admitir isto!_

_- Diga logo o que você quer, youkai! – disse ela – Você quer me humilhar novamente? Pois não vai ser tão fácil desta vez!_

_- Eu não precisaria te trazer à esta cabana se só quisesse te humilhar, não é mesmo? – disse Sesshoumaru – O que eu quero de você é algo que no fundo você também deseja, senão não teria vindo até aqui._

_- Eu só desejo a sua morte, nada mais! – respondeu Satsumi._

_Sesshoumaru se aproximou de Satsumi e tentou passar a mão em seu rosto, mas ela o virou. _

_- Eu vou ter que beijá-la a força como ontem? – disse ele – É dessa maneira que você gosta, Satsumi?_

_Ele puxou-a pela cintura forçando o corpo dela contra o seu._

_- Eu vou matá-lo, youkai! – disse ela cerrando os dentes com raiva._

_- Tente... – sussurou ele levando seus lábios ao dela._

_Satsumi virou a mão que continha a ponta de flecha envenenada direto no braço direito de Sesshoumaru._

_- Tome isto, maldito! – gritou ela cravando com força a ponta afiada no braço do youkai._

_Sesshoumaru soltou a jovem ao sentir uma pequena dor no braço, mas nada que pudesse incomodá-lo muito. Olhou para o machucado, e mesmo na escuridão da cabana pôde distinguir que se tratava de um pedaço de uma flecha. Ele arrancou o artefato do braço, irritado com a atitude de Satsumi._

_- O que você pensou que ia fazer com isto? – disse ele segurando o objeto – Acha que pode me matar com uma ponta de flecha, Satsumi?_

_Ele a empurrou na porta, segurando-a lá enquanto sentia o medo dela aumentar._

_- Está envenenada! – disse Satsumi – Eu molhei a ponta da flecha em um veneno forte o bastante para matá-lo!_

_Sesshoumaru não conteve um riso irônico ao ouvir as palavras da humana._

_- Veneno? – disse ele – Você colocou veneno? Como você é má, Satsumi!_

_- Vá para o inferno! – gritou ela de novo – Me solte!_

_Ele resolveu dar à ela um minuto de satisfação, deixando-a achar que aquilo o machucaria. Soltou Satsumi e fingiu estar sentindo dor no braço, gemendo de uma maneira bastante convincente. _

_- Como você pôde fazer isto comigo, Satsumi? – disse ele – Você não sabe como isto dói!_

_Satsumi virou-se e abriu a porta, saindo correndo e deixando o youkai dentro da cabana._

"_Morra, maldito!" pensava enquanto corria para dentro da mata "Por favor, morra!"_

_Ela correu sem notar que não estava fazendo o mesmo caminho pelo qual chegara até a cabana, tão desesperada que estava em sair dali. _

_Dentro da cabana, Sesshoumaru ria de Satsumi, que realmente acreditara que ele ia morrer por causa de um mísero veneno._

_- Agora eu vou ter que caçá-la pela mata até te pegar, Satsumi! – disse ele saindo da cabana – Eu só quero ver sua carinha quando me vir inteirinho na sua frente!_

_Satsumi parou de correr e olhou para os lados, ofegante._

"_Eu não consigo encontrar o riacho!" pensou "Não tenho a mínima idéia para que lado seguir!"_

_- Satsumi! – disse uma voz calma atrás de si._

_A jovem perdeu o fôlego ao ouvir o youkai chamá-la. Não acreditava que ele tivesse conseguido vir atrás dela. Se virou, e com pavor o viu seu vulto iluminado pela lua cheia._

_- O quê... – disse baixo._

_- Surpresa? – disse Sesshoumaru a agarrando, a encostando em uma árvore e tapando sua boca, como ele fizera pela manhã – Não está feliz em ver que eu estou bem?_

_Ela se debateu, o que fez com que ele a apertasse mais contra a árvore._

_- Você achou que um veneno me faria mal, Satsumi? – disse Sesshoumaru chegando os lábios próximos aos olhos dela – Mas para sua infelicidade, eu já sou um youkai venenoso. Eu sou imune a qualquer tipo de veneno..._

_Ele beijou o pescoço de Satsumi, passando os caninos pela pele sensível da jovem, fazendo-a sentir medo de que ele a mordesse ali e a deixasse sangrar até morrer._

_- Você quer ver um veneno forte mesmo? – sussurrou ele – Eu vou fazê-la experimentar apenas uma quantidade mínima do veneno que corre no meu sangue, e aí sim você saberá o que é ser envenenada..._

_Ele passou a mão pelo pescoço dela e forçou o dedo indicador na pele até machucá-la, fazendo Satsumi soltar um grito abafado, então liberou um pouco de seu veneno na ferida, retirando o dedo rapidamente._

_- Você vai se sentir um pouco mal e desmaiar – disse Sesshoumaru olhando fixamente para a humana que tremia – Mas logo você acordará. Eu coloquei uma quantidade pequena de veneno, então não se preocupe, pois isso não vai matá-la!_

_Satsumi começou a sentir os efeitos de imediato. Conforme o youkai falara, ela estava tonta, e se ele a soltasse agora, ela cairia no chão. A sensação era idêntica à se tivesse girado muito rápido, então tudo parecia se mover a sua volta. A mata começou a ficar mais escura ainda, e então saiu Satsumi desmaiou, sendo segurada pelo youkai._

_- Eu te darei o castigo merecido quando você acordar, humana! – disse ele a pegando no colo e levando de volta ao local da cabana._

_Satsumia ouvia, ainda desmaiada, um barulho estranho. Sentia as mãos doendo, o que a fez acordar. _

_- Por Kami... – sussurrou ao notar a situação em que se encontrava._

_Estava com as mãos amarradas e presas num galho alto acima de sua cabeça, o que deixava seus braços esticados. Estava nua, e seus pés mal podiam tocar o chão. Estava próxima à fogueira ao lado da cabana. Ainda estava sentindo uma tontura por causa do veneno, e sua visão estava um pouco embaçada, mas pode ver o youkai há uns 10 passos de distância, sem a parte de cima de sua roupa, exibindo um tórax definido por anos de lutas. Ele a olhou e deu um sorriso ao vê-la acordada._

_- Que bom que acordou, Satsumi! – disse ele se aproximando – Pensei que eu ia ter que começar a brincar sozinho!_

_- O que você pretende fazer, seu monstro! – disse ela devagar._

_- Como se você já não imaginasse! – respondeu ele parando há dois passos dela._

_Sesshoumaru pegou a bainha e sacou sua espada, Tenseiga, e ficou observando por alguns segundos a lâmina que refletia a luz da fogueira. Lembrou-se então de uma coisa importante, antes de começar sua brincadeira com Satsumi. Se aproximou dela e segurou seu queixo._

_- Olhe para mim! – ordenou ele – Primeiro eu vou te conceder o direito de saber o meu nome! Eu sou Sesshoumaru, senhor das terras do oeste... e seu dono esta noite..._

_Satsumi o olhou desesperada. Não conseguia acreditar que seu plano tinha falhado, e lá estava ela naquela situação, a mercê da vontade dele. Sua prisioneira, sua presa._

_Ele ficou novamente a dois passos de distância dela e levou a Tenseiga na direção de Satsumi. Deslizou o lado sem corte da lâmina por toda extensão da perna da humana, até encontrar sua virilha. _

_Satsumi estava tão perdida com o que estava acontecendo que nem lhe passou pela cabeça gritar por socorro. Ele aproximou seu corpo ao dela, ficando separados apenas pela espada. Passou seu braço livre pela cintura de Satsumi e puxou-a para si, fazendo a lâmina encostar-se totalmente em sua feminilidade, causando um arrepio na humana ao sentir o frio do metal._

_- Agora não tem como fugir! – disse Sesshoumaru – aconselho você a não lutar..._

_Ele afastou um pouco o corpo e tirou a Tenseiga do caminho, cravando-a no chão, ao lado dos dois. Puxou a cabeça de Satsumi e a beijou. Primeiro sob a relutância dela, mas depois de alguns segundos, talvez pelo ainda presente efeito do veneno, Satsumi não resistiu mais e se entregou ao beijo ardente do youkai, passando a explorar a língua dele com a sua própria, sentindo o calor do corpo dele em contato com o seu._

_- Olha como você me deixa, Satsumi... – disse ao deixar de beijá-la e fazendo-a sentir seu membro já ereto encostado na perna dela._

_Ela soltou um gemido baixo, enquanto ainda tentava se controlar e resistir em vão. Ele se afastou de novo para olhá-la de cima a baixo, e Satsumi não conseguiu esconder a curiosidade e olhou para o volume na calça do youkai. Sesshoumaru percebeu isto e aproveitou para atiçar a humana ainda mais._

_- O que você está olhando, hein? – disse ele com um sorriso malicioso – Não se preocupe! É do tamanho certinho para você!_

_Satsumi desviou o olhar ao mesmo tempo que sentia o rosto arder de vergonha. Ele a pegou pela cintura e a levantou, encaixando-a em seu colo e fazendo com que ela passasse suas pernas em volta da cintura dele. Voltou a beijá-la com uma luxuria incessável, excitando-a ao máximo antes de tentar penetrá-la. _

_Satsumia gemia baixo, enquanto sentia vontade de implorar ao youkai que a possuísse logo. Sesshoumaru levou a mão até a calça e a abaixou o suficiente para liberar seu sexo ao contato direto com o de Satsumi. Começou então à forçar a barreira da virgindade da humana, fazendo com que os gemidos dela começassem a aumentar de volume._

_Satsumi sentia um misto de ardor e prazer enquanto Sesshoumaru a penetrava calmamente, dando ao seu corpo a chance de se adaptar a cada avanço do membro duro dele. _

_- Está doendo... – sussurrou no momento que ele novamente deixou seus lábios._

_- Sempre dói ter que se transformar, Satsumi – disse ele ao ouvido dela – Eu estou transformando você de uma menina assustada para uma mulher feita..._

_Um enorme calor percorreu o corpo de Satsumi fazendo-a apertar ainda mais as pernas ao redor de Sesshoumaru. Conforme ela ia soltando cada vez mais o corpo, o peso do mesmo fazia seus pulsos amarrados se machucarem ainda mais, chegando a causar uma sensação de queimadura. Precisava se liberar daquelas amarras para poder sucumbir de vez ao prazer que sentia, então resolveu pedir ao youkai que a soltasse._

_- Meu braço...está doendo – disse ela com a respiração acerelada - ...me solta..._

_Sesshoumaru não deu atenção ao pedido dela, pois estava concentrado no prazer que sentia ao penetrá-la._

_- Solta meu braço... por favor... – insistiu Satsumi._

_Ele então a ouviu e a ergueu um pouco mais, liberando as mãos dela do galho, mas deixando que elas continuassem amarradas. Uma vez que ela não estava mais pendurada, Sesshoumaru a deitou no chão, completando de vez sua penetração._

_Começou a entrar e sair e dentro de Satsumi com mais vigor, e pôde sentir que ela se aproximava do orgasmo quando ela começou a contrair seu sexo, levando ele também a sentir que logo chegaria ao prazer. Satsumi sentiu uma onda de calor percorrer seu corpo e gemeu o mais alto que pôde ao sentir um prazer nunca antes imaginado tomar conta de sua feminilidade._

_Sesshoumaru sabia que ela tinha tido um orgasmo, pois ela tremia como se um choque tivesse percorrido pelo corpo dela. Sentindo então que não conseguiria segurar seu próprio prazer por muito mais tempo, penetrou com força mais duas vezes, e se retirou de dentro dela antes de liberar nela seu sêmen, derramando-o pelas coxas de Satsumi._

_A jovem permanecia imóvel, alheia ao ato de precaução do youkai, ainda sentindo-se admirada com a sensação nova que acabara de experimentar._

_Ele permaneceu com o corpo deitado sobre o dela por alguns segundos, recuperando as energias gastas no ato, depois se levantou, deixando que Satsumi, descoberta, cubrisse os seios e o sexo com as mãos. _

_Como um gesto de desafio, pegou a roupa de Satsumi que estava jogada por perto e se limpou, arrumando a calça e colocando o restante da roupa em seguida. Satsumi ficou observando enquanto ele recolocava a armadura sobre a roupa e amarrava novamente a bainha com a espada na cintura. Ela fez força para se levantar, mas conseguiu somente sentar-se, tamanha a dor que sentia pelo corpo._

_Sesshoumaru terminou de se arrumar e estendeu a mão para a humana se levantar. Então, ainda segurando seu braço, entregou-lhe a roupa e começou a levá-la em direção à mata, para espanto de Satsumi, que não conseguia entender o que ele ia fazer. _

_Ele a levou em completo silêncio até a beira do riacho e soltou seu braço. Satsumi sentiu um pouco de tontura e quase não conseguiu permanecer em pé. Então, dotado de uma frieza contrastante com todo o calor que ele lhe havia demonstrado, Sesshoumaru deu uma última ordem à ela._

_- Lave-se e vá embora! – disse ele dando as costas e fazendo o caminho de volta para a cabana._

_Satsumi olhava incrédula o desfecho da situação. Não sabia se gritava para que ele voltasse e não a deixasse sozinha naquele lugar, somente iluminado pela luz do luar, ou se tentava manter pelo menos um pouco de sua dignidade e ir embora, fingindo não se sentir novamente humilhada por Sesshoumaru. _

_Sentiu uma enorme raiva dele, por tê-la feito desejar por cada segundo do que acontecera e agora deixá-la ali como se ela nada valesse._

_Juntou um pouco de água nas mãos e passou nas coxas, limpando todos os vestígios de que ele a possuíra._

_Começou a chorar ao sentir o ardor em seu sexo, a dor nas costas causada pelas pedrinhas que forravam o chão em que esteve deitada e também a dor do ferimento em seu pescoço. Se vestiu e olhou para os lados, pedindo a Kami que a protegesse no caminho de volta, uma vez que tinha sido deixada sozinha._

_Mas nem imaginava que Sesshoumaru a observava de longe, escondido atrás das árvores. Ele sabia que era perigoso uma humana estar sozinha à noite naquela parte da mata, um alvo fácil para youkais famintos. E ele não a deixaria correr perigo, à menor presença de youkai por perto ele voltaria para junto dela. Não era de seu interesse que ela se machucasse ou morresse. Não, Sesshoumaru tinha outros planos para ela. Tinha gostado bastante de tê-la pela primeira vez, e não largaria tão rápido de algo que lhe deu um prazer tão grande. Por fim, o jogo continuaria._

_Satsumi se vestiu rapidamente e correu todo o caminho de volta para o vilarejo. A lua já estava alta no céu, indicando ser meia- noite ou mais. Ela encontrou um dos guardas que faziam a vigília noturna parado frente à entrada do vilarejo, e ele a olhou surpreso e preocupado._

_- Satsume-Hime! – disse ele se aproximando da jovem – Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_Satsumi tentou mostrar-se despreocupada, embora sentisse que estava tremendo._

_- Não, não se preocupe comigo! – disse ela – Eu peço à você que guarde o segredo de me ver chegar a esta hora no vilarejo, está bem? Eu irei recompensá-lo muito bem pela manhâ!_

_O guarda aceitou a oferta de sua senhora em troca de seu silêncio e até a ajudou a chegar no casarão sem ser percebida pelo outro guarda da noite. Satsumi entrou em casa, sem fazer nenhum barulho e foi direto para seu quarto, onde deitou-se na cama com a mesma roupa, fechando os olhos tentando dormir o mais rápido possível e não ficar lembrando do que se passara com o youkai._

_- Sesshoumaru... – sussurrou seu nome afundando a cabeça no futon - ... por quê?_

_Dormiu pouco minutos depois, deixando o corpo ceder ao cansaço e à indignação._


	5. As raivas que sobrevivem ao tempo!

**N/A: Primeiramente, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas sinceramente por um erro cometido sobre o capitulo anterior. Ele deveria ter um aviso de que era um hentai forte, mas por um erro meu, saiu sem nenhum aviso. Me desculpem mesmo, se alguém leu e se sentiu ofendido, saibam que não foi minha intenção. O que ocorreu é que eu escrevo a parte da historia primeiro, e depois coloco o nome do cap., os agradecimentos por reviews e alguma outra coisa que seja importante. Só que eu não salvei estas mudanças no Word, e já mandei direto para o FF, vejam que nem a revisão ortográfica saiu, por isso tem tantos erros. Então desculpas pedidas, espero que continuem lendo, ok? E agradeço as reviews.**

_**As raivas que sobrevivem ao tempo!**_

_Sesshoumaru parou em frente à cabana e olhou a sua volta o cenário onde havia estado com a humana pela primeira vez. Deu um sorriso satisfeito ao concluir que ninguém jamais resistia ao grande Sr das Terras do Oeste. Entrou no casebre, mas sem a intenção de permanecer nele durante o restante da noite, ia apenas ver se Satsumi tinha esquecido algo lá, e ela realmente esquecera._

_Um pouco do clarão da fogueira entrava pelas frestas das madeiras das paredes e iluminava o chão. Sesshoumaru pôde então ver a ponta da flecha com a qual Satsumi havia tentado machucá-lo. Pegou-a e trouxe próximo ao rosto, observando-a. Ainda tinha um pouco do veneno oleoso e também um pouco do sangue do próprio Sesshoumaru._

_- Satsumi, sua tola! – sussurrou – Não vê que isto apenas me motiva mais..._

_Passou a ponta de flecha na língua, limpando-a, depois a jogou num canto, enquanto apreciava o sabor do veneno._

_- Doce! – disse passando a língua nos lábios – Doce, como Satsumi..._

_Saiu da cabana e caminhou por quase uma hora, em busca de uma terma onde pudesse se banhar._

"_Preciso tirar o cheiro da humana de mim" pensou enquanto caminhava "Se eu a desejar novamente eu irei atrás dela, não necessito de nenhuma outra lembrança"._

_Satsumi acordou bastante tarde, e estranhou que Hattemaru não tivesse mandado tirarem ela da cama mais cedo, como ele geralmente fazia com os guardas que se atrasavam para o treino diário. Saiu do quarto e quando encontrou com Asuka perguntou se o chefe da guarda não a havia procurado._

_- Claro que ele veio atrás de você! Ele ia chamá-la para ir até a cidade com ele – respondeu Asuka – Eu disse a ele que a srta não estava passando bem._

_- O quê? – perguntou Satsumi – Mas eu estou bem!_

_- Não parecia! – disse a mulher – A srta gemeu de dor a noite inteirinha. Nem sei como não se lembra._

"_Gemi de dor?" pensou a jovem "Deve ser o ferimento no meu pescoço. É a única dor que eu sinto neste momento. Tudo por causa do veneno daquele youkai"._

_Satsumi passou a mão no pescoço e sentiu a pequena marca da unha de Sesshoumaru._

"_Não consigo ainda acreditar em tudo o que aquele youkai fez comigo!" pensou "Ele conseguiu me marcar tanto física quanto mentalmente. Mas eu ainda o encontrarei de novo, e aí sim, nós resolveremos nossas diferenças de maneira correta. Lutando! Nem que eu tenha que perder minha vida por causa disso!"._

_Satsumi saiu com a intenção de ir até a cabana, esperando encontrar Sesshoumaru ainda lá. Mas o lugar estava vazio. Olhou pelos arredores, mas não havia nenhum sinal dele._

_- Espero que ele não tenha ido embora! – disse Satsumi – Ele não poderia sair daqui impune depois de ter feito o que fez comigo!_

_Voltou para casa, mas voltaria mais tarde para procurá-lo de novo._

_Sesshoumaru estava caminhando por uma clareira quando sentiu a presença de um youkai bastante forte. Parou e olhou para trás, com a certeza de que o youkai estava atrás de si._

_- Apareça! – ordenou com a voz firme._

_Sesshoumaru viu com certa surpresa que se tratava de um dos youkais gato, cujo clã ele e seu pai haviam derrotado há quase 200 anos atrás. A rixa entre o clã dos cachorros e dos gatos era bastante antiga, e o ódio entre eles passava de geração em geração._

_- O que você procura nas minhas terras, youkai? – disse Sesshoumaru – Além da morte certa, é claro!_

_- Acredito que a morte sorrirá somente para você hoje, cachorro! – disse o youkai – Eu vim vingar a morte daqueles que você e seu pai mataram!_

_- Você deve ser bastante lerdo, não é mesmo? – zombou Sesshoumaru – Vir vingar uma coisa que aconteceu há tanto tempo._

_- Não há tempo suficiente para apagar a memória dos meus companheiros! – retrucou o youkai que também tinha forma humana, mas possuía um rosto parecido com a de um gato – Eu treinei este tempo todo só para ter certeza de que poderia matá-lo! E matar também a todos os youkais cachorros restantes._

_Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso. Não ia se importar a mínima se ele quisesse matar o seu meio-irmão bastardo, Inuyasha. Mas infelizmente aquele youkai gato tinha vindo até ele primeiro, e ele com certeza não sairia vivo do confronto com o Senhor das Terras do Oeste._

_- Então se você treinou tanto só para vir lutar comigo – disse Sesshoumaru – Acho melhor não perdemos mais tempo. Lute!_

_Ele começou atacando o youkai com seu chicote, enrolando-o em seu pescoço. O youkai se debateu, mas não conseguia se livrar, então usou um poder especial e desapareceu no ar, reaparecendo bem atrás de Sesshoumaru. Ele tentou atacar Sesshoumaru com suas garras, mas este desviou com facilidade, dando um salto bem alto. Ainda suspenso no ar, Sesshoumaru preparou-se para usar seu veneno e acabar de vez com o youkai gato._

_- Sinta o gosto do meu veneno, youkai! – disse Sesshoumaru rasgando a pele do tórax do youkai gato, que cambaleou e caiu sentado._

_Sesshoumaru chegou bem perto do youkai, pronto para dar seu golpe final._

_- Para quem treinou tanto, você foi muito fácil de se derrotar! – disse ele fazendo as garras brilharem – Mas sua morte não será tão rápida! Eu o deixarei sofrendo bastante com meu veneno!_

_O youkai que estava com uma das mãos no peito, tampando o sangramento, arregalou os olhos ao ver a mão de Sesshoumaru descer em sua direção. Mas, antes que fosse atingido, ele usou mais uma vez seu poder especial e desapareceu, deixando o youkai cachorro irritado._

_- Esse maldito covarde! – disse Sesshoumaru indo embora – Eu o encontrarei novamente, e aí não haverá como fugir!_

_Sesshoumaru deixou o local, enquanto o youkai gato via a tudo por perto, protegido por sua invisibilidade._

_- Eu irei atrás de você, youkai! – disse o gato – Eu só preciso te pegar num momento vulnerável!_

_Sesshoumaru parou próximo a cabana e pôde reconhecer o fraco cheiro de Satsumi no lugar._

"_Então ela veio me procurar?" pensou "Mais rápido do que eu previa!"._

_Caminhou para o riacho, onde viu Satsumi agachada, bebendo água. Ele se aproximou da margem devagar, sem chamar a atenção dela que estava do outro lado. _

_- Já sei que você foi me procurar, Satsumi! – disse ele – Espero que esteja com saudades, e não raiva!_

_Satsumi levantou a cabeça lentamente ao ouvir a voz do youkai. Sesshoumaru deu uma gargalhada ao ver o olhar irado da jovem._

_- Pelo jeito você está com raiva mesmo! – disse ele agora sério._

_- Não há motivos para eu ficar feliz com sua presença próximo ao vilarejo – disse Satsumi – Você é um youkai perverso, um perigo para os que moram lá!_

_- Perigo para os que moram lá? – repetiu Sesshoumaru – Eu não tenho nenhum interesse em nada nem ninguém de seu vilarejo, humana! Além de você, é claro! E quanto a isso, eu posso tê-la a hora que eu quiser!_

_Satsumi irritou-se com o youkai e se levantou com a mão na bainha._

_- Se espera que eu lute com você, está muito enganada, Satsumi – disse ele sério – Eu não tenho interesse em causar nenhum arranhão nessa sua pele tão sedosa._

_- Se não quer lutar, vá embora destas terras – disse Satsumi – Ou então eu virei aqui amanhã com todos os guardas do vilarejo para acabar com você!_

_- Não me faça rir! – disse ele – Eu não vou embora, e você sabe disso. Eu ainda tenho muito a fazer com você, Satsumi._

_- Mas não terá chance! – disse a jovem – Você conseguiu abusar de mim uma vez, mas isto não se repetirá. Pode ter certeza!_

_- Abusei de você? – ironizou ele – Pobre criança indefesa!_

_- Eu não sou uma criança! – gritou sacando a espada e correndo na direção do youkai – e tampouco sou indefesa..._

_Ela tentou atingi-lo sem sucesso, mas não desistiu, e pelo menos o obrigou a ter um grande trabalho se desviando dos golpes rápidos de sua espada. Mas claro que Sesshoumaru só não a parava de vez porque não queria. Gostava de ver Satsumi tentar acertá-lo, isso dava mais raiva a ela, e mais desejo nele. Quando viu que ela estava bem cansada, simplesmente agarrou a mão que ela segurava a espada e a trouxe para perto do seu corpo. Por um momento ela não tentou se soltar, aproveitando o abraço para recuperar seu fôlego, mas logo se debateu e se livrou dos braços dele._

_- Eu quero tê-la esta noite de novo, Satsumi – disse ele se afastando dela._

_- Você nunca mais tocará em mim, youkai! – disse ela._

_- Isso é um desafio? – perguntou desviando de uma nova tentativa de Satsumi de acertá-lo._

_- Por que você não arranja uma youkai tão podre quanto você para brincar, hein? – disse Satsumi quase caindo de joelhos com o último golpe._

_Sesshoumaru correu para trás dela e a segurou pela cintura._

_- Eu prefiro você! – sussurrou ao ouvido dela causando um arrepio – Vá até a cabana hoje à noite! Eu te darei muito mais do que ontem..._

_Ele segurou as mãos dela, ajudando-a a guardar a espada enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Satsumi fechou os olhos sem conseguir resistir ao youkai. Tinha vontade de se virar e beijá-lo, mas ele a soltou antes que se entregasse de vez._

_- Hoje à noite... – repetiu ele se afastando para a mata._

_Satsumi ficou somente olhando ele ir embora, e quando ele já estava há uns 20 passos de distância ela também começou a ir embora._

_- Satsumi! – chamou ele alto já fora do campo de visão dela – Use um kimono!_

_Ela não conseguia acreditar na ousadia dele. Escolher a roupa que ela deveria usar era o ápice._

_- EU NÃO VOU LÁ, HOJE À NOITE! – gritou ela com raiva e voltando a caminhar._

_Sesshoumaru suspirou. _

"_Você vai, Satsumi!" pensou "Tenho certeza disso!"._

**Espero que continuem apreciando a história, e quero dizer que ela não vai ser sem ação não, ok? Só dêem tempo, pois nos próximos capítulos muita coisa vai acontecer!**

**Abraços...**


	6. Satsumi se rende!

_**Satsumi se rende!**_

_Sesshoumaru voltou ao local onde havia encontrado o youkai gato. Pensou que seria bom para passar o tempo se lutasse com ele, e estava com muita vontade de acabar com a raça daquele infeliz. Procurou por toda a clareira, sem conseguir encontrá-lo, mas não desistiu tão rápido, ficou pelos arredores o procurando, tentando sentir seu cheiro em todos os cantos._

_Só desistiu de procurá-lo quando começou a entardecer, e um vento de chuva começou a levantar as folhas do chão. Não perderia seu tempo ficando na chuva por causa de um mísero youkai gato, preferia esperar na cabana pelo anoitecer, quando teria a interessante visita de Satsumi._

_Sesshoumaru tinha certeza que a humana o procuraria, mesmo que estivesse chovendo forte. E quando a encontrasse, faria com que ela implorasse pelo mesmo prazer da noite anterior, levando a jovem aos seus limites, sem se importar nem um pouco com os sentimentos dela. Ela era somente seu fantoche, e como tal seria manipulada por Sesshoumaru da forma que ele bem quisesse. Se fosse preciso fazê-la chorar, o faria sem o menor remorso. Era da natureza youkai dele não dar valor a sentimentos, quando para os humanos sentimentos eram necessários, como se sentir os fizesse perceber que estavam vivos. Então, se apossaria dos sentimentos de Satsumi, se apossaria da vida dela, e por fim, quando ela não tivesse mais nada a oferecer, lhe daria um fim digno. Não a mataria por maldade, e sim por pena, por não achar direito que uma jovem tão sem igual como Satsumi vivesse uma vida igual à de todos._

_Não queria que ela passasse sua vida, por mais curta que fosse uma vida humana, em um pequeno vilarejo, imaginando se um dia reencontraria alguém que a fizesse se sentir uma mulher completa, como ele, Sesshoumaru a faria. Ela de certa forma merecia algo melhor, e talvez encontrasse isso no outro mundo._

_Uma forte chuva desabou poucos minutos depois que Sesshoumaru entrara na cabana. Era como se até a tempestade tivesse medo de enfrentar aquele youkai, esperando que ele chegasse a um local seguro, antes de resolver mostrar sua força. _

_Sesshoumaru sentou-se em um canto da cabana e ficou escutando o barulho da água que caía em cima do frágil telhado sobre sua cabeça. _

"_Espero que não chova muito" pensou "Se o riacho encher muito pode ser perigoso para a humana atravessá-lo. E não quero vê-la morrer de uma forma tão ridícula!"._

_

* * *

__No vilarejo, Satsumi estava na sala de sua casa, terminando de ouvir o sermão que Hattemaru estava lhe passando desde a hora em que chegara de sua ida a cidade. Conforme a jovem já imaginava, ele não acreditara que Asuka é quem tinha se enganado ao achar que ela estava doente, e sim que Satsumi tivesse inventado esta mentira para poder se livrar do treino. A conversa já poderia ter terminado, se Satsumi não fosse tão respondona e questionasse todos os argumentos do chefe da guarda para brigar com ela. Infelizmente, para cada palavra retrucada por Satsumi, mais alguns minutos eram adicionadas ao sermão. E passadas duas horas desde o começo da conversa, Satsumi já mordia os lábios quando lhe dava vontade de dizer alguma coisa, forçando-se a ficar calada para o bem dos seus ouvidos. _

_Embora o tom do sermão fosse bastante sério, Hattemaru não podia evitar um sorriso um momento ou outro ao ver a cara de sua subordinada preferida. Principalmente quando ela espremia os olhos discordando do que ele falava. Isso era um sinal claro de que ela ia resmungar alguma coisa. _

_- Posso me retirar? – perguntou ela ao término da conversa._

_- Pode! – respondeu ele – Mas não se esqueça do que conversamos..._

_Satsumi foi para o quarto relembrando da ameaça dele de tirá-la da guarda se ela se atrasasse novamente. Olhou pela janela a chuva que caía já há um bom tempo. Já começava a escurecer, e uma ansiedade começava a tomar conta de si, fazendo-a se lembrar do pedido do youkai, escolhendo até sua roupa._

"_Vá de kimono!" lembrou-se "Mas é cheio de confiança, mesmo!"._

_Olhou para o armário onde guardava suas roupas e sorriu. Tinha um kimono amarelo que nunca havia usado, pois o tinha guardado para uma ocasião especial. _

_- Não posso! – disse para si mesma – Não posso deixá-lo vencer desta maneira. Se eu for lá, ele achará que me dominou por completo, e isso não é verdade!_

_Resolveu sair e pedir que lhe preparassem um banho. Seria melhor ficar imersa na água por um bom tempo sem pensar em nada, principalmente no youkai._

_Uma criada arrumou tudo e Satsumi sentou-se no ofurô e colocou um pano molhado no rosto. Cochilou por um bom tempo, até o pai ter uma crise de tosse e acordá-la. Saiu da água quase totalmente fria e secou os cabelos e o corpo. Vestiu-se já para dormir e olhou pela janela para saber se a chuva havia parado._

_Como se fosse um convite à aventura, a chuva não só havia cessado por completo, mas também o céu exibia a mais bela lua cheia que Sasumi já havia visto em toda sua vida._

"_Seria um pecado ir dormir agora e deixar tal espetáculo de lado!" pensou._

_A ferida do pescoço começara a doer como se quisesse lembrar à jovem do seu causador, embora ele não tivesse saído dos pensamentos dela enquanto olhava a lua no céu. Passou a mão no machucado e suspirou profundamente. _

_- Vou dormir – disse visivelmente em dúvida – Com certeza eu vou me sentir muito melhor pela manhã, sabendo que resisti ao youkai._

_Deitou-se no futon, olhando para o teto, imaginando a cara de Sesshoumaru no momento em que percebesse que ela realmente não ia aparecer, e mais uma vez a ferida no pescoço lhe chamou a atenção, com uma dor fraca, mas incomodante._

_- Pode doer o quanto quiser – disse ao próprio pescoço – Eu vou dormir de qualquer maneira!_

_

* * *

__Sesshoumaru estava parado junto à porta da cabana, olhando o céu estrelado e pensando em coisas sem importância, na ânsia da chegada de Satsumi. Já havia escurecido há bastante tempo, e o youkai se perguntava se ela viria._

"_Isto custará muito caro a você, Satsumi!" pensou se referindo ao fato dela faltar ao encontro "Você vai aprender que não deve desobedecer a uma ordem minha!"._

_Olhou então para o caminho entre as árvores que levava ao riacho, e sorriu._

_- Eu pensei que ia ter de buscá-la! – disse ele para a jovem que estava parada segurando uma lamparina._

_Satsumi deu um meio sorriso demonstrando estar totalmente desconfortável de estar ali. Sesshoumaru esperava que ela falasse algo, que o xingasse, que dissesse que ia matá-lo, mas ela estava muda, como se de repente tivesse perdido a língua ou algo assim._

_- Entre! – ordenou ele se colocando um pouco para o lado e deixando um espaço na porta._

_A jovem olhou para todos os lados, mas não se moveu. Seu coração batia mais rápido do que na noite anterior, talvez pelo fato de que agora estava querendo se entregar a ele de livre e espontânea vontade, não estava sendo envenenada nem amarrada. Teve um momento de pânico e sentiu que devia ir embora._

_- Eu não vou ficar! – disse baixo para Sesshoumaru – Eu não devia estar aqui, não é correto!_

_- Neste momento, quem julga o que é correto ou não em relação aos seus atos sou eu! – disse Sesshoumaru sério – Ao vir até minha pessoa, Satsumi, você diz claramente que aceita as regras do meu jogo. E no meu jogo, você não volta para casa antes que eu te mande embora! Entre!_

_Ele entrou na cabana e deixou Satsumi sem saber o que fazer. Ela olhou para trás, o caminho que deveria escolher se quisesse realmente mostrar ao youkai que era dona de suas vontades, mas não conseguiu começar a andar. Teve vontade de gritar bem alto quando percebeu que era mais forte do que seu orgulho a sensação que Sesshoumaru causava nela. A ferida do pescoço deu mais uma agulhada, fazendo-a levar a mão ao machucado de novo. Olhou a porta aberta da cabana e respirou bem fundo, dando um passo em direção a ela._

_Sesshoumaru deu mais um sorriso vitorioso ao vê-la entrar na cabana e fechar a porta sem ele nem ao menos mandar._

_- Confesso que por um momento acreditei que você não entraria – disse Sesshoumaru no fundo da cabana._

_Satsumi deu um sorriso constrangido, e notou que o pescoço parara de doer completamente._

_- Parece que o veneno que você injetou em mim ontem estava clamando pelo dono! – disse ela._

_- Talvez seu corpo esteja clamando pelo dono – insinuou o youkai – O pouco de veneno que eu coloquei em você com certeza já foi eliminado._

_- Eu sou a única dona do meu corpo, Sesshoumaru – disse ela firme – Nem tente fazer parecer que você me controla!_

_- Então admita que veio até aqui com a intenção de se entregar a mim – disse ele encostado na parede._

_- Eu só vim para dar um fim nisto! – disse Satsumi._

_- Veio tentar me matar de novo? – disse olhando para a cintura dela – Mas nem sua espada você trouxe!_

_- Justamente para que pudéssemos conversar e resolver isto de uma forma pacifica – disse ela – Eu não tenho mais a intenção de matá-lo._

_Sesshoumaru suspirou irritado com a atitude de Satsumi. Se tivesse que forçá-la desta vez, a machucaria o suficiente para que ela aprendesse a não gastar o tempo dele. Ele começou a se aproximar dela exibindo uma expressão de insatisfação._

_- Eu não tenho o mínimo interesse em conversar com você, Satsumi! – disse ele pegando a lamparina da mão dela e colocando num canto – E também não tenho apego por resolver as coisas pacificamente. Então, eu sugiro que você se cale ou eu a amordaçarei!_

_- O quê? – irritou-se Satsumi – Você é mesmo um ser desprezível!_

_Sesshoumaru a empurrou até encostá-la na parede e segurou as mãos dela no alto._

_- Você vai continuar falando? – perguntou ele._

_- Me solta! – esbravejou ela – Agora!_

_Ele a soltou e tirou a faixa que tinha na cintura, demonstrando que ia mesmo amordaçá-la._

_- Vai continuar? – repetiu ele._

_- Seu louco... – disse ela assustada._

_- Você vai ter o que pediu! – disse ele virando-a de cara para a parede e passando a faixa pela cabeça dela e tapando sua boca. _

_Satsumi tentava em vão evitar que ele fizesse aquilo, mas ele não tinha dificuldades em dominá-la. Ele terminou de amordaçá-la e deu um nó bem forte no tecido, tendo o cuidado antes de não prender o cabelo dela junto._

_- Eu quero seu cabelo solto – sussurrou ao ouvido dela – Para que eu possa puxá-lo bastante._

_Ele a fez encostar o rosto na parede e encostou seu corpo ao dela._

_- Eu adorei esse kimono amarelo – disse passando a língua na orelha de Satsumi – Você escolheu bem!_

_Satsumi sentia o corpo dele pressionando o seu e começava a perceber que ele começava a se excitar. Fechou os olhos e também começou a ficar excitada com a respiração forte dele no seu pescoço. Pensara que poderia resistir ao youkai, mas estava completamente enganada, nem mesmo desejava resistir, queria o que ele lhe prometera cedo, no riacho, que ia lhe dar muito mais que na noite anterior, e agora, que ele beijava seu pescoço avidamente, queria mais é que ele cumprisse logo sua promessa. Tentou implorar-lhe para que arrancasse sua roupa, mas a mordaça a impedia._

_Ele deixou uma mão escorregar até a abertura do kimono de Satsumi e o puxou delicadamente, expondo um seio dela e o segurando e o acariciando. Ela soltou um gemido e colocou sua mão sobre a dele, exigindo que ele não a soltasse. A outra mão de Sesshoumaru desceu pela roupa dela até encontrar sua perna. Ele passou as longas unhas suavemente pela pele arrepiada da coxa de Satsumi, levantando o kimono e depois levando a mão entre as pernas da jovem, afastando-as um pouco e alcançando o sexo quente e já úmido dela. Ele sorriu ao notar o quanto ela estava excitada._

_- Você está molhadinha, Satsumi – brincou ele – E ainda me diz que queria conversar! Eu adoro suas tentativas de não admitir que tem fogo em suas veias..._

_Ele continuou a beijar o pescoço dela, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam a feminilidade dela e puxava o corpo dela para trás, de encontro ao seu. Ele soltou a outra mão do seio, e a levou até a nuca dela, afastando o cabelo dela e passando a língua pela região. Satsumi gemia e ansiava que ele colocasse um dedo dentro dela, mas ele parecia só querer fazê-la sofrer até que resolvesse penetrá-la com seu membro._

_Ele tirou a mão do sexo dela e também a levou à nuca da jovem, começando a soltar a mordaça. Ele tirou a faixa e a jogou no chão. _

_- Vire-se! – ordenou ele num sussurro._

_Ela obedeceu e se virou, encarando os olhos dourados do youkai pela primeira vez sem desviar seu olhar. Ele também a encarou por alguns segundos, do alto do seu possivelmente 1,85 de altura, observando o negro dos olhos dela, que pareciam implorar por sua ação. Ele a puxou pela cintura e aproximou seus lábios aos dela sem encostá-los, somente sentindo a respiração quente e acelerada dela._

_- Eu adoro me perder nos seus lábios, Satsumi – sussurrou – O doce sabor deles é a única coisa sua que me domina por inteiro! _

_Terminada a confissão, Sesshoumaru a beijou de forma selvagem, puxando-a pelo cabelo e forçando ainda mais sua língua dentro da boca dela, quase levando Satsumi ao orgasmo só com esse ato. A reação dela para evitar que sentisse o prazer já naquele momento foi o de tentar empurrá-lo e quebrar o beijo, mas só conseguia distanciá-lo por pouco tempo, devido à força que ele empregava em seus lábios._

_- Pare... – sussurrou numa destas chances - ...eu não consigo me segurar..._

_Ele a soltou e se distanciou, recuperando o ar._

_- Deite-se! – ordenou ele começando a tirar a parte de cima da roupa._

_Satsumi olhou para o chão de madeira, relutante em deitar-se nele. Olhou para o youkai que começava a desamarrar o laço da calça e a olhava sério._

_- Agora! – disse ele._

_Ela se deitou estirada no chão, mas segundos depois flexionou as pernas, deixando-as dobradas, pois a outra posição era muito incômoda. Pelo menos o kimono a protegia um pouco do frio da madeira que estava umedecida pela chuva que se infiltrara por baixo da cabana. Ela o viu tirar o restante da roupa, ficando ainda mais excitada ao olhar de cima a baixo o corpo definido que ele exibia sem nenhum pudor._

_Sesshoumaru se ajoelhou ao lado dela e passou a mão por toda a extensão do seu corpo até seu pescoço, depois voltando e separando as pernas de Satsumi. _

_Satsumi sentiu um calor quando ele se colocou entre suas pernas e se deitou sobre ela, mas sem penetrá-la ainda. Os longos cabelos prateados dele caíam por seus ombros, e Satsumi os colocou atrás das orelhas dele, depois passando a mão suavemente pelas marcas características de sua raça nobre em suas maçãs do rosto. Ele encarou este gesto como um desafio e virou o rosto para que ela tirasse a mão. _

_- Eu não permiti que você me tocasse dessa forma! – disse ele – Se eu precisar de algum carinho seu, eu mandarei você fazer!_

_Satsumi sentiu-se um pouco irritada com as palavras dele, mas o desculpou assim que ele a beijou com o mesmo desejo de sempre. Ele a penetrou com calma, já sabendo que Satsumi sentiria dor ainda, sendo sua segunda vez. Ela gemeu com a dor, mas sentia que ela estava um pouco menor que a da noite anterior. _

_- Eu quero gritar... – ela sussurrou quando ele entrou por inteiro nela._

_- Grite... – disse ele entrando e saindo dela cada vez mais rápido -... eu quero ouvi-la gritar..._

_Satsumi gritou o mais alto que conseguiu, causando um sorriso de diversão em Sesshoumaru. _

_- Parecia uma cachorra... – sussurrou ele._

_Satsumi fez uma cara feia com a comparação._

_- Isso não foi uma ofensa... – disse ele sorrindo de novo -...você poderia considerar isso um elogio, vindo de um youkai cachorro!_

_Ela sorriu surpresa com a revelação. Jamais passara pela cabeça dela perguntar que tipo de mononoke ele era. Estranhamente, esse fato só aumentou o desejo dela._

"_Você está completamente louca, Satsumi!" pensou._

_Sesshoumaru continuou a penetrá-la até que ouviu um outro grito escapar dos lábios dela, mas desta vez involuntariamente, pois ela estava chegando ao orgasmo. Satsumi cravou as unhas nas costas do youkai, forçando até que seu prazer se concluísse. Depois o soltou, deixando os braços cair ao lado do seu corpo. Sesshoumaru ergueu-se em um só braço, distanciando seu peito do dela, forçando a penetração ao máximo, enquanto sua mão livre brincava com os seios da jovem, que ainda gemia. _

_Ele entrou mais uma vez e retirou-se com rapidez sussurrando um "maldição" por quase ter liberado dentro dela seu sêmen ao não conseguir controlar seu prazer. Respirou fundo, vendo se realmente não tinha cometido uma besteira, e depois se deitou ao lado de Satsumi. Os dois ficaram olhando para o telhado, em silêncio, ouvindo somente a respiração ofegante um do outro. A pouca claridade da lamparina era um incentivo ao sono de Satsumi, que tentava ficar acordada, mas sentia os olhos pesarem. Ela olhou para o youkai e viu que até mesmo ele já estava dormindo, então fechou os olhos e se entregou ao sono._

_Satsumi acordou por causa de um vento gelado que entrava pela janela quebrada da cabana. Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar o youkai e viu que ainda estava escuro. Ajeitou a roupa e os cabelos, e se preparou para deixar a cabana, antes que Sesshoumaru acordasse._

_- Onde você pensa que vai? – perguntou ele ainda com os olhos fechados e assustando a humana._

_- Eu vou para casa – respondeu com receio – Vou antes que você me mande embora como da outra vez!_

_- Se você abrir esta porta... – ameaçou ele -...eu vou pegá-la e rasgar toda sua roupa. Aí você vai ter que voltar nua para casa. Sente-se ao meu lado. Eu não tenho a intenção de deixá-la ir ainda._

_- Mas eu não posso ficar aqui! – esbravejou Satsumi – Eu já não sei como vou explicar estar chegando a esta hora em casa!_

_- Sente-se! – ordenou ele se sentando também._

_Ela o obedeceu contrariada. Sabia que se ele a segurasse até o amanhecer, Hattemaru a veria chegar, e perguntaria onde ela passara a noite. Sesshoumaru levantou-se e vestiu, sempre olhando para Satsumi._

_- Eu vou levá-la até a entrada do vilarejo – disse ele abrindo a porta e saindo – Venha!_

_Satsumi o seguiu sem entender porque desta vez ele ia levá-la até lá, mas não questionou a decisão, apenas o seguiu._

_- Deixe a lamparina na cabana! – ordenou ele – Eu a guiarei pela mata._

_Satsumi correu de volta a cabana e deixou a lamparina, e voltou a seguir o youkai. Ao lado dele não sentia medo de nada naquela mata escura, sentia que ele a protegeria caso acontecesse algo._

_Atravessaram o riacho sem dificuldades, mas Satsumi sentiu a pele arrepiar com a temperatura da água._

_- Tá gelada! – disse batendo os dentes._

_- Vamos! – disse ele sem se importar._

_Os dois chegaram à entrada do vilarejo e Satsumi viu que provavelmente ia ter que pagar ao guarda da noite de novo. Olhou para Sesshoumaru, esperando por algo que ele quisesse falar, mas ele simplesmente se virou e foi embora._

_Mais uma vez, Satsumi terminou sua noite se entregando ao youkai e se arrependendo amargamente disso, pelo modo que ele a tratava no fim de tudo._

_- Adeus! – disse ela para Sesshoumaru. _

_Ele não deu importância e continuou sua caminhada, enquanto Satsumi corria para sua casa._

_- Quem disse que é um adeus, Satsumi? – disse ele já distante – Eu não terminei com você ainda!_

**Hehe! O que acharam? Eu espero que mandem reviews me contando se gostaram ou não, ok? E quero agradecer a quem me mandou reviews elogiando o primeiro hentai.**

**Neve: Como você mesma disse, quem não é pervertida? Nós pelo menos assumimos com alegria. Abraços!**

**Juliane.chan1 e Lulu-lilits: Esse é o modo como eu imagino o Sesshoumaru também, frio, insensível ao que não lhe convém se importar, e acima de tudo, um amante daqueles de enlouquecer qualquer uma! Pena que ele só exista em desenho! Abraços!**


	7. O covarde youkai gato

**Capítulo longo, chato de ler, mas eu pago R$ 5,00 a quem ler e mandar reviews!Brincadeirinha, eu nem tenho esse dinheiro todo! Boa leitura!**

_**O covarde youkai gato.**_

_Sesshoumaru parou ao lado da cabana e olhou para todos os lados, a procura de algo._

"_Ele esteve aqui!" pensou "Aquele youkai gato esteve pelos arredores. Eu senti sua presença enquanto estava com Satsumi. Espero que ele não tenha visto quando eu levei a humana embora!"._

_Caminhou por um bom tempo esperando encontrar o youkai, mas sabia que era praticamente impossível se ele se mantivesse invisível, pois até mesmo seu cheiro desaparecia. Sesshoumaru sabia também que o youkai deixara sentir sua presença por vontade própria, como para dizer que estava por perto. _

"_Se ele acha que isso vai me deixar com medo, ele é o youkai mais ingênuo de todas essas terras!" pensou dando um meio sorriso de raiva._

_- Você não pode fugir para sempre! – disse baixo – Até mesmo um youkai inferior como você deve ter um mínimo de dignidade e saber que não se deve correr de uma luta!"._

_Sesshoumaru voltou a caminhar a procura de outro lugar para passar a noite. Não gostava de ficar na cabana, se não fosse para estar com a humana. Achava o lugar claustrofóbico, e com certeza se irritaria ao máximo tendo que ficar ali. Gostava do ar livre, e acima de tudo, gostava de ver de onde seus inimigos sairiam quando fossem atacá-lo. O que era difícil com paredes a sua volta._

_Encontrou a cachoeira que dava origem ao riacho, e resolveu ficar por ali. Sentou-se encostado em uma rocha e fechou os olhos, sentindo de vez em quando o rosto ser atingido por gotículas de água trazidas pelo vento, o que refrescava do calor da noite. Deixou a mente livre de pensamentos sobre o youkai gato, e começou a relembrar sua noite com Satsumi, enquanto o sono começava a aparecer._

"_Até quando você conseguirá me satisfazer, Satsumi?" pensou sonolento "Quando você deixará de ser um desafio? Quando será seu fim, humana?"._

_Sabia que se envolver com uma simples humana não prenderia sua atenção por muito tempo. Logo se cansaria daquilo e a largaria de lado, como uma criança diante de um brinquedo que deixou de ser novidade. Isso era uma certeza, mas para o deleite de Sesshoumaru e a felicidade de Satsumi, não seria nos próximos dias. Ainda havia muito a se fazer com a humana, tão jovem e inexperiente, mas com um fervor e beleza que Sesshoumaru há muito não via. _

"_Se ela não fosse humana..." pensou "... se não fosse tão inferior..."._

_Adormeceu sem uma conclusão para o pensamento, que com certeza só havia se formado pelo estado de sonolência. Jamais pensaria em tê-la como nada além de uma diversão, por mais excitante que fosse.

* * *

_

_Mal o sol havia se levantado no horizonte e todos os guardas do dia já estavam acordados, inclusive Satsumi, apesar do sono que ainda sentia. Tinha dormido pouco e mal, e o único sonho que tivera tinha sido com o youkai. _

_Estava em pé, à espera da ordem do dia, dada por Hattemaru. Ultimamente apenas treinavam e depois ficavam andando pelo vilarejo, já que as coisas estavam bastante calmas. Nem mesmo o youkai ladrão de galinhas aparecera mais, e tudo se resumia a um monótono dia igual ao anterior._

_Satsumi olhava para longe, perdida na confusão de sentimentos que afloravam. O natural seria sentir-se mal por ter sido mais uma vez usada pelo youkai, mas pelo contrário, sentia uma estranha vontade de que ele a procurasse de novo, que desse a ela todo aquele prazer de novo. Estava com a mente tão distante que não escutou sequer uma palavra que seu comandante havia falado, embora soubesse que ele gostava que seus subordinados prestassem bastante atenção. Só acordou de seus pensamentos quando teve uma crise de tosse. Tossiu como se tivesse engasgado, chamando a atenção de todos da guarda. Hattemaru interrompeu seu discurso até que a jovem parasse de tossir._

_- Me desculpe! – disse Satsumi envergonhada – Não queria ter interrompido._

_Antes mesmo que o comandante pudesse voltar a falar outra crise atacou Satsumi, que tentava se segurar, mas não conseguia._

_- Vá tomar um pouco de água, Satsumi! – ordenou Hattemaru – Depois você volta!_

_Satsumi acatou a ordem e entrou em casa, indo direto para a cozinha, onde tomou um pouco de água, o que resolveu a tosse. _

_- Engasgou-se? – perguntou Asuka chegando na cozinha._

_- Não! – respondeu Satsumi – Eu acho que vou ficar gripada. Eu tenho andado muito por aquele riacho gelado._

_- Junte o fato de que a srta não come – disse Asuka – E pode apostar que vai ficar doente mesmo._

_- Claro que eu como, Asuka! –irritou-se Satsumi – Quem ouve você falar desse jeito imagina que eu estou sem comer há dias!_

_- Comer só frutas não ajuda em nada, Satsumi-hime – insistiu a mulher – Ainda mais para uma jovem que se esforça tanto como você._

_Satsumi colocou a mão no peito ainda sentindo a dor que a crise de tosse tinha causado._

_- Eu vou lá para fora! – disse Satsumi incomodada com a preocupação de Asuka – Me chame quando meu pai acordar, está bem?_

_Ela deixou novamente a casa e voltou a ficar junto dos outros guardas, mas Hattemaru já havia deixado de falar. Havia dois guardas treinando no meio do pátio, sob a supervisão do comandante. _

_- Melhorou? – perguntou Hattemaru de longe._

_Satsumi fez que sim com a cabeça e ficou observando o treino._

_- Quer treinar agora? – perguntou ele – Eu treino com você!_

_Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça, e pôs a mão na boca para mostrar que estava com sono. Ele riu, mas fez sinal para que ela fosse assim mesmo. Os dois treinaram apenas golpes básicos, já bastante conhecidos de Satsumi, mas ainda assim ela quase foi atingida no braço pela espada de Hattemaru, que desviou o golpe no último segundo._

_- O que foi isso, Satsumi? – perguntou ele irritado – Quando você disse que estava com sono eu não pensei que você estivesse dormindo em pé!_

_- Desculpe! – disse ela já acostumada com o jeito dele falar sobre os erros de seus subordinados._

_- Eu não usei nenhuma técnica diferente da normalmente usada – disse ele olhando o braço dela para ver se não havia mesmo machucado – Você não deveria ter nenhuma dificuldade em defender-se!_

_Ela abaixou a cabeça em mais um pedido de desculpa._

_- Eu não sei onde está minha cabeça – disse Satsumi – Minha concentração é quase inexistente neste momento._

_- Você está liberada do treino! – disse Hattemaru – Dê uma volta por aí, quem sabe você não encontra sua concentração jogada por algum canto!_

_Ela abaixou a cabeça em respeito e saiu. Já conhecia Hattemaru há tempo suficiente para saber que esse era o típico jeito dele como chefe da guarda. Não tolerava erros, insubordinação nem a falta de atenção dos comandados. Isso numa luta real poderia custar a vida não só de quem cometesse esses erros, mas principalmente de quem não os cometeu._

_A jovem saiu caminhando pelo vilarejo, se criticando por estar perdendo mais tempo pensando em Sesshoumaru do que nas suas obrigações._

"_Isso não é um bom sinal!" pensou irritada "Eu não devo deixar que ele me afete dessa maneira!"._

_Parou perto da lavoura e ficou observando os homens e mulheres que trabalhavam lá, enquanto tentava deixar de pensar no youkai.

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru havia acordado bem antes do nascer do sol. Tinha pressentido novamente a presença do youkai gato, e já estava se impacientando com o esconde-esconde dele. Estava novamente na clareira onde o vira pela primeira vez, e esperava que ele aparecesse de vez para poderem lutar e acabar logo com tudo aquilo. _

_- Vejo que acordou bem cedo, Sesshoumaru! – disse o youkai gato aparecendo de uma distância bem segura – Pelo jeito, disposição não lhe falta!_

_- Se você realmente quer lutar, lute agora! – disse Sesshoumaru sério – Não tenho tempo para ficar conversando com um youkai da sua espécie!_

_- Calma, cachorro! – disse o youkai – Você não quer ao menos saber o nome de quem irá matá-lo?_

_Um sorriso debochado se formou nos lábios de Sesshoumaru._

_- Eu nunca quis saber o nome de nenhum dos seus companheiros quando os matei – respondeu Sesshoumaru – O que te faz pensar que eu vou querer saber o seu?_

_- Eu sou Kirio! – disse o gato – E vou vingar justamente estes companheiros que você nem sabe o nome. _

_Sesshoumaru estava começando a ficar mais impaciente com a demora do youkai. Decidiu começar atacando para acabar logo com a falação inútil._

_- Eu não tenho interesse em saber seu nome – disse Sesshoumaru correndo em direção ao youkai – E nem me importo se algum dos youkais gatos que eu matei com tanto gosto eram chamados de algo diferente de perdedores!_

_Sesshoumaru agarrou o pescoço do youkai gato, que rapidamente desapareceu no ar, aparecendo há dez passos de distância e lançando uma esfera de energia em Sesshoumaru, que desviou dando um salto para o lado._

_- Pelo menos você usou outro truque! – disse Sesshoumaru._

_- Eu tenho muitos outros ainda! – disse o youkai gato correndo na direção de Sesshoumaru enquanto formava outra esfera de energia nas mãos, só que desta vez bem maior. Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso à espera do ataque. O youkai esperou estar bem próximo a Sesshoumaru para soltar a esfera, mas ele somente ergueu a mão frente ao corpo e a parou, para espanto do gato._

_- Você segurou minha esfera com energia máxima? – disse o youkai espantado._

_- Não se preocupe, eu a devolverei! – disse Sesshoumaru jogando a esfera na direção do youkai gato, que teve que desaparecer no ar para evitar ser atingido._

_A esfera atravessou todas as árvores que havia em seu caminho e só parou ao chocar-se com uma parede de rochas, causando um estrago considerável._

_O youkai gato apareceu na frente de Sesshoumaru ainda atordoado com o que tinha acontecido._

_- Você escolheu o youkai errado para se vingar! – disse Sesshoumaru – Eu darei a você a chance de ir pedir desculpas pelo seu baixo nível de luta, diretamente aos seus companheiros mortos. No outro mundo!_

_Sesshoumaru lançou seu chicote no pescoço do youkai, fazendo-o se ajoelhar no chão. _

_- Você matou todos da minha família, seu miserável! – disse o youkai tentando se soltar – Você não me matou daquela vez e não vai me matar agora!_

_- Você conseguiu fugir da minha fúria? – disse Sesshoumaru surpreso – Como isso aconteceu?_

_- Eu era apenas uma criança, mas me lembro bem de você! – disse o youkai._

_- Então foi por isso? – disse Sesshoumaru apertando ainda mais o chicote em volta do pescoço do youkai – Realmente, eu não mataria uma criança. Mesmo que fosse um ser tão desprezível quanto um youkai gato!_

_O youkai gato desapareceu mais uma vez, causando uma raiva enorme em Sesshoumaru. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e seus caninos estavam saltados, e se pegasse o gato agora acabaria com ele usando apenas uma mão, tamanho a ira que sentia._

_- Eu vou fazê-lo sentir-se como eu me senti! – disse o youkai gato aparecendo e desaparecendo rapidamente no ar – Vou matar todos os que tenham algum valor para você! Eu sei que você tem um irmão! Eu vou acabar com ele!_

_Sesshoumaru riu bem alto da ameaça. _

_- Você só estaria me fazendo um favor! – debochou Sesshoumaru._

_- Ou talvez eu comece por aquela humana! – disse o youkai – Ela deve ser importante para você!_

_Sesshoumaru deu outra risada ao ouvir aquilo._

_- Eu não me importo com a humana! – disse ele ficando sério – Eu mesmo a matarei depois que conseguir tudo o que eu quero!_

_- Então, se eu matá-la, também estarei te fazendo um favor! – disse o youkai_ – _Ou talvez eu não a mate. Ela parece saber entreter um youkai muito bem!_

_- Você acredita mesmo que eu me incomodarei se você matar uma humana? – disse Sesshoumaru – Você acha que isso me faria sofrer? Você é mais idiota do que eu pensava. _

_- Você não sabe se vai sofrer ou não! – disse o youkai rindo – Só depois que eu arrancar o coração dela do peito, eu vou poder saber se isso te afeta de alguma maneira!_

_- Então faça o que quiser! – disse Sesshoumaru – Se você quer perder seu tempo matando todos seres vivos destas terras esperando que eu me sensibilize, faça! Eu sinceramente escolheria lutar com meu adversário direto! Mas você é um covarde! E os covardes sempre arranjam uma maneira de adiar suas lutas!_

_Era possível ver o ódio estampado nos olhos do youkai gato ao ouvir tudo aquilo._

_- Eu a matarei de uma forma bastante dolorosa, cachorro! – disse o youkai irado – Aí depois eu acabarei com você com minhas próprias mãos!_

_O youkai desapareceu no ar, e Sesshoumaru sabia que ele ia até o vilarejo, em busca de Satsumi. O youkai também devia estar esperando que Sesshoumaru fosse atrás dele e tentasse evitar o encontro com a humana, mostrando assim que se importava com ela._

"_Tolo! Eu não correrei atrás de você se é isso que espera!" pensou "Mas também não o deixarei viver por mais um dia se machucar Satsumi!"._

_Voltou caminhando normalmente, sem se preocupar com o que o youkai poderia aprontar até sua chegada.

* * *

_

_Hattemaru avistou Satsumi olhando os trabalhadores da lavoura e resolveu conversar com ela sobre o acontecido no treino. Aproximou-se e ficou ao seu lado em silêncio por alguns minutos, na espera de que ela falasse primeiro, mas a jovem ainda parecia perdida em pensamentos._

_- Pelo visto você não conseguiu encontrar sua concentração ainda, não é? – perguntou ele sorrindo._

_- Me desculpe pelo ocorrido no treino – disse ela – Eu deveria prestar mais atenção._

_- Você poderia ter se machucado feio – disse ele – O que está acontecendo com você!_

_- Por que pergunta isso? – estranhou Satsumi._

_- Você parece um pouco diferente nesses últimos dias – disse Hattemaru – Parece estar preocupada com alguma coisa!_

_Satsumi deu um sorriso nervoso. Será que estava na cara que ela andava fazendo algo escondido? Será que justo Hattemaru desconfiava de algo?_

_- Não há nada! – respondeu simplesmente – Eu estou do mesmo jeito de sempre!_

_Começou a caminhar na espera de que ele a deixasse sozinha, mas ele passou a acompanhá-la._

_- Alguma coisa entristece você? – perguntou ele._

_- Eu não estou triste, Hattemaru! – ela respondeu – Acho até que é essa felicidade toda que eu sinto no momento que está me deixando preocupada..._

_- Por que a felicidade te preocuparia? – insistiu ele._

_Satsumi parou pensativa. Não tinha uma resposta para essa pergunta. Por que se sentia mal em estar feliz? Por que não poderia simplesmente aproveitar o momento, e viver algo diferente por pelo menos uma vez na vida? Suspirou quando a resposta atingiu em cheio seu coração._

_- Porque talvez eu não esteja feliz pelo motivo certo! – respondeu – Ou talvez eu não devesse estar feliz, talvez eu devesse me condenar por essa felicidade, não sei!_

_Hattemaru sorriu e pegou a mão de Satsumi._

_- Você sabe que eu faria de tudo para vê-la sempre feliz, não é? – disse ele tentando alegrá-la – Por isso eu vou te dar um conselho. Nem sempre o que nos deixa feliz é o que convém ser feito! Do que adianta ter a felicidade se ela vem carregada de culpa? _

_Por um momento Satsumi chegou a pensar se Hattemaru não sabia de algo sobre ela e o youkai, devido às palavras dele._

_- Eu não vou perguntar o que você fez que te deixa assim – continuou ele – Mas posso apostar que não foi nada de tão grave. Afinal você sempre teve um comportamento exemplar, não acredito que tenha feito algo tão importante assim._

"_Comportamento exemplar!" pensou confusa "Era exatamente esse o motivo por se sentir mal. Sempre fora a jovem mais respeitável do vilarejo, e agora parecia que sua imagem se desmanchava ao lembrar-se da forma com que se entregou ao youkai, e a forma como ainda desejava ser dele novamente!"._

_Deu um sorriso totalmente sem se decidir entre acatar o conselho de Hattemaru ou deixar que o que sentia tomasse conta de vez de si._

_Hattemaru ia falar mais alguma coisa quando alguma mulher do vilarejo gritou desesperada. Satsumi e ele correram de encontro à mulher, onde já havia alguns outros guardas e perguntaram o que havia acontecido._

_- Um youkai me atacou! – disse a mulher mostrando um arranhão no braço – Eu fui pegar uma coisa atrás de minha casa e ele estava lá. Ele somente olhou para mim e me atacou!_

_- Um youkai? – perguntou Satsumi – Ele tinha a forma humana?_

_- Sim! – respondeu a mulher chorando – Ele era bem mais alto do que eu! E correu para o meio da mata!_

_- Não pode ser... – disse Satsumi baixo sem querer acreditar que pudesse ser Sesshoumaru._

_- Nós vamos sair em busca dele! – disse Hattemaru escolhendo dois outros guardas – Fique aqui, Satsumi!_

_- Não! – respondeu firme – Eu vou junto!_

_- Satsumi, isso não é um pedido! – disse Hattemaru já indo em direção da mata._

_- E eu também não estou lhe pedindo permissão! – disse Satsumi já ao lado dele – Eu estou comunicando que vou junto!_

_Ele não disse mais nada. Resolveria isso depois, pois tinham que ir atrás do youkai, antes que ele sumisse de vez._

_Eles percorreram um longo caminho, observando os galhos quebrados deixados pelo youkai. Saíram no riacho, sem encontrar nada, e resolveram atravessá-lo, e ir o mais longe possível em busca dele._

_Satsumi sentia um certo temor de encontrar Sesshoumaru. Só não sabia se seria pior descobrir que ele é quem havia atacado a mulher ou que ele não fizera nada e ainda assim Hattemaru e os outros guardas achariam que era ele o culpado._

"_Espero que não tenha sido você, youkai!" pensou um pouco irritada "Você havia dito que nada no vilarejo o interessava!"._

_Andaram por um bom tempo ainda, sem encontrar mais nenhum rastro do youkai._

_- Acho melhor voltarmos! – disse Hattemaru – Pode ser que ele ataque lá novamente. Então o pegaremos!_

_Satsumi ficou olhando o local à sua frente enquanto os outros já faziam o caminho de volta. Congelou quando pôde ver ao longe Sesshoumaru, que parecia estar chegando no local. Olhou para os companheiros para ter certeza de que eles não o viram, sentindo que não deveria contar sobre a presença do youkai._

_Sesshoumaru notou que Satsumi estava um pouco nervosa ao encontrá-lo e olhou para os lados a procura do youkai gato. _

_- O que ela está fazendo aqui? – perguntou-se – Será apenas um acaso ou aquele youkai a fez vir até esse local?_

_- Vamos, Satsumi! – ordenou Hattemaru já bem à frente dela – Não é bom você ficar aqui sozinha!_

_- Já estou indo! – disse ela ainda olhando Sesshoumaru – "Eu tenho que vê-lo hoje de novo! Eu preciso saber se foi você!" pensou enquanto dava as costas para ele e se juntava aos outros guardas._

"_Ela está com outros guardas do vilarejo" pensou Sesshoumaru "Aquele youkai deve ter mesmo aparecido por lá!"._

_Sesshoumaru passou a sentir novamente a presença do youkai, bem acima de sua cabeça. Olhou para o alto e o viu sentado num galho de árvore, observando Satsumi ir embora._

_- Ela é bonita! – disse o youkai para Sesshoumaru – Entendo sua atração por ela!_

_- Você não disse que ia matá-la? – disse Sesshoumaru – Me parece que você não tem capacidade nem para dar fim a uma humana!_

_- Eu fui até o vilarejo – respondeu rindo o youkai – Eu ia matá-la assim que a encontrei, mas tinha muita gente por perto! Além do mais, uma outra mulher me viu e fez um escândalo, aí eu tive que machucá-la primeiro para fugir! Mas não se preocupe, eu a matarei com toda certeza!_

_- Por que você não para de falar demais e luta comigo de uma vez por todas? – perguntou Sesshoumaru sério._

_- Porque eu acredito que minha idéia de matar a humana primeiro vai te deixar mais abalado do que você imagina! – respondeu o youkai._

_- Então me procure quando você criar coragem para enfrentar um youkai forte de verdade! – disse Sesshoumaru indo embora – Por enquanto pode continuar fingindo que seu plano vai dar certo!_

_Sesshoumaru deixou para trás o youkai gato, sem dar atenção às palavras que ele lhe falava sobre como mataria Satsumi._

"_Não sou um youkai que foge de lutas!" pensou irritado "Tampouco vou ficar correndo atrás de um adversário tão fraco como esse! Se ele não quer lutar de verdade, não há o que eu possa fazer!"._

_Parou de andar ao pensar em Satsumi._

"_Espero que ela não me procure esta noite!" pensou "Além de não poder me servir em nada, ainda corre o risco de ser atacada por aquele idiota!".

* * *

_

_Hattemaru reuniu todos os guardas no pátio do vilarejo e comunicou que ninguém deveria deixar o vilarejo sem que fosse extremamente necessário e que haveria vigília dobrada durante a noite. Satsumi sentiu que não ia conseguir ver Sesshoumaru, pois os guardas não a deixariam sair, principalmente à noite. Teve uma idéia e decidiu tentar._

_- Eu quero participar da vigília da noite! – disse ao comandante._

_Hattemaru deu apenas um sorriso irônico, jamais deixaria que ela fizesse a guarda noturna._

_- Eu sou tão capaz quanto qualquer outro aqui! – insistiu Satsumi._

_- Eu não permitirei que você faça isso! – disse Hattemaru firme – Eu não vou expor a filha do meu senhor a riscos desnecessários!_

_- Eu não sabia que no fim eu era apenas a filha do seu senhor para você, Hattemaru! – disse ela irritada – E você me disse que meu tratamento ia ser igual ao dos outros guardas!_

_- Não é o momento para se discutir o que eu penso ou não de você! – disse Hattemaru sério – Você acatará minhas ordens como qualquer subordinado!_

_- E você acatará minha decisão como empregado do meu pai! – disse Satsumi – E como tal, também meu empregado! Eu vou fazer a vigília noturna e não há ninguém que vá me impedir!_

_Os dois se encararam em desafio. Se tinha algo que os dois tinham em comum era o fato de não gostarem de perder um para o outro. _

_- Faça o que quiser, princesa! – disse Hattemaru bastante irritado – e não venha me culpar se o passeio noturno não for tão agradável quanto espera!_

_- Eu aprendi com você a não culpar os outros pelas minhas escolhas! – disse Satsumi deixando o grupo e indo para casa._

_Foi ver o pai antes de ir para seu quarto e tentar dormir um pouco para estar bem à noite. Encontrou Asuka passando um pano úmido na testa dele, tentando abaixar uma febre._

_- A febre dele piora a cada dia, Satsumi-hime! – disse Asuka – Espero que aquele doutor de quem eu lhe falei venha mesmo na próxima semana._

_- Ele já acordou hoje? – perguntou Satsumi._

_- Apenas por pouco tempo – respondeu Asuka – E as tosses dele também estão cada vez mais fortes._

_Satsumi olhou para um pano ao lado do rosto do pai, todo sujo de sangue, que saia a cada crise de tosse. Teve vontade de chorar, mas já fizera tanto isso por causa da saúde dele que nem conseguia mais encontrar lágrimas para demonstrar sua dor. Ainda por cima agora era tão raro encontrar o pai acordado, nem poderia mostrar a ele seu choro._

_- Eu vou dormir, Asuka! – disse Satsumi saindo do quarto – Me acorde antes do pôr-do-sol, por favor!_

_Foi para o seu quarto e se deitou, já pensando no momento de encontrar Sesshoumaru.

* * *

_

_O restante do dia transcorreu sem nenhum acontecimento. Surgiu a idéia de que talvez o ataque do youkai tivesse sido apenas um acontecimento aleatório, e que não se repetiria. Mas pelo menos por aquela noite haveria uma vigília maior. E se nada acontecesse nem durante a noite nem no dia posterior, tudo voltaria ao normal._

_Asuka acordou Satsumi bem antes do pôr-do-sol, como ela havia pedido. Levantou-se surpresa, pois pensara que não ia chegar a dormir tanto. Tomou um banho para acordar de vez, e vestiu sua roupa toda preta da guarda, prendendo o cabelo num rabo de cavalo bem forte, para que pudesse lutar, se necessário, sem o incômodo do cabelo batendo no rosto._

_Saiu do quarto pronta para se apresentar para a vigília e já ia sair da casa quando Asuka a chamou._

_- Satsumi-hime! – disse Asuka com um prato de arroz na mão – Coma pelo menos um pouco!_

_- Eu não estou com fome, obrigada! – disse Satsumi._

_- Sua atitude me deixa preocupada, Satsumi! – disse Asuka – Falta de fome não é um bom sinal!_

_- Não é nada de mais, Asuka! – disse ela sorrindo – Eu só estou um pouco ansiosa com algumas coisas, isso me faz perder a fome. Agora, deixa eu ir,senão o Hattemaru sai para fazer a vigília sem mim!_

_Ela saiu correndo da casa, deixando Asuka com uma expressão bastante preocupada no rosto._

_- Espero que Satsumi não esteja com a mesma doença de seu pai! – disse baixo – Ela já não tinha apetite, agora também está tossindo! Ela é tão jovem!_

_Satsumi se reuniu aos outros guardas no pátio do vilarejo esperando por suas ordens. Hattemaru balançou a cabeça negativamente quando a viu, para dizer que ainda não concordava com a presença dela. Ele separou os guardas em três grupos, dois com dois guardas, e o outro com três, incluindo Satsumi. Como ela já esperava, o comandante não a deixou em seu grupo, pois ele não ia querer que ela pensasse que ele a estava protegendo, e também porque estava com raiva da ousadia da jovem._

_Todos saíram em busca pela mata, e agora Satsumi só precisava arranjar um jeito de se afastar e ir até a cabana, onde contaria com a sorte para encontrar Sesshoumaru lá e teria que conversar com ele o mais rápido possível._

_Sesshoumaru caminhava pelos arredores da cabana quando viu alguns guardas andando por lá também. Pulou num galho bem alto e ficou observando enquanto os dois homens vasculhavam a cabana em busca de algo._

"_Estão procurando o youkai gato!" pensou "Só que neste momento ele não está por aqui! Para a sorte destes homens!". _

_Os guardas avançaram mata adentro, deixando livre a área da cabana. Sesshoumaru desceu da árvore e foi até a frente da pequena casa, mas sem entrar. Ficaria esperando, para ver se Satsumi apareceria, embora já não acreditasse nisso, pois havia outros guardas pelo local._

"_Ela não se arriscaria dessa forma!" concluiu em pensamento "Um risco dobrado, descobrirem que ela se encontra comigo e ser atacada pelo youkai!"._

_Satsumi caminhou até próxima ao riacho junto dos dois outros guardas, então resolveu agir de vez._

_- Vamos nos dividir! – disse aos outros dois guardas – Eu vou para lá – e apontou para o lado que ficava a cabana – E vocês vão para lá e para aquele outro lado! – disse apontando lados opostos._

_- Não acho bom nos separarmos! – disse um dos homens – Hattemaru não ia admitir isso!_

_- Ele não vai saber! – disse firme aos homens – Nós faremos um bom serviço, e ele nem desconfiará!_

_Houve uma certa relutância dos homens, que por fim aceitaram a ordem de Satsumi. Ela atravessou o riacho correndo bastante até encontrar a cabana. Parou, respirando fundo para recuperar o ar, e aliviada de ver Sesshoumaru à sua espera._

_- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele friamente._

_- Eu precisava vê-lo! – respondeu Satsumi ofegante._

_- Eu não vou dar o que você deseja essa noite! – disse ele – Vá embora!_

_- Não presuma errado o que eu desejo de você! – disse ela – Eu só quero lhe fazer uma pergunta. Quero saber se foi você quem atacou a mulher do vilarejo._

_- Eu não tenho que responder suas questões, Satsumi! – respondeu Sesshoumaru – Eu nunca daria o direito de uma humana questionar o que eu faço!_

_- Eu só preciso saber se encontrei quem procuro! – disse ela – Ou se eu me engano ao culpar você!_

_- Se você acha que sou eu, qual a diferença do que eu vou responder? – indagou Sesshoumaru._

_- Eu preciso saber! – insistiu Satsumi – Eu não posso demorar aqui, então eu lhe peço, me responda com sinceridade._

_- O que "você" acha? – perguntou Sesshoumaru – O que a Satsumi que se entregou a mim acha?_

_- Eu não acredito que tenha sido você! – respondeu ela – Você disse que não tinha interesse em nada do vilarejo..._

_- Então você já tem sua resposta! – disse ele se virando – Vá embora! Infelizmente meus planos para essa noite com você foram arruinados, mas alguém pagará por isso! E ainda teremos amanhã!_

_- Eu não voltarei aqui amanhã! – disse ela – Nem nunca mais!_

_Sesshoumaru apenas virou um pouco o rosto, mostrando um sorriso malicioso e desafiador para Satsumi._

_- Se tem algo que eu tenho certeza, é dos sentimentos que eu provoco em você, Satsumi! – disse ele – Posso provar que você anseia pelo meu toque, e que se for preciso se arrastar até aqui para senti-lo, você o fará!_

_- Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo! – irritou-se Satsumi._

_Sesshoumaru se virou e se aproximou da jovem, encarando olhos negros e furiosos dela com os seus dourados e inexpressivos._

_- Você ainda não percebeu que agora me pertence, Satsumi? – disse ele passando os braços em volta da cintura dela – Por isso eu posso falar e agir com você da maneira que mais me agradar?_

_- Eu não estou sozinha! – disse ela sem resistir – Me solte, ou eu vou gritar pelos outros guardas!_

_- Não, você não vai! – disse ele aproximando seus lábios aos dela – Entre comigo na cabana..._

_Ele a beijou, mas sem que Satsumi respondesse ao beijo. Ela somente esperou que ele soltasse seus lábios para poder repetir sua ameaça._

_- Eu vou gritar por eles, Sesshoumaru! – disse ela – Eu não vou entrar na cabana com você..._

_Ele deu outro sorriso e a pegou no colo, surpreendendo-a._

_- Grite... – sussurrou carregando-a para dentro - ...e todos verão como você gosta que eu a possua!_

_- Me solte... – pediu pela última vez antes de mais uma vez ceder ao beijo quente do youkai._

_Ele a colocou no chão, já dentro da cabana e a encostou na parede, beijando-a com desejo e colando seu corpo ao dela. _

_- Por que você resiste tanto, se só o que eu faço é te dar prazer, Satsumi? – perguntou ele entre um beijo e outro – Exceto pelo ferimento no pescoço da primeira noite, eu não deixo nenhuma marca em seu corpo que lhe dê motivos para temer ser minha!_

_- Não são as marcas externas que me fazem temê-lo – revelou Satsumi já totalmente entregue ao youkai – As internas é que me preocupam..._

_Sesshoumaru segurou o queixo dela e a olhou seriamente._

_- Eu te darei tudo o que você merecer fisicamente – disse ele – Mas não espere que eu retribua a nenhum sentimento que você possa ter. Espere amor apenas do seu namoradinho..._

_Satsumi despertou do transe em que se encontrava e se lembrou que deveria voltar rapidamente. _

_- Eu preciso ir! – disse ela preocupada – Outros dois guardas que faziam a vigília comigo devem estar me esperando junto ao riacho._

_- Eles podem esperar... – disse Sesshoumaru a pegando no colo e passando as pernas dela por sua cintura - ...você não vai a lugar nenhum..._

_Ele a beijou com ainda mais fervor enquanto pressionava seu sexo contra o dela. Depois se deitou com ela no chão, procurando abrir a parte de cima da roupa de Satsumi. A jovem somente gemia sem esboçar nenhuma reação as ações do youkai, esquecendo de vez a vigília, os dois guardas e Hattemaru. Esperava somente que a possuísse logo e acalma-se aquele desejo todo que ela sentia por ele._

_Um grito na mata interrompeu os dois, assustando Satsumi e chamando a atenção de Sesshoumaru._

_- Não pode ser... – disse Satsumi fechando a blusa – ...espero que não tenha acontecido algo com algum dos guardas..._

_Os dois se levantaram e foram para fora da cabana._

_- Então você resolveu aparecer? – disse Sesshoumaru baixo sobre o youkai gato._

_- Eu tenho que ir lá para saber o que aconteceu! – disse Satsumi passando pelo youkai para ir embora, mas sendo segurada pelo braço por ele._

_- Fique aqui! – ordenou Sesshoumaru – Eu sinto o cheiro de sangue, e bastante! Tenho certeza que você não vai querer ver isso!_

_- Por Kami! – disse Satsumi desesperada – Por minha culpa..._

_- Não saia daqui de dentro! – ordenou Sesshoumaru – Seus companheiros a acharão aqui logo! Eu vou atrás desse youkai, eu tenho contas a acertar com ele!_

_Ele saiu correndo pela mata seguindo o cheiro de Kirio, que o levou até próximo ao corpo do guarda morto. Sesshoumaru se colocou atrás de uma árvore enquanto via os outros homens, incluindo Hattemaru chegar ao local. Se os guardas o vissem ali certamente achariam que ele havia matado o homem, e Sesshoumaru não tinha interesse em perder tempo lutando com humanos._

"_Maldição! O cheiro dele desapareceu de novo!" pensou irritado "Covarde miserável!"._

_Hattemaru olhou com raiva o estrago que o youkai havia feito em seu guarda, olhou para os outros e só então notou com pavor algo._

_- Onde está Satsumi? – perguntou ele – Ela estava junto com vocês! – disse apontando o morto e o outro em pé à sua frente._

_- Ela disse para nos dividirmos e irmos em direções diferentes! – respondeu o outro guarda já temeroso com o comandante._

_- Você pagará muito caro se algo acontecer com ela! – ameaçou Hattemaru – Vamos procurá-la! _

_Os homens saíram à procura de Satsumi e Sesshoumaru aproveitou para procurar o youkai gato._

"_Eles encontrarão Satsumi!" pensou "Não preciso me preocupar com ela!".

* * *

_

_Satsumi ficou dentro da cabana, se sentindo culpada pelo que tinha acontecido. Cruzou os braços tentando se segurar e não tremer. Estava escuro e ela sentiu algo tocar seu ombro. Virou-se assustada sem ver ninguém._

_- BUUU! – gritou o youkai gato aparecendo na frente de Satsumi e a assustando – Te achei!

* * *

_

_Hattemaru e os outros homens ouviram o grito de Satsumi e correram na direção de onde o som partira._

_- Droga, Satsumi! – disparou Hattemaru – Onde você está?

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru parou ao ouvir o grito de Satsumi e se virou para a direção da cabana._

_- Maldito! – disse com raiva – Se você machucá-la..._

_Saiu correndo na direção de onde sentia a presença do youkai, sabendo que era exatamente isso que ele queria, ver Sesshoumaru correr atrás dele por causa da humana._

"_Eu não deixarei que sobre nem cinzas do seu corpo, youkai!" pensou furioso.

* * *

_

_Hattemaru olhou desolado a cabana vazia. _

_- Ela devia estar se escondendo aqui! – disse Hattemaru – Eu não acredito..._

_Ficou olhando para os lados sem saber onde procurar Satsumi.

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru parou de correr quando percebeu que o youkai gato estava parado próximo à cachoeira, encostado em uma rocha, sozinho. Não sentiu o cheiro de Satsumi por perto, mas resolveu não perguntar por ela._

_- Você veio rápido! – disse Kirio._

_- Vai lutar agora ou não! – perguntou Sesshoumaru calmo._

_- Agora não! – respondeu o gato – Ainda não deu tempo da humana ter morrido ainda! E eu disse que só te mataria depois que matasse ela!_

_Sesshoumaru olhou para os lados tentando descobrir onde Satsumi poderia estar._

_- Agora, se sua intenção é partir para a luta comigo direto... – disse o gato – ...eu acho que a humana não vai resistir tempo suficiente para você me derrotar e ainda salvá-la! Fica à sua escolha!_

_Sesshoumaru viu com ódio o sorriso que o youkai gato exibia, convencido da vitória fácil e se decidiu sobre o que fazer._

**Êta lelê! Suspense máximo para o próximo capitulo! Agradecimentos...**

**Mei-chan: Obrigada pela review e espero que esteja bem melhor de saúde agora. Abraços!**

**Juliane-chan: Obrigada de coração pela review e pela indicação da minha fic no orkut. Quando me mostrara fiquei super feliz. Abraços!**

**E eu espero poder fazer uma história digna de leitoras como vocês e a as outras que já mandaram reviews. Até a próxima!**


	8. O fim do youkai gato e a paixão de Satsu

**Mais um capítulo de proporções estratosféricas! Mais longo que a ficha policial do Beira-Mar! Mas muito mais comovente, e sem tanto sangue. Espero que gostem! Boa Leitura!**

**_O fim do youkai gato e a paixão de Satsumi._**

_Pouco menos de um minuto se passara até o Kirio refazer sua pergunta a Sesshoumaru._

_- Então, vai preferir lutar comigo primeiro ou salvar aquela bela humana? – disse o youkai gato – Não deve ser tão difícil de respon..._

_Antes que Kirio completasse a frase Sesshoumaru correu até ele e o agarrou pelo pescoço, e antes que ele desaparecesse o jogou contra a parede de rochas atrás dele. O youkai caiu sentindo um pouco de dor, mas sua surpresa com o ataque era bem maior. _

_- Por um instante imaginei que fosse atrás da humana primeiro! – disse Kirio se levantando – Realmente não há nenhuma preocupação com o sofrimento pelo qual ela está passando neste momento?_

_- Eu não vim até aqui atrás dela! – respondeu Sesshoumaru inexpressivo – Eu vim atrás de você!_

_Correu novamente até Kirio e o agarrou de novo. Desta vez o segurou e apertou suas garras ao redor do pescoço do youkai com força. _

"_Por que ele não desaparece como das outras vezes?" estranhou Sesshoumaru "Não acredito que de um momento para outro ele resolveu lutar sem usar aquele truque!"._

_Kirio criou uma pequena esfera de energia na mão direita e a soltou em Sesshoumaru, fazendo apenas com que ele o largasse. Deu um salto e parou em cima de uma rocha no alto da cachoeira. Fez uma esfera de energia ainda maior e a lançou. Sesshoumaru apenas desviou dela, que atingiu o riacho, levantando a água e provocando uma chuva no local._

_- Você sabia que não é o único youkai venenoso aqui, Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Kirio abrindo a boca e soltando uma nuvem de fumaça de tom avermelhado que cobriu a área ao redor deles._

_Sesshoumaru apenas deu um meio sorriso ao ver aquilo._

_- Seu veneno não pode causar nenhum dano a mim! – disse Sesshoumaru – Melhor usar outro truque!_

_Kirio riu alto ao ouvir as palavras de Sesshoumaru._

_- Eu tenho consciência disso, cachorro! – disse o youkai gato – Eu até admito que meu veneno é bem fraco para qualquer tipo de youkai. Mas, com certeza, ele pode matar um humano, ou melhor, "uma humana"!_

"_Satsumi está por perto?" pensou Sesshoumaru "Mas não sinto o cheiro dela em parte alguma!"._

_- Você precisa ver o que isso causa num humano! – continuou Kirio – Ele paralisa a respiração da pessoa. Imagino que deve ser uma morte bem lenta e dolorosa, como ser enterrado vivo!_

_Sesshoumaru olhou para os lados tentando imaginar um local onde Satsumi poderia estar. Até que entendeu tudo. Olhou para o youkai que ainda ria._

_- Então é por isso que você não desapareceu? – perguntou causando um olhar de espanto em Kirio – Você está usando o poder nela, e não pode usar em você mesmo, não é?_

_Kirio bateu palmas para Sesshoumaru._

_- Parabéns! – disse Kirio – Descobriu meu segredo. Mas ainda não tem a menor idéia de onde está a garota!_

_- Mas sei que agora você não vai fugir dos meus ataques! – disse Sesshoumaru lançando seu chicote em Kirio. O youkai gato ficou pulando de rocha em rocha, fugindo do ataque constante, tendo que descer da cachoeira e ficar no mesmo plano que Sesshoumaru novamente._

_Sesshoumaru correu e desta vez cravou as garras no peito de Kirio, quase atravessando o corpo dele. Tirou a mão cheia de sangue e a chacoalhou retirando o excesso do líquido rubro. _

_Kirio colocou a mão no peito, cheio de dor e caiu de joelhos no chão. Mas um riso de vitória se formou novamente em seu rosto, enquanto o sangue escorria com força pelo corpo._

_Sesshoumaru conseguiu então sentir levemente o cheiro de Satsumi, e olhou para a margem da cachoeira. Viu surgir o corpo da humana, caído de bruços com os pés sendo tocados pelas águas geladas, mas sem nenhuma reação._

_- Eu já tinha envenenado ela antes! Com mais um pouco que ela respirar agora, o efeito já será suficiente para matá-la! Eu e ela vamos juntos para o outro mundo! – zombou Kirio – Eu a guiarei direitinho até lá!_

_Um olhar sereno, mas assustador de Sesshoumaru encarou Kirio._

_- Ela não o acompanhará! – disse Sesshoumaru erguendo a mão – O lugar dela não é o inferno, você terá que ir sozinho!_

_Sesshoumaru baixou a mão na direção do pescoço de Kirio e cortou sua cabeça fora. Olhou satisfeito a cabeça do youkai gato rolar pelo chão ainda exibindo um olhar de pavor._

_Olhou novamente para Satsumi, então correu até ela. Ajoelhou-se e a virou, colocando a cabeça dela em seu colo. Ela não respirava, mas Sesshoumaru conseguiu sentir que seu coração batia bem fraco ao colocar a mão em seu peito._

"_A nuvem de veneno ainda não se dissipou" pensou "Tenho que levá-la para outro lugar!"._

_Pegou a humana no colo e correu até um local bem afastado e sem árvores, iluminado somente pelo clarão da lua bem no alto do céu. Sentou-se e segurou Satsumi em seus braços, passando a mão em seu rosto frio._

_- Respire! – disse baixo para a humana – Respire, Satsumi!_

_As batidas do coração dela estavam bem fracas e espaçadas, e pela primeira vez Sesshoumaru visualizou que aquele poderia ser o fim dela. Colocou seus lábios bem próximos ao ouvido dela, tendo a certeza de que ela ouviria sua voz._

_- Respire, Satsumi! – repetiu em um tom mais firme – Eu não te dei permissão para deixar esse mundo! Você ainda pertence a mim, e eu não deixarei que morra sem que seja minha vontade. Respire!_

_Como se obedecesse às ordens do youkai, Satsumi puxou o ar para os pulmões, abrindo a boca desesperada e voltando a respirar, com dificuldade. Sesshoumaru segurou seus braços que tremiam violentamente, evitando que ela se machucasse e tentando aquecê-la._

_- Calma! – disse baixo para a jovem – Não há mais nenhum perigo!_

_Satsumi começou a parar de tremer, e também abraçou Sesshoumaru em busca de mais proteção. Ela abriu lentamente os olhos, enxergando o rosto do youkai bem próximo ao seu. _

_- Sesshou...maru... – sussurrou aliviada ao vê-lo ao seu lado._

_Ela desmaiou novamente, mas deixando Sesshoumaru despreocupado, pois a respiração dela voltava ao normal aos poucos._

"_Tenho que levá-la para aquele chefe da guarda!" pensou pegando-a no colo de novo "Ele a levará para casa!". _

_Saiu correndo com Satsumi de volta para a área do vilarejo. Conseguiu sentir a presença dos companheiros dela, e resolveu deixá-la deitada em segurança próximo à uma árvore. Resolveu chamar a atenção dos homens para que eles a encontrassem logo. Aproximou-se o suficiente e falou em voz alta._

_- É melhor vocês virem buscar a humana o mais rápido possível! Antes que eu mude de idéia e a mate!

* * *

_

_Hattemaru sentiu o coração disparar ao ouvir as palavras do youkai. Correu junto com os outros o mais rápido que podia na direção do som e encontrou Satsumi caída ao chão, mas sem nenhum youkai por perto. Soltou sua espada e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, agarrando-a com força._

_- Satsumi! – disse desesperado – Acorde! Por favor, acorde!_

_Ela reclamou da força com que ele a sacudia resmungando palavras sem sentido._

_- Eu vou levá-la para casa, Satsumi – disse Hattemaru pegando-a no colo – Eu te encontrei, não vou deixar nada mais acontecer à você, eu juro! Eu amo você e nunca mais ninguém irá machucá-la novamente!_

_Ele saiu carregando Satsumi, sob o olhar frio de Sesshoumaru, que observava tudo do alto da árvore. _

"_Suas palavras, humano..." pensou irritado "... não são nada! Você não tem a mínima capacidade de proteger Satsumi, e seu amor não pode torná-la sua!"._

_Esperou que eles sumissem de vista e voltou para a cabana. Passaria a noite toda lá dessa vez, pensando seriamente em deixar a humana de lado, visto que ela poderia chamar problemas desnecessários para o seu lado. _

_- Teria sido tão mais fácil e rápido de matar aquele youkai, se ele não tivesse raptado Satsumi – disse para si mesmo._

_Fixou o olhar no chão se lembrando de Satsumi em seu colo, sem respirar. Por um pequeno momento, sentiu toda a frieza de seu coração sumir e dar lugar a algo diferente, uma dor. Franziu a testa irritado com a sensação._

"_Então é isso que chamam de se preocupar com alguém? pensou "Eu não sentirei mais isso!"._

_Ficou sentado no canto, tentando não pensar no que aconteceu e fingindo não querer saber se Satsumi estava bem, até que os primeiros raios de sol começaram a se infiltrar pelas frestas da cabana. Levantou-se, pronto para buscar algo diferente no novo dia que nascia.

* * *

_

_Asuka entrou no quarto e viu Satsumi já acordada, mas ainda deitada no futon e com uma cara nada boa._

_- Você está se sentindo melhor, Satsumi-hime? – perguntou Asuka._

_-Não posso me sentir bem depois do que aconteceu ontem – disse Satsumi entristecida._

_- Hattemaru já veio saber da srta – disse a mulher – Ele me parece bastante chateado._

_- Ele deve estar me odiando pelo o que eu fiz – disse Satsumi se sentando – Ontem eu passei por cima de todas as ordens dele, e o resultado..._

_- Não se culpe pela morte do guarda – disse Asuka – Todos têm sua hora, e a dele tinha chegado. Aliás, por pouco a hora da srta não chega também, segundo me contaram. Quase que o youkai consegue matá-la._

_- Se não fosse por ele me salvar... – disse lembrando-se de Sesshoumaru._

_- Ele quem? – perguntou Asuka – Hattemaru? _

_Satsumi ficou em silêncio, já que não poderia revelar o nome de seu salvador._

_- Levante-se, tome um banho e coma alguma coisa! – ordenou Asuka – E não fique se remoendo em culpa, a srta é uma jovem tão boa, não deveria se sentir assim._

_Asuka saiu do quarto deixando Satsumi sozinha com seus pensamentos. Sentia a dor da culpa pela morte do guarda, e nem imaginava como conseguiria encarar todos os companheiros de novo. Desejou por um instante que o youkai tivesse dado um fim em sua vida também._

"_Não posso pensar assim! Só covardes pensam dessa maneira!" criticou-se "Devo enfrentar tudo de cabeça erguida, mesmo tendo culpa nisso!"._

_Levantou-se e resolveu fazer tudo o que Asuka recomendara. Depois enfrentaria Hattemaru, que com certeza tinha muito a lhe falar. Mas teve uma surpresa ao encontrá-lo na sala da casa, já a sua espera. Olhou para ele já sentindo que ele não ia poupar sua insubordinação, e a castigaria com a expulsão da guarda. Para sua surpresa o olhar firme de chefe da guarda desviou do seu e fitou o chão._

_- Hattemaru, eu... – disse Satsumi - ... me perdoe!_

_- Nunca mais faça isso! – ele disse com uma voz falha – Nunca mais..._

_- Eu entenderei qualquer coisa que você resolver sobre mim – disse a jovem – Entenderei se você quiser me tirar da guarda._

_- Eu não vim aqui como seu comandante, Satsumi – disse encarando ela – Eu vim aqui como alguém que gosta muito de você, e que não quer sentir de novo o medo que eu senti ontem. Medo de que tivesse acontecido algo com você. Eu jamais me perdoaria..._

_Satsumi sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem, sabendo que Hattemaru lhe abria o coração, e que nunca poderia retribuir à ele da mesma forma._

_- Eu fui a culpada de tudo – disse Satsumi se rendendo ao choro – Se eu não fosse tão idiota ninguém teria morrido!_

_Hattemaru a abraçou forte para consolá-la._

_- Embora você tenha realmente cometido um erro ao separar o grupo, você não pode ser culpada disso – disse ele – Aquele youkai com certeza tinha a intenção de matar a todos que cruzassem seu caminho. Você ainda conseguiu se esconder naquela cabana velha._

_Satsumi chorou ainda mais por saber que aquilo era mentira. Não estava fugindo do youkai e se escondera na cabana, tinha ido encontrar Sesshoumaru, com a desculpa de saber se ele era quem tinha atacado a mulher no vilarejo, mas no fundo com o desejo de revê-lo._

_- Mas não se preocupe – disse Hattemaru – Nós vamos encontrar aquele youkai ainda, e da próxima vez ele não sairá vivo destas terras! _

_Satsumi preocupou-se por Sesshoumaru. E se Hattemaru e os outros homens o encontrassem? Com certeza achariam que ele é o culpado pela morte do guarda, e mesmo que Satsumi dissesse que não era ele o mesmo youkai que a atacou, Hattemaru não ia permitir que ele ficasse por lá, o mataria da mesma forma._

"_Como eu poderei avisá-lo de tal perigo?" perguntou-se "Com certeza não conseguirei encontrá-lo mais depois do que aconteceu ontem à noite. Não deixarão a vigília noturna enquanto não encontrarem o youkai!".

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru passou o dia procurando pistas sobre o paradeiro da espada do pai, Tessaiga, junto àqueles que o conheceram, tentando não pensar se Satsumi estava bem. Mas, estranhamente, ao conversar de maneira nada amistosa mais uma vez com Tottousai, ouviu dele uma pergunta para a qual não sabia a resposta. _

_- Por que não aceita a Tenseiga e pronto? – disse Tottousai – E por que não admite logo que como todos os seres vivos, você também tem um coração, e que pode usá-lo de vez em quando?_

_- Um coração só serve para manter vivo, velho! – respondeu sem expressar sua surpresa – Só os tolos tem a idéia de que ele serve para amar!_

_- Espero que você não descubra que está errado em seu modo de pensar muito tarde, Sesshoumaru! – retrucou Tottousai._

_Sesshoumaru deixou o velho youkai sozinho com suas filosofias. Se tinha algo que não precisava era do conselho de alguém. Sempre tomara suas decisões sem se preocupar em pedir a opinião dos outros, e nunca errara nelas._

_Pensou em procurar saber algo mais sobre onde a espada estava escondida, mas a noite já se aproximava, então resolveu voltar para suas terras. _

_Quando chegou, foi novamente ao cenário da luta com o youkai gato. Viu o sangue dele ainda presente no chão, ressecado pelo forte calor do dia. Olhou para o pôr-do-sol, evitando olhar para a beira da cachoeira e se lembrar da humana mais uma vez. Esperou até o fim do lindo espetáculo e saiu caminhando em busca de sossego para a alma. Encontrou um lugar para ficar, distante do vilarejo o suficiente para que o desejo que sentia por Satsumi não aflorasse dentro de si._

_Seu olhar se perdeu no céu estrelado enquanto sua mente se perdia em pensamentos confusos e inúteis. Sentiu os olhos pesarem, e desejou sonhar quando dormisse. Há muito tempo os sonhos o haviam abandonado, confirmando uma frase que seu pai uma vez lhe falara._

"_Só sonha quem não tem preocupações!" disse o pai._

_E preocupações não faltavam na vida de Sesshoumaru. E a maior delas era o fato de não ter herdado a espada mais poderosa do pai, aquela que o tornaria, com certeza, o youkai mais forte de todos. Ele preferiu deixar a espada ao filho mais novo, e criando assim um ódio ainda maior de Sesshoumaru pelo bastardo, filho de seu pai com uma humana._

"_Não entendo, meu pai" pensou "Por que fez isso comigo? Colocou de lado minha importância como filho mais velho, somente para proteger aquela mulher e o hanyou que ela gerou. Como o senhor pôde cometer um erro desses?"._

_Fechou os olhos mais uma vez tentando parar com suas preocupações e esperando sonhar, até que adormeceu embalado pelo barulho dos insetos em meio à grama a sua volta.

* * *

_

_Satsumi olhava pela janela do quarto para um ponto fixo na mata. Como se esperando que Sesshoumaru aparecesse entre as árvores, quem sabe desejando saber como ela estava. _

"_Como foi bom abrir os olhos e vê-lo, Sesshoumaru!" pensou "Eu já não tenho mais certeza sobre o que sinto por você!"._

_Deitou-se pensando se seria possível encontrá-lo de novo. O sono começou a se aproximar devagar, sem pressa. Demorou a dormir, mas quando o fez, sonhou com a mãe. Sonho esse que fez a jovem sorrir dormindo, como uma criança._

_Um vento forte bateu no rosto de Sesshoumaru, esvoaçando seus cabelos e o despertando. Olhou para o céu coberto de nuvens escuras, sabendo que a chuva logo cairia e seu único refugio seria a cabana. Levantou-se e caminhou, já imaginando que seu dia seria tedioso e inútil. Quando chegou na cabana, sentiu que seria impossível ficar ali sem se lembrar da humana, sem desejar encontrá-la de novo. Sentou-se, esperando ficar sossegado, mas uma ansiedade sem tamanho tomou conta de seu corpo, fazendo-o se levantar e ficar andando de um lado para o outro, começando a se irritar com o simples barulho da água no telhado. _

"_Que a chuva passe logo!" pensou "Enlouquecerei se ficar preso aqui muito tempo!"._

_Satsumi olhava o prato de arroz e legumes deixado por Asuka em seu quarto sem a menor vontade de prová-lo. Não conseguia comer, não tinha fome, e mais uma vez aquele prato sairia dali do mesmo jeito que entrara, cheio. Ainda mais hoje, que estava se sentindo mal, com um pouco de febre, fora a tosse, que de vez em quando aparecia para piorar tudo. _

_Asuka entrou no quarto e fez uma cara feia._

_- Eu espero que a srta diga que não come porque não gosta da minha comida! – disse Asuka – Vai ser bem melhor do que saber que a srta está doente!_

_- Eu estou ótima, Asuka! – disse Satsumi sem querer causar preocupação – Eu só estou sem fome! Mas ficaria muito feliz se você me trouxesse um chá!_

_Asuka saiu do quarto dizendo que logo voltaria com o chá. Satsumi se levantou e vestiu um kimono mais grosso, pois estava sentindo um pouco de frio. Olhou pela janela e mais uma vez se lembrou de Sesshoumaru, pensando em cometer a loucura de procurá-lo mais tarde, assim que a chuva passasse e sua febre melhorasse._

"_Eu preciso vê-lo pela última vez!" garantiu a si mesma em pensamento "Apenas para agradecê-lo!"._

_Asuka veio trazer o chá e lhe dar uma notícia que talvez a ajudasse a realizar seu desejo._

_- Hattemaru convocou todos os guardas para uma reunião daqui a pouco – disse Asuka entregando o chá para Satsumi – Será às portas fechadas, para se discutir o que fazer sobre o youkai. Ele mandou avisá-la, mas disse que não era para a srta ir lá de maneira alguma!_

_- Eu não o desobedecerei dessa vez – disse Satsumi com um plano formado na cabeça – Eu não tenho nenhum interesse nessa reunião.

* * *

_

_Já estava entardecendo e a chuva não dava nenhum sinal de que estava parando. O vento aumentara e os trovões também, causando mais impaciência em Sesshoumaru. Abriu a porta, olhando para os lados esperando ter uma idéia melhor do que fazer num dia como aquele._

"_Se pelo menos eu pudesse estar com ela de novo..." pensou._

_Resolveu sair dali antes que resolvesse quebrar toda a cabana numa tentativa de evitar o tédio. Caminhou pela mata, sem rumo, apenas sentindo a chuva lhe encharcar as roupas e os cabelos, só para passar o tempo, ou até que encontrasse algo útil para se fazer.

* * *

_

_Satsumi esperou na porta de entrada da casa que todos os outros guardas entrassem de vez na casa de Hattemaru e fechassem a porta para o início da reunião. Ouviu o comandante começar a falar com os homens, e viu que esse era o momento oportuno para o que ia fazer. Ficou feliz por estar chovendo forte, porque não havia ninguém andando pelo vilarejo para vê-la sair. Fechou bem o kimono que usava, pois o vento estava fazendo com que tremesse._

"_O vento?" pensou confusa "Ou o medo que eu estou sentindo de me verem?"._

_Poderia ser a febre voltando. Satsumi tinha melhorado com o chá que Asuka havia feito, agora só o peito doía um pouco, mas nada que fosse impedi-la de fazer o queria._

_Saiu rápido em direção da mata, levantando a barra da roupa para não causar uma sujeira ainda maior com a lama. Já estava indo descalça para evitar o incomodo de perder um dos sapatos enquanto andava, só precisava tomar cuidado ao atravessar o riacho, pois as pedras eram bastante escorregadias. _

_Com a forte chuva, a força das águas do riacho estava maior, e quase conseguiu derrubar Satsumi duas vezes. Respirou aliviada quando terminou de atravessá-lo, agora era só mais um pequeno trecho de caminhada e estaria na cabana._

"_Se eu não encontrá-lo lá, deixarei um sinal de que o procurei" decidiu pelo caminho "Tenho certeza de que ele irá me procurar depois!"._

_Viu a porta aberta quando chegou e enquanto dava os últimos passos para entrar na cabana, pensou que sua esperança em vê-lo não tinha sido em vão. Mas o vazio do lugar lhe fez entristecer. Ficou olhando o pequeno espaço por pouco tempo, então pegou de dentro do decote da roupa um lenço, com seu nome bordado, ensopado pela chuva, e o deixou no chão próximo à porta._

_- Espero que planeje voltar aqui logo! – disse pensando em Sesshoumaru._

_Deixou a cabana sem muita pressa em voltar. Caminhava devagar ouvindo os trovões e pensando em coisas tolas.

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru voltou correndo para a cabana. Parecia que algo dizia em sua mente para voltar. Não estava sentindo a presença de ninguém, era mais sua intuição que lhe guiava. Entrou no casebre, se achando um tolo por correr tanto para voltar para um lugar vazio. Mas antes que amaldiçoasse sua intuição viu o lenço molhado jogado no chão e o pegou. Deu um sorriso quando viu o ideograma com o nome de Satsumi._

_- Está bastante molhado ainda" pensou apertando o lenço na mão "Ela esteve aqui há pouco tempo!"._

_Olhou para o caminho que dava no riacho e saiu correndo. Se tivesse sorte a encontraria antes de sua chegada ao vilarejo._

_Parou na margem do riacho feliz com o que via. Satsumi estava acabando de atravessar pelas águas, fazendo um esforço considerável para manter-se em equilíbrio ao chegar do outro lado._

_- Estava me procurando? – perguntou ele demonstrando frieza por fora, mas sentindo-se um pouco mais alegre por revê-la._

_Satsumi parou ao ouvi-lo falar. Ficou com receio de se virar e não ser ele, embora sua voz fosse inconfundível. Virou apenas um pouco a cabeça, até que conseguisse ver de relance que era ele mesmo, Sesshoumaru. Virou então o resto do corpo, ficando de frente para o youkai e dando um enorme sorriso que o surpreendeu._

_- Me ver te deixa assim tão feliz? – perguntou ele._

- _O que acha? – disse ela._

_- Por que veio aqui? – perguntou Sesshoumaru._

_- Eu precisava vê-lo – respondeu Satsumi – Para agradecer por ter me salvado daquele outro youkai. E também para avisá-lo que os homens do vilarejo farão outras vigílias._

_- Eles não me preocupam! – disse ele._

_Houve um silêncio estranho após a resposta do youkai. Satsumi esperava que ele falasse algo mais, mas ele somente a olhava sério._

_- Eu tenho que ir! – disse Satsumi – Eu saí escondida, não posso demorar!_

_Esperou mais uns segundos por uma simples palavra de Sesshoumaru, e convencida de que ele não falaria nada, virou-se e começou a caminhar para o vilarejo._

_- Satsumi! – chamou Sesshoumaru._

_- Sim? – ela disse se virando._

_-Fique!– disse Sesshoumaru._

_Ela apenas sorriu como resposta ao pedido do youkai. Ele deu um salto de um lado ao outro do riacho e se aproximou dela._

_- Você não veio até aqui só para isso, não é? – disse ele – Sair numa chuva dessas, só para agradecer foi somente um desculpa, não é mesmo?_

_Ele passou a mão pelo rosto de Satsumi, retirando os cabelos molhados que estavam caídos sobre os olhos e fazendo-a suspirar ao seu toque._

_- Você está gelada! – disse ele – Venha, eu vou aquecê-la!_

_Pegou a mão de Satsumi e a levou de novo até a margem do riacho. Pegou-a no colo para atravessar as águas, mas não a colocou no chão quando terminaram de passar, ele continuou com ela no colo pelo caminho._

_- Pode me colocar no chão se quiser! – disse Satsumi sorrindo._

_- Você vai fugir! – disse Sesshoumaru sério._

_- Não vou... – disse Satsumi olhando no fundo dos olhos do youkai -...não quero!_

_Ele entrou na cabana e colocou Satsumi no chão. Os dois estavam encharcados e Satsumi já começava a sentir frio._

_- Tire a roupa! – ele ordenou de um modo frio._

_Satsumi riu do modo como ele falou, e balançou a cabeça negativamente._

_- Tire a sua primeiro! – disse Satsumi provocando ele._

_- Você quer me dar ordens, Satsumi? – perguntou ele com um meio sorriso._

_- Por favor? – insistiu ela._

_Ele sorriu e soltou primeiro a armadura, colocando-a no chão. Colocou a mão na parte de cima da roupa, mas não a tirou. Olhou para Satsumi maliciosamente e fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse, o que ela obedeceu._

_- Eu dou as ordens aqui – sussurrou no ouvido dela – Agora, tire a roupa!_

_- Não... – respondeu Satsumi desafiadoramente -...venha tirar!_

_Um sorriso foi o sim ao desafio da jovem. Ele a puxou contra seu corpo, descendo uma das mãos pelas costas dela até a faixa do kimono, enquanto a outra era gentilmente enroscada nos cabelos úmidos de Satsumi. _

_- Você não perde mesmo a chance de disputar forças comigo, não é Satsumi? – disse ele aproximando sua boca à dela sem se tocarem – Eu vou mostrá-la novamente como eu sou mais forte do que você..._

_Fingiu que ia beijá-la, e assim que ela tentou juntar seus lábios ao dele, ele a afastou. O laço do kimono caiu pelo chão, deixando-o um pouco aberto na frente. Ele colocou as mãos na abertura do traje, na altura dos seios de Satsumi, depois subindo até os ombros, abrindo de vez a roupa e deixando que ela caísse no chão. Contemplou o corpo dela por alguns segundos, passando a mão pelo braço arrepiado da jovem. Pegou a mão de Satsumi e a levou até o laço de sua calça._

_- Agora você vai tirar a minha roupa... – disse ele._

_Ela puxou o laço e abaixou a calça dele pelos lados, sem olhar diretamente para a parte íntima dele, o que causou um sorriso em Sesshoumaru. Abaixou a calça até os pés do youkai, depois se levantou e foi abrir a blusa, mas ele segurou sua mão impedindo-a de continuar. Ela o olhou sem entender, então ele colocou a delicada mão da jovem em seu sexo, surpreendendo Satsumi, que sentiu o quanto ele estava excitado._

_- Se você não tem coragem de olhar, pelo menos sinta o quanto eu a desejo! – disse ele sussurrando._

_Satsumi fechou os olhos e aproveitou o momento, sem sentir nenhum pudor por isso._

_- Continue! – disse ele levando a mão dela de novo até a blusa._

_Ela abriu a parte de cima da roupa e a retirou devagar, passando sua mão pelos braços fortes do youkai, sentindo o calor da pele dele, mesmo estando molhada. Jogou a blusa num canto e ficou esperando, sem saber o que fazer. _

_- Me beije! – ordenou Sesshoumaru. _

_Ela sentiu o rosto pegando fogo de vergonha, pois ele sempre a beijara primeiro. Aproximou-se dele e ergueu-se um pouco na ponta dos pés, conseguindo altura suficiente para juntar seus lábios aos dele, passando a mão pela nuca do youkai. A língua dele logo veio de encontro a sua, num beijo suave, sem o desespero habitual. Sesshoumaru colocou as mãos na cintura de Satsumi e trouxe o corpo dela de encontro ao seu, fazendo com que agora sim, o beijo se tornasse tão ardente como sempre._

_Ele a encostou na parede e a levantou. Satsumi passou suas pernas em volta da cintura dele, e ele a penetrou com força dessa vez, assustando um pouco a garota. Aos poucos ela foi se acostumando ao ritmo forte com que ele entrava e saía de seu corpo, e seu prazer foi aumentando, enquanto ele agora beijava seu pescoço._

_- Como eu desejo você, Sesshoumaru... – sussurrou ela._

_Ele voltou a beijar sua boca com fúria, e acabou por causar um corte no lábio inferior de Satsumi com um de seus caninos. Ele olhou a gota de sangue que começou a se formar no corte e passou o dedo, limpando-o._

_- Eu vou beijá-la com mais calma agora – disse ele._

_- Não! – disse Satsumi passando a língua no sangue que começava a sair de novo do corte – Continue assim!_

_Ele acatou o pedido de Satsumi e continuou beijando-a avidamente. Desencostou-se da parede e ajoelhou-se no chão, sem tirar Satsumi de seu colo. Ele a incentivou a mover os quadris, ajudando-a a encontrar o ritmo em que ele a penetrava e aumentando ainda mais o prazer dos dois. O gemido dos dois acontecia quase ao mesmo tempo. _

_Sesshoumaru deitou a parte superior do corpo de Satsumi no chão, erguendo apenas um pouco das costas dela para não deixá-la desconfortável e diminuiu um pouco o ritmo, pois estava quase chegando ao prazer. Passou a mão pelos seios dela os acariciando, fazendo com que Satsumi gemesse ainda mais._

_Sesshoumaru aumentou novamente o ritmo da penetração quando percebeu que Satsumi já estava no auge de seu prazer. Deitou seu corpo sobre o dela e manteve a força até que ela o abraçasse forte demonstrando o orgasmo que estava tendo. Ela puxou sua cabeça e o beijou enlouquecidamente até que Sesshoumaru também chegasse ao êxtase sem se preocupar em sair de dentro dela antes. _

_Embora soubesse dos riscos do descuido, Sesshoumaru não deixou que isso atrapalhasse seu prazer e continuou beijando Satsumi com desejo, permanecendo dentro dela por um bom tempo ainda. Deixou seu corpo cair sobre o dela, descansando e aproveitando para aquecê-la ainda mais, pois agora ela começava a sentir o vento da janela entrar na cabana. A chuva continuava forte, e começava a escurecer. _

_- Preciso ir embora – disse Satsumi sem se mover – Antes que anoiteça!_

_- Daqui a pouco! – disse Sesshoumaru – Fique abraçada a mim!_

_Ela sorriu despreocupada. Ao lado dele parecia que não havia mais ninguém no resto do mundo. Se ele pedisse para ela passar a noite ali, ela passaria, sem se lembrar que teria muito a explicar depois. Começou a fazer carinho na cabeça do youkai, mas parou, lembrando-se que ele disse que se desejasse algum carinho ele pediria._

_- Continue... – sussurrou Sesshoumaru._

_Ela passou a mão nos cabelos prateados dele, até que notou que ele havia dormido. _

_- Eu me apaixonei por você, Sesshoumaru – sussurrou ela – Espero que isso não me cause um sofrimento sem fim..._

_Fechou os olhos e logo adormeceu, sem imaginar que no vilarejo a reunião de Hattemaru com os guardas já havia acabado há um bom tempo, e ele a tinha procurado para dizer as decisões. Asuka jurou que não sabia onde Satsumi estava, depois de procurar no quarto, onde ela pensava que a jovem estava dormindo. _

_Hattemaru franziu a testa mostrando-se visivelmente irritado. Saiu na porta do casarão, e ficou olhando a noite chegar enquanto a chuva continuava._

_- O que você está fazendo, Satsumi? – perguntou já imaginando que ela havia saído do vilarejo – Eu vou querer saber por que você me desobedeceu mais uma vez!_

**Ulalá! Agora é que a porca torce o rabo e o sangue começa a jorrar para valer. Vai ser mais emocionante que ver a Haidéé de América roubando castiçais numa festa gran fina! Aguardem! Beijão à todas as que mandaram reviews e só respondendo em especial as perguntas da _Neve:_ Você entendeu ****direitinho a cena do hentai, e o resto das perguntas, a resposta é tudo SIM! Vai por mim, experiência própria!**

**Beijos à todas!**


	9. Sentimentos que começam a despertar

_**Sentimentos que começam a despertar.**_

_Sesshoumaru acordou ao sentir que Satsumi tremia de frio. Pôs a mão levemente em seu rosto e notou o pequeno, mas perceptível aumento em sua temperatura._

"_Está febril" pensou "Com certeza por causa da chuva que tomou"._

_Levantou-se e pegou a roupa de Satsumi do chão. Ainda estava molhada, e isso não ajudaria em nada com a febre dela. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da jovem para acordá-la._

_- Satsumi! – chamou baixo – Acorde!_

_Ela apenas resmungou alguma coisa sem acordar direito._

_- Acorde – repetiu passando a mão em seu rosto – Já escureceu!_

_Satsumi abriu os olhos sem enxergar nada. Sentou-se com a ajuda do youkai e cruzou os braços com o frio que sentia._

_- Você tem que ir embora! – disse Sesshoumaru em um tom que pareceu bastante frio para Satsumi._

_Sesshoumaru entregou a roupa na mão de Satsumi, que começou a vesti-la ainda sentada, levantando-se depois para terminar de arrumar-se._

_- Apresse-se! – ordenou o youkai._

_- Eu já estou terminando! – respondeu Satsumi irritada – Você não pode controlar o seu desejo de dispensar a minha companhia após conseguir o que queria?_

_Sesshoumaru parou com a colocação de sua armadura e se aproximou de Satsumi, segurando o seu queixo com moderada força._

_- É verdade – disse ele – Eu já tive o que queria de você, e poderia muito bem mandá-la embora sem me importar. Mas, no momento não é isso o que ocorre. Você está com febre e não vai me deixar feliz ter que vê-la piorar só para continuar ao meu lado._

_Ele soltou o rosto da jovem, que pouco depois deu um sorriso, alegre com a preocupação do youkai._

_- É apenas um resfriado! – disse Satsumi – Pela manhã eu já tive febre e logo melhorou. Daqui a pouco estarei bem._

_- Eu vou levá-la! – disse Sesshoumaru abrindo a porta da cabana – É melhor aproveitar que a chuva parou._

_Satsumi saiu e sentiu o corpo gelar ainda mais com o vento forte. Olhou para o céu, ainda coberto de nuvens de chuva e cruzou os braços bem forte na tentativa de se aquecer. Começou a caminhar, mas Sesshoumaru a pegou no colo para levá-la._

_- Será mais rápido! – explicou-se ele._

_- Se eu não estivesse com tanto frio e cansaço, eu reclamaria – disse Satsumi sorrindo._

_Ele caminhou até o riacho, que já estava acima do seu limite e deu um salto para o outro lado. Foi até bem próximo à entrada do vilarejo, onde viu Hattemaru parado frente à casa de Satsumi._

_- Eu tenho que deixá-la aqui! – disse colocando Satsumi no chão – Se não você arranjará muito mais problemas._

_- Eu não tenho como arranjar problema maior do que desobedecer a ordem do meu comandante – disse Satsumi vendo Hattemaru._

_- É só isso que ele representa à você? – perguntou Sesshoumaru já se afastando – Ele é apenas um comandante?_

_- Não é só isso... – respondeu Satsumi virando-se para Sesshoumaru com um sorriso no rosto - ... é principalmente um amigo!_

_Sesshoumaru parou e a olhou fixamente. _

_- Bom! – disse ele – Agora vá!_

_Ele se virou e caminhou para a mata novamente. Satsumi viu ele se afastar sem saber se dizia apenas um tchau ou um adeus._

_- Sesshoumaru... – chamou baixinho - ... eu..._

_- Eu ainda a verei, Satsumi! – respondeu ele adivinhando a pergunta – Eu lhe direi quando não for voltar mais!_

_Satsumi deu um enorme sorriso. Jamais sentira algo como a felicidade que enchia seu coraçãonaquele momento._

"_Isso tudo só porque ele disse que ainda me verá?" pensou "Tão pouco me causa tanta alegria assim?"._

_Esperou que ele desaparecesse para então deixar a felicidade de lado e encarar seus problemas. Entrou devagar no vilarejo, chamando a atenção de Hattemaru para si. Ele ficou somente olhando com uma expressão séria até que ela chegasse junto dele._

_- Onde você estava? – perguntou ele olhando-a de cima a baixo._

_- Eu fui dar uma volta, Hattemaru! – respondeu Satsumi já passando por ele para entrar em casa._

_- No meio da chuva? – insistiu o chefe da guarda mostrando-se irritado – É um passatempo novo?_

_- Talvez eu crie uma mania nessas terras – respondeu Satsumi irônica – Todos vão querer passear na chuva também._

_- Não faça brincadeiras com uma coisa tão séria, Satsumi! – disse ele segurando-a pelo braço – Todos estão proibidos de sair do vilarejo sem necessidade, isso inclui você!_

_- Eu já estou de volta! – disse ela olhando para o braço e depois para Hattemaru – Agora me solte!_

_- Olhe para você! – disse ele soltando o braço dela – Está ensopada! Corre o risco de ficar doente e ainda acha que eu não devo me preocupar?_

_- Eu agradeço pela sua preocupação, mas eu o que me levou a sair do vilarejo só diz respeito à mim! – disse ela._

_- Você foi atrás daquele youkai, não foi? – disse Hattemaru._

_Satsumi sentiu o coração bater mais rápido com a pergunta do amigo._

_- Como? – perguntou imaginando se ele vira Sesshoumaru – Do que está falando?_

_- Você acha que pode encontrar sozinha o youkai que te atacou e que matou aquele guarda, não é? – concluiu Hattemaru._

_Satsumi respirou aliviada ao saber que ele perguntava do outro youkai. Deu um sorriso disposta a melhorar o clima entre os dois._

_- Não, eu não fui atrás dele! – respondeu ela – Eu fui andar para ver se tirava um pouco dessa sensação estranha de culpa!_

_- Isso não é motivo para desobedecer minha ordem! – disse ele – Já faz um bom tempo que anoiteceu e você deveria estar na sua casa, não andando pela mata sozinha!_

_- Eu sei me cuidar! – disse ela – Lembre-se, foi você quem me ensinou a lutar!_

_- Isso não impediu aquele youkai de atacá-la – retrucou ele._

_O silêncio de Satsumi fez Hattemaru perceber que ela não tinha gostado da lembrança._

_- Eu não quero que você saia mais do vilarejo sozinha, está bem? – continuou ele – E agora eu não estou mais falando como amigo, é uma questão de segurança!_

_- Eu preciso entrar, Hattemaru – disse ela colocando a mão no rosto – Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem!_

_- Por causa da chuva! – disse Hattemaru – Espero que você aprenda a não fazer isso mais!_

_- Sim, senhor comandante chefe da guarda! – respondeu Satsumi se curvando – Posso me retirar para o meu quarto agora?_

_- Não faça isso – disse ele – Parece até que eu estou sendo muito duro com você, Satsumi. E você sabe que seu ato foi de extremo desrespeito._

_- Eu sei, me desculpe! – disse ela – Agora, deixe-me entrar porque eu realmente estou me sentindo mal._

_- Vá! – disse ele – E se cuide, não quero você doente!_

_Satsumi se despediu e entrou. Asuka a esperava com um chá e um sermão prontos._

_- Que coisa feia, Satsumi-Hime! – disse Asuka – Sair sem avisar ninguém! O que pensou que estava fazendo?_

_Satsumi lhe abriu um sorriso. Teve vontade de abrir o coração para aquela mulher que a tratava como uma filha, mesmo a conhecendo há tão pouco tempo._

_- Eu estava buscando minha felicidade, Asuka! – respondeu suspirando – Minha felicidade, só isso!_

_- Felicidade? – disse Asuka – No meio da mata? Não me parece o lugar certo para se buscar esse tipo de coisa..._

_- Eu também pensei que não! – disse a jovem pensativa – Mas o destino é engenhoso, não é?_

_- Não estou entendendo o que você fala – disse Asuka – Mas entendo que não vai existir muita felicidade se você ficar doente. Vou preparar um banho para a srta, agora vá tirar essa roupa molhada!_

_Satsumi foi para o quarto, e tirou toda a roupa, se embrulhando em seguida em uma manta para se aquecer. A febre era a única coisa que estragava o dia maravilhoso que tivera. Se tem uma coisa da qual não se arrependia era de ter ido atrás de Sesshoumaru, mesmo com a proibição de Hattemaru. E ficou se perguntando se ele demoraria a procurá-la de novo._

"_Pelo menos sei que ele irá me procurar" pensou feliz._

_Foi dormir já bem tarde da noite, após ouvir os homens da guarda saindo para a vigília, e pedindo aos deuses proteção a todos, tanto os guardas quanto Sesshoumaru.

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru voltou à cabana apenas para buscar algo que tinha esquecido, depois sairia em busca de outro lugar para passar a noite. Logo encontrou o que procurava. O lenço de Satsumi estava jogado no chão, e ele o pegou, amarrando-o em seguida na bainha da Tenseiga, para ser devolvido depois. _

_Saiu em busca de um lugar para dormir, e com a maioria dos lugares molhados pela chuva, teve que se contentar com uma caverna pequena e sem visão em meio a um conjunto de pequenos morros. Seu pensamento voltou-se mais uma vez para a jovem humana, e lembrou-se do descuido que teve em relação a ela._

"_É estranho imaginar que eu possa trilhar o mesmo caminho que meu pai escolheu. Mas a natureza é sábia em suas decisões, já não cabe a mim a tarefa de permitir ou não uma vida de surgir, mas ainda me cabe escolher se ela será bem vinda ou não!"._

_Olhou o lenço de Satsumi e suspirou._

"_Em uma semana eu saberei se você carrega uma vida dentro de seu ventre, e só aí poderei chegar a uma conclusão definitiva"._

_Logo dormiu ansioso pelo amanhecer, quando então buscaria a única coisa que realmente tinha algum valor na sua vida no momento, a espada do pai.

* * *

_

_O sol parecia mesmo disposto a acordar Sesshoumaru. Ele entrou por uma pequena fresta na rocha, encontrando o rosto do youkai e o despertando. Levantou-se e decidiu ir logo atrás de Bokkuseno, um velho amigo de seu pai. Ele poderia não saber onde estava a Tessaiga, mas com certeza teria alguma boa dica para dar. Quando encontrou o antigo youkai árvore foi muito bem recebido, pois Bokkuseno o conhecia desde pequeno, quando o pai o levara para andar por aqueles lados._

_- Sesshoumaru, quanta honra me dá a visita do filho de Inutaisho – disse Bokkuseno._

_- Infelizmente não venho apenas para uma visita – disse Sesshoumaru – Preciso saber se há algo sobre a Tessaiga que eu não saiba!_

_- Se há, você não é o único a não saber! – respondeu Bokkuseno – Seu pai não diria a mim uma coisa dessas, sabendo o apreço que tenho por sua pessoa._

_- Tanta procura por algo que deveria ter sido entregue em minhas mãos, de forma honrada – disse Sesshoumaru – Agora tenho que sair atrás da espada como se eu não a merecesse!_

_- Tanta procura merece um descanso, não é mesmo? – disse Bokkuseno – Esqueça-se desse assunto por um tempo. Tente viver uma vida que não seja centrada na busca por uma espada, que no fim pode não ter nenhuma utilidade para você!_

_- Não há descanso para os que desejam ser o melhor – disse Sesshoumaru – E utilidade é o que não faltará com a Tessaiga em minhas mãos. Não há nada neste mundo que desvie minha atenção dela. _

_- E o seu irmão? – perguntou Bokkuseno – Tem visto ele?_

_- Eu não tenho nenhum interesse naquele hanyou – respondeu Sesshoumaru friamente – Espero que ele esteja vivendo bem longe das terras de meu pai._

_- Sua única raiva em relação a ele é o fato dele ser um hanyou? – disse Bokkuseno – Mas lembre-se que é o sangue de seu pai da mesma maneira que o seu! Odiá-lo é como odiar a seu pai também!_

_- Quem sabe se eu não o odeio mesmo? – disse Sesshoumaru – Depois do que ele fez, meu respeito por ele decaiu bastante. Morreu em vão, de uma forma tão ridícula que faria rir muitos de seus inimigos!_

_- Seu pai foi bastante honrado, Sesshoumaru – disse Bokkuseno – E a morte dele foi bastante honrosa também. Defender os seus não é nada ridículo!_

_Sesshoumaru resolveu não continuar a conversa sobre o pai. Bokkuseno sabia muito bem como defender o nome do amigo morto, e não seria Sesshoumaru quem mudaria isso. Despediu-se de Bokkuseno e saiu caminhando sem rumo, já sem a menor idéia de onde mais poderia procurar.

* * *

_

_Asuka entrou no quarto de Satsumi para ver se ela havia melhorado. A febre tinha durado a noite toda, quase não deixando a jovem dormir. _

_- Como está se sentindo? – perguntou Asuka._

_- Meu peito dói – respondeu Satsumi ainda deitada – É difícil até de respirar._

_- Quer algo para comer? _

_- Não! – respondeu rapidamente Satsumi – Não consigo nem tomar o chá direito, o que dirá comer._

_Asuka resolveu mudar o assunto e falar sobre coisas mais alegres, evitando também dizer a Satsumi que sua doença parecia muito mais séria do que ela imaginava. Deu um sorriso para a jovem, que retribuiu, mesmo sentindo-se mal._

_- A srta vai até a cidade escolher um traje novo para a festa? – perguntou Asuka se referindo a festa anual do vilarejo – Já é na semana que vem!_

_- Eu quero ir sim! – disse Satsumi – E quero que você vá também, para escolher um belo traje para você, Asuka!_

_- Eu sou uma mulher simples, Satsumi-Hime – disse Asuka – Não tenho dinheiro para trajes belos e finos como os da srta!_

_- Será um presente meu para você! – disse a jovem se sentando um pouco – Faço questão que escolha o traje que quiser!_

_- Eu agradeço de coração, Satsumi-Hime! – disse Asuka baixando a cabeça agradecida._

_- Quero estar bem bonita no dia da festa – disse Satsumi pensativa – Quero agradar aos olhos de uma pessoa..._

_- Hattemaru é um homem de sorte, mesmo! – disse Asuka._

_Satsumi deu um sorriso como se concordasse, mas na verdade não era para Hattemaru que ela queria ficar bonita. Estava planejando aproveitar a festa para demonstrar a Sesshoumaru o quanto havia se encantado com ele. Daria um presente que há muito guardava, e que era de extremo valor para ela. Não valor em dinheiro, mas sim sentimental. _

_- Espero que seja uma festa inesquecível! – disse Satsumi.

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru caminhava por uma mata escura, a qual não se lembrava de já ter ido algum dia. Havia árvores tão frondosas, que suas copas tapavam o céu e não deixavam o sol iluminar o solo. Ouviu um ruído estranho em um dos caminhos que se abriam pela mata, mas nem se importou em saber o que era. Continuou caminhando calmamente, até que sentiu a presença de um youkai bem fraco por perto. Olhou para o lado onde ele estava e ficou apenas parado, esperando. Se fosse um youkai tolo o suficiente para atacá-lo ia ser morto com certeza. Mas o único sinal do youkai era o ruído que aumentavam de freqüência. Movido pela curiosidade, Sesshoumaru resolveu descobrir que youkai estava fazendo tal barulho. Chegou no local, mas não viu nada. Ouviu o ruído bem acima da sua cabeça e olhou para o alto. A descoberta o deixara de queixo caído. O ruído vinha de um youkai dragão de duas cabeças, e que estava preso por uma das patas em uma armadilha no alto da árvore. _

_- Isso não se vê todo dia! – disse ainda surpreso._

_O youkai dragão o olhava fazendo o tal ruído, como se pedisse para ser solto. Em principio Sesshoumaru resolveu deixar o youkai preso. Para ele não fazia diferença se ele ia morrer ou não, mas o olhar do pobre animal parecia implorar por socorro, o que causou uma certa pena em Sesshoumaru. Deu um salto e com suas garras cortou a corda, derrubando o youkai de costas no chão. Mas o animal logo se colocou nas quatro patas, mostrando que não havia se machucado._

_- Aproveite sua nova liberdade! – disse Sesshoumaru voltando a andar._

_Andou por um pequeno espaço e se virou confuso._

_- Você está me seguindo? – perguntou para o youkai dragão._

_O animal fez mais um ruído encarando Sesshoumaru, que voltou a caminhar e parou novamente algum tempo depois._

_- Não me siga! – disse Sesshoumaru sem virar-se para o animal – Eu não tenho interesse em um animal de estimação!_

_Apesar das palavras, o youkai continuou seguindo Sesshoumaru até que ele chegasse novamente nos arredores do vilarejo. Embora não quisesse a companhia do animal, deixou que ele o seguisse sem falar mais nada, sem mandá-lo embora. Foi até a cachoeira, onde o youkai bebeu bastante água._

_- Pelo visto você estava preso naquela árvore há um bom tempo, não é? – disse ao youkai – Você deve ser um youkai bem jovem e fraco para cair numa armadilha daquelas e não conseguir se soltar._

_O animal fez outro ruído, como se confirmasse as palavras de Sesshoumaru._

_- Espero que não pretenda ficar atrás de mim! Eu não vou cuidar de você! – disse ele – E eu mal consigo agüentar a minha própria companhia, o que dirá outro youkai!_

_Sesshoumaru sentou-se encostado em uma pedra, observando que o animal se deitara ao seu lado. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, não acreditando que tinha arranjado um companheiro. Sorriu com um pensamento que teve._

_- Pelo menos você não fala! – disse ele ao dragão – Isso com certeza seria pior!_

_O dia pareceu muito mais longo para Sesshoumaru que ficara sentado naquele lugar sem nada de interessante para se fazer. Pelo menos o youkai dragão havia saído de perto dele um pouco, mas logo voltara trazendo um animal pequeno entre os dentes. Comeu o bicho como se não visse comida há uns 10 anos, e depois entrou na água para se lavar. Deu um banho em Sesshoumaru quando saiu e se chacoalhou todo, causando uma certa raiva nele._

_Quando finalmente o animal se aquietou e dormiu, Sesshoumaru pôde pensar sem interrupções se ia ou não até a cabana._

"_Não sei se Satsumi irá hoje" pensou "Mesmo que a febre dela tenha melhorado, duvido que esteja bem o suficiente para me encontrar!"._

_Olhou o sol desaparecendo no horizonte, e por fim resolveu ir até a cabana. Ficou pensando que se Satsumi se arriscasse a sair de casa para ir lá e não encontrasse ninguém, ficaria muito chateada. Nem percebeu que começava a se importar um pouco mais com Satsumi, coisa que definitivamente não era de seu feitio. _

_Levantou-se sem fazer barulho, e passou a caminhar para a mata. Mas o youkai dragão logo acordou e voltou a segui-lo, para certa irritação de Sesshoumaru._

_- Você não me deve nada por eu ter salvado sua vida! – disse olhando para o youkai – Pode ir embora!_

_O youkai somente se agachou na sua frente, demonstrando que não ia embora tão cedo, talvez nunca mais._

_Sesshoumaru decidiu permitir que ele o seguisse, mas avisou que o youkai não deveria perturbá-lo para nada, senão seria morto sem piedade. Logo chegaram na cabana, e por pouco o animal não resolve entrar junto com ele no casebre, o que ia causar um estrago com certeza. Sesshoumaru mandou que ele ficasse quieto do lado de fora, e ele obedeceu, dormindo pouco tempo depois de chegarem._

"_Satsumi" pensou enquanto estava encostado na porta da cabana "Espero que não tenha piorado!".

* * *

_

_Satsumi tossiu por um bom tempo, colocando um pano na boca para não chamar a atenção de Asuka, que estava cuidando de seu pai no quarto ao lado. _

"_Se ela me ouvir tossindo, logo virá com mais um chá, que eu não agüento mais!" pensou se levantando e indo até a janela._

"_Espero que você não esteja na cabana, Sesshoumaru. Embora eu deseje muito ir até lá hoje, meu corpo parece não querer contribuir com isso!"._

_Ficou olhando para o céu, sentindo uma enorme ansiedade, misturada com a dor no peito por causa da tosse._

"_Tenho que estar melhor amanhã. Quero vê-lo, não consigo ficar longe dele. Apaixonar-se não é mesmo para pessoas doentes!"._

_Voltou a se deitar quando outra crise de tosse começou, quase não teve tempo de tapar novamente a boca. Resolveu dormir, sempre com Sesshoumaru no pensamento._

_Sesshoumaru já tinha se sentado do lado de fora, perto do youkai dragão, convencido de que Satsumi não ia aparecer. A lua no céu mostrava que já era meia noite._

"_Terei de vê-la amanhã!" Decidiu-se "Preciso saber se ela está bem!"._

_Esperou mais um pouco, mas resolveu ir embora quando sentiu a presença dos guardas do vilarejo em mais uma vigília. _

_- Vamos! – disse para o youkai dragão, que o acompanhou prontamente – A noite hoje foi em vão!_

_Os dois logo sumiram em meio à mata, em busca de um bom lugar para se passar a noite._

**Quero mais uma vez agradecer as reviews que me deixaram:**

**Srta Kinomoto: O Hattemaru tem 31 anos e a Satsumi 19, parece estranho, mas acho que naquela época acontecia bastante disso, homens mais velhos com mulheres jovens. Até porque os mais velhos tinham mais posses, essas coisas. Um abraço e espero que continue gostando da fic.**

**Neve: Fico feliz que continue gostando e saiba que ainda vai haver muitos hentais na história, até porque eu vou mostrar como o sentimento do Sesshoumaru muda em relação a Satsumi centrada mais na forma como ele a trata "naqueles momentos". E agradeço a indicação para as suas amigas, pode deixar que a fic vai ser bem longa. Abraço!**

**Juliane.chan1: Essa fic vai ser um festival de tragédias, infelizmente! Mas vai acontecer muita coisa boa também. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Abraço!**


	10. Mais uma vez em seus braços

_**Mais uma vez em seus braços.**_

_Dois dias se passaram sem que Sesshoumaru visse Satsumi. A demora em revê-la tornava-se preocupante para o youkai, que embora dissesse a si mesmo que a humana era apenas parte de um jogo, sentia, mesmo que no fundo de sua alma, algo que ele mesmo não sabia definir. A frieza habitual disfarçava muito bem esse sentimento diferente, novo. Mas por dentro, sentia algo apertar o peito ao imaginar que ela pudesse ter piorado._

"_Como você é frágil, Satsumi!" pensou sentindo-se entristecido "Como os humanos são frágeis!"._

_Passara os dois dias sempre por perto do vilarejo, até porque não havia mais nada a se fazer. Procurar pela espada do pai sem pistas era andar às cegas. Pelo menos o youkai dragão lhe servia como entretenimento, fazendo coisas tolas como sair rolando do alto de uma colina. Sesshoumaru concluíra que o animal era apenas um filhote, apesar do tamanho que tinha. Agora mesmo, lá estava o dragão, praticamente numa luta entre suas duas cabeças por um pedaço de carne. _

_Sesshoumaru levantou-se da pedra onde estava olhando o youkai, saindo caminhando mais uma vez em direção ao vilarejo. _

_- Fique aí! – ordenou ao dragão – Eu voltarei logo!_

_O animal continuou a comer sua refeição, já confiante nas palavras de seu novo dono._

_Sesshoumaru aproximou-se da entrada do vilarejo, e mais uma vez pulou no alto da árvore a qual ele ficara observando a procura de algum sinal de Satsumi nos últimos dias._

_Sua primeira visão foi a dos homens da guarda treinando, e quando pôde olhar por todo o local, encontrou Satsumi sentada em frente ao casarão, assistindo o treino. Um sorriso contido se formou nos lábios de Sesshoumaru, ao perceber que ela já havia melhorado. Mas mesmo de longe era possível perceber que ela ainda estava um pouco abatida. _

"_Você não imagina o alívio que vê-la me traz, Satsumi" pensou._

_Uma outra mulher trouxe algo para o jovem beber, um chá com certeza, e ficou conversando com ela. Próximo delas, também conversando de vez em quando, estava o chefe da guarda. Sesshoumaru conseguia notar o olhar dele preso à ela, como se estivesse enfeitiçado pela jovem, que apenas lhe retribuía alguns sorrisos esporádicos. Era visível que ele a amava, isso estava praticamente escrito na testa dele, e já confessara esse amor à Satsumi, embora ela estivesse desmaiada. _

_Viu Hattemaru aproximar-se mais de Satsumi e passou a mão em seu rosto, certamente para ver se havia febre, mas este gesto fez Sesshoumaru franzir a testa irritado. A ousadia dele de tocá-la era uma afronta ao youkai, e isso um dia seria cobrado dele. _

_Resolveu ficar por lá até a hora em que Satsumi entrasse, somente para poder acabar um pouco com sua necessidade de estar ao seu lado. Depois esperaria longe pela total recuperação dela. Tinha certeza de que novamente a veria, que ela também desejava por isso e que faria o que fosse preciso para encontrá-lo._

"_Estarei esperando, Satsumi" pensou "Meu corpo necessita do seu como preciso do ar para respirar!".

* * *

_

_Satsumi conversava com Asuka que ia escolher um traje vermelho para usar na festa do vilarejo, e Hattemaru confidenciava que vermelho era sua cor favorita, causando um riso escandaloso em Asuka, que o chamara de bobo apaixonado._

_- Apaixonado sim, mas não bobo! – respondeu ele._

_- Veja, Satsumi-Hime – disse a mulher – Ele ama a srta, acabou de confessar! Aposto que agora se encherá de coragem e falará com seu pai!_

_Satsumi sorria com a conversa, mas no fundo nem sequer prestava muita atenção nas palavras dos dois. Sua mente estava voltada apenas para Sesshoumaru, e mesmo que o amigo lhe pedisse em casamento agora não daria importância ao fato._

_Olhou para a mata, sentindo saudades de percorrer aquele caminho para encontrar o youkai, mas nem notou que ele estava no alto da árvore, olhando-a. Suspirou, como se isso fosse liberar do peito a angústia de ainda não poder sair de casa. Hattemaru chamou sua atenção para algo que ele acabara de falar, e que ela não prestara atenção._

_- O quê?- perguntou Satsumi – Eu estava perdida em um pensamento..._

_- Eu perguntei se você deseja ir amanhã até a cidade – repetiu o amigo – Para comprar a roupa vermelha que você usará._

_- Sim, eu quero ir amanhã – respondeu Satsumi – Tenho certeza que estarei completamente curada desse resfriado. E Asuka irá conosco!_

_- Então sairemos daqui pela manhã – disse Hattemaru – Eu também preciso comprar algo importante!_

_- Humm! – fez Asuka – Espero que não seja um traje vermelho também! Essa cor não ficaria bem em você!_

_- Asuka! – chamou a atenção sorrindo Hattemaru – Não teria cabimento um homem como eu vestido com uma roupa vermelha. Eu vou em busca de algo muito valioso!_

_-Um presente? – perguntou curiosa a mulher._

_- Não seja indiscreta, Asuka! – disse Satsumi – Isso é muito feio!_

_- Ah, Satsumi-Hime – disse Asuka rindo – Vai me dizer que a srta não teve curiosidade em saber também?_

_- Vocês logo saberão o que é! – disse Hattemaru – Agora deixa eu voltar ao trabalho!_

_Sesshoumaru viu Hattemaru se afastar das duas e voltar a treinar os homens. Viu que Satsumi voltara a olhar para o caminho do riacho, e sentiu vontade de mostrar a ela que estava lá, mas se conteve, pois havia muitas pessoas por ali e poderiam vê-lo também._

_Pouco tempo depois, a mulher que estava com ela a chamou e as duas entraram, colocando também um fim à vigília de Sesshoumaru, que desceu da árvore e caminhou de volta ao local onde havia deixado o dragão._

_Satsumi voltou para o quarto, deitando-se para descansar um pouco mais, conforme a indicação de Asuka. Já estava se sentindo bem, mas como não comia nada há algum tempo, estava sentindo uma leve fraqueza. Mas estava decidida a comer a sopa que estavam fazendo para ela, mesmo que não sentisse fome, somente para poder sentir-se bem o suficiente para ir até a cabana, talvez no dia posterior._

"_Tenho que vê-lo logo!" pensou "Espero que ele não tenha esquecido de mim de vez!".

* * *

_

_Este parecia ser o dia mais tedioso de toda a vida de Sesshoumaru. Nada lhe chamava a atenção. Não tinha interesse em caminhar, lutar, comer, embora comer fosse uma coisa dispensável para ele, e até mesmo pensar na espada do pai. E o tempo, que parecia não querer o dia terminasse. Olhava para o céu e o sol parecia estar sempre parado na marca do meio dia. Encheu-se de coragem e caminhou até a cachoeira, decidido a pelo menos se livrar do calor. _

_Arrancou toda a roupa e entrou nas águas frias, afundando a cabeça para que os cabelos também se molhassem e ficando embaixo da água testando sua resistência. Logo o youkai dragão já pulava na água, a procura de Sesshoumaru, que viu com espanto que o animal se preocupava com ele._

_- Era mais provável que eu morresse com você caindo em cima de mim do que me afogando, youkai! – resmungou Sesshoumaru ao animal que soltou seu ruído característico feliz ao ver o dono bem – Agora saia enquanto eu me banho!

* * *

_

_Quando a noite chegou, Satsumi preparou-se para cometer mais uma vez um ato de rebeldia. Tomou um demorado banho com ervas e flores que deixariam seu corpo perfumado, e vestiu um lindo kimono branco com flores bordadas em amarelo e vermelho. Sentia-se muito melhor, sem fraqueza, e decidiu que não ficaria esperando por mais um dia para rever Sesshoumaru. Não suportaria passar mais uma noite quase totalmente acordada pensando nele. Sairia antes de Hattemaru juntar seus homens para a vigília, e se encontrasse o youkai na cabana, pediria para irem a outro lugar, afastado do perigo de serem encontrados. Sabia que seria difícil sair do vilarejo carregando uma lamparina sem ser vista, mas estava disposta a correr o risco._

"_Isso prova que você enlouqueceu mesmo, Satsumi" pensou rindo sozinha no quarto "Tomara que não seja trabalho em vão!". _

_Esperou que as poucas pessoas que ainda estavam fora de suas casas sumissem e que os homens que faziam a guarda do vilarejo durante a noite fossem fazer sua caminhada de sempre. _

_Saiu na porta do casarão, segurando a lamparina, quando ouviu alguém assoviar atrás de si. Virou-se e com surpresa viu Asuka, dando um meio sorriso para ela._

_- Eu espero que a srta não esteja pensando em sair de casa! – disse Asuka._

_Satsumi deu um sorriso, mesmo sentindo-se sem graça com o flagrante. _

_- Asuka, eu..._

_- A srta não pode arriscar ficar doente de novo! – interrompeu a mulher – E é perigoso sair nesse horário._

_Satsumi resolveu contar o verdadeiro motivo que a estava levando a sair._

_- Asuka, eu tenho que ir – disse Satsumi – É a minha felicidade que está em jogo!_

_- O que pode lhe causar tanta felicidade em meio à mata e a noite? – perguntou Asuka – Com certeza não é algo bom!_

_- Você já se apaixonou alguma vez, Asuka? – perguntou Satsumi certa de que ela entenderia o motivo._

_- Claro que já! – disse Asuka só depois entendendo o que ela quis dizer – A srta está apaixonada?_

_- Asuka, eu preciso ir encontrar uma pessoa – disse a jovem – E não tem como ser de outra maneira._

_- Essa pessoa com certeza não é o sr Hattemaru, não é mesmo? – disse Asuka._

_- Asuka... – disse Satsumi - ...essa pessoa com certeza não é ele!_

_- Ai, Satsumi-Hime! – desesperou-se Asuka – Isso não é uma boa coisa!_

_- Eu peço que guarde esse segredo – disse Satsumi – Eu lhe contarei tudo amanhã. Mas agora, eu preciso mesmo ir. Meu coração não vai se aquietar enquanto eu não vê-lo!_

_- Eu não contarei sobre sua paixão para ninguém – disse Asuka – cabe a nós mesmos revelarmos nossos segredos, não outrem! _

_- Eu te agradeço, Asuka! – disse Satsumi dando um abraço na mulher – Você é a única pessoa a quem eu confiaria isso._

_- Eu gosto de você como uma filha, Satsumi-Hime – disse Asuka – Por isso não gostaria que a srta saísse. Mas como de sofrer por amor eu entendo um pouco, eu vou fingir que não a vi sair. Vá, antes que os guardas voltem..._

_Satsumi deu um enorme sorriso e saiu rápido em direção à mata. Ainda olhou para trás e recebeu um aceno de Asuka, que ficou olhando para os lados enquanto Satsumi sumia no caminho que conduzia ao riacho._

"_Sesshoumaru, se você pudesse ouvir meus pensamentos, mesmo longe daqui saberia que estou a sua procura"._

_Atravessou o riacho, e foi até a cabana. Olhou tudo, dentro e fora do casebre, entristecida por não encontrar Sesshoumaru. Encostou-se na parede externa da cabana, sem saber o que fazer. Sua intuição dizia para não voltar para casa, mas também não deveria continuar ali. Saiu caminhando sem rumo, apenas seguindo as trilhas já abertas na mata. Se não o encontrasse, pelo menos teria tentado, melhor do que voltar para casa triste. A lamparina era a única coisa que alertava para os perigos do caminho, e também seria o alvo para algum animal ou youkai que quisesse atacá-la. Mas coragem nunca faltou a Satsumi, e não seria naquele dia que faltaria.

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru estava quase pegando no sono quando sentiu seu cheiro. Levantou-se e olhou atrás da árvore onde estava encostado procurando o rastro de seu perfume._

"_Não pode ser!" pensou "Ela não viria para esses lados!". _

_Ele estava um pouco além da cachoeira, num local cheio de árvores cujas flores caiam no chão, formando um carpete florido e perfumado. Pensou que pudesse ter confundido o cheiro dela com o dessas flores, mas tinha que ter certeza. Caminhou devagar de volta à cachoeira, até que escutou Satsumi gritar._

_- O dragão! – disse para si mesmo e correu._

_Chegou e encontrou Satsumi encostada numa árvore, com a lamparina caída no chão, enquanto o youkai dragão, que tinha ficado ao lado da queda d´água a observava curioso. Olhou-a, sem ser notado e ficou observando o jeito dela para se livrar do animal._

_- Você é um bicho muito bonito – disse Satsumi – Mas está me assustando desse jeito. Deixa eu sair, deixa!_

_- Deixe-a! – disse Sesshoumaru – Ela não é perigosa!_

_O dragão saiu de perto da jovem, que respirou aliviada. Satsumi olhou para Sesshoumaru, sorrindo feliz por encontrá-lo._

_- Sesshoumaru... – disse ela._

_- Você é persistente, Satsumi! – disse Sesshoumaru sério._

_- Isso é ruim? – perguntou ela ainda encostada na árvore._

_- Não para mim – respondeu o youkai._

_Ela olhou de novo o youkai dragão, que agora estava deitado próximo à margem da cachoeira._

_- Parece que você arranjou uma companhia! – disse ela._

_- É o que parece..._

_- Ele não me parece perigoso – disse Satsumi se aproximando do animal._

_- É apenas um filhote – disse Sesshoumaru._

_- Ele tem um nome? – perguntou passando a mão no focinho de uma das cabeças._

_- Não sei! – respondeu Sesshoumaru – Ele ainda não se apresentou._

_Satsumi olhou para Sesshoumaru fingindo uma cara feia._

_- Isso não é jeito de responder a uma dama! – repreendeu ela._

_Sesshoumaru se aproximou também do animal, passando a mão pelo youkai até encontrar a mão de Satsumi._

_- Você demorou... – disse ele segurando a mão de Satsumi._

_- Meu resfriado não foi tão pequeno quanto eu imaginei – explicou Satsumi sentindo-se como se ele a tocasse pela primeira vez._

_- Espero que esteja bem o suficiente – disse Sesshoumaru olhando bem nos olhos da jovem._

_- Suficiente para quê? – indagou Satsumi._

_- Para me servir – disse ele levando a mão dela até o seu rosto – Não se esqueça que você me pertence, humana!_

_- Isso é inegável – disse ela sorrindo – Talvez não da maneira que você imagine, mas com certeza... eu pertenço a você._

_- Pertence a mim de corpo..._

_- Coração e alma! – completou Satsumi._

_- Só tenho interesse no que posso tocar – disse Sesshoumaru beijando a mão de Satsumi – Não posso arrancar seu coração do peito, e nem tirar sua alma de dentro de você, logo essas coisas não me têm serventia!_

_Satsumi abaixou a cabeça diante da resposta do youkai. Ele segurou seu queixo, obrigando-a a encará-lo._

_- Isso não quer dizer que a falta que seu corpo me faz não seja atordoante – disse ele – Algo em você conseguiu me conquistar._

_- Mas ainda assim – disse ela suspirando – Não posso ter de você o mesmo sentimento que te ofereço. _

_- Eu serei sincero – disse Sesshoumaru – Não se perca em sentimentos que eu não posso retribuir. Não venha atrás de mim esperando que eu queira mais do que apenas o prazer de possuí-la. Venha para saciar o desejo que também existe em você, só por isso!_

_- Infelizmente, já não é possível separar sentimentos e desejo no meu caso – disse Satsumi - Mas ainda assim, não vou fingir que posso dizer não ao que me oferece. Se você só pode me desejar fisicamente, eu aceitarei isso, mesmo que seja tão pouco comparado ao que realmente quero._

_Ele levou seus lábios de encontro ao dela, sentindo ao encostar seu corpo ao dela, as batidas rápidas do coração humano e sensível. Beijou-a sem pressa, sentindo o sabor dos lábios dela em sua língua, sabendo que nenhuma das youkais que já beijara na vida tinham aquele gosto. Era como se o sentimento de que ela falava, o amor, pudesse ser transmitido através de um ato tão simples como um beijo._

"_Nunca me vi tão atordoado" pensou "Talvez não seja tão impossível retribuir ao que ela deseja, embora sua humanidade me faça querer mantê-la próxima do corpo e longe do coração"._

_A mão dela passeou por dentro da roupa de Sesshoumaru, causando um desejo de possuí-la ali mesmo, ao lado do dragão inocente no qual ela agora estava encostada. Puxou seu kimono para cima, passando a mão pelas coxas dela, sem pressa de tocar seu sexo. Preferiu subir com as mãos e passar as unhas em suas costas, descendo depois até suas nádegas, com certeza deixando marcas leves de arranhão. Puxou-a com força contra si, sentindo os seios dela apertados contra seu peito, e em contrapartida, o sexo dele já bastante duro contra a perna dela._

_- Vamos sair daqui – disse ele soltando-a – Vamos em meio às árvores. Vou deitá-la naquele chão coberto de flores e misturar o seu aroma com o delas. _

_Ele a puxou pela mão, levando-a até onde falara, mas primeiro encostando-a numa das árvores e beijando seu pescoço e o colo de seu peito com paixão._

_- Tê-la acalma meu espírito selvagem – sussurrou ele – me faz querer sentir como você, humana, sente..._

_- Eu só me sinto viva, Sesshoumaru – disse Satsumi com os olhos fechados – E talvez seja seu espírito selvagem que me faça isso..._

_Soltou-a momentaneamente para olhá-la de cima a baixo e depois a puxou novamente contra seu corpo. Satsumi começou a abrir a parte de cima da blusa dele, mas sem tirá-la. Depois partiu para a calça, desfazendo o laço que a prendia, deixando que ela escorregasse pelas pernas de Sesshoumaru. Ele apenas olhava enquanto ela começava a desamarrar o laço do kimono, jogando-o no chão, e depois mantinha fechada a parte da frente, como se quisesse esconder sua nudez. Sesshoumaru tentou tirar o resto da roupa dela, mas ela afastou-se sorrindo maliciosamente. Ele então pegou os braços de Satsumi e a puxou com força fazendo uma cara séria._

_- Ai, isso machucou – sussurrou ela._

_- Não fuja de mim – disse Sesshoumaru arrancando o kimono da jovem e o jogando bem longe._

_- Estou com frio! – reclamou Satsumi encostando-se ainda mais no youkai._

_Ele a pegou no colo e a deitou no chão, depois tirou a parte de cima de sua própria roupa e jogou em cima dela._

_- Vista isso! – disse ele de joelhos ao lado dela._

_Ela se sentou e vestiu a roupa, fechando-a novamente na frente somente para deixar Sesshoumaru irritado. Ele abriu a blusa, e empurrou Satsumi, deitando-se em cima dela e segurando seus braços acima da cabeça._

_- Eu mandei você vesti-la – disse Sesshoumaru desviando das tentativas de beijo dela – Mas não era para se cobrir toda novamente!_

_- Beije-me... – ela sussurrou._

_- Você pretende dar ordens a este youkai? – disse ele – Ou está implorando?_

_- Beije-me... é uma ordem... – disse ela._

_- Implore! – disse Sesshoumaru sério._

_- Eu ordeno – disse encarando-o com os olhos cheios de desejo – Beije-me... agora..._

_- Implore! – repetiu ele._

_Ela fez que não com cabeça, virando o rosto para o lado. Como se desistisse de beijá-lo._

_- Não quero mais... – disse ela._

_Ele ficou somente olhando, em silêncio, enquanto se segurava para não penetrá-la logo. Satsumi olhou para ele, imaginando se ele ficara irritado com sua recusa, então ele aproveitou e a beijou, surpreendendo a jovem. Ele usou suas pernas para separar as dela, e penetrou-a com força, mas somente ficando dentro dela, sem se mexer. _

_Ele parou de beijá-la, encarando-a com um brilho diferente nos olhos._

_- Você tem noção do desejo que você me desperta, a ponto de me fazer deixar o desprezo por sua espécie de lado e querer misturar meu sangue ao seu? – perguntou Sesshoumaru._

_Satsumi não respondeu nada, por não entender o significado da pergunta. Ele começou a penetrá-la de uma forma suave e sem pressa, sempre olhando em seus olhos, como se tentasse ler seus pensamentos em meio ao prazer que sentia. Satsumi o encarou enquanto pôde, fechando depois os olhos e deixando que seu corpo sentisse algo muito mais prazeroso que nas vezes anteriores._

_Quando os gemidos dela ficaram mais freqüentes, indicando o orgasmo próximo, Sesshoumaru aumentou sua velocidade, passando ele a sentir o próprio prazer chegando. Conseguiu fazer com que o orgasmo dela e o seu fossem ao mesmo tempo, fechando os olhos ao notar que eles deviam ter ficado vermelhos, significando que dessa vez, sua natureza youkai, selvagem, havia se sobressaído e que se ela ainda não estivesse com um descendente dele em seu ventre, teria um em poucos dias. Caiu cansado e extasiado ao lado dela, respirando profundamente para conseguir controlar seu instinto, que insistia em tomar conta dele. Se isso acontecesse, sabia que teria de sair dali o mais rápido possível, evitando ficar em sua verdadeira forma próximo de Satsumi. _

_Em sua verdadeira forma, de um grande cão branco, Sesshoumaru não tinha controle sobre seu ódio por humanos, e poderia machucar Satsumi mesmo sem querer. Acalmou-se um pouco mais quando ela deitou a cabeça sobre seu peito, procurando por algo mais macio do que o chão para encostar-se._

_Satsumi parecia estar acordando de um sono pesado, tão dormente que seu corpo estava. Conseguiu ouvir as batidas do coração dele desacelerando aos poucos, até ficarem bem mais lentas que as de um humano normal._

"_Há um coração batendo aí" conversou em pensamento com o youkai "Por finge que ele não existe?"._

_Sesshoumaru olhou para o lado que levava à cachoeira e ficou observando concentrado._

_- O que foi? – perguntou Satsumi já imaginando que pudesse ser alguém que os vira._

_Ele apontou e Satsumi pôde ver o youkai dragão preso em meio à uns arbustos. A jovem não conseguiu conter um riso com a situação e levantou-se para tentar ajudar. Sesshoumaru aproveitou e também se levantou, vestindo-se apenas com a parte inferior de seu traje._

_- Vamos sair daí! – disse Satsumi quebrando alguns galhos e soltando o animal._

_Como retribuição ele deitou-se aos seus pés, enquanto ela lhe acariciava as costas. Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru que se mantinha em um silêncio e seriedade estranhos. O youkai dragão resolveu voltar para seu lugar ao lado da cachoeira, deixando os dois sozinhos de novo. Satsumi resolveu arrumar-se, e devolveu a parte de cima da roupa do youkai, que a vestiu ainda sem falar nada._

_Quando terminou de se vestir, Satsumi parou em frente a Sesshoumaru, esperando que ele pelo menos a olhasse, o que não aconteceu._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou._

_Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, deixando-a ainda mais confusa. _

_- Vamos embora! – ele finalmente falou, saindo na frente._

_Satsumi começou a segui-lo, já imaginando que ele a dispensaria de vez. Quando chegaram na cachoeira, ele simplesmente sentou-se, sem dizer nada, sem pedir a ela que se sentasse também ou que fosse embora. Ele só olhava para as águas, pensativo e bastante sério. Ela ficou ali, parada em pé, apenas esperando algo que ele fosse falar, por um bom tempo. Terminou por se irritar e decidir ir embora. Simplesmente deu as costas ao youkai e começou a caminhar de volta para o vilarejo._

_Sesshoumaru olhou surpreso a ida de Satsumi. Levantou-se e a chamou, sem obter resposta._

_- Satsumi! – repetiu ele – Volte aqui!_

_- Eu não tenho que ficar olhando enquanto você se sente arrependido pelo que aconteceu – disse ela já bem à frente._

_- Do que está falando? – perguntou ele._

_Ela continuou a caminhar rápido, sem responder a pergunta. Logo ele parava à sua frente, impedindo sua passagem._

_- Do que eu me arrependi? – perguntou Sesshoumaru sério._

_- Do que aconteceu hoje! – respondeu Satsumi irritada – Dá para perceber de longe que você se arrependeu!_

_- Eu não tenho arrependimentos, Satsumi – disse ele. _

_- Então por que ficou calado, sem me olhar nos olhos? – disse ela – Se eu não tivesse saído de lá, você ainda estaria sem falar comigo!_

_Ela tentou passar por ele, mas com apenas um braço ele conseguiu barrá-la._

_- Eu tenho que ir embora! – disse ela – Não faça com que eu me prejudique ainda mais por sua causa!_

_- Se eu a prejudico, pode ir! – disse ele saindo da frente._

_Ela voltou a caminhar, mas parou um pouco depois e se virou._

_- Eu não consigo acreditar que mesmo que eu volte aqui mil vezes, ainda assim você vai me tratar desse jeito depois! – disse ela – Por que você faz isso?_

_O silêncio dele fez mais uma vez o sangue de Satsumi ferver. Ela passou a correr, sem nem mais olhar para trás, e sentindo as primeiras lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. Só parou quando chegou próximo à cabana. Encostou-se nela e ficou chorando, até que ouviu os homens da guarda por perto._

_- É melhor você vir comigo! – disse Sesshoumaru chegando pouco depois._

_Ele a puxou pela mão para uma parte da mata bem fechada. Sesshoumaru ia na frente, abrindo caminho entre galhos e plantas mais baixas, enquanto Satsumi se protegia atrás dele._

_Conseguiram chegar em uma colina, da qual era possível observar o vilarejo na parte baixa. Satsumi viu que sua casa estava toda escura, sinal de que Hattemaru não havia ido procurá-la antes da vigília. _

_- Por que você saiu daquele jeito, Satsumi?- perguntou Sesshoumaru._

_- Por que você me tratou daquele jeito? – perguntou ela._

_- Como eu a tratei? – disse ele._

_- De um modo frio, como se eu não estivesse ali com você! – respondeu Satsumi – Ficou mudo, como se não desejasse falar comigo._

_- E eu não desejava mesmo falar com você – disse ele sério._

_Satsumi não acreditava na resposta dele. Sentou-se na grama e ficou apenas olhando para o vilarejo, pensando numa maneira de descer aquela colina e ir para casa. _

_- Satsumi... – disse Sesshoumaru._

_- Você não precisa ficar comigo – interrompeu ela – E nem te a obrigação de falar comigo._

_Numa situação normal, Sesshoumaru não aturaria o comportamento de alguém como Satsumi. Era acostumado a mandar, sem ser questionado em seus atos. E agora, aquela humana, que deveria tirá-lo facilmente do sério, obtinha de sua boca a resposta ao que queria ouvir._

_- Eu não fiquei em silêncio por arrependimento – disse Sesshoumaru – Eu só senti algo estranho após o que fizemos. Algo dentro de você, que me deixou um pouco confuso._

_- Algo dentro de mim? – disse ela sem olhá-lo – Como o quê?_

_- É esse o problema – disse ele – Eu não sei o que é!_

_- É ruim? – insistiu ela._

_O youkai não respondeu. Ela virou seu rosto para ele, tentando olhá-lo nos olhos, mas mais uma vez ele desviara o olhar._

_- É algo ruim? – repetiu ela – Pode me falar! Eu não sou uma criança que não é capaz de ouvir verdades sobre mim!_

_- Não é nada ruim, Satsumi! – respondeu Sesshoumaru – É só algo diferente de todas as outras pessoas._

_- Isso me desmerece em alguma coisa? – perguntou a jovem._

_Ele deu um meio sorriso com a pergunta._

_- Do que você está rindo? – disse ela._

_- Às vezes, sua auto-estima parece desaparecer – respondeu Sesshoumaru – Nada desmerece você, Satsumi. Se houvesse algo em você, que fosse desmerecedor, eu jamais teria me interessado. Eu sei reconhecer de longe o caráter das pessoas. _

_Satsumi voltou a olhar sua casa, certa de que o que ele falava era verdade._

_- Tenho que voltar para casa – disse ela se levantando._

_- Eu a levarei até lá embaixo – disse Sesshoumaru pegando-a no colo._

_- Isso vai me deixar mal acostumada – disse Satsumi sorrindo._

_Ele desceu a colina com ela no colo como se estivesse caminhando normalmente. Colocou-a no chão quando chegaram ao lado da plantação de arroz do vilarejo._

_Ela o olhou já sabendo que ele simplesmente viraria as costas e iria embora. Ele ainda a encarou por alguns segundos, desta vez olhando diretamente em seus olhos, depois deu um passo para trás para poder ir._

_- Espere! – ela disse se aproximando e dando um beijo apaixonado nele – Obrigada por me ajudar a não ser descoberta. E você nunca me prejudicou, eu só falei isso por estar com raiva._

_Ele se afastou de costas, sem tirar seus olhos dos dela, depois se virou e tão fácil quanto desceu ele fez a subida de volta. Satsumi esperou que ele desaparecesse na escuridão da mata para poder ir para casa._

"_Não me sinto triste por você não me amar, Sesshoumaru" pensou pelo caminho "Porém, a minha felicidade não pode ser completa sem isso! Vejo que não há nenhum futuro para nós!"._

_Sesshoumaru caminhava pensando no que sentira. Após tê-la em seus braços, mais exatamente quando ela deitou sua cabeça sobre seu peito, ele sentira uma dor dentro dela. Como um prenúncio de algo ruim que ainda estava por vir._

"_Espero ter sido apenas uma sensação tola!" pensou "Não gostaria que algo acontecesse com Satsumi!"._

**Agradeço: Juliane.chan1; a Neve; a srta Kinomoto e a Aya pelas reviews! Obrigada pelos elogios. Abraços!**

**E quanto à Kagura Higurashi: Meus parabéns pelo seu aniversário. Infelizmente, não poderei fazer uma fic como me pediu por enquanto, quem sabe mais para frente. É que já tenho que me virar em mil para poder atualizar esta fic, que se dissesse a você que ia fazer outra, estaria prometendo algo que não poderia cumprir. Agradeço por gostar da fic, e espero que não me leve a mal, ok? Abraços!**


	11. A volta do youkai de gelo!

_**A volta do youkai de gelo! **_

_Satsumi olhou para o céu límpido da manhã, bocejando e tentando manter-se acordada para poder ir até a cidade com Asuka e Hattemaru. Desde que acordara, teve que lidar com a curiosidade de Asuka, que ficou lhe perguntando quem era a pessoa por quem ela se apaixonara. Satsumi prometeu contar tudo quando voltassem, mantendo a mulher que cuidava de seu pai numa expectativa louca. _

_Quando saíram do vilarejo acomodados numa carruagem, Asuka não conseguia parar de jogar indiretas para a jovem com frases do tipo "O amor é sempre misterioso" ou "Eu sempre achei que a mata fosse muito interessante, mas não tanto", causando sorrisos envergonhados em Satsumi e um olhar desconfiado em Hattemaru. _

_A ida a cidade demoraria a metade do dia, já que Hattemaru tinha negócios do pai de Satsumi para resolver, dando as mulheres a chance de andarem bastante em busca de uma ótima costureira que tivesse trajes realmente fabulosos para vender._

_Entraram numa casa, finamente decorada, e lá os olhos de Satsumi brilharam ao encontrar o mais lindo kimono que já vira em sua vida. E era vermelho, como ela mesma já havia dito preferir. _

_Experimentou o traje, que tinha lindos detalhes bordados em fios brilhantes, em formas de pequenas flores multicoloridas. Nem muito chamativo, nem simples demais. _

_- Perfeito! – disse ela com o traje no corpo – Como ele..._

_Sorriu ao notar que agora tudo em sua vida se baseava no sentimento que nutria pelo youkai. Asuka ficou maravilhada com a beleza da roupa, dizendo que nunca Satsumi havia parecido tanto uma princesa._

_- Ainda temos que escolher o seu traje, Asuka! – disse Satsumi orgulhosa da escolha que fizera – Vamos procurar mais!_

_Depois de comprarem o que precisavam, as duas saíram andando pela cidade, apenas passeando, para depois se encontrar com Hattemaru e irem embora. Quando encontraram o chefe da guarda, viram que ele carregava um belo embrulho na mão, e Asuka não conseguiu evitar perguntar o que era._

_- É esse o presente? – disse Asuka – Parece algo bastante caro!_

_- Saiba que não vou dizer o que é! – disse Hattemaru – Então, não pergunte!_

_- É uma jóia? – insistiu Asuka._

_- Não posso dizer! – disse firme Hattemaru – Vocês saberão logo o que é! Só digo que é tão especial que só pode ser dado a alguém especial!_

_O olhar dele voltou-se, mesmo que rápido para Satsumi, que olhou para Asuka na tentativa de disfarçar o embaraço que acabara de sentir._

_- Espero que essa pessoa realmente mereça tal presente! – disse Asuka – E que ela entenda o valor dele!_

_Satsumi abaixou a cabeça entendendo a indireta de Asuka. _

"_Espero que ele encontre alguém que faça por merecer isso!" pensou Satsumi "Eu não poderei aceitar um presente que ele diz ser tão especial. Não, tendo outro no meu coração!"._

_Voltaram para o vilarejo pouco depois do meio-dia. Satsumi correu e guardou seu traje em um pequeno baú, que continha saches de flores secas, que deixariam a roupa com um cheiro maravilhoso. Saiu do quarto disposta a passear pelo vilarejo, já que sabia que Hattemaru não a queria de volta à guarda tão cedo, com certeza com um certo temor de um novo ataque do youkai, do qual eles ainda não tinham encontrado nenhum rastro._

_Mal começou a andar pelo local e notou Asuka correndo atrás de si com sua curiosidade._

_- A srta vai comigo na casa de uma amiga! – disse Asuka puxando-a pelo braço – No caminho me contará quem é o seu amado!_

_Satsumi sorriu e contou tudo como havia prometido. Viu o queixo dela cair de surpresa ao contar o quão íntimos ela e Sesshoumaru eram._

_- Satsumi-Hime! – disse ela com espanto – Então, a srta já não é mais...pura?_

_- Ai, Asuka! – disse Satsumi corando – Não faça essa cara! Faz até parecer que isso é tão horrível..._

_- Horrível não é! – disse Asuka – Só confesso que estou surpresa. Mas confesso também que eu sou a última a poder me escandalizar com isso. Já tive minha juventude, sabe? Fiz a mesma coisa que a srta, só que eu me casei com o sem vergonha!_

_Satsumi riu das palavras da mulher, que agora podia ser muito bem ser chamada de amiga. Sempre ria quando ela contava algo sobre o falecido marido._

_- Mas espero que tenha mais sorte com o seu amado do que eu tive com aquele miserável! – concluiu Asuka – E quem é ele? É conhecido?_

_A resposta dessa pergunta ia deixar a amiga escandalizada, com certeza._

_- Ele não é conhecido – respondeu a jovem com receio – É um youkai!_

_Asuka parou de andar e lançou um olhar ainda mais espantado para Satsumi._

_- Agora eu estou sem palavras! – disse Asuka – Ou a srta enlouqueceu ou está querendo enlouquecer!_

_- Não exagere! – repreendeu Satsumi – Eu estou muito sã! E antes que imagine que ele é um ser selvagem, já lhe digo que não é! Ele tem aparência humana e age de forma normal, como eu e você!_

_- Menos mal! – riu Asuka despertando da surpresa – Espero que seja bem bonito também._

_- Disso você pode ter certeza, Asuka – disse Satsumi sorrindo – É o homem mais lindo que eu já vi._

_- A srta é uma moça de sorte, mesmo! – disse Asuka – Já não bastasse Hattemaru, que é o sonho da mulherada do vilarejo, ainda consegue achar outro ainda mais bonito? Vai ser sortuda assim lá longe!_

_- Você sempre consegue encaixar o Hattemaru na conversa, não é? – disse a jovem._

_- É para a srta também não se perder nesse sonho louco e esquecer de sua realidade – disse Asuka – Embora seja uma linda história de amor, uma hora a srta vai ter que lembrar que muita coisa aqui nesse vilarejo depende das decisões tomadas por você!_

_Satsumi somente suspirou. O que Asuka falava era uma verdade inegável. Mas se tivesse que escolher entre casar-se para manter a família no comando do vilarejo ou abandonar tudo só para ficar com Sesshoumaru, escolheria o youkai com certeza. _

_Olhou para o lado da mata, imaginando se ele estaria por perto e o que ele estaria fazendo naquele momento. Foi novamente puxada por Asuka e voltou a caminhar._

_- Vamos logo, Satsumi-Hime! – disse Asuka – Senão o filho de minha amiga nasce antes de chegarmos para ajudar!_

_- Você vai fazer o parto de uma amiga? – perguntou Satsumi – E não me disse antes? Eu não quero ver isso! Eu vou voltar para casa!_

_- Ai, deixa de frescura! – disse Asuka sorrindo – Você vai ver que é a coisa mais normal do mundo. Assim você já fica sabendo como vai ser com a srta no futuro!_

_- Kami... – disse Satsumi sendo arrastada para o espetáculo que ela não fazia a mínima questão de assistir - ... socorro!

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru passou o dia tentando ensinar algo útil ao youkai dragão que agora o seguia como se lhe pertencesse mesmo. Já fizera o animal correr bastante atrás de si, e até se arriscar a voar. Até sorriu com a primeira tentativa de vôo do pobre bicho, que foi direto ao chão. Arrancar um sorriso descontraído de Sesshoumaru era como encontrar um tesouro, difícil e gratificante. _

_Sesshoumaru deu ao filhote um tempo para poder descansar e comer, e resolveu andar para acalmar um pouco sua mente, que ultimamente só se ocupava de pensar em Satsumi. E isso incomodava o youkai de certa forma. Não era natural que isso acontecesse, nunca se sentira assim. Era algo novo, e até um pouco assustador para ele. Não ter controle dos próprios sentimentos era algo que ele jamais havia experimentado, e com certeza não o fazia com seu consentimento._

"_Talvez eu deva me afastar!" pensou enquanto caminhava até o riacho "Não sou tão tolo a ponto de não perceber o quanto estou perto de amá-la. Por isso mesmo, acho que apenas a distância poderá evitar que eu me perca totalmente nesse sentimento!"._

_Olhou as águas cristalinas e por impulso as atravessou indo direto para a entrada do vilarejo._

"_Seria uma grande punição para mim!" pensou subindo na árvore de sempre "Apaixonar-me pela humana com a qual eu mesmo decidi brincar! Feitiço contra feiticeiro? Seria mesmo irônico!"._

_Olhou em busca de Satsumi, sem encontrá-la, mas descobrindo que haveria algo importante em alguns dias, visto a movimentação, pessoas armazenando comidas e bebidas e juntando madeira o suficiente para se manter acesa uma fogueira por um bom tempo._

_Observou mais um pouco, cansando-se da vista e indo embora. Voltaria a treinar o dragão, já que isso se tornara algo interessante, e fazia o tempo passar mais depressa.

* * *

_

_Satsumi saiu de dentro da casa da amiga de Asuka branca como uma vela. Asuka saiu logo atrás, rindo bastante da expressão da jovem. _

_- Nunca mais me traga para ajudá-la nisso, Asuka! – disse Satsumi – Eu não acredito que eu ajudei aquela criança a sair de dentro da mãe dela._

_- Viu como é fácil? – disse Asuka – Não é mágico?_

_- É angustiante, isso sim! – respondeu Satsumi – Agora, deixa eu ir passear em algum lugar maravilhoso de verdade. Eu vou até a cachoeira, se meu pai precisar de algo, mande me chamar. Mas não diga para Hattemaru onde eu vou, senão ele irá atrás de mim. Está bem?_

_- Satsumi-Hime – disse Asuka – Só posso aconselhá-la a tomar cuidado pelo caminho, já que suas decisões são sempre firmes._

_- Obrigada! – disse a jovem se separando de Asuka.

* * *

_

_Em pouco tempo estava próxima a cabana, já sabendo que Sesshoumaru não se encontraria ali. Passou direto para o caminho que levava a cachoeira, e pouco antes de chegar nela avistou o youkai dragão bloqueando a passagem._

_- Espero que me reconheça – disse Satsumi passando a mão no filhote – Onde está seu dono, hein?_

_O dragão virou a cabeça mostrando o caminho para Satsumi, que andou o mais rápido possível para encontrar Sesshoumaru. Encontrou-o nas águas da cachoeira, se banhando, e sentiu o rosto pegar fogo de vergonha. Virou-se, esperando que ele não a descobrisse ali._

_- Satsumi – disse Sesshoumaru sem precisar se virar para vê-la – Chegue mais perto!_

_- Eu não queria atrapalhar seu banho – disse ela ainda corada – Eu volto depois!_

_- Não seja boba! – disse ele virando-se – E pode olhar para mim. Acho estranho que vocês humanos se sintam tão incomodados com um simples banho._

_- Eu não me sinto incomodada com isso – disse Satsumi finalmente olhando para o youkai – É que eu só acho que é um momento de privacidade..._

_- Eu seria bastante ingênuo se esperasse privacidade numa cachoeira, Satsumi! – disse ele – Venha aqui!_

_Ela se aproximou e agachou ao lado da margem, observando hipnotizada o modo como ele enchia as mãos com água e lavava o rosto. _

"_Ele é lindo!" pensou "Até mesmo se banhando ele consegue ser perfeito!"._

_- Entre! – ordenou ele._

_- O quê? – disse surpresa Satsumi – Não, eu só vim aqui para passear, tenho que voltar logo!_

_- O que há de mais interessante a se fazer? – perguntou sedutoramente – Há algo melhor do que estar comigo nessas águas?_

_- Quanta confiança – disse Satsumi sorrindo – Cuidado, a resposta pode não lhe agradar!_

_- Você estaria mentindo se dissesse que há outra coisa melhor! – disse ele – Mas isso somente desagradaria a você mesma. Com certeza se arrependeria de não ter sucumbido ao seu desejo._

_- Ainda assim, você não saberia – concluiu ela se levantando – Eu guardaria isso só para não te dar o gostinho de sentir-se vitorioso mais uma vez._

_- Entre! – ordenou novamente, só que dessa vez bastante sério._

_- Não posso! – respondeu já sem tanta firmeza._

_- Eu não tocarei em você! – disse Sesshoumaru – Apenas quero que me faça companhia._

_Satsumi sorriu imaginando se isso era possível. Estar ao lado dele e não querer que ele a tocasse, era algo inimaginável. Olhou para os lados a procura de algum espectador curioso que pudesse vê-la._

_- Não há ninguém por perto – disse ele – Eu não sinto nenhuma presença além da sua e a do dragão. E ele com certeza fará barulho se alguém se aproximar._

_Ela soltou o laço do kimono devagar, sem que ele tirasse os olhos de seus movimentos. Depois soltou os cabelos, que estavam presos em um coque displicente, para por fim tirar as duas peças do traje com a qual estava vestida. A de cima, um kimono azul escuro de um tecido fino, e o de baixo, de algodão todo branco e meio transparente. Jogou tudo para o lado e colocou o pé dentro da água, sentindo a temperatura baixa dela._

_- Perdi a coragem – disse ela cruzando os braços – Está gelada!_

_- Você não veio até aqui para perder a coragem por causa da água fria – disse Sesshoumaru estendendo a mão – Venha..._

_Ela deu a mão ao youkai que a fez entrar de uma vez na água. Sentiu o corpo congelar ao se abaixar para se molhar por inteiro. Tremia, mas logo o frio passaria, deixando-a mais livre para aproveitar a cachoeira. _

_Sesshoumaru manteve-se distante dela, justamente para mostrar que falava sério quando disse que não ia tocá-la. Mas desejava que ela pedisse por isso, que ela mesma se aproximasse e exigisse dele que a beijasse e a possuísse ali, em meio ao barulho da queda d´água e à paz do local. Mas ela parecia bem mais disposta a ajudá-lo a manter a palavra do que se render ao desejo. Brincava na água como uma criança, indo de um lado ao outro sem parar. Aproximou-se da queda d´água e ficou encantada olhando para cima, como se estivesse vendo uma cachoeira pela primeira vez na vida._

_Sesshoumaru ficou olhando para a jovem, sem conseguir desviar o olhar, desejando que ela pertencesse eternamente a ele._

_- Haverá uma festa no vilarejo – disse ela se virando e pegando o youkai em flagrante – Será um dia muito especial..._

_- Pretende me convidar? – perguntou surpreso – Deseja levar um youkai a uma festa?_

_- Há algo que me proíba? – disse ela sorrindo._

_- Eu agradeço, mas não tenho interesse nesse tipo de coisa – respondeu Sesshoumaru._

_- Ainda assim – disse Satsumi – Eu o verei, não é?_

_- Quando? _

_- Em dois dias – disse Satsumi voltando a olhar para o alto da cachoeira – Eu queria muito vê-lo na noite da festa. _

_- Algum motivo especial para isso? – perguntou Sesshoumaru finalmente decidido a deixar sua palavra de lado e se aproximado da jovem._

_- Sim – respondeu ela – Mas não vou te dizer o que é..._

_Foi surpreendida por ele, que passou a mão em sua nuca, retirando os cabelos molhados e beijando-a com paixão. _

_- Você disse que não ia tocar em mim..._

_- Eu descobri que sou um mentiroso nato – disse ele virando-a de frente e passando a beijar sua boca, enquanto uma mão enroscava-se nos cabelos dela. Ele parou de beijá-la e a encarou, esperando pela expressão de sua vontade._

_- Eu quero você, Sesshoumaru... – sussurrou Satsumi - ...agora..._

_- Eu aceitarei sua ordem... – disse ele puxando-a para si._

_Encostaram na pedra que estava mais perto deles, beijando-se e mais uma vez tornando-se um só corpo, enquanto sentiam o calor do momento sendo refrescado pela garoa que se formava próximo da queda d´água. Seguraram o prazer o máximo que puderam, conseguindo mais uma vez sentirem juntos o orgasmo, tendo o momento ainda mais realçado com a confissão inesperada de Sesshoumaru._

_- Nada nesse mundo irá tirá-la de mim... – sussurrou ao ouvido de Satsumi._

_Ela sorriu ao ouvir as palavras do youkai, retribuindo a ele com a mesma sinceridade._

_- Eu amo você... – disse ela selando suas palavras com um longo beijo._

_Quando se soltaram do abraço, Satsumi foi para o mais longe possível dele, sorrindo e dizendo que aquilo era para não cair de novo nos braços de Sesshoumaru._

_Ele se colocou bem embaixo da queda, deixando a água que caía com moderada força bater em seus ombros, chegando a massagear o local._

_- Como eu posso amá-lo se nem ao menos sei nada sobre você? – disse ela – Isso parece até loucura..._

_- O que precisa saber de mim? – disse ele – Apesar de já me conhecer intimamente, ainda há algo que queira saber?_

_- Sesshoumaru, Senhor das Terras do Oeste – disse ela – Você pertence a uma família de youkais bastante nobre, não é?_

_- Se você não contar um meio-irmão como família, eu posso lhe dizer que todos são bastante nobres – respondeu ele mais sério._

_- Meio-irmão? – disse Satsumi curiosa – Por parte de quem?_

_- Por parte de pai..._

_- Você não parece aceitar isso – disse Satsumi vendo que o assunto o aborrecia – Eu não perguntarei mais sobre ele..._

_- Não, realmente eu não aceito aquele... – Sesshoumaru parou ao notar que ia falar "hanyou" - ...ilegítimo como família. Mas não me importo de ter que falar sobre ele. Só não espere que eu fale bem._

_Ainda assim Satsumi preferiu não tocar mais no assunto._

_- E você? – perguntou Sesshoumaru após um pequeno silêncio – Tem irmãos de quem você não gosta, ou coisa assim?_

_- Não, sou filha única – respondeu – Minha mãe já é falecida e meu pai está muito doente. Temo que em pouco tempo minha família será apenas eu..._

_- Será? – disse Sesshoumaru deixando a jovem confusa. _

_Ele olhou para o céu, observando a posição do sol. Já era tarde, e logo começaria a escurecer. Ficou em dúvida entre deixar a jovem ir embora ou pedir que ela ficasse até anoitecer._

_- O que você quer fazer agora? – perguntou ele._

_- Eu preciso ir para casa – respondeu Satsumi – Embora minha vontade seja de ficar ao seu lado._

_Ele concordou com a cabeça e começou a sair da água. Ela o seguiu, e esperaram que o corpo secasse antes de se vestirem. Ela viu a bainha com a Tenseiga encostada em uma pedra e resolveu olhá-la._

_- É uma bela espada – elogiou tirando-a da bainha – Mas não me parece uma espada comum..._

_Sesshoumaru começou a se vestir, olhando a forma como Satsumi passava a mão pela lâmina, como se desejasse sentir o fio dela. _

_- Ai... – reclamou Satsumi._

_Sesshoumaru olhou surpreso o pequeno corte no dedo da jovem. Foi até perto dela e segurou sua mão, olhando o ferimento._

_- Um corte... – disse sem acreditar - ... feito com a Tenseiga?_

_Satsumi estranhou o espanto dele com o ferimento._

_- Era de se supor que eu acabaria me cortando – disse ela – Eu passei o dedo direto na lâmina._

_- Mas... essa espada não serve para ferir..._

_- Como não? – disse Satsumi sem entender – É uma espada, ferir é a única utilidade dela._

_- Não a Tenseiga – disse Sesshoumaru – Veja seu dedo!_

_Satsumi olhou espantada o corte se fechar aos poucos, sem deixar nenhuma marca em seu dedo. Limpou o pouco sangue que tinha escorrido em busca de uma cicatriz ou algo mais, mas não havia nada. Olhou para a espada com admiração e depois a entregou a Sesshoumaru._

_- A Tenseiga não pode matar – explicou ele – Meu pai a fez para um propósito bem diferente, salvar vidas..._

_Satsumi ouvia incrédula as palavras do youkai._

_- Isso é fascinante – disse Satsumi – É uma espada de valor inestimável!_

_- Não tem serventia a um youkai como eu – disse Sesshoumaru guardando-a de volta na bainha – Eu só queria ter a outra espada dele, que tem um poder sem igual. Mas ele preferiu me deixar esta!_

_- E o que aconteceu com a outra?_

_Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso de irritação. _

_- Está escondida – respondeu ele – Em algum lugar que eu não consigo descobrir!_

_- Talvez você tenha que aprender a usar essa primeiro – disse Satsumi terminando de se vestir – Para poder ser merecedor da outra..._

_- Se fosse assim ela não teria sido escondida para ser entregue somente àquele hanyou imprestável – disse Sesshoumaru num tom de voz frio._

_Satsumi entendeu ser o meio-irmão dele o hanyou imprestável._

_- Hanyou? – repetiu ela – Filho do seu pai com uma humana?_

_Sesshoumaru olhou para ela sério. Sabia que ela tinha entendido de onde vinha o ódio maior dele pelos humanos. Sabia também que ela imaginara o que ele sentiria se ela engravidasse de um "hanyou imprestável" como ele mesmo dissera._

_- Eu tenho que ir... – disse Satsumi - ... eu gostaria de vê-lo na noite da festa no vilarejo._

_Ela começou a caminhar, sob o olhar de Sesshoumaru, que também se imaginava tendo um filho hanyou, se sentiria amor por ele ou se teria por ele o mesmo sentimento que tinha por Inuyasha. Mesmo que fosse também seu sangue, ainda assim não seria um youkai puro como ele esperava que seus filhos fossem. Sujaria mais uma vez a linhagem nobre da família da qual ele era o único descendente legitimo. _

_- Você irá? – perguntou Satsumi já perto do youkai dragão._

_Sesshoumaru ainda teve tempo de pensar em sua resposta._

_- Não! – respondeu ele seco – Eu não irei!_

_Satsumi sentiu-se triste, mas resolveu tentar algo mais._

_- Ainda assim... – disse ela - ... eu irei até a cabana, pouco antes da meia noite pa.._

_- Não vá! – disse olhando seriamente para ela – Eu não estarei lá!_

_Satsumi deu um sorriso, sem graça com a estranha mudança dele. Era, com certeza, o mesmo youkai que encontrara na cabana, naquela noite de chuva. Frio, insensível e com desprezo por ela, pelos humanos em geral. _

_- Entendi... – disse para o youkai - ... eu tenho que ir... adeus..._

_Saiu caminhando rápido e sem olhar para trás. Sabia que dessa vez ele não viria atrás dela e barraria seu caminho. Se havia algum encanto que prendesse a atenção dele à ela, esse encanto com certeza acabara de ser quebrado. Ele finalmente se lembrara que ela era apenas uma humana, e nada mais. Controlou-se para não sair correndo, e também para não chorar. Isso também provava que era impossível o amor entre eles. Como algo poderia ter um futuro bom, se quando acabava o calor do sexo, ela tinha que ficar esperando com ansiedade o modo que ele a trataria, se seria frio, ou se seria carinhoso?_

_Atravessou o riacho sem se importar se estava molhando sua roupa ou não. Chegou no vilarejo e foi direto para sua casa, seu quarto, seu futon, seu refúgio. Chorou todas as lágrimas que tinha segurado pelo caminho, aceitando a certeza do fim de sua história com Sesshoumaru._

_Sesshoumaru ficou apenas olhando, enquanto a única pessoa com quem realmente se importava na vida ia embora, certa de que aquilo era um adeus definitivo da parte dele. E não era? Após a recusa em encontrá-la na festa que ela mesma disse ser muito especial, quem em sã consciência não veria isso como um adeus?_

"_O que está acontecendo comigo?" criticou-se em pensamento "Ajo de forma totalmente contrária ao que realmente desejo! Esse não sou eu! Eu não sou um youkai que tem dúvidas sobre as próprias decisões! Então, por que eu a afasto se é exatamente o contrário que quero?"._

_Balançou negativamente a cabeça, contestando os pensamentos, sem conseguir se definir em relação as suas vontades._

_- Agora é tarde! – disse para si mesmo – Eu já mostrei a ela minha decisão. Não vou voltar atrás como se não tivesse a capacidade de ser firme no que decido!_

_Guardou a Tenseiga na cintura, olhando para o lenço de Satsumi que ainda estava amarrado na bainha, e o qual ela nem percebera. Desamarrou-o e jogou nas águas, dando um adeus definitivo a tudo que lembrasse dela._

**Ai ai! Como o Sesshoumaru pode ser tão quente e frio ao mesmo tempo? No próximo capítulo haverá a tão aguardada festa, com uma surpresa não tão feliz para Satsumi.**

**Agradeço as reviews de todas as apaixonadas pelo Sesshoumaru, e espero que mandem mais, isso me deixa tão feliz! Beijos!**


	12. O reencontro cruel de Sesshoumaru e Sats

_**O reencontro cruel de Sesshoumaru e Satsumi**_

_Satsumi retirou do baú o traje que comprara especialmente para a festa do vilarejo e o colocou sobre o futon. Entristeceu-se pelo fato de tê-lo escolhido pensando em agradar aos olhos de Sesshoumaru, mas não ia desistir de usá-lo por causa da ausência do youkai. _

"_Um traje tão lindo! Se não posso usá-lo para ficar bonita para você, pelo menos ficarei bonita para os meus próprios olhos!" pensou._

_Não via o youkai há dois dias, desde que se encontraram na cachoeira. Tinha procurado por ele na cabana, mas ele não aparecera, como Satsumi já imaginava. _

"_No fim eu era mesmo apenas uma brincadeira para ele" pensou passando a mão no tecido do traje "Eu é que fui tola de me apaixonar"._

_Foi até a janela e viu o lindo entardecer. O céu sem nuvens já começava a mostrar algumas estrelas e com certeza isso deixaria a festa ainda mais bonita. Ouviu baterem na porta e mandou a pessoa entrar._

_- A srta já tomou seu banho? – perguntou uma das empregadas da casa._

_- Já tomei, sim – respondeu Satsumi._

_- O sr Hattemaru deseja falar com a srta – disse a jovem empregada – Ele está a sua espera na sala!_

_- Diga que eu já estou indo! – disse Satsumi para a empregada que deixou o quarto – "O que Hattemaru deseja comigo agora?"_

_Terminou de pentear os cabelos e foi até a sala para saber o que o amigo queria. Ele a recebeu com um grande sorriso, e Satsumi pôde notar que ele escondia algo nas mãos, que estavam para trás._

_- Deseja falar comigo, Hattemaru? – perguntou Satsumi._

_- Sim! – respondeu ele ansioso – Eu pretendia fazer isso depois, já na festa, mas não consigo esperar tanto!_

_- O que é? – disse a jovem com um sorriso nervoso – É algo grave?_

_- Claro que não! – respondeu ele – Eu só gostaria de lhe dar um presente..._

_Ele trouxe as mãos para frente e estendeu a ela o belo embrulho que trouxera da cidade. Satsumi pegou o presente, tentando forçar um sorriso de alegria, mas era visível o quanto aquilo a incomodava._

_- Eu agradeço muito, Hattemaru! – disse ela segurando o presente junto ao peito – Embora eu não saiba o motivo pelo qual estou ganhando esse presente!_** (N/A: No Japão não é costume abrir os presentes assim que são recebidos, costuma-se esperar para abri-los após a festa, ou depois que quem o deu se retire).**

_- O simples fato de você existir em minha vida me faz querer presentear-lhe todos os dias! – disse Hattemaru sorrindo – Eu tenho certeza que o presente ficará lindo com o traje que a srta comprou. Agora, me dê licença, pois eu tenho que ajudar com algumas coisas lá fora._

_- Obrigada, Hattemaru! – disse ela baixando a cabeça em agradecimento – Eu tenho certeza que eu vou adorar!_

_Hattemaru saiu, deixando Satsumi sozinha com o embrulho nas mãos, sem saber o que fazer._

_- Abra logo! – disse Asuka aparecendo na sala._

_- Não acredito que você estava ouvindo atrás da porta! – disse Satsumi para a mulher._

_- Eu estava no aposento ao lado – explicou Asuka – Essas paredes são bem finas!_

_- Eu vou para o meu quarto – disse Satsumi – Mas sei que você vai atrás..._

_As duas foram direto para o quarto e fecharam a porta, como se aquele presente fosse algo proibido aos olhos alheios. Satsumi abriu o delicado embrulho, e viu o presente que ganhara._

_- Que lindo! – disse Asuka – Ele é um rapaz de bom gosto!_

_Satsumi abriu a pequena caixa que continha um colar de fita simples, mas com uma linda jóia pendurada nele._

_- Parece que é um rubi! – disse Asuka olhando a pedra vermelha – Coloque-o!_

_Satsumi olhava triste para o colar em sua mão. _

_- È um presente maravilhoso – disse ela – Não sei se devo aceitá-lo._

_- A srta já aceitou! – disse Asuka – Não está com você?_

_- É valioso demais. Com certeza é uma jóia para uma noiva!_

_- Exato! – disse Asuka – Isso é praticamente um pedido de casamento._

_Satsumi guardou o colar de volta na caixa e o colocou no futon, sobre sua roupa._

_- E como eu posso me casar com Hattemaru, Asuka? – perguntou irritada – Depois de tudo o que aconteceu comigo nos últimos dias?_

_- A srta mesma disse que não acreditava que o youkai fosse aparecer mais – disse Asuka – Se isso acontecer, o que a srta vai fazer? Chorar o resto da vida, ficando sozinha como prova desse amor insano?_

_- Esse não é o problema – disse Satsumi sentando-se no chão – E se por um acaso eu estiver..._

_Satsumi suspirou sem conseguir completar a frase._

_- Esperando um filho do youkai? – completou Asuka – Aí a coisa realmente vai ficar difícil! Qualquer decisão que a srta tome vai mudar sua vida de qualquer forma. Alguém sempre vai sair infeliz no final..._

_Um silêncio tomou conta do ambiente, enquanto Satsumi segurava a cabeça com as duas mãos sem conseguir conter as lágrimas. Asuka passou a mão em sua cabeça, sabendo ser essa a única contribuição que poderia dar para a jovem, que com certeza estava perdida nessa situação._

_- Não chore, Satsumi-Hime – disse Asuka – Pelo menos hoje, se dê o direito de estar feliz. Aproveite a festa, seu presente e sua roupa nova. Não há nada a se fazer hoje, além de festejar!_

_Satsumi enxugou as lágrimas, e concordou com Asuka. Não deixaria que a tristeza estragasse sua noite. Aproveitaria a festa o tanto quanto fosse possível, e se tivesse que chorar, o faria somente no dia seguinte._

_- Vou me arrumar! – disse Satsumi se levantando – Eu vou estar maravilhosa nessa festa!_

_Asuka sorriu e saiu para deixar que a jovem se aprontasse. Quando Satsumi apareceu já pronta na sala da casa, todas as empregadas elogiaram a beleza de sua senhora. Asuka, que já estava pronta também, chamou Satsumi para o quarto do pai dela._

_- Ele quer lhe ver! – disse Asuka puxando a jovem pelo braço – Ele agüentou ficar acordado só para ver sua roupa, que eu disse que era linda!_

_Satsumi entrou no quarto e viu o pai acordado, talvez pela primeira vez no mês. A doença dele o mantinha sonolento a maior parte do tempo, e ela mal conversava com ele. Um grande sorriso se formou no rosto do senhor, que embora fosse jovem, apenas 45 anos, parecia bem mais velho devido ao abatimento causado pela enfermidade._

_- Você está linda! – disse o pai com dificuldades – Com certeza lembra sua mãe em tudo!_

_- Obrigada, meu pai! – agradeceu Satsumi ajoelhada ao seu lado – O vilarejo também está lindo hoje! Gostaria que o senhor pudesse ir lá fora ver._

_- Esse vilarejo sempre foi lindo – disse o pai – Era lindo quando tinha sua mãe, e agora é lindo porque tem você para deixá-lo assim. Enquanto houver uma mulher dessa família vivendo aqui, ele será sempre lindo!_

_Satsumi passou a mão no rosto do pai, fazendo força para não chorar._

_- Vá e se divirta! – disse o pai – Eu estou com muito sono. Espero que os fogos hoje me deixem dormir!_

_Satsumi deu um beijo no pai e saiu do quarto. Asuka logo estava ao seu lado, já que hoje ela tinha sua folga para aproveitar a festa. As duas saíram da casa e foram se misturar aos moradores do vilarejo, que já começavam a comemorar._

_Hattemaru viu Satsumi e logo se aproximou, não conseguindo esconder o encanto por ela, tão linda que estava._

_- A srta está maravilhosa! – elogiou o amigo observando que ela usava o presente que ele dera – Completamente deslumbrante!_

_- Obrigada! – disse Satsumi colocando a mão no colar – Eu adorei o presente, Hattemaru. Mas confesso que eu acredito não merecer coisa de tal valor!_

_Ele deixou escapar um sorriso de criança._

_- Talvez esse colar não merece estar com alguém de tal valor! – disse ele – Tenho certeza que ele não tem metade da sua preciosidade!_

_Satsumi sentiu o rosto corar e deu um sorriso envergonhada quando as pessoas ao lado suspiraram para dizer o quanto achavam aquilo romântico. _

_Ela arranjou a desculpa de ir falar com alguns conhecidos para poder fugir dos elogios de Hattemaru. Sabia que isso se repetiria durante toda a festa, sempre que se encontrassem. Sentiu-se tão triste enquanto andava em meio aos conhecidos, fingindo conversas alegres e tentando manter sua mente presa a festa, quando na verdade só pensava no youkai. Olhou para o alto da colina, onde estivera com ele se escondendo dos guardas da vigília, esperando ver o vulto dele a sua procura, e vendo apenas o local vazio._

"_Não consigo resistir, é mais forte que eu" pensou "Tenho que ir até a cabana. Para pelo menos me certificar de que ele não vai mais voltar!".

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru estava sentado ao lado da cachoeira, descansando depois de ter andado os dois últimos dias sem rumo. Queria apenas estar longe dali, para não ficar se lembrando de Satsumi, mas no fim, sentira a necessidade de pelo menos cumprir com sua palavra em relação à humana._

_- Eu disse que você saberia se eu não fosse mais voltar, Satsumi – conversou sozinho – Eu vou vê-la apenas para dizer adeus..._

_Levantou-se e caminhou na direção do vilarejo, disposto a encontrá-la e colocar um ponto final naquela história. Depois sairia daquelas terras, e buscaria pela espada do pai, prometendo retornar ali somente quando a encontrasse, o que era uma garantia de que jamais veria Satsumi de novo, mesmo que descobrisse que ela esperava um filho seu. Não poderia abandonar seus planos em razão disso, principalmente sendo essa criança um hanyou. Seu orgulho era forte demais para aceitar tal fato, então preferia simplesmente esquecer-se disso com o tempo. _

_- Fique na cachoeira! – disse para o dragão que fez menção de acompanhá-lo – Eu não demorarei!_

_Passou direto pela cabana, pois não sentira a presença da jovem ali. Mas teve uma grande surpresa ao chegar próximo do riacho. _

_- Satsumi... – disse baixo ao vê-la._

_Ela estava parada do outro lado do riacho, olhando para as águas, como se tentasse se decidir se as atravessava ou não. Sesshoumaru olhou-a de cima a baixo, vendo o quanto ela estava linda, vestindo um kimono vermelho e com os cabelos presos em um refinado coque. Mas com certeza não estava feliz. Era visível em seu rosto sua tristeza, embora não estivesse chorando. _

_Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, apertando-os o máximo possível quando teve certeza do que antes era apenas dúvida. Mesmo de longe, e mesmo sendo tão prematuro, sabia que aquela humana já carregava um filho seu no ventre. _

_Abriu os olhos, e de repente, aquele youkai, que não temia nenhum inimigo, sentiu um estranho desejo de dar um passo para trás, com medo de enfrentar aquela situação. Com receio de olhar Satsumi nos olhos e dizer a ela que estava indo embora. Dizer-lhe o prometido adeus. Parou, apenas observando, com um estranho aperto no peito, antes de terminar o que ele mesmo começara, antes desejando mesmo causar na humana tal sofrimento. Cativá-la e depois deixá-la era uma das suas intenções. A segunda era dar a ela um fim digno, uma morte honrosa, coisa que nesse momento não passava nem perto de seus pensamentos._

_Decidiu seguir em frente e conversar logo com ela, mas ouviu a voz do chefe da guarda, que a procurava. Decidiu ficar olhando o que ele queria com ela, esperando que ele não a chamasse para voltar ao vilarejo.

* * *

_

_Satsumi olhou para trás e viu Hattemaru surgir do caminho que levava ao vilarejo. _

_- O que está fazendo aqui, sozinha? – perguntou ele – Não está gostando da festa?_

_- A festa está maravilhosa – respondeu Satsumi voltando a olhar as águas – Eu só estou aqui pensando um pouco, e esperando que a dor de cabeça que estou sentindo passe logo._

_- Vamos voltar... – disse ele pegando em sua mão._

_- Não! – disse Satsumi – Daqui a pouco eu irei. Eu quero ficar aqui por um tempinho ainda._

_Ele segurou as duas mãos de Satsumi, que não desviava seus olhos das águas. Então, numa tentativa de mostrar o quanto gostava dela, tentou dar-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Satsumi virou-se, surpresa com o ato, evitando que ele conseguisse o beijo, e olhando para ele com uma expressão bastante séria no rosto. _

_- Desculpe! – disse ele sentindo-se tolo – Eu não devia ter feito isso!_

_- Me deixe sozinha! – pediu Satsumi sem raiva – Eu preciso muito pensar nisso tudo que está acontecendo na minha vida..._

_Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, e beijou sua mão, num gesto de carinho e saindo em seguida. Satsumi esperou que ele desaparecesse de sua vista, então se agachou e começou a chorar, sem saber o rumo que deveria tomar em sua vida.

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru viu com desprezo o ato do chefe da guarda que tentara beijar Satsumi. Sabia que o que estava sentindo era ódio, e teve vontade de acabar com a vida do homem naquele mesmo momento. Mas segurou-se, já que estava ali para se despedir, logo não tinha o direito de sentir-se dono daquilo que não queria possuir. _

_Olhou para Satsumi, agachada ao lado do riacho, chorando convulsivamente, sem nem ao menos imaginar que sua tristeza ainda seria maior em poucos minutos. Para seu espanto, ela deixou o choro de lado rapidamente se levantou. Satsumi levantou o traje e começou a atravessar o riacho, levando Sesshoumaru ao ato de esconder-se somente para ver o que ela faria. Ela carregava uma luminária em uma das mãos, que a ajudou a chegar logo a cabana. Mas ela nem notara que o youkai a seguia de uma pequena distância. _

_Ela entrou na cabana, deixando a porta aberta, e foi diretamente para o fundo do casebre, ajoelhando-se exatamente no canto onde ela havia visto Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez. Deixou a luminária no chão, e retirou de dentro do decote do traje um tecido dobrado que colocou no chão._

_- Eu pretendia dar-lhe isso – disse ela como se o youkai estivesse ali – Isso pertence a minha família há quatro gerações. Embora seja de um tecido fino, não tem nenhum valor além do sentimental._

_Sesshoumaru olhava da porta, onde conseguira chegar sem chamar a atenção de Satsumi, e ouvia as palavras sussurradas por ela, sem conseguir entender o porque daquele gesto._

_- É uma faixa, que eu ganhei de minha mãe – continuou ela – Ela me disse, dias antes de ir para o outro mundo, que estava me dando isso porque eu era a pessoa que havia trazido a maior felicidade à vida dela. E disse que eu deveria fazer o mesmo, e passar este presente para a pessoa que tivesse mudado minha vida, que fosse mais importante para mim. _

_Sesshoumaru baixou os olhos, imaginando se ele era mesmo digno daquilo._

_- Ela disse que essa faixa era como o nosso coração, que a gente só entrega a uma pessoa na vida. Então eu te entrego meu coração, mesmo que você nunca saiba, mesmo que você nunca volte aqui para pegá-lo, ainda assim, ele só pertence a você, mais ninguém. Antes, eu pensei que nunca ia passar esse presente a ninguém, que no fim eu ia levá-lo para o túmulo comigo, mas eu fico feliz de continuar a tradição de minha família, mesmo que ela não vá seguir adiante. Tenho certeza que minha mãe está orgulhosa de mim, onde ela estiver..._

_Satsumi se levantou, olhando pela última vez para a faixa de seda, azul turquesa, e que guardava há dois anos com tanto cuidado e amor. Limpou mais uma vez as lágrimas dos olhos e se virou para partir de vez, esperando nunca mais voltar aquele lugar, que agora lhe causava tanta tristeza. Saiu fechando a porta da cabana, e entrou na mata, para fazer aquele caminho pela última vez.

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru, que havia saído da porta e ido para o lado da cabana assim que Satsumi se levantara, viu a jovem sair, e depois que ela entrou na mata resolveu ver o presenteque ela deixara. Ajoelhou-se no mesmo local que ela e pegou a faixa, sentindo ao mesmo tempo, a maciez do tecido, que lhe lembrava da pele de Satsumi, e a frieza do mesmo, que logo lhe lembrava de como seu coração de youkai era. _

"_Não posso mudar minha natureza" pensou apertando a faixa na mão "Não posso, nem mesmo por Satsumi"._

_Levantou-se e saiu rápido atrás da jovem, disposto a fazer tudo o que planejara. Quando a viu, atravessando o riacho, deixou de lado todo o sentimento que insistia em torná-lo diferente, e com sua frieza habitual a chamou._

_- Satsumi! – disse firme._

_Satsumi virou-se sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Parou ainda em meio às águas, soltando a barra do traje, deixando-o se molhar._

_- Sesshoumaru... – disse ela começando a formar um sorriso._

_- Qual o significado disto? – perguntou ele segurando a faixa em uma das mãos._

_- É um presente – disse ela – Eu ganhei há..._

_- Eu ouvi toda a história – interrompeu com uma voz ainda mais fria – Eu estava vendo você na cabana._

_- Então você sabe o que é! – disse Satsumi – Como eu disse, isso representa o meu coração..._

_- E quando foi que você me ouviu dizer que queria o seu coração? – perguntou ele – Isso não me tem serventia! Leve o seu presente embora, e o entregue ao seu namoradinho. Tenho certeza que isso vai ajudá-lo a superar o fato de que você não o ama!_

_Ele deixou a faixa escorregar da mão, caindo lentamente ao chão, sob o olhar perplexo de Satsumi._

_- Como você ousa... – disse ela caminhando até onde ele estava e pegando a faixa do chão -... você não tem um mínimo de sentimento? Seu youkai desprezível!_

_Ela empurrou Sesshoumaru com toda sua força, deixando sua irritação com o gesto dele bem demonstrada. Ela tornou a empurrá-lo, fazendo somente com que ele desse passos para trás, mas desejando derrubá-lo daquela pose superior que ele mostrava._

_- Está feliz, não é? – disse ela com raiva – Completou o seu joguinho de humilhação, fazendo com que eu me sentisse como se estivesse no fundo de um poço, a espera da morte. Seu maldito..._

_Sesshoumaru não queria vê-la tão nervosa como ela estava, mas não poderia agir de outra forma, teria que continuar com sua crueldade, mesmo que isso a machucasse tanto, e machucasse a ele também. _

_- Você não vai conseguir me machucar, Satsumi – ele disse sem tentar pará-la – É melhor você parar de tentar isso. Vai apenas machucar a si mesma!_

_Satsumi parou de empurrá-lo e o encarou com um brilho bem diferente nos olhos._

_- Me machucar? – repetiu ela – Eu não posso me machucar mais do que o que você já me machucou. Aliás, você conseguiu me matar ao fazer isso, ao jogar fora a única coisa de valor que eu tinha, meu coração! Você pode comemorar sua vitória nesse jogo, Sesshoumaru. Alegre-se, você provou o quanto é cruel..._

_Ela virou-se e caminhou para o riacho, chorando sem parar. Não conseguia olhar para o caminho a sua frente, só para baixo, e com certeza não olharia para trás, para aquele que tanto amava, e que lhe retribuía com desprezo na mesma proporção. Chegou do outro lado, parando apenas para falar com o youkai, mas sem olhá-lo._

_- Aposto que você acha tudo isso um erro, não é? – disse ela – Foi um erro envolver-se com uma humana, não é mesmo? Sabe que até pensei por um tempo que você começava a gostar de mim..._

_A resposta de Sesshoumaru veio após um pequeno silêncio._

_- Eu não cometo erros, Satsumi – disse ele – Eu só não a quero mais! Me cansei..._

_Aquilo doeu em Satsumi como se uma lâmina tivesse atravessado seu peito. Sentiu até o ar faltar com a última declaração dele. Duvidou que tinha ouvido o coração dele batendo em seu peito há poucos dias. Com certeza, aquele youkai que estava ali agora não possuía tal coisa. _

_A falta de resposta dela ao que ele falara deu a Sesshoumaru a certeza de que havia acabado de vez com os sentimentos de Satsumi. Conseguia sentir o coração dela quebrar ao ver como ela apertava a faixa de seda na mão, deixando-a cair nas águas do riacho em seguida. Sabia que agora havia realmente conseguido matar aquela humana, tão jovem e a quem, só agora descobria, amava de verdade._

_Ela voltou a caminhar, agora já sem lágrimas, pedindo aos céus que acordasse daquele pesadelo, e voltasse a viver aqueles dias em ainda não conhecia Sesshoumaru._

_- Satsumi... _

_- Você veio cumprir sua palavra – interrompeu ela – Eu agradeço por ter vindo dizer que não voltará mais..._

_Ela desapareceu no caminho que levava ao vilarejo, deixando Sesshoumaru atordoado, sem conseguir segurar a dor que sentia pela primeira vez em sua vida. Já matara tanto, já causara tanta dor em seus inimigos, e isso sempre lhe trazia um sorriso orgulhoso ao rosto. Mas ter acabado com a humana daquela maneira, o fez se envergonhar de ser um youkai tão cruel._

_Entrou nas águas e pegou a faixa que ela lhe dera, e que ficara presa entre a lama da margem e a correnteza do riacho. Olhou para ela com raiva de si mesmo, apertando-a entre os dedos._

_- Eu levarei seu coração comigo, Satsumi – sussurrou – Eu jamais desprezaria tal presente, mas é assim que as coisas devem ser... Me perdoe..._

_Guardou a faixa dentro da roupa e deu as costas ao vilarejo, ao riacho e principalmente à Satsumi.

* * *

_

_Satsumi entrou no vilarejo, esperando que seus olhos não estivessem tão vermelhos depois de tudo o que chorara. Nunca a idéia de trancar-se no quarto e dormir lhe pareceu tão tentadora, mas não faria isso. Não precisava demonstrar a ninguém que estava derrotada. Forçou um sorriso no rosto ao ver as crianças que lhe trouxeram uma flor, e decidiu ficar ali, junto aos que realmente se importavam com ela, sem que eles sequer imaginassem a dor que em que seu coração estava mergulhado._

"_O tempo irá curar isso" pensou "Minha vida ainda pode ser feliz..."._

**Quase chorei escrevendo isso, credo! Espero que vocês sintam a dor da pobre da Satsumi como eu senti ao escrever esse capítulo. Mas nem tudo serão só tristezas, minha gente! As pessoas mudam, se arrependem, voltam atrás, desfazem promessas, e às vezes os youkais também! Um abraço a quem deixou reviews, e espero que continuem gostando da história. **

**N/A: Sim, eu adoro o estilo Mary Sue, pois permite ser mais criativo nas histórias. Então, me perdoem se essa fic é Mary Sue até a raiz dos cabelos!**


	13. O fim de toda tristeza para quem se ama!

_**O fim de toda tristeza para quem se ama!**_

_O Sol já começava a aparecer no horizonte quando Sesshoumaru pôs seus pés novamente nas terras da qual ele era o senhor absoluto. Embora há mais de um mês atrás pensasse que não voltaria ali tão cedo, agora se via novamente naquele lugar, que com certeza lhe trazia lembranças e que lhe guardava várias surpresas pela frente. _

_Sua busca pela espada poderosa do pai, ao contrário do que ele imaginava, não o afastou dali, e sim, fez com que ele voltasse, e só por esse motivo estava lá de novo._

_Em uma conversa com Bokkuseno, que até então dizia não saber do paradeiro da espada, ouviu da boca do youkai a informação de que, em um sonho, Inutaisho lhe havia mandado uma mensagem._

"_Inutaisho mandou que você encontrasse o tesouro que lhe faltava em suas terras!" disse o youkai._

_Sesshoumaru logo imaginou que o pai escondera a Tessaiga em algum canto ao oeste, e assim fizera meia volta em busca dela._

_Parou no topo de um monte, do qual se enxergava grande parte do lugar, e respirou o ar sentindo o aroma de algumas flores que só cresciam naquela parte. Desviou o olhar para o céu, quando notou estar olhando para onde se encontrava o vilarejo de Satsumi._

"_Satsumi... como será que você está?" pensou olhando o céu límpido._

_Olhou para trás, confirmando se o youkai dragão já o havia alcançado, e depois voltou a caminhar, esperando chegar na área da cachoeira para que o filhote pudesse beber um pouco de água._

"_Não passarei dessa área" decidiu-se "Não posso enfrentar tal situação. Não se ainda pretendo ir embora daqui de novo!".

* * *

_

_Hattemaru olhou para trás e viu que Satsumi havia parado novamente. _

_- Ainda está se sentindo mal? – perguntou ele mandando ao resto dos guardas que continuassem o treino._

_- Eu ainda estou um pouco tonta – disse Satsumi colocando a mão na cabeça – Parece que eu vou desmaiar toda vez que faço um movimento mais rápido._

_- Vá para casa – disse o amigo – Espere até melhorar, depois você volta!_

_Satsumi concordou e saiu, deixando o grupo que treinava ao lado do riacho, e foi para sua casa. Há mais de uma semana sentia a mesma coisa todos os dias. Enjôos e tonturas. Sabia bem do que se tratava, mas não poderia contar a ninguém ainda. Apenas Asuka sabia que ela esperava um filho de Sesshoumaru, e jurou manter segredo disso até o dia em Satsumi resolvesse contar para os outros._

_Entrou na sala de casa e encontrou com Asuka, que carregava nas mãos um lenço cheio de sangue._

_- Ele está piorando! – disse ela para Satsumi – Não sei se agüentará muito tempo ainda..._

_Satsumi foi até o quarto, onde o pai, pálido e fraco, estava sofrendo com sua doença. A última vez que o vira sem dor fora no dia da festa do vilarejo, aquele mesmo fatídico dia. Depois disso ele piorara de tal forma, que ou estava dormindo, ou estava se contorcendo de dor, como agora. _

_A jovem molhou um pano em uma tigela com água ao lado do futon e passou na testa do pai, que ardia em febre. Não havia mais nada a se fazer, segundo o doutor que agora fazia visitas semanais ao pai de Satsumi._

"_Ele só irá piorar!" lembrou-se das palavras do doutor "Não há mais como salvá-lo. Temos que orar para que ele não sofra muito até que se seu dia chegue!"._

_Satsumi se lembra que nesse dia, ela descumpriu uma promessa que fizera a si mesma, e voltara na cabana, onde antes se encontrava com Sesshoumaru, somente para poder chorar tudo o que conseguisse, e depois agüentar sua dor sem derrubar mais nenhuma lágrima._

_Sorriu ao olhar para o pai, decidida a contar-lhe sobre a criança que esperava, para que ele soubesse que poderia partir sossegado._

_- O senhor disse que não deixaria esse mundo enquanto não tivesse um neto – sussurrou ela ao pai – Pois saiba que eu espero um filho, e agora o senhor já pode deixar esse mundo e se encontrar com a mamãe..._

_Deu um beijo na testa do pai, que forçou os olhos, abrindo-os por alguns segundos e olhando para ela como se agradecesse a boa noticia. Depois ele voltou a sofrer com a dor que atingia seu peito._

_Ela saiu dali quando Asuka voltou trazendo um lenço limpo para o senhor. Foi para o quarto e se deitou, incomodada com o enjôo que começara. Passou a mão por cima da roupa, acariciando a barriga, como se o pequeno ser ali dentro já pudesse sentir tal carinho. _

_- Você terá o nome de meu pai se for menino, e o de minha mãe, se for uma menina! – disse para seu filho.

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru correu em busca do youkai dragão que fazia um barulho alto, certamente de dor. Encontrou-o dentro de um buraco no chão, bem profundo, sem conseguir sair._

_- Armadilha para youkais – disse Sesshoumaru – Espero que você não tenha se machucado!_

_Pulou dentro do buraco e viu se havia algum machucado no animal, que tivera bastante sorte, pois estava ileso. Saltou de novo para fora, e comunicou sua decisão ao youkai._

_- Infelizmente terei que usar meu chicote para erguê-lo daí – disse Sesshoumaru – Isso o machucará um pouco!_

_Lançou o chicote e o passou ao redor dos pescoços do dragão, puxando-o com força e o tirando de lá em poucos minutos._

_- Ou você aprende a voar logo, ou aprende a distinguir melhor o local onde vai pisar – disse para o youkai que soltou um rugido agradecido._

_Só então Sesshoumaru parou para ver onde estava. A sua frente, apenas há alguns passos de distância, estava a cabana, onde ele e Satsumi se encontravam. Seus olhos ficaram fixos no casebre, enquanto em sua mente formava a imagem da humana deixando a faixa simbolizando seu coração lá dentro. Aquela faixa que ele agora guardava em sua roupa, próxima ao seu próprio coração. _

_Era a primeira vez que passava da área da cachoeira depois de voltar para o oeste há seis dias. Sentia vontade de procurá-la, ainda mais sabendo que ela estava grávida, mas segurava-se, para que não a machucasse de novo. Para que não causasse nela um sofrimento ainda maior. Deu as costas para a cabana e voltou para seu refugio, além da cachoeira, onde passara todas as noites desde sua volta.

* * *

_

_Satsumi acordou com um grito do pai, que a chamava desesperadamente. Levantou-se tremendo e caminhou pelo corredor escuro até chegar no quarto dele. Ao lado do futon, havia um tecido coberto de sangue, e seu pai parecia sofrer bastante._

_- Pai, o que foi? – perguntou ela desesperada se ajoelhando ao lado dele._

_Asuka estava do outro lado, segurando um pano, também todo sujo de sangue, e a olhava como se pedisse que ela se preparasse para o pior._

_O pai segurou a mão de Satsumi, conseguindo forças para apertá-la e trazê-la ao peito._

_- Satsumi... eu sei que é minha hora – disse o pai com dificuldade - ... só há uma coisa... que quero pedir a você..._

_- Pai, não diga isso – disse Satsumi chorando – Não é sua hora ainda..._

_- Prometa – continuou o senhor – prometa que se casará com Hattemaru. É a única coisa que lhe peço antes de partir..._

_Satsumi olhou para Asuka sem saber o que dizer._

_- Prometa... – repetiu o pai chamando a atenção da filha de novo para si._

_Satsumi fez que sim com a cabeça, prometendo ao pai algo que ela sabia não ser capaz de cumprir. _

_- Eu quero que você saia do quarto, minha filha – disse ele – Não quero que volte aqui dentro... até que eu tenha partido..._

_- Pai..._

_- Vá... – disse o homem, voltando a gritar de dor._

_Satsumi se levantou, dando um último beijo no pai, e dizendo que o amaria para sempre. Saiu o quarto e deu de cara com Hattemaru, que como amigo fiel lhe ofereceu um abraço consolador, que Satsumi jamais poderia recusar. _

_- Vamos ficar em outro lugar – disse ele – Você o ouviu, ele não quer que você esteja aqui..._

_Hattemaru a levou até a casa de uma das moradoras do vilarejo, e ficou com ela até o amanhecer, quando o doutor chegou, após ter sido buscado por um dos guardas. O doutor olhou para Satsumi, sem nem mesmo precisar dar a notícia para que ela entendesse que seu pai havia deixado aquele mundo. Ela chorou, abraçada à Hattemaru, que também se comovia pela partida daquele que sempre o tratara como um filho._

_O enterro do pai de Satsumi, aquele que fundara o vilarejo um ano antes do nascimento da filha, aconteceu no final daquele mesmo dia. Todas as honras possíveis foram prestadas a ele, assim como Satsumi esperava. _

_Logo depois, já de noite, Satsumi pôde enfim se deitar, e se não conseguiria dormir, pelo menos poderia pensar no que ia fazer em relação a promessa feita ao pai._

"_Como vou me casar com Hattemaru?" pensou triste "Sem amá-lo e ainda por cima esperando um filho de um youkai!"._

_Não tinha a menor idéia de como resolver aquele problema, mas sabia que teria de contar ao amigo o pedido do pai e confessar a ele sua situação._

_- Apenas mais uns dias! – prometeu a si mesma – Esperarei mais uns dias e contarei que estou esperando um filho!_

_Satsumi imaginava que sofreria muito se o pai morresse, mas pelo contrário, sentia saudades, mas também se sentia aliviada por ele não estar mais sofrendo. Isso fez com que suas lágrimas secassem após dois dias da ida do pai. Agora, uma semana depois, já se permitia sorrir novamente, até mesmo porque sabia que não estaria sozinha no futuro, teria um filho que lhe faria companhia, e nada poderia tirar essa alegria dela._

_Caminhou até o túmulo do pai, como fazia todos os dias, para deixar flores junto à lápide. Depois andaria pelos arredores do vilarejo, aproveitando o calor da manhã. _

_Havia pedido para deixar definitivamente a guarda, já que agora deveria se cuidar um pouco mais, mas usara a desculpa de que deveria se preparar para seu futuro, o que Hattemaru aceitou rapidamente, visto que ele imaginava que ela falava que resolvera se casar. Ele havia confessado a Satsumi que ouvira o último pedido do pai dela, e que sabia que ela havia prometido ao pai que se casaria com ele. Mas disse também que esperaria pela decisão da jovem, sem forçar uma resposta rápida. Isso deu a ela alguns dias extras para se encher de coragem e contar tudo para o amigo._

_Satsumi caminhou próximo à cabana, e viu surpresa, alguns buracos cavados no chão. Sabia que eram armadilhas e sabia que não havia sido feita pelos moradores do vilarejo, já que eles não tinham interesse em capturar nada. Andou um pouco mais, chegando próximo da cachoeira, e viu que havia mais buracos, alguns já devidamente disfarçados com folhas por cima. Começou a andar com mais cautela, pois quase caíra em um deles. _

_- Quem está fazendo isso? – perguntou-se – Forasteiros, com certeza!_

_Ouviu um barulho e olhou para o lado. Sua surpresa com o que viu foi ainda maior do que descobrir invasores naquelas terras, até porque já conhecia o que estava vendo. _

_- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou sorrindo – Espero que não tenha sido deixado para trás..._

_Ela caminhou devagar até o dragão de duas cabeças, esperando que ele demonstrasse de alguma forma que a reconhecera. Ele deu um rugido baixo, e se abaixou claramente mostrando que não ia atacá-la. Satsumi passou a mão no animal, que pareceu bem feliz com o carinho._

_- O seu dono está por perto? – perguntou com receio da resposta._

_O dragão virou as cabeças para a área da cachoeira, e Satsumi entendeu o recado._

_- Eu irei embora, antes de encontrá-lo – disse para o dragão – Não desejo vê-lo, nunca mais..._

_Deixou o youkai dragão, e começou a fazer o caminho de volta, sentindo uma tristeza por saber que ele estava de volta, e que nem se preocupara em saber dela._

"_Minha tristeza não pode voltar" pensou "Não vou me deixar abalar pela presença dele aqui!"._

_Deu mais alguns passos quando ouviu alguém rindo um pouco à frente, mas escondido atrás de algumas árvores._

_- Olha o que encontramos! – disse o homem que estava rindo – Se não é uma coisinha linda!_

_Satsumi parou, apenas observando o rapaz, que era magro e baixo, logo se ele a atacasse, ela poderia pelo menos se livrar dele facilmente e fugir, embora soubesse que não deveria lutar._

"_Por que eu não carrego minha espada comigo mais?" criticou-se em pensamento._

_Depois um outro homem, esse alto e bem forte, apareceu bem ao lado de Satsumi, também rindo._

_- Ela é linda mesmo! – disse o segundo homem._

_- O que vocês estão querendo nessas terras? – perguntou firme Satsumi – Não os conheço do vilarejo._

_- É, nós não somos de lá – respondeu o primeiro homem – Nós só estamos aqui caçando youkais._

_- Então foram vocês que fizeram essas armadilhas? – continuou Satsumi._

_- Exato, mocinha! – respondeu o primeiro rindo de novo – Nós os capturamos, depois os matamos e vendemos seus ossos. _

_- Vocês não podem fazer isso por aqui – disse Satsumi – Essas terras tem um dono, e ele não gostaria de saber que andam caçando youkais..._

_- Bem – disse o segundo homem se aproximando mais de Satsumi – A gente precisa de dinheiro, para comer, sabe? Se a gente arranjasse alguma outra coisa, que nos desse bastante dinheiro, com certeza deixaríamos os youkais de lado. Mas teria que ser algo bem valioso, entende?_

_Satsumi notou o olhar do homem fixo no colar que ganhara de Hattemaru._

_- Então por que não começam a procurar um trabalho? – disse ela._

_- Eu acharia melhor esse lindo colar que está no seu pescoço! – disse o segundo homem._

_O primeiro homem se aproximou, querendo ver o colar do qual o amigo estava falando._

_- Esse colar deve render um bom dinheiro! – disse o primeiro tentando tocar o colar e sendo barrado pela mão de Satsumi._

_- Se você encostar essa mão nojenta em mim, eu a arrancarei! – disse Satsumi num ímpeto de raiva._

_- Eu queria ver você tentar, srta! – disse o primeiro homem – Você é bastante corajosa para uma simples mulher..._

_A resposta à segunda tentativa dele de encostar no colar foi um soco, muito bem dado por Satsumi, que conseguiu fazer o homem cair sentado. O amigo dele resolveu atacar Satsumi, dando um empurrão nela._

_- Sua vadia sem vergonha! – disse o segundo homem – Nós vamos acabar com você!_

_O primeiro homem levantou e deu um tapa no rosto de Satsumi, enquanto o outro a segurava covardemente._

_O youkai dragão viu o que estava acontecendo, e veio em socorro de Satsumi, mas caiu em uma das armadilhas, para sorte e alegria dos homens._

_- Parece que o dia hoje vai ser muito bom! – disse o segundo homem._

_- Temos um youkai, um colar valioso e uma bela jovem para nos divertir! – disse o primeiro homem rindo ainda mais alto._

_- Vamos jogá-la em outro buraco – sugeriu o que segurava Satsumi – Assim poderemos ir buscar as armas para matar e despedaçar o youkai, e ela não fugirá. _

_- Isso! – concordou o primeiro – Depois faremos o que quisermos com ela. Só que ela não pode estar acordada para ficar gritando por ajuda..._

_- Entendi! – disse o segundo homem soltando Satsumi – Espero que sonhe comigo!_

_O homem pegou uma pequena marreta de dentro do bolso e bateu na cabeça de Satsumi, fazendo-a cair desmaiada. Depois a jogaram dentro do buraco ao lado da onde estava o youkai dragão. _

_- E você fique quieto! – disse o primeiro homem para o youkai que rugia._

_Os dois saíram para buscar suas coisas que tinham deixado em outro lugar no qual estavam cavando mais buracos. O youkai dragão começou a rugir ainda mais alto, esperando que Sesshoumaru pudesse ouvi-lo.

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru estava parado próximo à uma caverna, a qual tinha acabado de vasculhar a procura de algo que se parecesse um esconderijo para uma espada. Mais uma vez sua busca por aquelas terras tinha sido em vão. Preferia não pensar que aquilo tinha sido apenas uma bobagem falada por Bokkuseno, até para evitar voltar lá e acabar com o youkai por quem sentia alguma simpatia._

_Deixou os pensamentos de lado quando ouviu, bem distante, o ruído do youkai dragão. _

"_Não pode ser o que eu imagino" pensou irritado "Ele não pode ter caído em outra armadilha!"._

_Saiu caminhando sem pressa, deixando com que o animal se virasse enquanto ele não chegava. Queria ver se ele não conseguiria sair sozinho se realmente tivesse caído na armadilha._

_Olhou, do alto da cachoeira para localizar o lugar de onde vinha o barulho do animal. Mas algo mais forte chamou sua atenção. Uma presença, bastante conhecida._

_- Satsumi! – disse surpreso – Não pode ser..._

_Desceu da cachoeira e caminhou até encontrar o buraco onde se encontrava o youkai. Sentiu então a presença da jovem, para seu espanto, no buraco ao lado. Correu até ele e a viu, desmaiada._

_- Maldição... – xingou pulando dentro do buraco - ...o que aconteceu?_

_Segurou-a nos braços, verificando um ferimento em sua cabeça, mas aliviado de sentir que ela estava bem, que "eles" estavam bem. Pegou Satsumi no colo e quando pensou sem sair do buraco ouviu homens conversando e se aproximando. Deitou a jovem novamente no chão, ouvindo com ódio as palavras deles._

_- Nós a levaremos conosco – disse um dos homens – Primeiro matamos o dragão, depois vamos embora levando a jovem. Assim poderemos brincar com ela sempre que quisermos!_

_Os dois homens caíram na gargalhada com a idéia de transformar Satsumi em diversão. Mas seguraram a risada quando viram Sesshoumaru os olhando de dentro do buraco._

_- Parece que conseguimos outro youkai! – disse o segundo homem segurando uma faca – Como estamos com sorte hoje!_

_Um sorriso diabólico se formou nos lábios de Sesshoumaru._

_- Vocês estão mesmo com muita sorte! – disse ele – Eu estou num mau humor terrível..._

_Sesshoumaru deu um salto de dentro do buraco, parando bem na frente dos dois homens que deram passos para trás com o susto. O segundo homem tentou acertar Sesshoumaru com a faca, mas teve seu braço arrancado com fúria pelas garras do youkai, e caiu gritando de dor no chão. Sesshoumaru olhou então para o outro homem, que segurava uma foice, e também tentou acertá-lo, sem sucesso. Sesshoumaru apenas agarrou seu pescoço e o levou até que visse Satsumi no buraco._

_- Está vendo aquela mulher? – perguntou ele – Vocês cometeram o maior erro de suas vidas ao mexer com aquela que carrega meu filho no ventre!_

_Apertou o pescoço do homem até ouvir o barulho de ossos sendo esmagados, mas não o matou de vez, soltou-o para que morresse asfixiado, um modo lento e sofrido. Olhou para o outro, que certamente morreria pela perda de sangue, mas não se conteve e deixou as marcas de sua garra também no rosto dele._

_Satisfeito com o fim que dera aos homens, Sesshoumaru tratou de retirar Satsumi da armadilha. Pegou-a no colo e saiu do buraco num salto, levando-a até a área da cachoeira, onde a deitou no chão. E partiu para salvar o youkai dragão, que para sua surpresa já estava quase saindo sozinho, forçando-se a voar. Ajudou a filhote e depois voltou para ver Satsumi. _

_O ferimento na cabeça dela sangrava um pouco, então Sesshoumaru pegou um pouco de água para limpar a parte do machucado, causando um gemido de dor nela. _

_- Parece que a morte te segue, não é Satsumi? – sussurrou ele – E toda vez ela te encontra aqui, nesse mesmo lugar. E mais uma vez eu estou ao seu lado para impedir que seja seu fim..._

_A jovem se mexeu um pouco, fazendo com que Sesshoumaru a colocasse encostada em seu corpo. _

_- Eu tinha prometido nunca mais vê-la – disse Sesshoumaru passando a mão no rosto dela – Nunca mais fazê-la sofrer. E agora, ao seu lado, receio não conseguir evitar que isso aconteça de novo..._

_Desceu sua mão até encontrar a barriga de Satsumi, pousando-a com carinho em cima do lugar onde a criança a quem ele dera as costas estava se formando, em segurança, longe da frieza daquele que o havia gerado._

_- Espero que seu futuro seja melhor do que o meu... – disse para o filho - ... eu tenho consciência da dor que sentirei no futuro, ao renegar aquilo que tenho vontade de aceitar com amor._

_Deitou Satsumi novamente no chão e se levantou, deixando-a sozinha, enquanto se distanciava, a procura de algum lugar para ficar escondido, zelando pela jovem até que ela acordasse.

* * *

_

_Satsumi abriu os olhos, sentindo a cabeça doer pelo ferimento. Sentou-se e olhou para os lados, a procura do youkai dragão._

"_Espero que não o tenham matado!" pensou tentando se levantar com dificuldade._

_Caminhou lentamente até o buraco onde ele havia caído, encontrando os dois homens que a atacaram mortos e nenhum sinal do youkai._

_- Não pode ter sido ele que fez esse estrago todo! – disse pensando na possibilidade do filhote ter conseguido matar os homens – Será que..._

_Olhou para trás, e voltou correndo para a cachoeira, olhando para os lados em busca daquele que a quem não deveria procurar nunca mais._

_- Sesshoumaru... – disse baixo - ... foi você quem me salvou?_

_O youkai observava de longe, impedido pelo próprio orgulho de responder a questão de Satsumi._

_- Apareça! – disse ela, dessa vez bem alto – Eu preciso saber se foi você!_

_O único barulho ouvido era o do vento batendo contra as pedras da cachoeira._

_- Eu preciso vê-lo..._

_Sesshoumaru resolveu que aquilo era o suficiente. Ninguém merecia sofrer daquela maneira, nem ela, nem ele. Caminhou até aparecer no campo de visão de Satsumi, que o encarou sem conseguir dizer uma palavra sequer._

_- Eu a salvei, Satsumi – disse ele sério – Não seria decente de minha parte não salvar você e essa criança que você está esperando._

_Um meio sorriso se formou no rosto de Satsumi._

_- Essa criança é sua... – disse ela._

_- Eu sei! – respondeu Sesshoumaru – E eu não me importo com ela!_

_Embora as palavras fossem duras, Satsumi não se surpreendeu. Já esperava mesmo tal indiferença da parte dele._

_- Eu não voltei para cá com a intenção de cuidar desse hanyou – concluiu Sesshoumaru._

_- Eu sei! – respondeu ela – Eu só lhe disse que esse filho é seu porque eu não acho correto esconder isso. Mas não espero nada de sua parte. Eu só quero agradecê-lo por salvar a minha vida...e a "dessa" criança também. _

_Satsumi se virou, pronta para voltar para o vilarejo, aliviada por não ter mostrado a ele o quanto ainda o amava. Seria muito mais fácil do que imaginava deixá-lo para trás em sua vida, isso se ele não resolvesse mudar toda a história de novo. _

_- Satsumi... – chamou Sesshoumaru._

_A jovem parou para ouvi-lo, mas sem se virar para olhá-lo._

_- Como está a sua vida? – perguntou Sesshoumaru demonstrando um pouco de preocupação._

_- Qual a utilidade de você saber disso? – perguntou Satsumi seca – Te deixará mais feliz saber o quanto eu ainda sofro?_

_O silêncio do youkai fez Satsumi sorrir._

_- Isso parece um sim para mim! – disse ela voltando a caminhar._

_Sesshoumaru apressou-se e a segurou pelo braço, deixando-a irritada com o ato._

_- Me solta! – disse Satsumi – Não ouse me tratar como se eu ainda fosse parte do seu joguinho doentio!_

_- Eu só quero saber se você está bem! – perguntou ele soltando o braço dela._

_- Se eu estou bem? – disse ela cinicamente – Eu estou bem! Se eu não contar tudo que tem acontecido na minha vida nos últimos meses, posso dizer que minha vida está fabulosa!_

_Um olhar sério de Sesshoumaru encontrou os olhos negros de Satsumi, exigindo uma resposta melhor._

_- Minha vida está bem, apesar de tantas coisas que aconteceram – disse ela – Primeiro, eu conheci você, aí eu me apaixonei, como uma idiota. Então eu fui desprezada, descobri que espero um filho que com certeza não será bem aceito onde eu vivo. Meu pai morreu há pouco tempo e ainda tenho que cumprir a promessa de me casar com alguém que não amo..._

_Satsumi baixou a cabeça, rindo da própria história._

_- Como você vê – concluiu ela – Não poderia estar melhor!_

_Sesshoumaru segurou o queixo de Satsumi fazendo-a olhar para ele._

_- Eu sinto muito..._

_- Não, você não sente! – disse ela – Não finja ter sentimentos quando não tem ao menos um coração!_

_- Você está tentando ser fria comigo assim como eu fui com você, Satsumi – disse ele – Mas eu sei que você não me odeia. Você não pode me odiar tendo um filho meu dentro de você. Se você me odiasse, ia ter que odiá-lo também!_

_- Eu não estou sendo fria com você, Sesshoumaru! – disse Satsumi – Eu estou sendo sincera. A única pessoa fria aqui é você! Você é mais frio do que o inverno todo, com a diferença de que o inverno acaba. Mas você não, você será eternamente frio..._

_Ele puxou Satsumi de encontro ao seu corpo, tentando mostrar a ela o quanto sentia sua falta, e o quanto aquele tratamento dela o deixava ainda mais louco por ela._

_- Por um acaso eu fui frio quando a possuí? – sussurrou ao ouvido dela – Eu não te dei o calor que você desejava?_

_Ela o empurrou, enfurecida pelo gesto dele._

_- Você só deu calor a você mesmo! – respondeu ela – A você não interessava o que eu desejava. Só importava ganhar, e mesmo que eu não quisesse ser sua, você faria com que eu fosse. Você só tem desejo de vitória, só isso!_

_- Mas nesse jogo eu perdi muito mais do que você imagina, Satsumi – disse ele causando um riso irônico na jovem – Eu perdi a certeza que eu tinha de que nunca cometeria o mesmo erro de meu pai..._

_- Onde está o youkai que não comete erros? – perguntou ela séria – Eu duvido que ele tenha desaparecido por causa de uma simples humana, carregando um hanyou miserável no ventre!_

_- Não compare essa criança ao maldito do meu meio-irmão! – gritou ele – Eu não permito que meu sangue seja colocado no mesmo nível daquele a quem odeio!_

_- Seu sangue? – gritou ela em seguida – Aquele mesmo que há pouco você disse não se importar? Poupe-me dessa sua incerteza!_

_- Eu tenho certeza do que quero, Satsumi – disse Sesshoumaru mais uma vez a abraçando – E não é ficar longe de você, saiba disso!_

_- Por que você faz isso? – perguntou Satsumi enquanto tentava se soltar – Por que gosta de me ver sofrer por você?_

_- Eu não gosto de vê-la sofrer – disse ele tentando beijá-la – Houve um tempo em que fazê-la sofrer era o que me impulsionava, mas agora, tenho que me segurar para não confessar tudo o que sinto..._

_- Então guarde o que você sente – disse ela parando de se debater –E volte para o lugar de onde veio, pois você não é mais o dono do meu coração!_

_Ela o empurrou, e ele deixou que ela se soltasse facilmente. Satsumi saiu andando rápido, querendo voltar para sua casa, longe dele, e esperando que ele sumisse de vez da sua vida. Mas ele parou bem à sua frente, impedindo-a de continuar e segurando na mão algo que ela mal conseguiu acreditar._

_- Lembra-se disso? – disse ele mostrando a faixa de seda que guardava com ele – Você mesma disse que isso era como o seu coração, e que estava dando ele a mim. Então, isso me faz sim, o dono do seu coração._

_Ela olhou a faixa entre os dedos do youkai, e por um momento teve vontade de chorar ao descobrir que ele a guardara. Mas ele não deu a ela o tempo de derrubar uma lágrima. Beijou-a com paixão, demonstrando com os lábios toda a saudade que tivera dela, e recebendo nos seus próprios lábios todo o amor que ela fingia não existir mais._

_Satsumi ainda tentou se desvencilhar do abraço dele, mas acabou desistindo, e mais uma caindo na sedução do youkai._

_Ele deitou-se com ela no chão arenoso e coberto de folhas, quase rasgando a roupa dela de tanta necessidade que sentia em tê-la de novo. Conseguiu se livrar do kimono simples que ela usava, olhando com uma certa ternura para sua barriga, procurando um meio de não machucar aquele ser tão pequeno e tão frágil que se encontrava ali dentro. Colocou a mão sobre o ventre dela, sorrindo ao sentir a presença de algo que também era parte sua, independente de ser hanyou, youkai ou humano. Só então percebeu que Satsumi o olhava um pouco ansiosa, esperando que ele mostrasse com palavras o que estava sentindo._

_- Eu estarei com você, Satsumi – disse ele – Do começo ao fim!_

_Ela deu um enorme sorriso, feliz de seu pesadelo ter chegado ao fim. Ele tirou a própria roupa, e a possuiu com calma, mostrando a ela que dessa vez, e mesmo antes, ela nunca fora um objeto. Tinha que admitir a si mesmo que tinha perdido no próprio jogo, e que a derrota nunca fora tão agradável aos seus olhos. _

_Ficaram se amando durante toda a manhã, até que o sol, chegasse no seu ápice, lembrando ao youkai que agora deveria se preocupar também com outro ser._

_- Satsumi, você precisa ir embora – disse ele causando um olhar de incredulidade em Satsumi._

_- O quê? – perguntou ela imaginando que ele a usara de novo._

_- Você precisa se alimentar – completou Sesshoumaru – Aqui não há nada que possa ser bom para vocês!_

_A expressão dela foi de mais incredulidade ainda. Ele, o poderoso youkai se preocupando com ela, com eles? Sorriu ao ver o quanto aquele a quem amava podia ser tão ambíguo. Inverno e verão, numa só pessoa._

_- Eu a verei ainda hoje! – disse Sesshoumaru ainda abraçado a Satsumi – Não se preocupe!_

_Embora sua vontade fosse de ficar ali com ele até o anoitecer, e depois esperar pela nova manhã ao seu lado, sabia que precisava mesmo se alimentar, mesmo que não sentisse fome nenhuma. Levantou e se vestiu, enquanto o youkai ficou lá, deitado com os braços cruzados apoiando a cabeça, como se não existisse a mínima chance de alguém pegá-lo tão à vontade ao lado da cachoeira._

_- Eu já vou – disse Satsumi – À noite, eu irei até a cabana._

_- Eu estarei lá! – disse ele finalmente se levantando e começando a se vestir._

_Satsumi apenas deu um beijo nele, sem dizer tchau, muito menos adeus, palavra que ela desejava apagar de sua vida, e caminhou completamente feliz de volta ao vilarejo.

* * *

_

_Quando Satsumi entrou em casa, Asuka já conseguiu ver a felicidade estampada no rosto dela. E até tentou segurar um pouco a alegria da jovem, mas não conseguiu evitar que ela entregasse o motivo de tal sentimento, o que naquele momento, não era uma coisa boa._

_- Asuka, ele voltou! – disse Satsumi toda contente – Meu youkai voltou e ele me ama..._

_Quando Asuka conseguiu mostrar a ela quem a aguardava, Satsumi apagou o sorriso do rosto._

_- Quem voltou? – perguntou Hattemaru – Quem é que ama você, Satsumi?_

**O amor é lindo! Ahhh! Agradeço as reviews, e mando um grande abraço a todas!**


	14. A verdade revelada por Satsumi

**Ai, credo! Eu tive um bloqueio! Não vinha nada a minha mente para escrever nesse capítulo. Cruzes, mas agora acho que já melhorei. Quero agradecer a todos que lêem a fic, e espero que gostem mais uma vez. Boa Leitura!**

**_A verdade revelada por Satsumi_**

_Satsumi olhou para Hattemaru sem conseguir encontrar palavras para respondê-lo._

_- Responda, Satsumi! – disse ele ansioso – O que você quis dizer com "meu youkai voltou e me ama"?_

_O momento que ela esperava que ainda fosse demorar havia chegado. Não tinha como adiar a verdade, e já que o destino havia conspirado para que isso acontecesse, o melhor a se fazer era ser honesta. A jovem olhou para Asuka, que logo entendeu que deveria deixar os dois a sós._

_- Hattemaru – disse ela ajoelhando-se para conversar com ele – Eu preciso contar a você uma coisa, mas sei que isso não o agradará._

_O amigo sentou-se em sua frente, olhando seriamente e esperando pelas palavras daquela mulher a quem ele amava e tinha medo agora de ouvir sua história._

_- Eu tenho convivido com um segredo nos últimos dois meses – continuou Satsumi – E chegou a hora de revelá-lo a você, que acredito eu ser a pessoa a quem isso vai afetar mais._

_- Eu apreciaria se você conseguisse encurtar um pouco mais essa introdução – disse ele aparentando um certo nervosismo._

_- Desculpe, Hattemaru – disse ela – É que é difícil abrir meu coração a você dessa maneira. Mas eu vou tentar ser bastante direta. Eu conheci um youkai, há quase dois meses, como eu já disse. Desde então, eu tenho me encontrado com ele, posso dizer que várias vezes, e descobri que me apaixonei por ele._

_Satsumi viu que o olhar de Hattemaru não havia mudado com a confissão, ele se mantinha sereno, talvez pela experiência como guerreiro que não mostra os sentimentos diante do inimigo._

"_Inimigo?" pensou Satsumi "Ele jamais me veria assim!"._

_- Eu sei que prometi algo a você, e o que eu acho mais grave, prometi também isso ao meu pai – disse ela bastante emocionada – Mas farei a coisa errada se me casar com você, enganaria a mim mesma, a você, que sempre foi fiel e sincero comigo, e ao meu pai, o que eu jamais me perdoaria. Não posso me casar com você, se tenho outro em meu coração!_

_Satsumi baixou os olhos, sem forças para encarar o amigo, o qual ela sabia, estava machucando. O silêncio dele era pior do que palavras, era como se aquilo que ele ouvira fosse tão horrível que nem merecesse comentário. Mas em poucos minutos ela pôde ouvir a voz dele, tentando ser firme, mas claramente envolta em pesar._

_- O que acaba de me contar, Satsumi? – perguntou ele incrédulo – Está dizendo a mim, que espera por você há tanto tempo, que outro conseguiu seu coração? Ainda assim espera o que de mim? Que eu considere linda sua história e deseje a você a felicidade que está me negando?_

_- Jamais eu desejei que isso afetasse você, Hattemaru – disse ela finalmente olhando para o amigo – E sei que não posso esperar que aceite isso facilmente. Mas, como amigo, espero que entenda que isso foi o que o destino quis, e eu não tenho como fugir dessa verdade, que é a de que eu amo outra pessoa._

_- Um youkai? – disse ele – Um youkai, Satsumi? Um ser que não é como você, que não sente como você, que nem ao menos vive como você! O que ele pode te oferecer? Que vida ela tem a proporcionar a uma jovem como você? Eu não acredito que ele vá se casar com você e morar aqui, não é? Veja a escolha que está fazendo ao decidir que não se casará comigo. Você prefere escolher uma vida de dúvidas e incertezas, só para viver um romance diferente?_

_- Não é apenas um romance, Hattemaru – disse Satsumi – Não faça parecer uma coisa passageira..._

_- Não, realmente é um amor profundo – disse ele – Dois meses é tempo o suficiente para que você consiga diferenciar uma simples atração de amor. E com isso, jogar fora tudo o que fora planejado em sua vida!_

_- Fora planejado por quem, Hattemaru? – perguntou ela – Quem planejou a minha vida? Eu sei que não fui eu! Embora eu o respeite, o admire e o ame como um amigo, não fui eu quem decidiu que nós deveríamos nos casar. Isso sempre foi um desejo de meu pai, que eu aceitaria e cumpriria com dedicação, se não fosse o fato de me apaixonar por alguém antes. Eu entendo o que você sente..._

_- Entende, Satsumi? – disse ele se levantando – Não, acho que não! Eu amo você há três anos! Por três anos eu me dediquei a te esperar. Abdiquei de muitas coisas que um homem como eu necessita, somente para esperar que você fosse minha. Não venha dizer que entende o que é o amor que tenho por você comparando-o com essa ridícula coisa que você tem com um youkai!_

_Satsumi resolveu escutá-lo, sem rebater as criticas dele ao seu relacionamento com Sesshoumaru. Era direito dele sentir-se traído, pois por três anos ele a esperara de verdade. Havia largado farras com mulheres, coisa normal na vida dos guardas dali, e esperou que um dia pudesse tomá-la como esposa, sem que nunca a desrespeitasse tentando algo. A única vez que fizera algo havia sido na última festa do vilarejo, em que tentara sem sucesso beijá-la, e ainda assim pedira desculpas por toda a semana seguinte._

_Satsumi esperava que ele abrisse seu coração, e entenderia até mesmo se ele a xingasse. Mas ele simplesmente suspirou profundamente, buscando concentração para falar calmamente._

_- Embora isso cause uma dor intensa em mim – disse ele olhando para fora da casa – Eu sei que não é possível que alguém deixe de gostar de outra pessoa facilmente, senão eu não sofreria dessa maneira, apenas me conformaria e tentaria esquecê-la. Já que não há como ter minha felicidade, sem causar sua tristeza, eu tenho que aceitar esse destino. _

_Satsumi o olhou admirada com sua decência. Ele com certeza era uma pessoa especial, e até sentiu-se ainda pior por nunca ter achado algo nele que a fizesse se apaixonar._

_- Mas do fundo do coração, Satsumi – disse ele encarando-a friamente – Não posso dizer que espero que seja feliz ao lado dele. Pois não acredito que tal ser possa dar-lhe a felicidade que merece..._

_Satsumi se levantou e tentou dar um abraço no amigo, que o recusou._

_- Não! – disse ele se esquivando do abraço – Não faça parecer que tudo continuará igual! Não há mais como nos entendermos como amigo, Satsumi. Agora, eu serei apenas o seu servo leal, e a srta, minha senhora!_

_Ele deixou a sala e sentou-se na escada da entrada do casarão. Satsumi sentiu o peso de sua decisão cair sobre seus ombros. Não havia apenas abandonado um noivo, mas sim perdido um amigo. Amigo insubstituível, após tantos anos de companheirismo. Foi para o quarto, chorar, o que parecia ser a única coisa que ela fazia ultimamente._

_Asuka saiu de um dos cômodos da casa, e encontrou Hattemaru num silencioso sofrimento._

_- O sr me fez ter certeza de que Satsumi-Hime não fez uma boa escolha – disse Asuka – a sua nobreza de espírito demonstra que não há homem melhor para aquela menina, mesmo que ela não veja isso! É triste vê-lo desistir de algo que ama tanto..._

_- Asuka, você conhece esse youkai por quem ela diz ter se apaixonado? – perguntou Hattemaru sério – Sabe algo dele?_

_- Não, senhor! – disse ela sem achar correto revelar o nome do youkai – Ela apenas me contou que o havia conhecido na mata. Por quê?_

_- Se eu soubesse quem é ele – disse ele – Talvez eu pudesse mudar essa história. E ao contrário do que você disse, Asuka, eu não desisti de Satsumi. Eu só resolvi agir sem pressa. Já passei tanto tempo esperando, não me custa esperar um pouco mais..._

_- Eu confesso que torço pela felicidade de Satsumi mais do que a minha própria – disse Asuka – E ficaria feliz em ver que o sr conseguiu dissuadi-la desse amor, e a fizesse se apaixonar por você._

_- Então me ajude nisso, Asuka! – disse ele a olhando nos olhos – Descubra o que puder desse youkai, e me diga. Eu arranjarei um jeito de fazê-la esquecer dele o mais breve possível._

_Asuka pensou na proposta do chefe da guarda. Sabia que Satsumi amava o youkai, mas talvez o melhor para ela fosse mesmo Hattemaru. _

"_Ele não causaria mal a Satsumi!" pensou Asuka "Ele a ama tanto, com certeza arranjará uma forma de fazer o youkai sair da vida da jovem sem fazê-la sofrer! E se a ama assim, poderá também entender que ela esteja esperando um filho do youkai. Mas essa é uma informação que eu não tenho o direito de revelar!"._

_- Eu tentarei descobrir o máximo sobre ele! – disse Asuka – E lhe passarei todas as informações..._

_Hattemaru voltou a olhar para o longe, satisfeito com a ajuda de Asuka, que com certeza conseguiria saber muito sobre o rival._

"_Não há nada que vá me impedir de casar com Satsumi!" pensou Hattemaru "Nem mesmo um youkai!"._

_Satsumi chorou mesmo sabendo que tomara a decisão correta. Pediu perdão ao pai várias vezes, ajoelhada como se orasse, esperando que ele entendesse mesmo o caminho que ela escolhera. Sabia que um dia o encontraria de novo, no outro mundo, e não desejava que seu espírito a odiasse por não ter cumprido com sua promessa. Depois se deitou e dormiu, sentindo mais uma vez o enjôo que parecia mostrar-lhe que devia ficar feliz, pois esperava um filho de alguém que amava e lhe retribuía o mesmo amor._

_Acordou um pouco depois do anoitecer, e se irritou ao imaginar que deixara Sesshoumaru esperando. Tomou o banho mais rápido que conseguiu e se vestiu, pronta para deixar sua casa e mais uma vez encontrar seu amado no esconderijo secreto dos dois._

_Saiu apressada, sem responder a Asuka que lhe perguntava se ia jantar, e desapareceu no caminho que levava ao riacho.

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru caminhava sem pressa para chegar até a cabana. Sentia a brisa da noite, enquanto olhava o chão iluminado pela lua cheia, em busca de algo que até agora não havia encontrado. Parou, observando bem aos pés de uma árvore, se encontrara o que queria. Um leve sorriso confirmou isso, e ele logo tratou de retirar, com o máximo de cuidado, o singelo, mas carinhoso presente que levaria para Satsumi. Escondeu-o atrás de si para que ela não o visse caso já estivesse na cabana quando ele entrasse._

_Chegou no casebre, encontrando-o vazio, e sentou-se em seu canto habitual, a espera daquela que havia feito aquele youkai mudar de tal maneira, que até mesmo se dava o direito a presentes como o que ele segurava bem escondido._

_Poucos minutos depois, a porta se abriu, revelando apenas o vulto da jovem, que respirava profundamente, demonstrando sua pressa em chegar ali._

_- Não precisava correr tanto, Satsumi – disse ele – Acabei de chegar!_

_- Sesshoumaru – disse ela sem conseguir enxergá-lo na escuridão – Fale de novo comigo, para que sua voz me guie._

_- Deseja palavras sobre o sentimento que tenho por você? – perguntou ele sabendo que ela estava se aproximando – Ou deseja que eu descreva o que se passa em minha mente nesse momento?_

_- São coisas tão diferentes assim? – disse ela conseguindo encontrá-lo e se ajoelhando a sua frente._

_- São sim! – respondeu Sesshoumaru segurando a mão dela – Mas creio que meus sentimentos por você estejam implícitos no que se passa na minha mente. Mostrarei um pouco do que desejo de você agora..._

_Ele passou a mão pelas costas dela, subindo e puxando levemente seus cabelos, fazendo com que Satsumi colocasse a cabeça para trás. Beijou o pescoço dela suavemente, fazendo com que ela ficasse ofegante, e também passasse sua mão pela nuca do youkai. _

_- Tome! – disse ele parando de beijá-la e entregando seu presente._

_Satsumi pegou o que ele entregara na sua mão, e soube que era uma flor, ficando feliz, mesmo que não conseguisse vê-la. _

_- Ela é de beleza rara, como você! – disse Sesshoumaru._

_Satsumi passou os dedos pelas pétalas suavemente, procurando descobrir pelo toque qual flor era aquela._

_- É um narciso! – disse Sesshoumaru como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos._

_- Obrigada! – disse um pouco envergonhada._

_Isso era ainda mais estranho. Sentia-se encabulada pela flor que ele lhe dera, quando não dera tanta importância à jóia pendurada em seu pescoço, presente de Hattemaru. O amor era assim, então? Apreciar as singelas coisas oferecidas por quem se ama, como se elas fossem as mais valiosas do mundo?_

_- Vamos! – disse ele se levantando e a ajudando a se erguer – Eu preciso mostrar algo a você!_

_- O quê? – perguntou Satsumi curiosa._

_- Eu lembro que você me disse que a noite da festa no vilarejo era muito especial – disse ele saindo com Satsumi da cabana e se encaminhando para os lados da cachoeira – Mas sei também que eu consegui tirar a alegria daquela noite, então eu vou levá-la até um lugar, que eu aprecio muito, e que espero que faça você me desculpar por aquele dia._

_- Você não me deve desculpas – disse Satsumi – Eu entendo os motivos que te levaram a fazer aquilo._

_Sesshoumaru continuou caminhando em silêncio, segurando a jovem pela mão, até que passassem para um local bem distante da cachoeira. Desviaram um pouco do caminho reto que faziam, até chegarem em uma colina, onde apenas uma árvore frondosa guardava a vista que o youkai queria mostrar. Abaixo, ele disse, todos os vilarejos. Olhando para cima, o céu mais estrelado que Satsumi já havia visto. _

_- É lindo... – disse ela sem mais palavras._

_- São as terras regidas pelos youkais de minha família – disse Sesshoumaru – Logo, cabe ao meu descendente defendê-las e tomar conta delas. Embora nossos bens não sejam casas, palácios e plantações, essa área nos pertence, e devem ser respeitadas por outros youkais. Foram os domínios de meu pai, agora meus, e em breve, do meu filho._

_Satsumi não conseguiu controlar suas lágrimas após ele dizer isso, ainda mais porque ele passava a mão em sua barriga. _

_- Eu não a trouxe aqui para chorar! – disse ele virando-a de frente para si – Eu já causei muitas lágrimas em você, está na hora de sorrir um pouco!_

_Satsumi abraçou o youkai, apertando-o como se isso demonstrasse o quanto o amava. Mas reclamou da dor que armadura dele causava._

_- Não se preocupe! – disse ele maliciosamente – Eu já ia tirá-la mesmo! _

_Ele se livrou facilmente da armadura, e abraçou Satsumi, levantando sua roupa delicadamente pelos lados da perna, segurando o tecido com uma mão, enquanto a outra deslizava entre as pernas da jovem, causando arrepios e gemidos ao encontrar definitivamente o sexo dela. Encostou-a na árvore solitária do lugar, erguendo Satsumi, que instintivamente já passou suas pernas em volta da cintura dele._

_- Eu devo mostrar a esse lugar, que você também me pertence, como ele – disse Sesshoumaru – Então, eu devo tê-la aqui para que eu tome posse de tudo o que é meu!_

_Satsumi ajudou a baixar a calça do youkai, deixando-o livre para se apossar de tudo dela, não só do corpo, mas da alma, do coração, da vida daquela jovem. Ele penetrou com força, mas sem causar dor a ela, que já estava bastante excitada. O modo dele encará-la enquanto entrava e saía de dentro de Satsumi, era também uma forma de mostrar que ela pertencia definitivamente a ele. Satsumi o beijou com paixão, enquanto uma de suas mãos puxava a cabeça dele de encontro a sua, e a outra, puxava-o pela cintura, pedindo por uma maior penetração._

_Logo Satsumi sentiu-se nas nuvens, mais uma vez chegando ao ápice do prazer, sussurrando juras de amor no ouvido de Sesshoumaru, que fechara os olhos, aproveitando para chegar ao prazer ao doce som das confissões de sua humana._

_Sentaram-se abraçados e encostados à árvore quando acabaram de se amar. E ficaram por lá, observando a bela paisagem, em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o barulho das folhas balançando ao vento. _

_- Menina... – sussurrou Sesshoumaru ao ouvido de Satsumi._

_- O quê? – perguntou ela sem entender._

_- Será uma menina! – repetiu ele – Eu já posso sentir isso..._

_Um enorme sorriso apareceu no rosto de Satsumi, feliz em saber que teria uma menina, e assim como dissera o pai, manteria o vilarejo sempre belo com a presença de uma mulher de sua família._

_- Minha menina... – concluiu Sesshoumaru - ... a primeira neta de Inutaisho._

_Satsumi encostou a cabeça no peito de Sesshoumaru, e novamente ouviu o coração dele batendo. Agora, mais do que nunca, ela sabia que ele estava ali. Acabou adormecendo, sem notar que o youkai já havia feito o mesmo._

_Sesshoumaru acordou com o vento forte que soprava no alto da colina. Satsumi parecia estar bem aquecida em seus braços, mas decidiu que era melhor voltarem para o vilarejo, pois o vento indicava chuva._

_- Acorde, Satsumi – chamou ele – Vamos voltar antes que chova!_

_Os dois saíram dali assim que os primeiros pingos que começaram a cair. Embora Sesshoumaru quisesse levar Satsumi no colo, ela insistiu em andar naquela chuva maravilhosa de verão._

_- Temos que aproveitar! – disse ela sorrindo – É o último mês do verão! Logo, o frio chegará e vai nos impedir de fazer essas caminhadas!_

_Chegaram na entrada do vilarejo, e Satsumi viu que Hattemaru estava parado frente a sua casa. Sesshoumaru olhou para o chefe da guarda, com um olhar nada feliz._

_- Vou esperá-la entrar! – disse ele – Eu ficarei observando daqui!_

_- Não é necessário – disse Satsumi – Eu já tive uma conversa com ele, e nos entendemos._

_- Eu não confio na calma de alguém apaixonado, Satsumi – disse Sesshoumaru – Ninguém gosta de abrir mão do que gosta!_

_- Ele não é uma má pessoa, Sesshoumaru – disse Satsumi – Ele tenho certeza de que ele mal falará comigo!_

_- Vá! – disse ele – Ainda assim, eu estarei olhando.

* * *

_

_Satsumi caminhou para sua casa, passando pelo chefe da guarda, que nem sequer olhou em seu rosto._

_Hattemaru conseguia ver apenas um vulto em meio às árvores, e fixou seu olhar nele até que desaparecesse. Deu as costas e entrou na casa, disposto a agora sim, falar com Satsumi._

_- Você estava com ele? – perguntou para a jovem que ia para o quarto – Era ele ali escondido?_

_- Escondido? – disse Satsumi – Ele não tem motivos para se esconder!_

- _Eu receio que vou ter que proibi-la de deixar o vilarejo durante a noite, Satsumi – disse Hattemaru - Claro, que isso é somente para a sua proteção._

_- Quer me proteger do que, Hattemaru? – disse Satsumi olhando bem nos olhos do ex-amigo._

_- De algum outro youkai, claro! – respondeu ele – Você nunca sabe o tipo de fera que pode encontrar por aí!_

_- Eu não vou mentir dizendo que acatarei a sua proibição – disse ela – Às vezes, precisamos desobedecer algumas ordens!_

_- Seu pai ficaria bastante triste se a ouvisse falar dessa maneira! – disse ele numa tentativa de fazê-la sentir-se mal._

_Satsumi apenas o olhou, sem dizer nada, mas ele entendera que não era para tocar no nome do pai dela._

_- Espero que não fique doente de novo! – disse ele – Seria uma pena ver você sofrer por causa de um reles youkai._

_Hattemaru deixou a casa enquanto Satsumi pensava no que ele havia falado._

"_Meu pai não ficará triste!" pensou ela "Eu não o estou desonrando!"._

_Satsumi foi para o quarto, disposta a esquecer as palavras de Hattemaru e apenas sonhar com seu youkai, e também com a menina que carregava dentro de si._


	15. O plano de Hattemaru

_**O plano de Hattemaru**_

_Hattemaru olhou para o céu que começava a clarear, ainda com chuva e pensava no que poderia fazer para conseguir tirar da vida de Satsumi o tal youkai por quem ela se apaixonara. Sabia que um ser poderoso como um youkai não seria vencido na espada, então decidiu que usaria da mesma vantagem do inimigo, acharia um modo de derrotá-lo usando poderes sobrenaturais, tirando sua desvantagem de ser humano._

"_Feiticeira Yume!" lembrou-se da velha que muitas vezes ajudara outros vilarejos contra youkais "Eu vou encontrá-la e pedir sua ajuda!"._

_Um sorriso confiante se formou no rosto do rapaz, que sabia o quão poderosa era a tal feiticeira, e o quanto ela odiava os youkais e adoraria matar qualquer um deles que conseguisse cruzar pelo caminho. _

_Resolveu esperar apenas que a chuva parasse para poder sair e buscar por Yume, a qual ouvira há tempos atrás, estaria vivendo agora num pequeno vilarejo ao sul. _

"_Logo trarei você de volta á realidade, Satsumi!" pensou ele "Você verá o quão valiosa é a sua promessa de se casar comigo!".

* * *

_

_Encostado em uma parede de rochas no interior da caverna onde havia passado as noites desde que voltara para suas terras, Sesshoumaru olhava a chuva que caía de forma leve, mas incessante. O sono, que ultimamente até parecia estar mais amigo do youkai, resolvera não dar o ar da graça naquela noite, que ficara ainda mais tedioso com a impossibilidade de se fazer pelo menos uma caminhada. _

_Já que estava entregue aos pensamentos, permitiu-se imaginar como seria aquela criança que Satsumi carregava no ventre, sua filha. Quais seriam as habilidades dela no futuro, como seria seu rosto, sua personalidade. Sorriu ao formar uma imagem da criança em sua cabeça e notar que a imaginava com os traços iguais ao da youkai que era sua mãe._

"_Mãe, se ela se parecer com a senhora, eu já me dou por satisfeito!" pensou Sesshoumaru ao lembrar-se da beleza que a mãe possuía em vida._

_Pensou no que ela diria ao saber dessa notícia. Embora a mãe fosse apegada ao fato de manter totalmente pura a linhagem da família, sabia que se ela ainda estivesse viva jamais se mostraria contrária ao fato de sua própria neta ser um hanyou. _

"_Agora vejo que meu ódio por humanos e hanyous se dava com base no que sinto por Inuyasha" pensou "Nunca fui incitado por meus pais a desprezar tais raças, minha ira vem de dentro de mim, apenas do meu interior!"._

_Quem sabe sua fé nessas duas raças não mudasse de agora em diante? Não que isso fosse fazer com que ele se aproximasse do irmão, nunca, jamais haveria tal possibilidade. Mas pelo menos seu coração estaria sossegado em relação àquelas duas pessoas a quem agora deveria dedicar-se. _

"_Satsumi... que poder tem uma simples humana para mudar tanto um youkai como eu?".

* * *

_

_Satsumi levantou-se pronta para comer alguma coisa e depois ir levar flores ao túmulo do pai. Em sua roupa, levava a flor que havia ganhado de Sesshoumaru, delicadamente presa por um alfinete. Exibiria aquele presente como se fosse o maior símbolo de nobreza daquelas terras. _

_Encontrou com Asuka pelo caminho. A mulher que ajudava seu pai havia ficado por lá, já que ela não tinha mesmo com quem viver, e futuramente poderia ajudar a própria Satsumi com seu parto, que ela já demonstrara saber muito bem como fazer._

_- Bom dia, Satsumi-Hime! – disse Asuka – Vejo que está bem disposta hoje!_

_- Bem disposta e aliviada, Asuka! – respondeu a jovem – Depois de conversar com Hattemaru e contar-lhe a verdade, não me sinto mais tão preocupada como antes._

_- Como ele aceitou o fato de que a srta não irá se casar com ele? – perguntou Asuka fingindo não saber que ele ainda não desistira de tal idéia._

_- Ele ficou chateado comigo – disse Satsumi – Mas ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa, não guardará rancor por muito tempo!_

_- Tenho certeza que não – disse Asuka – Isso fará a srta ver o quanto ele é especial!_

_Satsumi sorriu com o comentário da amiga. Pelo menos Asuka nunca escondera sua preferência pelo chefe da guarda. Mas também nunca prejudicou Satsumi com relação ao seu segredo._

_- Coma alguma coisa! – ordenou Asuka – Gerar o filho de um youkai deve requisitar muito mais nutrientes do que gerar uma criança humana._

_Satsumi foi tratar de fazer o que Asuka falara, mas antes de ir para a cozinha parou para ver Hattemaru, que se preparava para sair à cavalo. Ele a viu parada na porta da entrada do casarão, e baixou a cabeça numa saudação formal, depois saiu._

"_Hattemaru, não me prive de sua amizade. Você não tem idéia do quanto ela me é necessária".

* * *

_

_O chefe da guarda saiu do vilarejo galopando rápido, esperando chegar no vilarejo onde a feiticeira que procurava teoricamente vivia, ainda antes do entardecer. Passaria a noite por lá, pois seria impossível a volta durante a madrugada, visto que o vilarejo ficava após a travessia de alguns montes, onde bandidos se escondiam aproveitando a escuridão da noite para poderem atacar. Hattemaru carregava consigo dinheiro o bastante para poder comprar qualquer serviço de qualquer feiticeira que quisesse, então deveria tomar cuidado se sobrasse algo para trazer de volta._

"_Terei prazer em ver esse youkai ser derrotado!" pensava enquanto passava ao lado da mata onde Satsumi com certeza o conhecera "Ele nunca deveria ter impedido meu destino de se cumprir!".

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru colocou-se a uma distância segura da jovem ajoelhada frente a uma lápide. Sua oração não podia ser ouvida por ele, mas sabia que ela não estava triste, pois não havia lágrimas em seu rosto. Aproximou-se um pouco mais, aproveitando-se do fato dela estar de olhos fechados e concentrada. Agora sim, conseguia ouvir um pouco do que ela falava, que nada mais eram do que confidências sobre a felicidade que sentia naquele momento, tanto por não ver mais o pai em sofrimento, quanto por esperar uma filha de alguém que amava tanto. _

_Quando Satsumi terminou de orar, colocou um ramalhete com algumas flores que ela colhera pelo caminho no túmulo, só então percebendo a presença de alguém a observando. Olhou para o lado assustada, mas sentiu um alivio ao ver que era Sesshoumaru._

_- Não queria tê-la assustado – disse ele._

_- Não tem problema – disse ela se levantando – Não foi um susto grande._

_- Vamos caminhar! – convidou ele – Eu tenho que procurar pelo youkai dragão, que mais uma vez desapareceu para comer e se perdeu._

_Satsumi deu um sorriso e colocou-se ao lado dele, caminhando em silêncio por um bom tempo. Isso às vezes a deixava com a impressão de que Sesshoumaru não tinha muito interesse por saber nada sobre ela, mas tentava se convencer de que era apenas o jeito dele. Com certeza ele não era acostumado a ter companhias tagarelando ao seu lado. Para alguns o silêncio diz muito mais do que palavras._

_- Vou ter que ficar longe alguns dias – disse ele finalmente – Preciso procurar pela espada de meu pai..._

_Satsumi parou de caminhar, receosa de que ele fosse embora e nunca mais voltasse. Mas o sorriso no rosto dele demonstrou o quanto ele estava feliz ao seu lado._

_- Eu volto em dois dias, no máximo! – prometeu ele – Só preciso me certificar de algo que me veio à mente durante a noite._

_- Espero que consiga o que deseja - disse a jovem confiante nas palavras do youkai – E vou esperar ansiosa por sua volta..._

_Ele olhou-a com carinho. Levou sua mão até a dela, e a trouxe até a armadura em seu peito. _

_- O que eu guardo aqui dentro só pertence a você, ninguém mais – disse ele – Não haveria meios de manter-me longe mesmo que desejasse, pois esse coração já conhece o caminho até sua pessoa!_

_Satsumi sorriu, envergonhada com a declaração, mas extremamente feliz. Ela então colocou a mão dele sobre o seu próprio peito e o encarou com amor nos olhos._

_- E aqui há dois corações, que precisam de você – disse ela – São eles que guiarão seu caminho de volta!_

_O olhar dele, embora sério, demonstrava bem o quanto aquelas palavras eram importantes para ele. Voltaram a caminhar, até avistarem a cachoeira, lugar que se tornara tão comum aos dois. Satsumi logo correu até a margem, mais uma vez olhando para o alto da queda com o encanto de uma criança. _

_- Você aprecia olhar lá para cima, não é? – perguntou Sesshoumaru._

_- É que eu fico maravilhada com isso – respondeu Satsumi sem desviar o olhar – Essa água caindo constantemente, sem fim, persistindo por tantas e tantas gerações, e com certeza ainda vai existir quando eu for velhinha, velhinha..._

_Satsumi parou então de olhar para o alto da queda e fixou o olhar no nada. Sua cabeça se encheu com pensamentos que ate então não haviam aparecido._

_- O que foi? – perguntou Sesshoumaru notando a mudança dela._

_- Os youkais não envelhecem, não é? – perguntou ela – Ao contrário dos humanos..._

_Sesshoumaru silenciou-se por um instante, esperando que ela virasse para olhá-lo exigindo uma resposta, o que ela logo fez._

_- Isso é uma verdade inegável, Satsumi – disse ele – Mas por que se preocupar com isso? Você ainda tem bastante tempo para ficar ao meu lado!_

_Ela fez uma cara descontente, cruzando os braços, agora ainda mais parecida com uma criança._

_- Acontece que eu vou estar velha e feia, enquanto você será ainda um youkai jovem e bonito! – disse ela fazendo bico._

_Isso conseguiu arrancar uma risada de Sesshoumaru, deixando Satsumi envergonhada. Ele se aproximou dela e lhe deu um abraço, desfazendo o sorriso e mostrando-se novamente com uma seriedade particular._

_- Não são rugas que me preocupam, Satsumi – disse ele apoiando a cabeça dela contra seu peito – O que me entristece é o fato de que eu ainda vou viver muito tempo após você partir..._

_Satsumi viu que o amor dos dois estava fadado a causar tristeza em ambos, justamente por ser um amor verdadeiro. O tempo era o único inimigo com o qual não se podia lutar igualmente. No fim, ele venceria de qualquer forma. Ela se apertou contra o corpo dele, sentindo-se protegida e feliz por estar ao lado dele naquele momento. O amanhã seria preocupante apenas quando se tornasse o hoje._

_- Mas ainda vou encontrá-la de novo – disse ele – Mesmo que isso demore o dobro do que já vivi, tenho esperança de que me reencontrarei com você ainda nessa vida. Mesmo que seja em outro corpo, sem suas lembranças sobre mim, ainda assim saberei que é você..._

_Satsumi deixou escapar um sorriso com as palavras, chamando a atenção de Sesshoumaru._

_- O que eu disse de tão engraçado? – perguntou ele._

_- Eu acho que não vai ser tão fácil de me conquistar novamente no futuro – disse ela._

_- Lembre-se que nesse jogo eu sou muito bom, Satsumi – disse ele a encarando – Eu a vencerei de qualquer maneira!_

_Ela se afastou, colocando os pés na água enquanto levantava o kimono para não molhá-lo, deixando a mostra as pernas para a alegria do youkai. _

_- Está calor hoje, não é? – disse ela pegando um pouco de água na mão e jogando por dentro do decote da roupa._

_- Está tentando seduzir este youkai? – perguntou ele sério – Acha que consegue?_

_Ela deixou que o kimono escorregasse um pouco de seu ombro, olhando para Sesshoumaru séria também._

_- Eu só disse que estava muito calor – respondeu ela – Não estou fazendo isso para seduzi-lo..._

_Sesshoumaru já estava decidido a render-se, quando sentiu uma estranha sensação que o fez desviar seus olhos de Satsumi e olhar para o alto da cachoeira. Seus olhos viram com surpresa algo que lhe era bastante familiar._

_- Pai...? – sussurrou ao ver o homem parado junto a maior rocha da queda d´água._

_- O quê? – perguntou Satsumi sem entender._

_O ser, ou espírito, Sesshoumaru não sabia ao certo, fez sinal para que o seguisse, o que foi obedecido pelo youkai._

_- Onde você está indo? – perguntou Satsumi ao ver Sesshoumaru saltar da parte baixa para o alto da cachoeira sem nenhum esforço._

_- Fique aí! – disse ele sumindo pelo caminho das águas._

_Sesshoumaru seguiu o espírito por um longo caminho, até chegar na colina onde ele levara Satsumi na noite anterior. Manteve uma distância para evitar que aquilo fosse alguma armadilha de inimigos, e esperou pelo que desejava mostrar ou falar o pai._

_- Meu tempo aqui é curto – disse o espírito se virando para Sesshoumaru – Não é permitido que eu faça isso que estou fazendo. Então escute minhas palavras com atenção..._

_- Pai..._

_- Se é o seu desejo trilhar o mesmo caminho que eu, o faça por inteiro – continuou o espírito – Se escolher ficar com essa jovem, esqueça a outra espada que em vida me pertenceu. Você não pode escolher dois caminhos diferentes..._

_- Não entendo esse conselho – disse Sesshoumaru surpreso ao reconhecer até mesmo a voz do pai – Por que não posso escolher as duas coisas?_

_- Porque haverá um momento em que os dois caminhos exigirão a sua presença, e você não pode estar em dois lugares, filho! Faça sua escolha, e saiba que qualquer uma delas causará um sofrimento em você..._

_- O quê...?_

_O espírito desapareceu tão de repente quanto apareceu. Sesshoumaru olhou para os lados, procurando por algo mais, mais alguma aparição, mas não havia nada, além do vento que balançava a frondosa árvore no alto da colina. _

_- Mas... o que foi isso? – perguntou-se sem entender aquele aviso._

_Um temor passou pela cabeça do youkai, fazendo com que ele retornasse para junto de Satsumi o mais rápido possível._

_- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela ainda assustada – Você viu alguma coisa?_

_Sesshoumaru chegou bem próximo a ela, e instintivamente levou sua mão até a barriga de Satsumi, para ter certeza de que algo de ruim não acontecera._

_- O que foi, Sesshoumaru? – repetiu ela ainda mais assustada – O que você está sentindo?_

_Ele retirou a mão e respirou aliviado._

_- Nada! – respondeu abraçando-a – Não aconteceu nada de mais... "Ela está bem..."._

_- Você me deixou preocupada – disse Satsumi – Sair daquele jeito, eu pensei que tinha acontecido algo!_

_- Eu também pensei! – disse ele – Mas foi só uma estranha sensação, só isso! Vamos procurar o youkai dragão, antes que eu me esqueça dele de vez..._

_Os dois saíram caminhando novamente, tentando encontrar o filhote, mas Satsumi não se convenceu de que não havia acontecido nada, embora não fosse interromper o silêncio do youkai para perguntar mais sobre aquilo.

* * *

_

_Hattemaru deu um sorriso quando conseguiu encontrar a vila que procurava. Cavalgou lentamente a procura de algum habitante que pudesse lhe dar a informação que tanto queria. Encontrou um camponês, que lhe atendeu com um sorriso._

_- Você poderia me dizer se aqui neste vilarejo há alguma feiticeira de nome Yume? – perguntou Hattemaru ao senhor._

_- Oh, sim, ela mora aqui sim! – respondeu o camponês – Ela tem uma casa bem no final do vilarejo._

_Hattemaru notou que Yume devia ser bastante querida pelos habitantes, já que o homem lhe respondera com bastante entusiasmo onde encontrá-la. Cavalgou mais um pouco, passando por moradores curiosos quanto a quem era aquele belo cavaleiro, até encontrar uma cabana totalmente pintada em branco, como o camponês havia lhe mandado procurar. Desceu do cavalo, e nem precisou chamar para que uma senhora, já de idade bastante avançada aparecesse na porta, chamando-o para entrar._

_- Venha, jovem rapaz! – disse ela – Posso ver em sua alma que o motivo que te trás até aqui é bastante sério..._

_Hattemaru olhou desconfiado para os lados quando entrou na casa da gentil senhora. Havia bastante animais que não deveriam estar lá dentro, como porcos, galinhas e alguns ratos também. _

_- Me conte seu problema, rapaz! – disse ela pedindo a ele para se sentar – Quem é essa jovem em seu pensamento que te fez vir procurar por essa velha feiticeira?_

_- Vejo que escolhi realmente a melhor – elogiou Hattemaru – Já sabe até que vim por uma jovem..._

_- Seus olhos dizem isso, nem é preciso ser uma feiticeira para ver que está sofrendo por amor! – disse a senhora – Qual o nome dela? _

_- Satsumi... – respondeu ele apreensivo – Eu desejo que ela retorne a mim!_

_- Retornar? – riu a bruxa – Quando foi que ela lhe pertenceu? Nunca, pelo que sinto! Mas há como fazê-la tornar-se sua...Mas o meu preço não é barato!_

_- Eu tenho dinheiro o suficiente! – disse Hattemaru mostrando uma bolsa cheia de moedas de ouro – E arranjarei mais se precisar._

_- Não falo apenas desse tipo de pagamento, rapaz – disse a feiticeira – Eu desejo algo de valor bem maior que dinheiro, e sei que quem "roubou" a jovem de você possui o que quero!_

_- O youkai? – estranhou Hattemaru – O que quer daquele youkai maldito?_

_A feiticeira deu uma risada estridente, mostrando uma cicatriz no pulso._

_- Vê essa marca? – disse ela – Ela me foi feita há muito tempo atrás, por um youkai, que tinha muito haver com esse que procura destruir agora..._

_Hattemaru estranhou a conversa da velha, achou que ela estivesse delirando ou algo assim._

_- Sesshoumaru é o youkai que procura destruir – disse ela surpreendendo o rapaz – E Inutaisho é o nome daquele que me fez essa marca, pai daquele que roubou o coração da jovem Satsumi._

_Um sorriso espantado se formou no rosto de Hattemaru. Apesar de não saber o nome do youkai por quem Satsumi havia se apaixonado, era possível notar na feiticeira uma certeza absoluta sobre o que falava. _

_- Como esse tal Inutaisho lhe causou essa marca? – perguntou curioso para entender o ódio que ela aparentava ao falar aquele nome._

_- Isso é uma história antiga, meu rapaz – disse ela – Mas creio que terá tempo para ouvi-la! Inutaisho foi um poderoso youkai que comandou essas terras há pouco mais de 50 anos atrás. Você pode não acreditar no que eu vou falar agora, mas eu também era uma youkai, bastante forte, de um clã ao qual ele deveria ajudar. Eu tinha a missão de ocupar o lugar que outrora fora da mãe de Sesshoumaru, ou seja, eu deveria me casar com Inutaisho. Só que ele desprezou o meu interesse, pois já estava apaixonado por uma humana._

_A feiticeira se levantou e foi buscar algo que fervia numa caneca em cima de um fogão a lenha. Ela serviu um estranho chá para Hattemaru, dizendo-o para beber, pois não era veneno, voltando a se sentar em seguida._

_- Eu tentei dissuadi-lo de se envolver com aquela humana – continuou Yume – Mas ele não me dava ouvidos. Então, eu decidi acabar com aquele sentimento da única forma possível: Matando a humana. Mas meu plano não deu certo, e Inutaisho se voltou contra mim. Ele perdoou o clã ao qual eu pertencia, mas selou minha alma num corpo humano, este aqui no qual eu me encontro, sofrendo do mesmo mal de vocês, doenças, velhice, até que um dia minha morte será inevitável, como a de qualquer ser humano. _

_- E essa cicatriz foi causada como? – perguntou interessado o chefe da guarda._

_- Pela espada que hoje é carregada pelo filho mais velho – disse a feiticeira – Com um golpe, unido a algumas palavras de poder, eu fui enclausurada neste frágil corpo humano. E meu ódio agora não é pelos humanos, e sim pelos youkais que me viraram as costas quando lhes pedi ajuda. _

_- O que quer que eu faça? – disse Hattemaru._

_- Você deverá roubar a espada! – disse Yume – E me trazer junto com o sangue do youkai!_

_Hattemaru não conseguiu conter uma risada ao ouvir o pedido da feiticeira._

_- Você não deseja algo mais difícil, não? – disse ele – É até possível roubar a espada dele, mas como conseguir seu sangue?_

_- Tolinho, tolinho! – disse a feiticeira – A espada é que será o mais difícil! O sangue pode ser o de um herdeiro direto de Sesshoumaru. _

_- Ainda assim, como vou encontrar um herdeiro dele? – insistiu Hattemaru – Se é que ele tem algum..._

_- Vejo que seus olhos cegos de amor não cogitaram essa possibilidade – disse ela – Mas me parece que já há um herdeiro dentro do ventre de sua amada Satsumi. O sangue dele me bastará!_

_Hattemaru deixou que sua mente apagasse tudo o que se passava ao seu redor ao ouvir aquela revelação._

_- O que você disse? – perguntou ele surpreso – Satsumi, está..._

_- Esperando um filho do youkai! – completou a feiticeira com um sorriso – Aliás, uma filha!_

_Ele se levantou sem saber para onde ir. Pensou em tudo que deixara para trás por aquela mulher, que nem ao menos se dera o respeito de manter-se pura até o casamento. Mas a amava, e desejava ficar com ela, mesmo com essa mancha em sua honra._

_- Vai ser mais fácil conseguir o sangue do youkai do que eu imaginava – disse ele com a voz embargada em raiva – Eu farei o que a sra quer..._

**Como sempre, agradeço a todos que lêem essa fic e que me mandam reviews. Eu quero dizer que demorarei uns dois ou três dias para postar algum novo capítulo, pois tenho algumas coisas a fazer com o fim das férias, ok? Gracias por tudo, e voltem sempre!**


	16. O triste destino de Satsumi começa a se

_**O triste destino de Satsumi começa a se revelar.**_

_Sesshoumaru olhava ao céu estrelado, relembrando tudo o que o espírito do pai falara, ali mesmo, naquela colina. Estava em silêncio há bastante tempo, e pôde ouvir um suspiro alto vindo da jovem sentada encostada à arvore._

_- Quer ir embora? – perguntou ele sem tirar os olhos das estrelas._

_- Não, mas de que adianta estar aqui se você está longe? – disse Satsumi – Seu pensamento com certeza está em algum lugar que eu desconheço..._

_- Está aqui mesmo! – disse ele voltando a se calar._

_Satsumi esperava que ele ao menos contasse o que lhe causava tanta aflição. Mas ele não contaria, mesmo se ela perguntasse diretamente._

"_Ninguém te ensinou a confiar nos outros, Sesshoumaru?" pensou ela olhando o youkai de olhar dourado e distante "Por que mantém um muro tão alto à sua volta?"._

_Ela cogitou tentar conversar com ele mais uma vez, mas uma tosse forte conseguiu fazer com que ela até se esquecesse do assunto que ia tratar com Sesshoumaru._

_Sesshoumaru olhou para a jovem, que tossia sem parar, e notou que ela levara a mão ao peito. _

_- Está com alguma dor, Satsumi? – perguntou ele serenamente, mas bastante preocupado._

_Ela mal conseguia responder, a tosse não lhe dava uma chance. Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao lado dela, sem sequer imaginar o que poderia fazer para ajudá-la. _

_Após uns minutos, Satsumi conseguiu controlar a tosse e responder a pergunta que Sesshoumaru havia repetido._

_- Meu peito doeu um pouco – disse ela – Mas nada de mais! Deve ser a de novo a chuva que eu tomei!_

_- Não quero que você se arrisque a ficar doente dessa maneira – disse ele sério – Eu não a quero na chuva mais!_

_Ela concordou e encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele. Nem acreditava que já havia ficado com ele durante o dia, depois fora para casa apenas para comer e tomar banho, e agora estava com ele de novo. Queria aproveitar o máximo de tempo ao lado dele, já que ele sairia em busca da espada do pai, deixando-a sozinha, mesmo que por dois dias._

_- Quando você vai partir? – perguntou Satsumi._

_- Em três, quatro dias – disse ele – Preciso apenas comprovar uma coisa que pensei durante a noite passada inteira._

_- O que é? – disse ela sem imaginar que ele daria uma resposta._

_- Tenho que ver se meu meio-irmão não está com a espada – disse Sesshoumaru – Não pretendo perguntar a ele sobre ela, apenas tentar sentir a presença dela. Se eu sentir a presença da Tessaiga, eu acabarei com o Inuyasha, e a tomarei para mim..._

_- Mataria o seu próprio irmão, por uma espada? – disse Satsumi fazendo com que ele a encarasse sério – Me desculpe, eu não devia me intrometer..._

_- Não sinto nenhum apego a ele, Satsumi – disse Sesshoumaru – Não sentiria o mínimo remorso em acabar com a vida daquele miserável!_

_Satsumi levou sua mão novamente ao peito, demonstrando que a dor não aparecia somente com a tosse._

_- Eu acho melhor levá-la embora! – disse Sesshoumaru se levantando – Quero que você descanse, e espere essa dor melhorar._

_- Você não vai partir sem me dar tchau, não é? – perguntou ela se levantando._

_- Nunca! – disse ele beijando-a com um misto de amor e desejo – Nunca!_

_Logo o beijo se tornou insuficiente para acalmar os corpos dos dois, que já estavam apertados um contra o outro o máximo possível. Satsumi conseguiu soltar a armadura do youkai, deixando-a cair ao lado dos dois. Depois abriu com força a blusa dele e passou a beijar seu tórax forte com paixão. A mão dele passeou pelas costas de Satsumi, e terminou por puxá-la pela faixa do kimono afastando-a de perto de si._

_- Você precisa ir para casa – disse ele visivelmente excitado, mas disposto a deixar o prazer de lado para cuidar dela._

_- Eu não quero! – disse ela sorrindo – Eu não vou..._

_Ela se afastou ainda mais, indo parar atrás da árvore onde ele agora estava encostado. _

_- Você não pode me levar para casa antes de acabar com esse calor que toma conta do meu corpo..._

_- Satsumi, eu não vou fazer nada com você hoje – disse ele sabendo da falsidade da própria resposta._

_- Duvido! – desafiou ela._

_- Dúvida? Desde quando você tem motivos para duvidar de minhas palavras?_

_- Desde aquele dia na cachoeira – disse ela – Que você disse ter descoberto que era um mentiroso nato. _

_- Mas hoje minha palavra é lei! – insistiu ele – E eu não vou descumpri-la!_

_Quando ela voltou para frente dele, já estava completamente nua, fazendo o youkai engolir seco com a visão de seu corpo. Ele respondeu com um sorriso ao gesto malicioso dela de passar a língua nos lábios._

_- Ainda quer me levar embora? – perguntou ela soltando o cabelo que estava preso em um coque – Vai mesmo recusar o meu pedido de que acabe com meu desejo?_

_Sesshoumaru sabia que aquilo era inevitável. Não conseguiria resistir ao encanto dela, que ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ser sensual conservava uma ingenuidade. Desfez-se da blusa e a agarrou num abraço apertado, levantando-a do chão, enquanto seus lábios encontravam os dela sentindo o gosto doce deles. _

_Satsumi sentia o sexo dele, já bastante duro, sendo apertado com força contra sua perna, e embora quisesse ser logo penetrada por ele, decidiu que ia deixá-lo louco na espera de que ela abrisse as pernas._

_Ele a encostou na árvore, colocando-a de volta no chão, e pressionando seu corpo contra o dela. Desceu sua mão até alcançar as pernas dela, mas a resistência de Satsumi não permitia que ele as separasse. _

_- Está querendo brincar, Satsumi? – sussurrou ele ao ouvido dela – Eu gosto de brincar de conquista violenta, e você?_

_- Eu não gosto de violência! – disse ela sorrindo – E não gosto de ser conquistada..._

_Um beijo dele calou a jovem, que mesmo sem saber já estava na brincadeira dele. A força do beijo conseguiu deixar Satsumi sem fôlego, e ela teve que afastá-lo de seus lábios._

_- Não ouse parar meus atos! – disse ele novamente puxando-a para outro delicioso beijo._

_Satsumi já não desejava mais impedi-lo de agir, queria logo que ele mostrasse a ela toda a experiência que ele possuía, fazendo-a facilmente chegar ao prazer como das outras vezes. _

_As mãos de Sesshoumaru trilharam rumo ao sexo dele, que se mantinha preso sob a calça, evitando que Satsumi sentisse todo o calor que emanava daquele youkai. Retirada a barreira de tecido entre os dois, era impossível resistir e Sesshoumaru conseguiu facilmente separar as pernas de Satsumi. Não demorou muito para que ele já estivesse dentro dela, entrando e saindo com força, fazendo Satsumi mostrar que chegara ao prazer mordendo seu ombro com tanta força, que conseguiu fazer um corte pequeno, mas que sangrava bastante. Sesshoumaru olhou para o ferimento e deu uma risada ao vê-lo. _

_- Eu tenho sorte de você não ter caninos como os meus! – disse ele achando divertido – Senão você teria arrancado meu braço fora!_

_Ele continuou a penetrá-la, enquanto Satsumi lhe beijava de uma forma mais carinhosa do que necessariamente luxuriosa. Ela parou de beijá-lo para poder olhá-lo nos olhos e depois passar a mão por todo o rosto dele, delineando suavemente a marca em forma de meia lua na testa do youkai. _

_Os olhos dourados dele fixaram-se nela, jurando através disso o sentimento dele, numa confissão verdadeira do amor que nutria por ela, mesmo que de forma silenciosa. E ele via o mesmo sentimento retribuído nos olhos de Satsumi. Deixou apenas de encará-la quando chegou ao prazer e não resistindo, fechou os olhos, deixando-os assim até que todo o calor se dissipasse do seu corpo._

_Sentaram-se aos pés da árvore, e logo Satsumi se deitou no colo do youkai, que passava a mão pelos seus cabelos, Ele continuou com o carinho mesmo após ela adormecer, depois se lembrou de outra parte dela que também deveria acariciar. Levou sua mão até o ventre de Satsumi, passando a mão delicadamente, imaginando o tamanho que aquele pequeno ser deveria estar. Podia sentir a presença da criança, mas não via a hora de poder sentir o coração da filha batendo, coisa que ainda não conseguia. _

_Só sentiu sua felicidade ser desmanchada quando se lembrou das palavras do espírito do pai, que dizia que qualquer que fosse a sua escolha, o fim seria doloroso. Esperava pelo menos que se alguém tivesse que sair ferido nessa história, que não fossem elas, as únicas pessoas que amava. _

"_Essa será a última vez que procuro a Tessaiga!" decidiu-se "Depois manterei minha palavra de estar com Satsumi do começo ao fim! Sempre ao lado dela!"._

_Satsumi abriu os olhos e ficou espantada de ter passado a noite inteira com Sesshoumaru na colina. Olhou para ele, que parecia mais estar meditando do que dormindo. Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordá-lo, mas ele abriu os olhos encarando-a como se fosse se ela tivesse sido pega em fuga._

_- Eu vou me vestir – explicou ela – Não vou embora..._

_- Eu sei! – disse ele voltando a fechar os olhos._

_Ela se arrumou e ainda esperou que ele descansasse um pouco mais. Ficou olhando para o horizonte montanhoso e verdejante, que em poucos meses estaria coberto de neve. Imaginou como faria para se encontrar com Sesshoumaru nos dias de frio, na cabana, e ainda por cima com uma barriga enorme. Riu da idéia boba que tivera, acordando de vez o youkai._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Sesshoumaru._

_- Nada, só minha imaginação que está trabalhando demais – respondeu ela sem segurar a risada._

_- Vamos! – disse ele se levantando e se vestindo – Não devíamos ter passado a noite aqui!_

_Saíram deixando para trás a bela paisagem, sem imaginar que aquela seria a última vez que estariam juntos ali._

_

* * *

_

_Hattemaru voltava para o vilarejo repassando as palavras da feiticeira em sua cabeça. _

"_Preciso da espada do youkai... e do sangue dele!" disse a feiticeira._

_- É uma pena que eu tenha que causar essa dor em Satsumi. Mas o farei, pelo próprio bem dela! – disse ele já decidido sobre suas ações._

_Quando chegou ao vilarejo, já por volta do horário do almoço, encontrou Asuka com uma cara bastante preocupada na porta do casarão._

_- O que foi? – perguntou ele descendo do cavalo – Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- Satsumi – respondeu ela – Passou toda a noite fora!_

_Hattemaru deu um sorriso nervoso com a notícia._

_- Até entendo que ela queira passar tanto tempo ao lado do youkai – disse ela – Que mulher na situação dela não ia querer!_

_Ele deixou Asuka e caminhou em direção de sua casa. A mulher ficou sem entender as palavras dele, mas jamais imaginaria que ele já soubesse da gravidez de Satsumi. _

_Ele entrou na casa, fechando a porta para que olhares curiosos não o vissem. Tirou de dentro de um bolso da roupa um saquinho, contendo um pó que a própria feiticeira havia preparado enquanto falava a ele como deveria ser usado._

"_Isso deverá ser colocado num chá e dado para a jovem" lembrou-se das palavras de Yume "Espere até que ela chegue ao quarto mês de gravidez, então faça isso! Ela sentirá dores e perderá aquela criança mestiça que está esperando. Você precisa trazer para mim a maior parte do que for expulso do ventre dela, para que eu possa realmente usar o sangue daquela criança, não só o da jovem Satsumi. Entendeu?"._

_Embora a simples idéia de fazer isso tivesse revirado o estômago de Hattemaru, havia decidido fazer o que fosse preciso para acabar com o youkai e casar-se com Satsumi. Guardou o saquinho com o veneno bem escondido, já que ainda teria que esperar no mínimo dois meses para usá-lo. Enquanto isso, faria de conta que havia perdoado Satsumi. Trataria ela como antes, para que ela nunca suspeitasse dele em relação ao que aconteceria. Daria apoio a ela depois que ela perdesse o bebê, mostrando a ela que poderia ter quantos filhos quisesse se aceitasse se casar com ele._

_- Vamos ter muitos filhos, Satsumi – disse ele rindo – Muito mais bonitos do que essa aberração que você tem no ventre!_

_Agora só precisava arranjar uma maneira de pegar a espada do youkai, o que a feiticeira disse ser o mais difícil, mas não impossível. Já sabia pelo menos que teria que começar a seguir Satsumi em suas escapadas para poder saber onde encontrar a espada. Seria muito desgostoso ter que vê-la encontrar-se com o youkai, mas agüentaria tal coisa, pois no fim, ficaria com ela._

_- Eu amo tanto você, Satsumi – disse ele – Como você pôde fazer isso? Esperar um filho daquele youkai, é uma afronta a mim e a memória de seu pai!_

_

* * *

_

_Satsumi estava ao lado de Asuka e mais duas criadas na cozinha do casarão, preparando algo para comerem e rindo das coisas fúteis que conversavam. A jovem parou de rir ao sentir uma dor ainda mais forte do que antes no peito. As outras mulheres só perceberam que ela estava com dor quando Satsumi deixou-se cair sentada no chão respirando com dificuldade._

_- Satsumi-Hime! – disse Asuka largando o prato que estava em sua mão e socorrendo a jovem – O que você tem? _

_Satsumi levou sua mão ao peito, mostrando a origem de sua dor. Asuka e as criadas ajudaram-na a se levantar e a levaram para o quarto, onde ela se deitou. _

_- Peçam para Hattemaru ir atrás daquele doutor – disse Asuka – Aquele que cuidou do pai da hime!_

_As criadas saíram correndo para chamar o chefe da guarda, que saiu em direção a cidade, em busca do doutor._

_A respiração de Satsumi voltou ao normal em pouco tempo, mas a dor continuava, para preocupação de Asuka, que já imaginava o que era aquilo._

_- Está melhor? – perguntou Asuka oferecendo água para a jovem._

_- Só a dor que incomoda – respondeu Satsumi – Mas logo vai melhorar de vez!_

_- Deite-se – disse a amiga – Logo o doutor chegará e poderá dizer melhor o que é isso!_

_Asuka saiu do quarto e foi para a porta, esperar pela chegada do doutor._

_Já estava escurecendo quando o homem chegou para ver Satsumi. Encontrou-a dormindo, mas a mão no peito indicava que a dor não havia cessado._

_- Satsumi? – chamou o doutor – Acorde, eu preciso falar com você!_

_Satsumi abriu os olhos, encarando aquele homem que havia cuidado do pai._

_- Como você está? – perguntou ele._

_- Agora eu estou bem – disse ela – Mas meu peito..._

_- Dói, não é? – disse o homem – Você tem tossido muito ultimamente?_

_- Tenho tido alguns ataques de tosse – disse Satsumi já sentada no futon – Mas não sempre..._

_- E sangue? – perguntou ele – Quando você tosse sai sangue?_

_Satsumi olhou para Asuka no canto do quarto. Lembrava-se muito bem do pai sofrendo com aquele sintoma, e teve medo de que o doutor dissesse que ela tinha a mesma doença._

_- Não! – respondeu ela séria – Se tivesse sangue, seria a mesma coisa que meu pai tinha?_

_- Infelizmente, sim! – disse o doutor – Mas como a srta disse que não há sangue, eu não posso afirmar o que é, ainda. Mas você deve prestar bastante atenção nessa tosse, de hoje em diante._

_Satsumi concordou e ficou em silêncio, pensando se deveria contar àquele desconhecido sobre sua gravidez, e se a doença poderia prejudicar a filha._

"_Não, não vou falar disso!" decidiu-se em pensamento "Não vou me preocupar, acredito que é apenas uma tosse passageira!"._

_O doutor se despediu, dizendo que faria uma visita em uma semana, para ver como ela estava, e saiu, para voltar à cidade ainda durante a noite, já que tinha trabalho a fazer no dia seguinte._

_Satsumi olhou pela janela pensando em Sesshoumaru, que com certeza a esperaria na cabana._

"_Não conseguirei ir hoje, meu amor! Mas amanhã pela manhã procurarei por você, e explicarei o motivo de minha falta!"._

_

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru permaneceu sentado na cabana, esperando por Satsumi durante toda a noite. Nunca havia odiado tanto o silêncio como naquele momento, em que as palavras da humana lhe faziam tanta falta. E a preocupação de que ela estivesse doente de novo o deixava ainda mais ansioso. Tinha vontade de invadir o vilarejo e descobrir logo o motivo dela não ir até o local do encontro deles. Mas preferiu deixar que amanhecesse, para depois procurá-la, já que ela podia também ter sido impedida de sair pelo tal chefe da guarda._

_- Como é ruim estar longe de vocês... – sussurrou ao vazio da cabana - ... nunca imaginei que isso me afetaria tanto..._

**Mais uma vez agradeço a paciência de todos que suportam essa fic, e conseguiram fazer com que eu me animasse a continuá-la. Como passei das 50 reviews, vou deixar que vocês me digam se o corno do Hattemaru deve morrer pelas mãos do Sesshoumaru ou da própria Satsumi. Espero suas opiniões. Bye!**


	17. A partida de Sesshoumaru e a dor de Sats

_**A partida de Sesshoumaru e a dor de Satsumi.**_

_Satsumi acordou e encontrou Hattemaru parado encostado a porta do quarto. Estranhou que ele estivesse ali, mas sabia que ele devia estar preocupado._

_- Como você está? – perguntou ele._

_- Bem... – respondeu ela se sentando – Já amanheceu?_

_- Falta pouco para o sol nascer – disse ele – Eu acabei de chegar, precisava ver se você estava melhor._

_- Hattemaru, muito obrigada por ir buscar o doutor – disse Satsumi – E me deixa feliz vê-lo. Pensei que nunca mais falaria comigo._

_Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente._

_- Eu não posso fingir que não me preocupo com você, Satsumi – disse ele agachando-se ao lado dela – Meu amor é muito maior do que você imagina._

_Ele segurou a mão de Satsumi, beijando-a com delicadeza, depois se levantou e voltou para a porta._

_- Eu vou dormir um pouco – disse Hattemaru – E você também deve voltar a dormir. Descanse..._

_Satsumi sorriu aliviada por ainda conservar a amizade de Hattemaru. Deitou-se de novo, esperando conseguir dormir um pouco mais, mas a dor no peito ainda a incomodava. Passou a mão pela barriga, enquanto conversava com a filha, que ainda nem tinha como ouvi-la._

_- Eu vou descansar, e pela manhã nós iremos buscar seu pai, está bem? – disse ela sorrindo._

_

* * *

_

_Asuka viu apenas um vulto passando rápido atrás de si na cozinha, e quando se virou, descobriu que era Satsumi, que mal havia acordado e já estava saindo de casa._

_- Aonde a srta vai, Satsumi-Hime? – perguntou ela correndo atrás da jovem._

_- Andar! – respondeu Satsumi com um sorriso – Como todos os dias!_

_- A srta vai comer só isso? – disse Asuka apontando a fruta na mão de Satsumi._

_- Quando eu voltar, eu comerei algo mais – disse a jovem já saindo na porta._

_Asuka balançou a cabeça negativamente, descontente com a atitude da jovem, que deveria estar descansando._

* * *

_Sesshoumaru avistou o ser conhecido ao longe. Franziu a testa, desconfiado com a visita do youkai que há muito não via. Era um youkai que servira ao seu pai, como um mensageiro, pois era fraco e jamais seria usado como soldado por Inutaisho._

_- Lorde Sesshoumaru! – curvou-se o youkai em reverência._

_- O que o traz aqui? – perguntou friamente._

_- Uma notícia que poderá agradá-lo bastante – disse o servo – Algo que descobri sobre a espada de seu pai._

_- Espero que seja algo de utilidade – disse Sesshoumaru dando as costas ao youkai – Eu não tenho tempo a perder com pistas falsas._

_- Acredito que lhe será útil – continuou o servo – Ouvi isso da boca de seu próprio pai, dias antes de sua morte._

_- E por que veio revelar a mim depois de tanto tempo?_

_- Por que só agora consegui fazer uma ligação entre o que ele falou e o desejo dele em relação a Tessaiga – explicou o youkai._

_- Então diga logo! – disse Sesshoumaru virando-se para encarar o servo e descobrir se havia algum sinal de mentira nos olhos dele._

_- Lembro que seu pai mandou um aviso a Izaoy – disse o servo – Dizendo-lhe que aquilo que fora feito para protegê-la seria levado com ele no fim._

_Sesshoumaru pensou um pouco no que aquilo queria dizer. O pai era bem enigmático quando queria, e isso às vezes irritava Sesshoumaru, que gostava de ir sempre direto ao assunto._

_- O túmulo? – disse Sesshoumaru após algum tempo – Ele escondeu a Tessaiga no próprio túmulo?_

_Um sorriso confiante se formou no rosto do Lorde, fazendo com que o servo pudesse respirar um pouco mais aliviado de saber que a notícia agradara ao seu novo Senhor._

_- Me alegra ver que o senhor conseguiu decifrar tal charada! – disse o servo._

_- Eu agradeço a sua colaboração – disse Sesshoumaru caminhando e deixando o servo para trás._

_- O senhor pode contar comigo se precisar – disse o servo – Eu servirei ao senhor com a mesma lealdade com que servi ao seu pai!_

_Sesshoumaru desapareceu da vista do servo, disposto a voltar ao lugar de costume, esperando encontrar Satsumi, para agora lhe dizer que seus planos haviam mudado e que precisaria procurar pela espada antes do previsto.

* * *

_

_Satsumi estava agachada ao lado do youkai dragão, dando-lhe algumas folhas para comer, embora o animal parecesse estar mais interessado em experimentar uma das aves que voavam no céu._

_- Você pode voar atrás delas! – disse Satsumi – Se é daquilo que você quer se alimentar, terá que ir atrás..._

_O dragão levantou-se, disposto a tentar mais uma vez alçar vôo. Mas o filhote ainda estava enrolado com o ato, desequilibrando-se com o próprio peso. _

_- Continue tentando – disse Satsumi – Você logo aprenderá!_

_O animal virou seus pescoços em direção da mata, e Satsumi fez o mesmo. Logo ela via Sesshoumaru aparecer detrás das árvores, e o saudou com um sorriso._

_- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele sério – Você não apareceu ontem._

_- Apenas uma dor no peito – disse ela – Nada preocupante..._

_Sesshoumaru pôde notar que o olhar dela desviou do seu ao responder a questão. Claro sinal de que ela estava escondendo algo._

_- Nada preocupante? – repetiu ele – Como você pode saber?_

_- O doutor que cuidou do meu pai – disse ela – Ele foi até o vilarejo para me ver._

_- E ainda assim você diz que não é nada preocupante?_

_- Não confia em mim? – perguntou ela séria – Minha palavra não é suficiente para você?_

_- Eu tenho medo que não! – disse ele – Tenho medo de que esconda algo de mim, pensando estar fazendo o melhor!_

_Satsumi baixou a cabeça. Pelo jeito ele desconfiava mesmo dela, mas não diria a ele que o médico a alertara sobre o fato da doença do seu falecido pai ter alguns dos sintomas que ela apresentava._

_- Não se preocupe – disse Satsumi o encarando – Ela está bem..._

_Sesshoumaru sabia que agora ela falava a verdade, mas não era isso que o afligia._

_- Eu sei que nossa filha está bem, Satsumi – disse ele – Eu saberia mesmo longe se ela está bem ou não. Mas não posso saber o mesmo de você, tenho que confiar no que me diz. E não perdoaria você se mentisse para mim sobre algo sério como sua saúde._

_Ele saiu de perto dela, deixando-a sem saber o que fazer. Não queria perder a confiança dele, mas também não queria que ele ficasse preocupado com algo que ela mesma não sabia se era sério._

_- O doutor disse que não sabe o que eu tenho – revelou ela – Ele voltará em uma semana para ver se eu melhorei..._

_- Então você escondeu isso de mim? – disse ele – Mesmo por tão pouco tempo, você escondeu. Continuaria dizendo que não há nada se eu não tivesse exigido uma resposta melhor._

_- Como eu poderia dizer que estou doente, se nem sei se estou? – irritou-se Satsumi – E mesmo que eu soubesse, você acha que eu gostaria de vir te dizer isso? Acredita que me alegraria contar-lhe que tenho algo? Não, eu acho que devo partilhar somente o que é bom com aqueles que amo. Aprendi a guardar as coisas ruins apenas para mim. Aliás, você também faz a mesma coisa, não é? Desde quando você compartilha seus segredos comigo? Ou essas coisas não me dizem respeito?_

_Ele ficou em silêncio, sem resposta ao argumento dela. Não era mesmo característica dele sair contando nada sobre sua vida, nem mesmo para Satsumi. Mas ela, sendo tão frágil, devia dizer tudo o que se passava com sua vida, senão não haveria como ele protegê-la se fosse necessário._

_- Por que eu lhe contaria algo? – perguntou ele se virando para olhá-la – Desde quando você poderia ajudar em alguma coisa?_

_- Se o simples fato de estar ao seu lado quando precisar não significa nada para você – disse ela – então, realmente não há nada que eu possa fazer para ajudá-lo... Não há nem mesmo motivo para eu estar aqui nesse momento..._

_Ela deu as costas e começou a fazer o caminho de volta para casa. Sesshoumaru suspirou ao ver novamente aquela cena, em que Satsumi ia mais uma vez embora, como se fosse possível os dois ficarem separados por mais que um dia._

_- Satsumi... – chamou ele sem resposta – Quantas vezes vamos ter que fazer isso?_

_Ela parou, virando-se para olhá-lo._

_- Isso o quê? – disse ela – Eu ir embora e não voltar mais? Não se preocupe, essa é a última vez!_

_- Eu estou cansado disso..._

_Satsumi deu um sorriso nervoso ao ouvir o modo como ele falara. _

_- Eu não quero que isso aconteça mais – disse ele – Não é o momento para ficarmos com discussões inúteis. Não somo apenas dois agora! Mas não vou fingir que irei atrás de você se voltar para sua casa, não é o jeito que eu ajo..._

_- Diga então... – disse ela – Diga que minha presença ao seu lado é importante...mesmo que eu seja apenas uma humana fraca._

_Ele fechou os olhos, tentando abrir seu coração como jamais havia feito na vida, procurando as palavras corretas para o queria expressar._

_- Diga..._

_- Por que te dizer em palavras, se eu tenho te demonstrado isso todos os dias? – disse ele – Também é necessário que eu use palavras para que você acredite que eu a amo? O meu olhar não diz isso? _

_Satsumi sorriu encantada com a forma dele dizer as coisas. Com certeza, ele nunca diria aquilo com frases simples, preferia mostrar de outras formas. _

_- Eu não sei... – brincou ela – Talvez se você me beijasse agora, eu poderia dizer se acredito que isso é suficiente..._

_Ele deu um meio sorriso, mas não se desfez da seriedade, o que fez Satsumi perceber que ele ainda queria falar algo mais._

_- O que foi? – perguntou ela. _

_- Eu tenho que partir antes do que pensei..._

_- Por quê? – disse ela desfazendo seu sorriso._

_- Eu recebi uma notícia que muito me interessou – disse Sesshoumaru – Tenho que descobrir se o que me disseram é verdade, o mais rápido possível!_

_- Entendo..._

_- E demorarei mais para voltar – disse ele – Mas te garanto que depois ficarei aqui com você, até que eu possa segurar minha filha em meus braços..._

_- Eu sei! – disse Satsumi forçando um sorriso – Você me disse que ficaria comigo do inicio ao fim! _

_Sesshoumaru fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse, mas Satsumi não se moveu. _

_- Por isso eu preciso saber se você está bem mesmo – disse ele indo até a jovem – Para que eu possa sair daqui sem ficar imaginando se tem algo acontecendo._

_- Pode ficar sossegado – disse ela – Eu estou bem. Espero que você não demore muito para voltar. Quando você irá?_

_Ele a abraçou, já mostrando a ela que estava se despedindo._

_- Agora! – respondeu sentindo um aperto no peito por ter que deixá-las – Infelizmente vou ter que ir agora..._

_Os dois aproveitaram o pouco tempo que ainda tinham juntos para ficarem apenas abraçados. Sesshoumaru nunca havia imaginado que um dia desejaria desistir de tudo só para estar ao lado de alguém, ainda mais uma humana. Apertou-a contra si, sentindo o coração bater mais forte. Soltou-a, decidido a ir antes que resolvesse ficar._

_- Eu volto logo – disse ele dando alguns passos para trás, mas sem deixar de olhá-la nos olhos – Eu prometo..._

_- Estaremos esperando! – disse Satsumi fingindo não estar com medo dele não voltar mais – Vamos ficar com saudades!_

_Sesshoumaru virou-se e fez sinal para o dragão o acompanhar. Satsumi viu os dois sumirem pela mata, e fez o caminho de volta para o vilarejo, triste pela partida adiantada do amado.

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru parou no alto de um monte, olhando para o caminho que deixava para trás, pensando na mulher que também estava deixando para trás, juntamente com a filha. Uma dor atingiu seu coração, avisando da bobagem de se fazer isso apenas para procurar uma espada, mas sua razão lhe mandava pelo menos tentar._

_Colocou na mente que seriam apenas alguns dias, e que logo estaria de volta para ficar com suas meninas, e não deixá-las mais.

* * *

_

_Passados três dias, Hattemaru notou que Satsumi não saía mais durante a noite, aliás, mal saía de casa o dia inteiro. Isso poderia ser um bom sinal. Sinal de que o youkai a havia deixado, que fora embora, e se tivesse sorte, não voltaria para aqueles lados nunca mais. Se isso acontecesse, nem precisaria se preocupar com a espada dele, mas não deixaria a chance de livrar Satsumi daquele hanyou que ela gerava. Seria muita sorte, ter sua noiva de volta sem precisar correr riscos com o youkai, e sem precisar ter que voltar a ver a feiticeira Yume._

_Bateu na porta do quarto da jovem, que logo apareceu para abri-la._

_- Hattemaru? – estranhou Satsumi – Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- Eu é que pergunto – disse ele sorrindo – Você não tem saído muito de casa ultimamente._

_- Eu estou um pouco desanimada mesmo! – disse ela – Não tenho muito interesse em nada..._

_- Ainda me tem como um amigo? – perguntou ele._

_- Claro, como não? - respondeu ela surpresa – Por que pergunta isso?_

_- Então por que não conta para mim o que está acontecendo de verdade? Eu sei que você está assim por causa do youkai..._

_- Eu não gostaria de conversar sobre isso... – tentou mudar o assunto Satsumi._

_- Eu não criticarei o que você sente por ele, Satsumi – disse o amigo – Eu só quero que você saiba que pode contar comigo se precisar conversar!_

_- Eu agradeço, mas eu prefiro não falar sobre isso..._

_Ela tentou terminar o assunto e fechar a porta, mas Hattemaru impediu que ela o fizesse._

_- Ele a deixou? – perguntou Hattemaru segurando a porta._

_- Hattemaru, por favor! – disse Satsumi olhando para a porta._

_- Ele teve a coragem de deixar uma pessoa maravilhosa como você? – insistiu o amigo._

_- Ele não me deixou! – respondeu ela ainda calma – Ele voltará em breve!_

_- Eu acho que aquele maldito youkai se cansou, isso sim! – disse ele irritado – Ele brincou o quanto pôde com você, e depois a largou..._

_- Cale-se, Hatteamru! – perdeu a paciência Satsumi – Não diga coisas que desconhece!_

_- Você o ama tanto assim? – disse ele – Nem vê que ele foi embora, e nunca mais voltará! Está tão cega que não vê que só foi usada por ele?_

_Satsumi deu as costas ao amigo, deixando-o que ele continuasse a falar sozinho se assim o desejasse. Não daria importância a isso, pois sabia que tudo não passava de um ciúmes tolo._

_- Esqueça-o, Satsumi – disse Hattemaru sabendo que ela não discutiria com ele – Eu tenho muito mais a lhe oferecer do que ele! _

_A jovem ajoelhou-se no futon e ficou ouvindo em silêncio tudo. Hattemaru irritou-se com o fato dela nem ao menos lhe dar atenção, então foi até ela e se agachou a sua frente._

_- Espero que não seja muito tarde quando perceber que ele não a ama – disse ele _

_encarando-a com raiva – Ele nunca a amará como eu a amo..._

_- Eu sei o quanto você me ama, Hattemaru – disse ela – Ainda assim, não posso fingir que sinto o mesmo por você! Desculpe-me..._

_Hattemaru se levantou e saiu do quarto, voltando até a porta apenas para dizer uma última coisa a Satsumi._

_- Ele ainda vai fazê-la sofrer muito – disse ele – Você verá..._

_Satsumi deitou-se, tentando não pensar nas palavras do amigo, que com certeza estava sofrendo também com tudo aquilo. Pensou em Sesshoumaru, no que ele estaria fazendo, e se voltaria logo. A saudade começava a doer mais do que ela imaginara, e se passasse muito tempo sem ele, sofreria demais._

"_Volte para mim, Sesshoumaru!" pensou entristecida "Eu pensei que fosse forte o suficiente para ficar longe de você, mas vejo que não!".

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru olhou para o grande vilarejo à frente. Com certeza aquele era o lugar onde Inuyasha havia vivido com sua mãe. Talvez ele ainda estivesse por lá, mas sabia que Izaoy já havia morrido há bastante tempo. _

_Acabara de chegar naquelas terras, e já procuraria pelo túmulo do pai, pois não queria perder tempo mais do que o necessário. Deu uma vistoriada pelos arredores, procurando por algo que se assemelhasse a um túmulo de youkai, que era bastante diferente do de humanos, mas não encontrou nada. _

_Já de noite, conseguiu encontrar uma área bastante sossegada, livre da presença de pessoas, e que tinha uma bela vista de todo o céu acima dele. Deitou-se, cruzando os braços embaixo da cabeça como apoio, e ficou admirando o céu estrelado, enquanto tentava não sentir tanta saudade de Satsumi. O que se mostrava impossível, já que a cada minuto se lembrava dela, um tormento sem fim._

_- Vejo que não cumprirei com minha promessa, Satsumi – disse para as estrelas como se elas fossem a jovem – Temo que tenha que perder mais tempo aqui do que imaginei... Essa busca será bem mais difícil do que o esperado!

* * *

_

_Satsumi olhou para o riacho, sem conseguir conter suas lágrimas com a saudade que sentia de Sesshoumaru. Após 20 dias sem vê-lo, começava a dar mais espaço em sua mente aos seus temores de que ele não voltaria mais. _

_Passou a mão no peito, que estava doendo há vários dias. Levou a mão até a boca, e começou a tossir sem parar, chegando a deixá-la sem ar. Quando parou, olhou com horror para a mão, que estava salpicada de sangue, levando-a a cair ajoelhada no chão, sem saber o que fazer. Lavou as mãos nas águas geladas, como se isso fosse apagar a certeza de que teria o mesmo triste destino do pai. _

_A única coisa que poderia fazer agora era chorar já que sua esperança de que não estivesse doente havia sido em vão. Passou a mão na barriga, pedindo aos deuses que protegessem sua filha, que aquela doença não pudesse causar nenhum mal a ela. _

"_Se não puder voltar por mim, Sesshoumaru, volte pelo menos por sua filha. Ela não terá ninguém quando eu partir. E eu sei que vou partir logo..." pensou olhando paraas águas do riacho "Ame-a, mesmo que não queira me amar mais...".

* * *

_

_Hattemaru olhou com surpresa para a carruagem que se aproximava do vilarejo. Não conseguiu conter o espanto quando dela saltou a velha feiticeira Yume, com um sorriso desafiador no rosto._

"_Maldição! O que ela está fazendo aqui?" pensou enquanto se dirigia até ela._

_- Pensou que não me veria mais, Hattemaru? – perguntou ela – Eu vim me assegurar de que você não faltará com sua palavra, meu jovem. Espero que não tenha desistido de roubar a espada do youkai para mim._

_Um sorriso sem graça formou-se no rosto dele. Com certeza, sua idéia, agora que o youkai havia desaparecido, era apenas fazer com que Satsmi perdesse o filho que esperava, e nem se preocupar em cumprir o restante do plano que tinha com a velha Yume. Ela planejava usar a espada e o sangue do filho de Sesshoumaru para poder reverter o feitiço jogado nela por Inutaisho, assim poderia voltar a ser uma youkai novamente, deixando aquele corpo mortal de vez, e retornando a sua forma verdadeira, linda e sempre jovem._

_- A sra não confia em mim? – disse ele para a velha._

_- Eu não confio nem em mim mesma, jovem! – disse ela rindo – E sei bem de sua felicidade pelo sumiço do youkai. Lembre-se, eu não sou uma feiticeira comum, tenho mais poderes do que imagina._

_- Então sabe que estou com as mãos atadas no momento – disse Hattemaru – Infelizmente o tal youkai não está por essas terras..._

_- Mas ele voltará! – disse Yume com certeza – Em breve ele voltará. Porque ao contrário do que você pensa, ele ama a jovem Satsumi muito mais do que você!_

_- O quê? – irritou-se Hattemaru – Como ousa dizer isso?_

_- Pelo menos ele nunca a machucaria, coisa que você fará! – disse ela – Então não se julgue melhor que ele!_

_Hattemaru resolveu ignorar as palavras tolas da feiticeira, e perguntou a ela quando ia embora._

_- Só depois de ter minha espada! – respondeu a velha com um sorriso – Até lá, eu ficarei nesse vilarejo. Apresente-me como se eu fosse uma parente sua, a quem você não vê há bastante tempo. Todos acreditarão._

_O chefe da guarda não conseguia esconder o descontentamento com a presença da velha. Com certeza, sua sorte estava mudando. _

"_Espero que aquele youkai volte logo, então!" pensou irritado "Pelo menos isso acabará mais rápido, e eu poderei me ver livre de Yume!"._

**A maioria acha que o Sesshoumaru deve acabar com a raça do corno (obrigada pela idéia, Julliane.chan1), enquanto a _miss-boredom-liv_ acredita que o corno deve cometer um harakiri, para terminar de provar que é realmente um covarde. Agradeço a todas que responderam a pergunta. Espero que continuem dando conselhos sobre a trama. Um abraço a cada uma de vocês! Bye...**


	18. A calmaria antes da tempestade

**_A calmaria antes da tempestade._**

_- Maldição! – disse Sesshoumaru furioso ao olhar dentro do túmulo de youkai que encontrara – Este não é o túmulo de meu pai!_

_Saiu de dentro da espécie de mausoléu e olhou para os corpos de youkais que tinha acabado de matar._

_- Tanta sujeira – disse ele vendo o sangue nas mãos – Para no fim estar enganado... De novo!_

_Sua raiva era tanta que com a força do pensamento lançou uma grande pedra na direção de um dos youkais que ainda estava vivo, terminando com sua fútil tentativa de fugir._

_- Estou perdendo meu tempo nesse maldito fim de mundo..._

_Caminhou para fora daquele lugar, que agora, mais do que antes, cheirava a morte. Já havia encontrado vários túmulos de youkais, e nenhum deles era o do pai. Fora o fato de que sempre dava de cara com os youkais que habitavam esses locais, e que não ficavam muito satisfeitos de deixá-lo profanar os túmulos sem uma luta antes. _

_Encontrou um lago, onde se lavou, retirando todos os resquícios da carnificina que acabara de cometer. Saiu da água e sentou-se próximo à margem, esperando que a roupa molhada secasse antes de vesti-la. Ficou então olhando para algo que lhe fazia companhia durante todos os dias em que estivera longe de suas terras. Apertou na mão a faixa de seda, que ganhara de Satsumi, e que carregava junto ao peito, tentando apaziguar um pouco sua alma, que sofria em silêncio pela falta da humana._

"_Talvez esteja na hora de voltar, Satsumi" pensou "Espero que não esteja com raiva de mim!".

* * *

_

_Satsumi revirou-se na cama sem conseguir dormir. Asuka passou-lhe um pano molhado na testa, tentando abaixar a febre que a jovem tinha. Há dias que ela estava assim, febril e com dores cada vez mais fortes no peito. _

_- A sra Yume perguntou se pode ajudar em algo – disse Asuka._

_- Não! – respondeu Satsumi com dificuldades – Não a quero perto de mim! Eu não me sinto bem quando ela está por perto..._

_Asuka sabia que essa seria a resposta da jovem. Desde que aquela senhora chegara no vilarejo há pouco mais de um mês, dizendo-se tia de Hattemaru, Satsumi não havia ido com sua cara. Costumava passar mal toda vez que estava próxima a ela, e sentia que o bebê em seu ventre não gostava da estranha velha. Chegou a sentir dores na barriga quando Yume passou sua mão nela, com a desculpa de elogiar a formosura da jovem._

_- Eu direi a ela que não será necessário – disse Asuka – Agora eu vou lhe preparar algo para comer, Satsumi-Hime._

_- Não quero nada, Asuka – disse Satsumi passando a mão no peito – Não consigo comer..._

_- Acho que seria melhor chamar o doutor – aconselhou Asuka – Até mesmo para que a srta esclareça se sua doença fará mal a esse bebê na sua barriga._

_- Não! – recusou Satsumi – Tenho medo de que ele diga que minha doença pode prejudicar minha filha. Eu sei que o que tenho não tem cura, Asuka! E que nenhum tratamento pode evitar que eu sofra como meu pai sofreu. Mas não quero que alguém me diga que posso perder essa criança por causa disso, eu não agüentaria. Deixe que eu viva esse sonho maravilhoso de ser mãe enquanto me for permitido. Tenho fé de que ela será uma criança saudável, é a única esperança que me resta na vida..._

_Asuka chegou até a porta, mas não conseguiu evitar sua pergunta para Satsumi._

_- E quanto ao youkai? – disse Asuka – A srta não tem esperança de revê-lo?_

_Satsumi parou de se remexer no futon, como se a dor tivesse desaparecido de repente. Mas apenas se acalmou para poder lembrar-se de Sesshoumaru, sem que a dor conseguisse atrapalhar a imagem dele em sua mente._

_- Já são quase dois meses, Asuka – respondeu Satsumi deixando-se vencer pelas lágrimas – Ele não voltará mais..._

_Asuka não conseguiu esconder sua própria tristeza ao ouvir Satsumi falar daquele youkai, que ela tanto amava, e que tinha certeza que não veria mais. Saiu do quarto, encontrando-se com Hattemaru pelo caminho._

_- Como ela está? – disse o chefe da guarda._

_- Com dor e febre – respondeu Asuka – Mas essa doença é assim mesmo. Alguns dias ela ficará mal, enquanto outros ela estará muito bem. O problema maior é a fraqueza que a doença causa, pois a pessoa pára de comer, o que pode deixá-la ainda pior pelo fato de estar esperando um filho..._

_Asuka parou assustada ao perceber que acabara de abrir a boca sobre o segredo de Satsumi para Hattemaru sem querer._

_- O que foi, Asuka? – disse o chefe da guarda rindo – Não acha mesmo que eu não sabia que ela espera um filho daquele youkai, não é?_

_- O sr já sabe? – disse ela ainda mais surpresa – E não falou sobre isso com ela?_

_- Essa criança não é do meu interesse! – respondeu Hattemaru – E logo não será um problema também..._

_Asuka ficou intrigada com o sorriso no rosto do chefe da guarda. Por que ele estava feliz naquele momento, mesmo sabendo da doença de Satsumi e do fato dela estar grávida?_

_- Não diga que eu sei do segredinho dela, está bem? – disse Hattemaru – Se ela não quis contar ainda, é porque tem seus motivos... ou vergonha..._

_Hattemaru deixou o casarão e foi direto para sua casa, onde encontrou a feiticeira Yume olhando as mãos, já bastante afetadas pela idade, depois as passando no rosto enrugado._

_- Não vejo a hora de ter de volta meu corpo de youkai – disse ela – Sei que estou perto de consegui-lo. Sinto que Sesshoumaru está voltando para cá! Mais alguns dias, e nós poderemos nos vingar dele...

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru chegou em suas terras acompanhado do pôr do sol. Conseguiu sentir o alivio de estar de volta àquele lugar, depois do tempo que perdera em busca de algo que não conseguira encontrar. _

_- Descanse! – disse para o youkai dragão, que finalmente havia aprendido a voar, e agora passava a maior parte do tempo praticando sua nova habilidade._

_O animal pousou e colocou-se ao lado do amo, que também havia sentado para repousar um pouco, depois de vários dias andando sem parar para poderem chegar o mais rápido possível._

_- Amanhã iremos procurá-la – disse Sesshoumaru ao dragão – Tenho certeza que ela ficará feliz em ver que está voando..._

_Fechou os olhos, tentando dormir, mesmo que fosse por alguns minutos. Pelo menos poderia deixar sua mente descansar um pouco, já que não conseguia parar de pensar em Satsumi enquanto estava acordado.

* * *

_

_Satsumi sentou-se na escada da entrada do casarão, aproveitando o dia de sol que logo daria lugar ao frio do outono. Encheu o peito com o ar puro, alegrando-se por não estar sentindo mais dor, depois de quase uma semana de tormento. Teve sua alegria triplicada quando sentiu, pela primeira vez, a filha se mexer em seu ventre. Levou sua mão até a barriga, passando-a por cima do local onde havia sentido um leve chute, rindo sem parar da sensação maravilhosa que acabara de experimentar._

"_Faça de novo!" pediu em pensamento "Apenas mais uma vez!"._

_Esperou por mais um pouco até ter seu pedido atendido, então se levantou e correu até a sala de casa, onde encontrou Asuka e puxou a mão da amiga até sua barriga._

_- Sinta! – disse Satsumi com um enorme sorriso._

_Asuka não conteve a risada escandalosa quando sentiu a leve pressão sob a pele, compartilhando com Satsumi a felicidade do momento. Só deixaram os sorrisos de lado quando perceberam a presença de uma outra pessoa na porta, as observando. Yume olhava as duas com um sorriso irônico no rosto. _

_- Bom dia! – disse a feiticeira._

_- Bom dia! – respondeu Asuka._

_Satsumi respondeu apenas com um meio sorriso, já que não se sentia confortável ao lado daquela senhora, que mesmo tendo sido sempre gentil, nunca conseguira ganhar a confiança da jovem._

_- Eu vou ao túmulo de meu pai, Asuka – disse Satsumi passando pela feiticeira sem olhá-la – Voltarei logo, está bem?_

_- Bom passeio, jovem Satsumi – disse Yume – Hoje o dia está bastante agradável para caminhadas. Isso fará muito bem à srta!_

_Satsumi fingiu não escutar as palavras e saiu da casa. Passou pelos guardas do vilarejo, que treinavam no pátio da frente, e deu bom dia á Hattemaru. _

_O chefe da guarda retribuiu o cumprimento e depois virou seu olhar para Yume, esperando pelo sinal da feiticeira de se devia ou não seguir Satsumi. Yume balançou negativamente a cabeça, depois deu as costas e voltou para a casa do chefe da guarda._

"_Deixe que os dois se reencontrem primeiro!" pensou a feiticeira "Deixe que matem a saudade antes de acabarmos com a alegria dos dois!".

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso contido ao sentir no ar o aroma da humana. Há horas estava parado naquele mesmo lugar, esperando por ela, que certamente passaria por aquele caminho para chegar até o túmulo do pai._

"_A rotina dos humanos os torna tão previsíveis!" pensou enchendo os pulmões com aquele cheiro maravilhoso que Satsumi exalava "Ela está por perto!"._

_Deu mais alguns passos até chegar à trilha aberta na mata para passagem dos moradores do vilarejo. Notou surpreso que sua respiração tornou-se mais acelerada com a proximidade dos passos dela._

"_Vejo que o tempo não diminuiu o meu sentimento por você, Satsumi" pensou ansioso "A simples idéia de te rever já me deixa atordoado!"._

_Seus olhos então se fixaram naquele caminho de onde ela surgiria. Era difícil até de piscar sem achar que fosse perder sua chegada. Mas estranhamente, seus olhos fecharam-se o mais apertado possível quando a viu aparecer a sua frente. Esperou pela primeira palavra dela, mesmo que não fosse agradável, mas queria ouvir sua voz ecoar em sua mente antes de encarar aquele rosto que tanta falta lhe fazia._

_Abriu os olhos após o torturante silêncio que se seguiu. Imaginou que ela estivesse tão magoada com sua demora que nem ao menos desejava falar algo. Mas a expressão no rosto dela não era de mágoa, tampouco raiva, e sim de surpresa. Via-se que ela não conseguia falar, por mais que o quisesse. A jovem levou uma mão a boca, enquanto a outra procurava um árvore para se apoiar. _

_- Satsumi... – disse Sesshoumaru ao notar que ela não estava bem._

_Ele aproximou-se rápido e a segurou, antes que ela caísse desmaiada no chão._

_- O que foi? – perguntou preocupado – Eu não queria deixá-la assim..._

_Sentou-se e a deitou em seu colo, esperando que ela recuperasse a consciência. Sua mão logo trilhou até o ventre da humana, procurando saber se sua filha estava bem, o que confirmou com um sorriso no rosto. _

_- Acorde, Satsumi – sussurrou ao ouvido dela – Não deseja me ver?_

_Passou a mão pelo rosto dela, frio e pálido, e notou que aquilo não era apenas por causa do desmaio._

_- Você não está muito bem, não é? – perguntou para a jovem desfalecida em seu colo – O que se passa com você, Satsumi? Não me agrada voltar e encontrá-la tão fraca..._

_Alguns minutos se passaram até que Satsumi abrisse um pouco os olhos. A primeira coisa que enxergou foi o sol, ou melhor, dois sóis. Sorriu ao ver que eram os olhos dourados do youkai, que estavam fixos nela._

_- Sesshoumaru..._

_- Shhhhh! – fez sinal para que ela não falasse – Descanse um pouco mais..._

_- Não – disse ela tentando se sentar – Eu já estou bem._

_Ele a apertou contra o próprio corpo, impossibilitando a ação de Satsumi. _

_- Fique quieta! – ordenou ele – Eu não a deixarei se levantar até que melhore..._

_Ela aproveitou aquele momento para matar a saudade que sentia do calor do corpo do youkai. A filha parecia também conseguir sentir aquele calor, tanto que respondeu ao abraço dos dois com um leve toque do lado esquerdo da barriga de Satsumi._

_- Ela se mexeu... – disse sorrindo para Sesshoumaru._

_Ele levou a mão até a barriga dela de novo, esperando que o movimento se repetisse._

_- Eu posso sentir o coração dela batendo – disse Sesshoumaru sério – Mais acelerado que o seu, e muito mais rápido do que o meu..._

_Satsumi posicionou a mão dele no local onde havia sentido o chute da criança, e não demorou muito para que Sesshoumaru pudesse comprovar o milagre que acontecia tão próximo dele, mas distante de sua visão. Podia sentir o quanto sua menina estava bem, mesmo que não pudesse ver isso em seus olhos ainda._

_Naquele momento, tão rápido e simples, conseguiu entender o motivo do pai de não deixar para trás a humana com quem se envolvera, e que assim como Satsumi, carregava em seu ventre o maior tesouro que alguém pode ter. _

_- Quanto tempo? – perguntou Satsumi._

_- O quê? – disse Sesshoumaru sem entender ao que ela se referia._

_- Por quanto tempo você ficará? – disse ela demonstrando agora um pouco de ressentimento._

_Sesshoumaru olhou para o topo das árvores que balançavam majestosamente com o vento. Embora soubesse que a resposta que ela esperava era a de que não iria mais embora, sabia que não conseguiria mentir para ela. Embora sua busca não tivesse tido resultado, não conseguia se desfazer da idéia de procurar pela espada do pai. _

_- Eu ficarei o tempo que for preciso – respondeu ele._

_- Já me basta... – disse Satsumi sabendo que nada no mundo mudaria a obsessão dele com o tesouro do pai – Basta saber que ficará ao meu lado enquanto pode..._

_- Eu não queria ter demorado tanto para voltar..._

_- Pensei que não o veria mais – disse ela - Tive medo de que se esquecesse de nós..._

_Ele a olhou com um sorriso, e Satsumi envergonhou-se com a tolice de suas palavras. _

_- Desculpe... – disse ele -...mas quanto a esquecê-las, creio que não é mais da minha competência decidir tal coisa. Meu coração não age mais conforme minhas vontades._

_- Acho que já posso me levantar – disse ela com um sorriso – Já estou melhor._

_Sesshoumaru a ajudou a se erguer, e a olhou de cima a baixo. Ela estava ainda mais linda do que o normal. Estava vestida com um simples kimono azul sem desenhos e com os cabelos soltos ao vento. E aquela simplicidade conseguiu despertar o desejo dele, fazendo-o abraçá-la com força, enquanto tentava em vão segurar a excitação que começava a aparecer._

_- Eu tenho guardado meu desejo por todo esse tempo, Satsumi – disse ele – Deixe que eu o sacie agora..._

_Um beijo tão longo quanto a distância que os havia separado uniu seus lábios. Mas aquilo não seria suficiente para aplacar o calor que emanava dos corpos que agora se encontravam tão apertados um contra o outro, que era possível para Satsumi sentir as pontas afiadas dos detalhes na armadura dele quase furarem o tecido do kimono, machucando-a um pouco. Ele notou isso e soltou a proteção, apenas afastando seu corpo um pouco do da humana, mas sem deixar que os lábios se separassem, jogando a armadura longe._

_Puxou-a de novo para si, passando a beijar o pescoço da jovem que controlava o volume dos gemidos enquanto seus olhos vigiavam os arredores com medo de algum transeunte curioso._

_- Não há ninguém... – disse Sesshoumaru fazendo-a se encostar em um árvore – Ninguém irá atrapalhar nosso momento..._

_Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o calor dos lábios dele que agora tocava seu ombro esquerdo._

_- Eu a quero agora... – disse ele levantando o kimono dela até a cintura – Não posso esperar mais..._

_Pegou-a no colo e a deitou no chão coberto de folhas secas, sem tempo de fazer nada mais além de soltar o laço de sua calça. Penetrou-a com força, arrancando dela um gemido alto. Acalmou um pouco do desejo furioso que sentia, ficando dentro dela sem se mover pr alguns segundos, dando a ela a chance de também senti-lo dentro de si, e evitando machucá-la._

_- Como eu senti sua falta... – sussurrou ela -... como eu sofri de não poder sentir-me da maneira que me sinto agora, entregue totalmente a você..._

_- Eu não também não tive um dia de paz – disse ele – E como minhas noites foram sofridas sem poder tê-la em meus braços. Eu amo você, Satsumi... A distância apenas me fez ver o quanto eu a amo..._

_Eles deixaram as confissões de lado para poderem juntar os lábios mais uma vez, sentindo a respiração ofegante um do outro conforme a movimentação dos corpos tornava-se maior, indicando a proximidade do orgasmo de ambos. Satsumi levou uma das mãos a boca, mordendo-a para evitar o grito que se formava em sua garganta ao sentir um prazer sem igual. A visão dela, cravando os dentes com força no lado da mão, fez com que o youkai sentisse ainda mais tesão, e poucos segundos depois foi sua vez de alcançar o prazer, tão intenso que o fez perder o ar pelo tempo em que sentia seu corpo estremecer com o orgasmo. Ele deixou seu corpo repousar sobre o dela, recuperando o ar._

_Os dois ficaram deitados no chão rústico, sem se importar se naquele momento poderia chegar alguém. Seus corpos não conseguiam se mover, e eles aproveitaram cada pequena sensação que causavam um no outro. Até mesmo o leve toque do antebraço de Satsumi no peito de Sesshoumaru pareceu criar ondas de choque, arrepiando a pele do youkai._

_Ficaram deitados por um bom tempo, em silêncio e olhando para o céu, até que uma questão veio à mente de Sesshoumaru._

_- Eu sei o que você vai me responder, mas ainda assim devo perguntar – disse Sesshoumaru – Você está bem, Satsumi?_

_- Eu estou maravilhosa – disse ela – Não é visível o quanto estou feliz?_

_- Eu não perguntei sobre estar feliz – disse ele – Eu perguntei se você está bem. Se você tem se sentido bem fisicamente._

_Satsumi calou-se, o que causou uma certa desconfiança no youkai._

_- Diga, o que está acontecendo?_

_- Nada! – respondeu ela – Eu só tenho sentido um pouco de indisposição por causa de um forte resfriado._

_Ele a olhou sério. Franziu a testa para demonstrar a importância das palavras que sairiam de sua boca._

_- Espero que não esteja me escondendo nada, Satsumi – disse firme – Eu jamais a perdoaria se algo acontecesse a essa criança por motivos que você não quis me contar..._

_- O quê? – perguntou ela assustada com as palavras dele – Por que diz isso? Você sente algo em relação a nossa filha? Você sente que ela não está bem?_

_- Não..._

_- Por tudo que é mais sagrado a você, Sesshoumaru – disse ela desesperada – Eu preciso saber se você sente que ela não está bem..._

_- Eu não sinto nada ruim! – disse ele tentando acalmá-la – Ela está muito bem. O que me preocupa é você!_

_- Eu estou ótima! – disse Satsumi se sentando – Por que você não pode apenas aceitar minha primeira resposta?_

_- Porque eu sei da capacidade dos humanos para mentir! – respondeu ele friamente – E não me diga que você não faria isso, pois faria. _

_- Você não acredita em minha palavra? – disse ela apesar daquilo ser verdade – Acha que eu sou assim? Uma mentirosa?_

_- Acho! – disse ele – Mas sei que isso não é por maldade. Sei que as intenções humanas para isso também podem ser a de proteger outra pessoa. Vocês não chamam isso de mentira, mas sim de encobrir a verdade._

_- Lindas palavras, para no fim me chamar de mentirosa de qualquer maneira! – disse ela se levantando irritada – E desde quando você entende tanto de humanos, hein? Que eu saiba, nos odiar não o torna um especialista..._

_- Onde você pensa que vai? – perguntou Sesshoumaru calmo – Por que foge toda vez que eu tento conversar seriamente com você?_

_- Talvez pelo fato de que você simplesmente se acha superior a tudo e a todos! – disse ela arrumando a roupa – Eu creio que isso é motivo suficiente para que eu não queira perder meu tempo discutindo com você!_

_- Eu não estou discutindo..._

_- Não mesmo – disse ela – Você não pode discutir apenas consigo mesmo. E eu não vou ficar aqui para ouvi-lo..._

_- Satsumi! – disse ele irritado – Pare com essa bobagem... Agora!_

_- Você demorou tanto tempo – disse ela – Agora volta só para me igualar a todos as outras pessoas, me dizendo que minha natureza humana me torna uma mentirosa. Você acha que isso é bobagem? _

_Ele se levantou disposto a impedi-la de sair dali, mesmo que tivesse que amarrá-la numa árvore. Não deixaria que ela fugisse do assunto, pois sua atitude mostrava o quanto ela queria esconder algo. Segurou o braço dela, mas soltou-o assim que viu que ela fazia força para se liberar._

_- Pare! – disse ele tentando abraçá-la – Seu nervosismo não fará bem a nossa filha._

_- Me deixe ir para casa! – disse ela se esquivando do abraço dele – Eu não quero que você fique ao meu lado se você não acredita em minhas palavras. _

_- Por que você tem de ser tão teimosa? – gritou Sesshoumaru – Eu nunca conheci alguém tão difícil de se lidar como você, Satsumi! E olha que eu já vivi o bastante..._

_Ela o encarou em silêncio, boquiaberta pela reação dele. Por fim um meio sorriso irônico se formou no canto da boca dela._

_- Você é incrível, Sesshoumaru – disse ela – Eu aconselho que você se analise um pouco, pois não sou eu o teimoso e difícil de se lidar aqui! Você nem imagina o quanto isso são características de sua personalidade... _

_Ela deu as costas e saiu pisando duro em direção ao vilarejo. Sesshoumaru ficou observando, sem intervir._

_- Eu quero vê-la hoje à noite! – disse ele – Não ouse me deixar esperando..._

_Satsumi desapareceu da visão dele, então ele deixou que seu lado de youkai insensível de lado e suspirou._

_- Eu adoro esse seu jeito, Satsumi – disse ele – Sei que não deveria te irritar, mas você pede por isso..._

_Satsumi não escondeu um sorriso ao ouvi-lo dizer que queria vê-la à noite. Embora estivesse com um pouco de raiva, sentia-se feliz pela volta dele. Sentia tristeza apenas de ter de esconder dele sua doença._

"_Me perdoe, Sesshoumaru" pensou "Mas não direi a você o quão meu futuro é triste. Não até que nossa filha nasça saudável e forte, como eu acredito que ela será. Não quero ter que fazê-lo sofrer com a expectativa de que sua filha corre risco, até porque meu coração de mãe diz que ela não será prejudicada com o que tenho!".

* * *

_

_Yume revirou os olhos ao ter uma visão bem clara da conversa entre Satsumi e Sesshoumaru. Quando voltou a si, ajoelhada no tatame da sala da casa de Hattemaru, deixou uma gargalhada ecoar pelo ambiente, chamando a atenção do chefe da guarda que estava do lado de fora._

_- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele entrando curioso._

_- Uma ótima noticia, meu jovem! – respondeu a feiticeira – Conseguiremos pôr em prática o nosso plano bem antes do que eu imaginava..._

_- Quando? – perguntou ansioso pela resposta._

_- Hoje à noite! – disse Yume certa de suas palavras – Ainda essa noite..._

**Demorou, mas postei um novo capítulo! Desculpem a demora, é que eu fui pega pela famosa gripe que tem assolado esse país. Mas agora que melhorei, não há desculpas para não postar logo. Ou seja, me xinguem se eu demorar muito, ok? Abraços a todas que mandaram reviews, e peço que mandem mais. Bye, bye!**


	19. A noite da dor eterna

**Agora coisa começam a ficar mais tristes na fic. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Gracias pelas reviews!**

_**A noite da dor eterna.**_

_Sesshoumaru virou-se intrigado para trás. Sentia uma estranha presença, a qual não sabia definir se era humana ou youkai. Os olhos percorreram o descampado a sua frente, procurando por movimento, mas nada. Não havia nada nem ninguém. Continuou caminhando em busca do youkai dragão, que tinha voado para aqueles lados, e o encontrou comendo alguma coisa em meio a alguns arbustos. _

_- Não era sua presença que eu senti... – disse olhando para o filhote – O que era então?_

_Deixou de lado essa questão e sentou-se a beira de uma colina, observando a calmaria de um grande lago abaixo. Voltou sua atenção para algumas crianças que brincavam próximas a água, e não conteve um sorriso discreto com a cena._

"_Me tornei sentimental" criticou-se em pensamento "Não faltava nada, mesmo!"._

_Franziu a testa ao ouvir passos atrás de si, mas não se virou para ver quem era. Sentia que não devia olhar, mesmo que sua curiosidade fosse grande no momento. Talvez sua intuição avisando algo. A pessoa parou há apenas alguns passos dele, como se esperasse que ele a olhasse para poder dizer ou fazer algo. _

_- O que você deseja? – perguntou ele friamente._

_- Perdoe-me por estar incomodando, senhor – disse a pessoa com uma voz feminina aparentando já uma certa idade – É que o vi de longe, e imaginei se era mesmo quem eu imaginava..._

_Sesshoumaru continuou olhando para o lago, vendo as crianças que agora entravam na água, e esperando que seu silêncio fosse o suficiente para que a tal mulher entendesse que ele não queria conversa._

_- O sr é o youkai por quem Satsumi se apaixonou, não é? – insistiu a mulher._

_- Não tenho interesse em conversar – disse ele – Vá embora..._

_- Pela descrição que ela me fez, creio que é você mesmo – continuou a mulher._

_O youkai se levantou, irritado com a insistência da desconhecida, e a encarou._

_- O que você quer? – perguntou ele sério._

_Ele pôde então ver que se tratava de uma senhora. Ela se curvou, mostrando respeito pelo youkai._

_- Deixe que eu me apresente primeiro – disse ela – Eu sou Asuka, criada e amiga de Satsumi-Hime. Ela tem me falado bastante sobre você, e também me contou sobre a criança que ela espera..._

_Sesshoumaru continuava olhando para a tal senhora, com um frio e inexpressivo olhar._

_- Eu estava passando por esses lados, quando o vi – disse a senhora – Resolvi importuná-lo apenas para dizer quanto eu sinto pela notícia triste que o doutor deu à jovem Satsumi..._

"_Triste notícia?" estranhou Sesshoumaru._

_- É mesmo uma pena – continuou a mulher – Satsumi tinha tanta esperanças de que essa criança estivesse bem..._

_- Do que está falando? – perguntou Sesshoumaru sem demonstrar sua preocupação._

_A senhora parou de falar repentinamente, como se descobrisse que abrira a boca sobre algum segredo._

_- Ela não lhe contou?_

_- O quê? – disse ele._

_- Me perdoe, eu devo ir embora – disse a senhora saindo apressada – Eu não deveria ter comentado isso..._

_- Pare! – ordenou o youkai – Conte o que sabe!_

_A senhora deixou de caminhar, e Sesshoumaru nem imaginava o sorriso satisfeito que ela estava dando, de costas para ele. Ela se virou, e fazendo uma cara de comoção, respirou profundamente antes de continuar a falar._

_- Por favor, não conte à Satsumi o que eu te contei isso – disse a senhora – Ela não me perdoaria..._

_- Fale..._

_- Há uns dias atrás, ela esteve acamada, bastante doente – começou a senhora – Nós pedimos que fossem buscar um doutor da cidade, para que ele pudesse ver direito o que ela tinha. Ele a olhou e viu que se tratava de algo grave, mas não para ela..._

"_Minha filha..." pensou Sesshoumaru._

_- Ele disse que a criança não agüentaria muito tempo, pois Satsumi não tinha condições de manter um bebê estando doente daquela maneira. Ele até mesmo pediu que ela não se apegasse ao filho que esperava._

_- Ela está doente...?_

_- Eu nunca vi aquela menina sofrer tanto, mas ela jurou que não choraria, que ficaria feliz enquanto tivesse aquela criança viva no ventre, e que fingiria não saber do triste fim que aquela gravidez teria._

"_Satsumi... você mentiu quando disse que está bem?" pensou Sesshoumaru "E escondeu que nossa filha pode ser prejudicada?"._

_- Eu imagino que ela não tenha lhe contado para poupá-lo dessa tristeza – completou a senhora – Ela não suportaria fazê-lo sofrer..._

_Sesshoumaru passou pela mulher e caminhou para a mata fechada, sem falar nada. A senhora olhou até que o youkai desaparecesse de vista, depois se virou e fez o caminho de volta de onde tinha aparecido._

_Sesshoumaru caminhou sem rumo pela mata, sentindo uma irritação crescente dentro do peito enquanto se lembrava das palavras da velha._

"_Satsumi não tem condições de manter um bebê estando doente daquela maneira..."_

_- Satsumi... – sussurrou – Eu lhe disse que jamais a perdoaria se algo de ruim acontecesse a minha filha...eu juro que a odiarei se ela sofrer...e odiarei a mim também por acreditar em suas palavras... palavras de uma humana...!_

_Parou ao notar a raiva em suas próprias palavras. Por que acreditara tão fácil naquela estranha senhora, que se disse amiga de Satsumi, mas poderia ser uma inimiga?_

_- Falarei com Satsumi – decidiu-se – Conversarei com ela seriamente sobre a saúde dela e de nossa filha. Ela não irá mentir quando descobrir quais podem ser os castigos por isso, tenho certeza..._

_De repente todo o amor que sentia pela humana dava lugar a um terrível sentimento, a desconfiança. Sesshoumaru não conseguia imaginar sua reação se descobrisse que Satsumi escondera algo tão importante. Sabia que ficaria desapontado e que perderia novamente sua fé nos humanos, mas não sabia se sua punição seria forte a ponto de desejar a morte da jovem._

_- Não! – respondeu-se – Não teria coragem de machucar Satsumi, por pior que fosse seu erro...Jamais!_

_Olhou para o céu límpido. O sol estava começando a descer no horizonte, e logo a noite chegaria para poder dar aos dois a chance de esclarecerem suas dúvidas. _

_- Não falte, humana – disse ele – Ou eu a buscarei em sua casa..._

_Hattemaru olhou intrigado para a feiticeira que aparecia na entrada do vilarejo com um enorme sorriso no rosto._

_- Por que tanta felicidade, velha? – perguntou ele._

_- Eu estava dando uma caminhada e encontrei Sesshoumaru – disse ela – Na verdade, isso não foi apenas um acaso, eu pretendia encontrá-lo mesmo. _

_- Aquele maldito..._

_- Eu tive uma conversa amigável com ele – continuou Yume – Tive que me apresentar como aquela irritante da Asuka para poder dar veracidade ao que contei a ele._

_- O que você contou? – disse Hattemaru curioso._

_- Eu disse a ele que Satsumi perderá o bebê, só isso! – disse ela rindo – Claro que eu não contei o modo como isso acontecerá, eu só disse que o doutor a avisara sobre o fato de que essa gravidez não tinha futuro._

_- E daí? – estranhou o chefe da guarda – No que isso vai nos ajudar?_

_- Aposto o que quiser que quando ele descobrir que a criança hanyou morreu, ele não desejará mais olhar para a cara de sua amada Satsumi. Se tem algo que um youkai da família dele não perdoa é a traição, e ele acreditará que Satsumi o traiu ao esconder que sabia que a filha ia morrer._

_- Pobre Satsumi – disse Hattemaru cinicamente – Espero que não sofra muito hoje à noite..._

_- Não alimente falsas esperanças – disse a feiticeira – Ela sofrerá bastante ao perder aquele bebê. Cabe a você, como amigo, ajudá-la nesse momento triste e doloroso, e também trazer para mim o sangue do mestiço... Não se esqueça do pó que lhe dei._

_- Eu já estou com ele no bolso! – disse o chefe da guarda – Eu pedirei a Asuka que prepare um chá para Satsumi, e colocarei o pó sem quem ninguém perceba._

_- Ótimo! – disse Yume – Faça isso agora, depois nós seguiremos Satsumi, pois sei que ela se encontrará com o youkai. Ai, é só esperar o momento certo para podermos pegar a espada dele._

_Os dois sorriram com a idéia de fazer o que planejaram. _

_- Ah, Satsumi – disse Hattemaru olhando o céu – Quando você se recuperar, eu me casarei com você..._

_Ele deixou a feiticeira e tratou de sair em busca de Asuka. Encontrou a mulher na sala de entrada do casarão, orando pela saúde de Satsumi._

_- Asuka – chamou ele – Deixe a oração para depois. Satsumi está bem no momento, não está? Então não ore por quem está bem. Faça um chá para ela, será bem melhor do que gastar tempo frente a um altar._

_Asuka o olhou com reprovação, mas atendeu o pedido do chefe da guarda e foi para a cozinha. Colocou água para ferver e pegou algumas folhas dentro de um pote de cerâmica._

_- Que plantas são essas? – perguntou Hattemaru entrando na cozinha._

_- São plantas medicinais – respondeu Asuka – Farão bem a Satsumi-Hime..._

_- Tem um pouco de raiz de lótus aí? – perguntou ele._

_- Não – respondeu Asuka – Por que, é bom?_

_- É ótimo! – disse Hattemaru – Yume, minha tia, disse que é maravilhoso para esse tipo de doença._

_- Sua tia entende tanto assim de ervas? – desconfiou Asuka._

_- Sim, ela é uma curandeira bastante conhecida em outros vilarejos – disse ele – Vá buscar um pouco dessa tal raiz, Asuka. Eu mesmo pegaria se soubesse qual é. Deixe que eu olho a água para você..._

_Asuka saiu da cozinha para poder ir atrás da tal raiz que Yume havia indicado. Decidiu acreditar na palavra do chefe da guarda, que ela achava ser incapaz de fazer mal a Satsumi._

_Hattemaru foi até a porta da sala e olhou Asuka sair em busca da erva. Tomou um susto quando se virou e deu de cara com uma das poucas criadas da casa que mantiveram seu emprego após a morte do pai de Satsumi._

_- O sr procura por Satsumi? – disse a criada – Ela terminou de tomar um banho e disse que ficará no quarto. Se desejar, eu direi que o sr a aguarda._

_- Não, não é preciso! – disse ele – Eu só vim ajudar Asuka com uma coisa. Aliás, ela pediu que você fosse procurar uma erva chamada raiz de lótus, o mais rápido possível._

_- Sim, senhor! – disse a criada – Eu estou indo agora mesmo!_

_Hattemaru esperou que a criada sumisse e voltou para a cozinha. Sorriu ao ver a água fervendo no fogo, então retirou do bolso o saquinho contendo o pó venenoso que Yume havia preparado e o jogou na chaleira de cobre. _

"_O pó é realmente imperceptível!" pensou satisfeito "Não tem nem cor nem cheiro de nada!"._

_Saiu da cozinha rapidamente e esperou por Asuka na sala. Ela logo voltou segurando alguns ramos na mão, e agradeceu ao chefe da guarda por olhar a água enquanto ela estava fora. Ele se despediu com uma frase bastante carinhosa._

_- Cuide bem de minha amada, Asuka – disse Hattemaru – Você sabe o quanto essa mulher é importante para mim..._

_Ele saiu e foi em busca de Yume, para esperarem juntos que Satsumi fosse atrás do youkai._

_Satsumi penteou os cabelos molhados enquanto se decidia se os prendia ou os deixava soltos._

_- Soltos! – disse por fim – Eu sei o quanto Sesshoumaru gosta deles soltos..._

_Deixou a escova de lado e olhou para o futon. Um lindo kimono branco de seda estava colocado sobre ele, demonstrando que ela o escolhera para usar naquela noite._

_- Espero ficar linda para você, Sesshoumaru!_

_Vestiu-se sem pressa, arrumando direitinho todos os detalhes da roupa. Depois se perfumou com água de rosas e saiu do quarto, passando pela cozinha para pegar algumas frutas para ir comendo no caminho até a cabana._

_- Beba um chá – disse Asuka – Fará bem para a srta!_

_- Agora não, Asuka – disse a jovem – Eu beberei quando voltar. Esses chás que você prepara me dão sono, e quero estar bem acordada essa noite..._

_- É tão bom vê-la feliz, Hime! – disse a mulher – Espero que dessa vez o youkai tenha voltado para torná-la assim por um longo tempo!_

_- Ele estará comigo até o dia que nossa filha nascer – disse Satsumi sorrindo – Tenho certeza disso. E tenho esperanças de que depois, ele estará sempre com ela, mesmo que eu não esteja mais aqui..._

_- Não pense nessas coisas, Satsumi – repreendeu Asuka – Você é jovem demais para sentir-se tão derrotada._

_- Eu só aceito que poderei não estar por aqui por muito tempo, Asuka – disse Satsumi – Mas não estou me sentindo derrotada, pelo contrário, me sinto uma vencedora! Vou ter uma filha linda, tenho que me orgulhar disso._

_- Vou guardar o seu chá para quando voltar, está bem? – disse Asuka – E nem quero pensar que a srta não o tomou. Eu a acordarei no meio da madrugada para fazê-la beber tudinho..._

_- Tchau, Asuka – disse a jovem deixando a cozinha – Eu prometo que o beberei quando voltar..._

_Satsumi deixou a casa sob os olhares de Hattemaru e Yume._

_- Espere ela se afastar bastante – sugeriu Yume – Vamos ver onde ela se encontra com Sesshoumaru._

_Sesshoumaru estava sentado na cabana totalmente escura, com os olhos fixos na porta, esperando a chegada de Satsumi. Tentou manter o pensamento livre das palavras da senhora que o incomodara a tarde, mas não conseguia. Sentiu a presença da humana e esperou que ela entrasse. Ela abriu a porta, e ele viu o sorriso dela iluminado ainda mais pela lamparina em sua mão. _

_- Chegou faz tempo? – perguntou ela._

_- Feche a porta – disse Sesshoumaru frio – Eu quero conversar com você._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ela obedecendo à ordem dele – Você parece bravo._

_- Não estou bravo – disse ele – Aproxime-se._

_Ela chegou perto dele e se ajoelhou, deixando a lamparina bem próxima aos dois. _

_- Temos claridade o suficiente aqui dentro para que você possa me olhar diretamente nos olhos – disse ele – Então espero que veja neles a seriedade do que vamos conversar agora._

_- Por que você está assim..._

_- Cale-se! – disse ele – Só quero que me responda se você está mesmo bem!_

_Ela deu um sorriso nervoso com o tratamento dele._

_- Esse assunto de novo? – disse ela – Há algo que você sente e não que me dizer?_

_- Eu já lhe disse que não posso sentir se você está bem ou não – disse ele – Por isso mesmo eu espero que você seja sincera comigo._

_- E eu já lhe disse que estou bem – retrucou ela – Espero que você acredite na minha sinceridade..._

_- Então jure! – disse Sesshoumaru irritado – Jure que o que me diz é verdade! Jure por tudo o que lhe é valioso..._

_Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. _

_- Qual o motivo disso tudo? – disse ela – Diga logo o porquê dessa desconfiança toda!_

_- Jure..._

_Ela agarrou a mão dele com força e a levou até a barriga._

_- Sinta! – disse ela – Sinta e me diga se há algo errado! Depois disso eu jurarei pelo que você quiser!_

_- Ela está ótima! – disse Sesshoumaru – Então jure que você também está, e que nada vai fazer mal a minha criança!_

_Ela empurrou a mão dela de seu ventre e o encarou com os olhos lacrimejantes._

_- Eu juro! – disse nervosa – Está satisfeito? Agora pare de me tratar como se eu fosse a rainha da mentira, eu mereço um pouco mais de respeito._

_Satsumi se levantou e foi sentar bem distante do youkai, que ainda a olhava desconfiado._

_- Se minhas palavras não lhe parecem sinceras, talvez seja um sinal de que não devemos mais estar juntos – disse ela com cabeça baixa, apoiada nos joelhos._

_- É esse o seu desejo, Satsumi? – questionou Sesshoumaru – Não quer mais estar comigo?_

_- Não é isso – disse ela – Mas me parece que é o seu desejo, pois está contribuindo seriamente para me afastar de você..._

_- Não seja tola – disse ele – Se eu faço essas perguntas é porque me importo com você. Eu não daria a mínima para sua saúde se não tivesse algum sentimento. Além do mais, você me pertence, e mesmo que dissesse que não me quer mais, eu não a deixaria livre..._

_- Como você ainda pode me tratar como uma posse? – disse ela indignada – Eu carrego sua filha no ventre, não sou apenas um objeto..._

_- Mas ainda assim me pertence! – disse ele aproximando-se dela – Não ouse dizer que não..._

_- Cale-se! – gritou Satsumi – Eu não pertenço a você! E nem deveria ter que responder a essas perguntas repetidas que você fez! Se não quiser acreditar em mim, eu não me importo..._

_- Minta para mim – ameaçou ele – E você ganhará um inimigo que nunca desejaria..._

_- Não me ameace – disse ela – Eu não tenho medo de você. Eu nunca tive, não será agora que terei..._

_- Não finja que tem coragem o suficiente para não temer minhas palavras, humana! – disse ele levando sua mão até o rosto dela – Eu posso ver o pavor nos seus olhos._

_- Talvez você esteja apenas vendo o reflexo dos seus olhos! – disse ela – E tire sua mão de mim..._

_- Não! – disse Sesshoumaru passando a mão pela nuca dela e agarrando os cabelos ainda úmidos – Eu faço o que quiser com você..._

_Ela tentou tirar a mão dele, mas ele puxou a cabeça dela de encontra a sua, deixando os lábios dos dois bem próximos._

_- Me solta..._

_- Cale-se! – disse ele – Eu vou mostrar a você o quanto você me pertence!_

_Ele a beijou violentamente, mais uma vez cortando o lábio inferior dela com seu canino. Ela tentou se soltar, e ele a imobilizou segurando seus braços._

_- Você vai me machucar! – disse Satsumi._

_- Não se preocupe – disse ele – Eu não vou machucá-la. Eu só quero mostrar que você é fraca._

_- Pare com isso... – disse ela irritada – Não me trate assim..._

_- Eu trato você assim porque me parece a forma correta de tratar alguém que mente para mim – disse Sesshoumaru beijando-a de novo com fúria. _

_Ela conseguiu soltar os braços e o empurrou com raiva._

_- Eu não estou mentindo para você! – gritou ela – O que eu preciso fazer para que acredite em mim? Eu já jurei, o que mais quer?_

_- Diga o quanto me ama – disse ele – E jure agora por esse amor que fala a verdade!_

_- Eu já jurei por tudo..._

_- Jure pelo nosso amor! – ordenou ele firme – E saiba que se isso for uma mentira, fará com que eu nunca mais a olhe nos olhos novamente._

_- O quê...? – disse Satsumi pensando nas palavras do youkai – "O que você tem? Por um acaso sabe que eu estou doente? Então porque não me joga isso na cara logo? Por que me torturar com isso?"._

_- Você não pode, não é? – disse ele se afastando – Não pode jurar por algo tão forte como nosso amor..._

_- Sesshoumaru – disse ela deixando que as lágrimas caíssem pelo rosto – Por que não acredita em mim? O que eu fiz para que tivesse tanta descrença no que falo?_

_Ela se levantou e foi para a porta, abrindo-a com raiva e saindo, deixando Sesshoumaru, que não se moveu para impedi-la._

_- Você está mesmo mentindo, não é? – disse ele – Por que faz isso?_

_- Esqueça de mim! – gritou Satsumi já fora da cabana – Não preciso de sua confiança, não preciso de nada seu..._

_Ela parou um pouco à frente, chorando e pensando no motivo que a impedia de falar a verdade sobre sua doença para o youkai que amava._

"_Não posso!" pensou triste "Você vai me achar fraca demais! E eu sei que tenho capacidade para ter essa criança, saudável e forte! Não importa se minha doença me matará, eu sei que não fará mal à nossa filha!"._

_- Satsumi! – chamou Sesshoumaru da porta – Volte aqui!_

_- Não! – gritou ela – Fique aí sozinho, na solidão que você tanto aprecia e é a única companhia pela qual você não tem desconfiança!_

_- Volte..._

_- Não!_

_- Eu a amo...e me dói saber que você mente por achar que me protege de sofrer. E imaginar que nossa filha não viverá, me dói ainda mais, eu não conseguiria conviver com isso..._

_- Sua filha está bem – disse Satsumi – Foi você mesmo que disse isso. Eu a entregarei no seu colo, linda e saudável quando nascer. Então não me faça sofrer, por favor, deixe que eu aproveite essa gravidez em paz, sem me preocupar se eu estou ou não doente. _

_- O que você tem, Satsumi? – perguntou ele – Me diga a verdade, e eu saberei se há como ajudar em algo..._

_- O que eu tenho... – repetiu ela -...ninguém tem o poder para curar. Ninguém foge do próprio destino. Mas não se preocupe, eu ainda vou viver o suficiente para segurar essa criança no colo por bastante tempo..._

_- Não – disse Sesshoumaru rindo das palavras de Satsumi – Nada nesse mundo irá tirá-la de mim. Eu irei ao inferno para buscar uma solução ao que você tem..._

_- Não vá a lugar nenhum...fique ao meu lado, é disso que eu preciso. Eu preciso que você nunca mais me olhe com esse olhar frio de novo, só isso..._

_- Entre aqui..._

_- Eu vou embora – disse ela – Não quero continuar com essa conversa hoje. Eu vou esperar que você pense bem se ainda acredita em mim ou não, depois poderemos nos reencontrar._

_- Volte, Satsumi – disse ele demonstrando uma certa dor pelo que aconteceu – Eu não quero que você vá. Não quero um tempo para pensar em nada, só quero você ao meu lado, agora!_

_Ela se virou e começou a caminhar, para surpresa de Sesshoumaru. Ele soltou a armadura do corpo e deixou junto com a Tenseiga na cabana. Decidiu ir atrás dela e abraçá-la tão forte, que se estivesse usando essas duas coisas a machucaria com certeza. Saiu rápido da cabana e seguiu a trilha até encontrar Satsumi._

_- Espere! – disse ele – Eu quero te dizer uma coisa._

_- Não! – recusou ela – Depois eu o procurarei..._

_- Pare! – disse ele segurando-a pelos braços – E escute o que eu tenho a dizer._

_- Fale... e depois me deixe ir embora!_

_Ele a abraçou, como havia decidido, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo tão forte quanto imaginava. Sentiu medo de que a discussão que ele mesmo acabara de causar pudesse prejudicar a filha. Satsumi estava tremendo tanto que lhe pareceu que ela ia passar mal a qualquer momento. Soltou-a, e se ajoelhou frente a ela, encostando sua cabeça no ventre da jovem._

_- Desculpe... – disse ele à criança ali dentro – Eu não vi que agi de forma tão cruel..._

_Depois se levantou e beijou Satsumi, pedindo perdão dessa forma ao que acabara de fazer. Ela conseguiu entender o ato dele e retribuiu o beijo com o mesmo amor. O beijo só foi interrompido quando ele sentiu a presença indesejável de alguém._

_- Aquele chefe da guarda – disse Sesshoumaru soltando Satsumi e ficando sério – Ele está por perto!_

_Hattemaru e Yume pararam ao lado do riacho. _

_- Agora, você deve ir atrás dos dois – disse Yume – Quando os encontrar, faça uma cena, um teatro. Finja que está sofrendo por ver Satsumi junto do youkai, enquanto eu entro na cabana e roubo a espada._

_- Mas você tem certeza de que a espada está lá? – disse Hattemaru._

_- Eu tive uma visão – disse ela – Ele deixou a espada lá e depois correu para os braços da jovem._

_- Já que ele está desarmado, eu o matarei agora mesmo!_

_- Não seja tolo! – brigou ela – Ele não é um youkai fraco que até eu poderia derrotar. Ele o mataria sem nem utilizar toda sua força...Vá!_

_Hattemaru atravessou o riacho, enquanto Yume fazia outro caminho para poder passar por eles sem que a vissem._

_- Hattemaru? – disse Satsumi – Tem certeza?_

_- Eu não me enganaria em relação a ele – disse Sesshoumaru._

_O chefe da guarda logo os encontrou e fez uma cara nada satisfeita ao encarar o youkai rival._

_- Então é você? – disse Hattemaru – Até que enfim eu me vejo cara a cara com aquele que transformou a vida de Satsumi._

_- Hattemaru – disse Satsumi colocando-se na frente do youkai – O que você deseja?_

_- Eu? – disse ele – Nada! Eu só estava andando por aqui, cumprindo o meu trabalho de proteger o vilarejo de selvagens como esse youkai, coisa que você parece não se preocupar, não é mesmo?_

_- Qual o problema, soldado? – disse Sesshoumaru – Pretende me aborrecer com esse papo idiota?_

_- Cale-se, youkai! – irritou-se Hattemaru – Não dirija sua palavra a mim._

_- Por quê? – riu Sesshoumaru – Tem medo da minha voz?_

_- Medo? – retrucou o chefe da guarda – Você morrerá antes de me ver ter medo de um nada como você!_

_- É? E será você quem me matará? – disse o youkai – Não me faça rir! Suma daqui! Eu e Satsumi temos assuntos a tratar!_

_- Parem os dois! – disse a jovem – Eu não quero saber de briga..._

_- Eu não vou perder meu tempo brigando com ele – disse Sesshoumaru – Eu não preciso disso!_

_Hattemaru colocou a mão na espada, chamando a atenção de Sesshoumaru. _

_- Eu quero que venha comigo, Satsumi – disse o chefe da guarda._

_- Eu irei depois..._

_- Agora! – disse ele – Não envergonhe a memória de seu pai dessa forma. Encontrando-se às escondidas com um maldito youkai._

_- Eu não estou envergonhando ninguém – disse Satsumi – Eu irei para casa a hora que eu achar conveniente._

_- Você vai comigo! – insistiu Hattemaru – Nem que eu tenha que levá-la a força!_

_- Há! – gargalhou Sesshoumaru – Encoste nela e me dê um motivo para acabar com você!_

_- Por que você não a deixa em paz? – disse Hattemaru – Você vai destruir a vida dela se continuar a importunando._

_- Vá embora, Hattemaru! – ordenou Satsumi – Eu não quero que ele o machuque..._

_- Ouça o conselho dela, soldado! – disse Sesshoumaru – Eu posso mesmo machucá-lo._

_Hattemaru se aproximou e tentou pegar a mão de Satsumi para poder levá-la embora, mas Sesshoumaru o segurou pelo pescoço antes mesmo dele conseguir encostar nela._

_- Eu vou matá-lo por isso... – disse o youkai._

_- Solte-o! – gritou Satsumi – Por favor, ele é um amigo... e serviu a meu pai fielmente. Deixe que ele vá embora!_

_Hattemaru conseguiu retirar a espada da bainha e tentou acertar Sesshoumaru, mas o youkai o jogou a uns passos de distância, deixando-o livre para ir embora vivo, como Satsumi pedira._

_- Maldito! – gritou Hattemaru passando a mão no pescoço dolorido – Eu ainda vou fazê-lo desejar nunca ter feito isso..._

_Sesshoumaru virou-se para o lado da cabana preocupado._

_- O que foi? – perguntou Satsumi._

_- Tenseiga! – disse ele sentindo que a espada o chamava – O que...?_

_Ele começou a fazer o caminho de volta para a cabana, e Hattemaru viu que tinha de impedir que ele pegasse Yume em flagrante. Levantou-se rápido e agarrou Satsumi, prendendo-a contra uma árvore._

_- Eu amo você, Satsumi – disse Hattemaru – Não posso permitir que fique com esse youkai..._

_Sesshoumaru virou-se e viu o ato. Sentiu o sangue ferver com a imagem dele segurando Satsumi e mal teve tempo para pensar e já estava ao lado do chefe da guarda, arrancando-o de perto dela com uma única mão, cravando as garras no pescoço dele e sentindo o sangue começar a escorrer._

_- Você morrerá por essa ousadia! – gritou Sesshoumaru._

_- Não! – disse Satsumi para o youkai – Ele não me machucou! Deixe-o, Sesshoumaru!_

_- Não se importe comigo, Satsumi – disse Hattemaru – Só quero que saiba que eu a amo o suficiente para perdoá-la por não se casar comigo!_

_- Cale-se! – gritou Sesshoumaru – Ela não tem obrigação de pedir perdão a você por nada! _

_Novamente Sesshoumaru virou-se para onde se encontrava a cabana. A Tenseiga parecia mesmo chamar pelo dono, e o youkai se viu obrigado a soltar o chefe da guarda._

_- Maldição! – disse Sesshoumaru – O que está acontecendo?_

_- Vá ver o que é! – sugeriu Satsumi – Eu o esperarei aqui._

_- Não! – disse Sesshoumaru virando-se novamente para Hattemaru – Antes eu vou dar uma lição nesse soldadinho..._

_Yume deu um enorme sorriso ao ver a espada que já pertencera a Inutaisho bem à sua frente._

_- Você nem imagina o tempo que eu esperei para me vingar do seu ato, Inutaisho – disse ela passando a mão na bainha da Tenseiga – É uma pena que você não tenha sobrevivido para que eu pudesse me vingar diretamente em você. Mas eu já me satisfaço de mandar seu filho e sua neta para o inferno onde você se encontra!_

_Pegou a espada na mão e saiu com ela da cabana rapidamente. Não precisaria ficar com ela por mais do que um dia, pois já seria o suficiente para desfazer o feitiço que a condenara a ser uma humana. Sentiu as forças começarem a falhar por estar segurando aquela espada tão poderosa junto ao corpo, mas forçou-se a correr o máximo possível até encontrar-se próxima ao vilarejo, onde se deu o luxo de caminhar calmamente._

_- Só falta o sangue do hanyou – disse ela já perto da casa de Hattemaru._

_Sesshoumaru ergueu a mão direita mostrando o poder que tinha mostrar-se na forma de uma forte luz verde. Satsumi colocou-se na sua frente, tentando impedi-lo de matar o amigo, que mesmo tendo errado, era um amigo._

_- Mate-me, youkai! – disse Hattemaru com um sorriso – Mostre a Satsumi que você é mesmo um ser selvagem!_

_- Por favor, Sesshoumaru – disse Satsumi – Ele serviu ao meu pai! Eu estaria indo contra os desejos de meu falecido pai ao deixar que o mate!_

_- Satsumi – disse Sesshoumaru – Só não o matarei por causa do seu pedido. Mas não o deixarei vivo se o encontrar de novo! _

_- Vá embora, Hattemaru – disse Satsumi – Por favor!_

_- Satsumi – disse o chefe da guarda – Não consigo acreditar que ficará junto desse youkai violento..._

_- Vá embora! – repetiu ela – Não piore as coisas!_

_Hattemaru se levantou do chão e deus as costas a Satsumi e Sesshoumaru. _

"_Espero que a velha tenha conseguido!" pensou indo embora "Maldito youkai! Eu me vingarei de você!"._

_Sesshoumaru esperou apenas que o chefe da guarda se fosse e voltou sua atenção definitivamente para a cabana._

_- Eu vou ver o que aconteceu! – disse ele para Satsumi e saiu correndo – Fique aqui!_

_Sesshoumaru olhou para o interior da cabana e franziu a testa ao ver que sua espada não se encontrava ali._

_- O quê? – perguntou-se surpreso – Quem roubaria uma espada? Mesmo que saiba que não é uma espada normal, mas a Tenseiga, qual a utilidade em levá-la?_

_Recolocou sua armadura, que havia sido deixada no mesmo lugar de antes._

"_Vieram com a intenção de levar apenas a espada" concluiu "Mas quem teria utilidade para ela?"._

_Sesshoumaru sabia que a Tenseiga era inútil para alguém além dele próprio. Se um humano a tivesse pegado, não poderia usá-la, pois seu poder não apareceria. Se fosse youkai, nem ao menos teria conseguido segurar a espada, pois ela tinha uma proteção contra eles. _

_O youkai olhou para a porta ao notar a presença de Satsumi._

_- O que veio fazer aqui? – disse ele – Eu não disse para ficar me esperando lá?_

_- Eu queria saber o que aconteceu – respondeu Satsumi._

_- Alguém pegou a Tenseiga – disse Sesshoumaru._

_- O quê? – disse ela – Como?_

_- Eu a deixei aqui – disse ele – Eu senti que ela me chamava. Ela me alertava para a presença de alguém._

_- E agora? – perguntou Satsumi – O que você vai fazer?_

_- Vou procurá-la! Até encontrá-la, e também a quem a levou..._

_Ele olhou para Satsumi, que parecia tão preocupada e lembrou-se do que ela acabara de passar._

_- Como você está? – perguntou ele._

_- Bem, não se preocupe comigo! – disse Satsumi – Eu o ajudarei a procurar pela Tenseiga..._

_- Não! – disse ele firme – Eu vou levá-la para o vilarejo. Venha!_

_Ele saiu da cabana antes que Satsumi pudesse se opor a voltar para casa. Os dois saíram juntos pela mata, mas a mente de Sesshoumaru estava tentando entender o que acontecera com a espada. Chegaram na entrada do vilarejo e apenas se olharam, sem uma despedida normal, pois sabiam que logo pela manhã se reencontrariam. As únicas palavras de Sesshoumaru para Satsumi foram para que ela descansasse. Ela correu para o casarão, disposta a tentar esquecer da conversa que tivera com o youkai. _

_Satsumi entrou no casarão e encontrou Asuka conversando com outras duas criadas na cozinha. _

_- Vocês viram Hattemaru? – perguntou ela para as mulheres._

_- Não! – respondeu Asuka – A última vez que o vi foi pouco antes da srta sair..._

_- Se ele aparecer aqui, mesmo que já seja bastante tarde, e me procurar, não temam em me acordar. Está bem?_

_As criadas fizeram que sim com a cabeça e Asuka seguiu a jovem até a entrada de seu quarto._

_- Aconteceu algo, Satsumi-Hime? – perguntou Asuka._

_- Aconteceu – disse ela – Hattemaru quase perde a vida por uma besteira, Asuka! Ele foi querer brigar com meu youkai..._

_- Por Kami... – disse Asuka surpresa – E a srta, está bem?_

_- Estou ótima! – respondeu Satsumi – Eu só quero me deitar e descansar um pouco. Parece que hoje tudo deu errado..._

_- Tome o chá que eu lhe preparei – sugeriu Asuka – Eu tenho certeza que ajudará a srta a descansar._

_- Eu vou aceitar a sua sugestão – disse a jovem forçando um sorriso – Talvez isso me acalme um pouco._

_- Vou buscá-lo! – disse Asuka saindo rápido para a cozinha. _

_Satsumi sentou-se no futon, ao mesmo tempo preocupada com a desconfiança de Sesshoumaru sobre sua saúde, e também com o estranho sumiço da espada dele._

"_É uma espada de valor inigualável!" pensou "Com certeza ela deve ter algum uso para quem a levou!"._

_Asuka voltou segurando uma vasilha com o chá para Satsumi._

_- Beba! – disse Asuka – Eu o esquentei um pouco, mas não está fervendo..._

_- Obrigada, Asuka! – disse Satsumi bebendo o chá – Está maravilhoso..._

_Sesshoumaru esperava que a Tenseiga fizesse a mesma coisa de antes, que o chamasse e o ajudasse a encontrar seu paradeiro. _

_- Maldição! – gritou no meio da mata – Eu tenho que encontrá-la!_

_Mesmo que não achasse nenhum valor para a espada numa luta, não podia ignorar o valor sentimental que ela possuía. Ela havia sido deixada pelo pai, exclusivamente para ele, sua herança de todo o poder que o pai havia possuído em vida._

"_Ajude-me a encontrá-la, meu pai!" pediu em pensamento "Eu sei o quanto ela lhe era especial!"._

_- E ela é especial para você? – perguntou uma voz distante._

_- Pai? – disse Sesshoumaru acreditando ser o espírito de Inutaisho novamente._

_- Responda minha questão!_

_- Sim! – respondeu Sesshoumaru – É sua única lembrança..._

_- Ela não tem que servir apenas para lembrá-lo de mim, filho! Você verá que ela teria muito mais uso para você nessa noite...Essa maldita noite!_

_- Ajude-me a encontrá-la – pediu Sesshoumaru sem enxergar o espírito._

_- Ela lhe será devolvida logo. Mas infelizmente não será mais útil..._

_- Quem a pegou? – insistiu o youkai._

_- Você saberá..._

_A voz tornou-se mais baixa e sumiu. Sesshoumaru irritou-se com o fato de não poder fazer nada para encontrar a Tenseiga, e esmurrou uma árvore ao seu lado, deixando que sua raiva ficasse bem demonstrada no estrago que causou._

_Olhou para os lados, sem saber que caminho fazer naquele momento. Não sabia se ficava por ali mesmo eu se caminhava para que o tempo passasse mais depressa. Mas sentiu algo antes mesmo de decidir-se. Uma dor no peito, tão forte que o fez cair de joelhos no chão, o atingiu._

_- O que...é isso? – perguntou-se com dificuldades para falar._

_Parecia que uma espada, com a lâmina incandescente lhe atravessava o coração, causando uma dor lancinante que o mataria rapidamente se ele não fosse um youkai tão forte. Desfez-se rapidamente da armadura e levou a mão ao local da dor, vendo ainda mais surpreso que ela se localizava bem no ponto onde ele guardava a faixa que ganhara de Satsumi. _

_- Satsumi? – sussurrou sentindo a dor aumentar – O que é isso..._

_Satsumi acordou sentindo uma dor aguda no ventre. Sentou-se no futon e passou a mão pela barriga assustada._

_- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou curvando-se com a dor._

_Sentiu o suor escorrer pela testa, e sabia que estava febril. Tentou se levantar para pedir ajuda à Asuka, mas a dor a fez permanecer imóvel._

_- Asuka! – chamou com a voz falha – Me ajude..._

_O silêncio da casa mostrava que não havia conseguido ser ouvida._

_- Asuka! – chamou de novo – Por favor..._

_Conseguiu chamar pela amiga mais alto dessa vez, e logo ela respondia a jovem._

_- Srta Satsumi? – disse Asuka do corredor – Estou indo!_

_Asuka abriu a porta, segurando uma lamparina na mão e encontrou Satsumi pálida, curvada sobre a barriga e gemendo de dor._

_- Asuka..._

_- Acalme-se! – disse Asuka colocando-se ao lado da jovem – Eu vou ajudá-la!_

_Asuka não conseguiu conter a expressão de horror ao retirar o lençol com que Satsumi se cobria e ver a poça de sangue que se formava embaixo dela._

_- Satsumi... – disse ela desesperada._

_Satsumi olhou para o sangue que saía de seu corpo e entrou em pânico._

_- Minha filha... Asuka, eu vou perder minha filha..._

_- Calma! – disse Asuka se levantando – Eu vou chamar ajuda. Vou pedir que busquem o doutor urgentemente, está bem?_

_Asuka saiu correndo do quarto, enquanto Satsumi sentia mais uma pontada no ventre. Era difícil até de chorar com toda a dor que estava sentindo, e no seu peito a tristeza de saber que estava perdendo o bebê a torturava ainda mais._

_- Isso não pode acontecer... minha filha não... Sesshoumaru, eu preciso de você..._

_Asuka chegou à casa do chefe da guarda e abriu a porta com tudo. Encontrou Hattemaru e Yume sentados em silêncio e olhando para ela como se já soubessem que ela viria._

_- Hattemaru – disse Asuka – Você precisa ir buscar o doutor para Satsumi..._

_- Por quê? – perguntou ele calmo – Ela está febril de novo?_

_- É o bebê! – disse Asuka – Ela está perdendo o bebê._

_- O filho do youkai? – disse ele causando um sorriso irônico em Yume – E qual o problema nisso?_

_Asuka olhou indignada para o chefe da guarda._

_- Você não irá? – perguntou ela._

_- Não! – disse Hattemaru – Leve Yume! Ela é uma ótima curandeira..._

_- Eu a ajudarei, Asuka – disse Yume – Se for muito grave, Hattemaru irá atrás do doutor._

_Asuka balançou a cabeça negativamente sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Saiu da casa acompanhada de Yume e voltou para o casarão, onde já na entrada era possível ouvir os gritos de Satsumi._

_Entraram no quarto e viram que ela estava perdendo sangue rapidamente, e que se isso não fosse revertido ela morreria logo._

_- Asuka – disse Satsumi com a visão já turva – Quem você trouxe?_

_- Eu trouxe a tia de Hattemaru – respondeu Asuka – Ela é uma curandeira, poderá ajudar..._

_- Não! – gritou Satsumi – Saia daqui, Yume! Você vai matar minha filha..._

_- Pelo que você já sangrou, jovem – disse Yume num tom frio – Me parece que sua criança já não está viva há um bom tempo!_

_Satsumi sentiu o corpo estremecer ao ouvir as palavras de Yume. Viu tudo a sua volta girar e escurecer, deixando-se cair no futon._

_- Ela desmaiou – disse Yume – Temos que acordá-la para que possa forçar essa criança para fora, senão ela própria morrerá!_

_Asuka ajoelhou-se ao lado de Satsumi e tentou acordá-la. _

_- Satsumi-Hime, acorde! – disse ela – Você não pode ficar desmaiada._

_Satsumi abriu um pouco os olhos, e ouviu as palavras da amiga que a segurou no colo._

_- Infelizmente a srta terá que fazer força – continuou Asuka – Você precisa tirar o bebê de dentro do seu ventre..._

_- Não..._

_- Escute, ouça minhas palavras – disse Asuka – Se você não fizer isso, a srta irá morrer junto com essa criança, entendeu?_

_- Não...- gritou ela desesperada – Procurem por Sesshoumaru..._

_- Satsumi... – disse Asuka._

_- Ele tem uma espada que salvará nossa filha..._

_- Deixe de tolice! – disse Yume – Nada poderá ajudá-la nesse momento, somente você mesma. _

_- Suma daqui, sua bruxa... – gritou Satsumi – Não ouse encostar em mim..._

_- Você ainda é jovem, hime! – disse Asuka – Não se deixe derrotar dessa forma. Haverá outras chances da srta ter um bebê._

_- Não! – gritou ela – Então eu prefiro morrer junto com ela..._

_- Seu pai não gostaria de ouvi-la falar dessa maneira – disse Asuka – Lembre-se que ele confia na srta para poder cuidar do vilarejo..._

_- Não fale disso, Asuka – disse Satsumi entre uma contração e outra – Eu falhei em tudo relacionado ao que meu pai desejava. E agora estou falhando com o youkai que eu amo..._

_- Faça força! – disse Yume arrumando o lençol embaixo dela para recolher todo o sangue possível – Ou você ficará com dores por dias e dias..._

_- Cale-se! – disse Asuka para Yume – Se você não pode ajudar, também não a faça sofrer ainda mais!_

_- Roubaram a espada – sussurrou Satsumi ao se lembrar que nem mesmo Sesshoumaru poderia ajudar sua filha – Não há nada a ser feito por minha criança..._

_- Do que está falando? – perguntou Asuka passando a mão pela testa da jovem – Você está febril..._

_- Ela está delirando! – disse Yume – Ela está perdendo muito sangue..._

_Asuka deitou Satsumi e a encarou com um olhar ao mesmo tempo maternal e firme._

_- Eu não vou ajudá-la a se matar, hime! – disse Asuka – Eu vou ficar mandando que faça força até que resolva deixar de lado essa idéia tola de morrer._

_Satsumi olhou para a amiga já sem forças para contrariá-la. Sabia que a criança em seu ventre já não tinha mais vida, e que agora a única coisa que poderia fazer era pedir perdão a Sesshoumaru pelo que acontecera._

_- Eu sou mesmo fraca... – sussurrou - ...ele nunca me perdoará..._

_Sesshoumaru se ergueu do chão com dificuldades. A dor parecia diminuir, mas ainda assim era forte. Sua mente encheu-se de questões sem resposta para aquilo tudo._

_- Não pode ser! – disse sentindo que descobrira a resposta – Minha filha..._

_Caminhou até o riacho e o atravessou num salto. Sua mão seguia firme no peito, como se estivesse unida a faixa por alguma magia. Pouco antes de chegar na entrada do vilarejo, sentiu a dor aumentar, e não conseguiu passar daquele ponto. Deixou o corpo cair no chão de terra, sem conseguir manter-se acordado por muito tempo._

"_O que está acontecendo comigo?" pensou pouco antes de perder a consciência "O que está acontecendo com vocês, Satsumi?"._

_Satsumi gritou ao fazer força mais uma vez. Asuka a incentivava a continuar, embora a vontade da jovem fosse de desmaiar e nunca mais acordar. _

_- Só mais uma vez, jovem – disse Yume – Logo esse pesadelo acabará!_

_Satsumi fez o máximo de força que conseguia, e quando foi tentar mais uma vez ouviu as palavras frias de Yume para Asuka._

_- Aí está! – disse Yume – A "coisa" saiu!_

_Satsumi não conseguiu segurar o choro com a certeza de que a velha se referia a sua filha._

_- Ela não é uma coisa – disse para Yume – É meu bebê..._

_- Eu vou levar esse lençol sujo para fora – disse Yume – Acho que ninguém quer ver essa cena horrível!_

_A feiticeira se apressou em se apossar dos restos mortais da criança e sair do quarto. Satsumi estendeu o braço tentando evitar que ela levasse embora sua filha antes de vê-la, mesmo sabendo que seria difícil distinguir algo em meio a todo a aquele sangue._

_- Não, Satsumi – disse Asuka – Não queira ver, você não agüentaria..._

_Satsumi sentiu todas as forças se esvaírem do corpo e mergulhou numa escuridão total. Sabia que estava desmaiando de novo, então deu apenas uma última ordem a Asuka._

_- Enterrem-na junto ao meu pai... – disse para a amiga e fechou os olhos._

_Mal imaginava que nem mesmo esse simples desejo lhe seria permitido por causa da crueldade de Yume, que já tinha planos para o corpo ainda não totalmente formado da criança._

_- Mal posso esperar! – disse Yume entrando na casa de Hattemaru – Terei minha liberdade em pouco tempo!_

_Ela olhou para o canto da sala e encontrou o chefe da guarda sentado no mesmo local onde o havia deixado._

_- Que cara é essa? – perguntou ela para o rapaz que parecia um pouco assustado – Não está feliz de ver que logo terá sua noiva de volta!_

_O olhar dele se fixou no lençol ensangüentado na mão da feiticeira._

_- Como ela está? – perguntou ele – Satsumi..._

_- Ela ficará bem! – respondeu Yume sem mostrar preocupação – Ela não é a única mulher do mundo a perder um filho. Isso ocorre todos os dias._

_- Eu tive uma visão..._

_- O quê? – perguntou Yume sem entender – Você o quê?_

_- Eu tive uma visão! – repetiu ele se levantando – Enquanto você estava lá na casa de Satsumi..._

_- O que você viu? – disse ela surpresa._

_- Quer mesmo saber? – disse o chefe da guarda rindo nervosamente – Alguém lhe mandou um recado..._

_A expressão de Yume passou da alegria para a seriedade ao ouvir que alguém lhe mandara um recado._

_- Ou melhor, um aviso! – continuou Hattemaru – "Ele disse que sua morte não tarda!"._

_- Ele quem? – perguntou Yume – Quem?_

_- Inutaisho..._

_Yume olhou com um misto de medo e ódio para o lençol em sua mão._

_- Se ele pretende se vingar – disse ela – Ele que saiba que terá que me enfrentar na minha forma youkai, e não como uma simples humana..._

_- Ele sabe..._

_- Cale-se! – irritou-se ela – E pegue a espada para mim!_

_Hattemaru pegou a bainha com a Tenseiga que estava ao seu lado e jogou para Yume. _

_- Se ele espera que eu me arrependa de ter acabado com a vida da neta dele... – disse a feiticeira pegando a Tenseiga na mão -...ele vai ter uma grande decepção! Há há há!_

_Ela passou a lâmina da espada no mesmo local onde Inutaisho a havia ferido para poder jogar-lhe o feitiço. Gemeu com a dor que o corte causara, mas sorriu ao pensar que esse tipo de dor logo não seria mais sentida. Ajoelhou-se no chão e revirou o lençol ensangüentado em busca do feto hanyou. Encontrou o pequeno ser, que não devia ter mais que 10 cm e o apertou entre os dedos envelhecidos até que dele saísse o pouco de sangue que aquele corpo guardava, deixando as poucas gotas caírem sobre o corte no pulso._

_- Volte a correr em minhas veias, sangue youkai – disse ela – Eu lhe ordeno que me devolva minha natureza..._

_Hattemaru virou o rosto ao ver a cena da feiticeira destruindo aquela criança. Sentiu-se mal por saber que aquilo também era uma parte de Satsumi, e que ele havia ajudado a cometer tamanha crueldade._

_- Encare o que fez, Hattemaru! – ordenou Yume – Não se arrependa das coisas que faz, mesmo que sejam tão perversas..._

_Ele a encarou com raiva, e notou que a expressão idosa da mulher a sua frente já não existia mais. Yume estava se transformando por inteira. Sua pele rejuvenesceu, ficando lisa e sem marcas. Seus olhos, antes negros, agora tinham a cor vermelha, mais vermelho que o sangue presente no lençol em sua mão. Os cabelos cresceram até a cintura, e tinham um tom acinzentado._

_- Eu consegui! – disse ela se levantando e jogando os restos do hanyou no chão – Eu voltei a ser uma youkai! Eu posso sentir todo o meu poder de volta ao meu corpo. Eu consigo sentir a beleza que possuía antes voltar a mim..._

_- Parabéns... – disse Hattemaru saindo da casa – Espero que isso tenha valido a pena..._

_O chefe da guarda caminhou até chegar na entrada do casarão. Pensou em entrar e tentar ajudar Satsumi em algo, para pelo menos diminuir um pouco sua sensação de culpa. Mas foi impedido pelo medo. Medo de encarar alguém que ele dizia não ser capaz de machucar, e que o fizera tão facilmente. _

"_Eu sou um monstro!" criticou-se "Mas eu prometo que a farei feliz, Satsumi. Farei com que esqueça dessa noite horrível, eu prometo!"._


	20. Yume desafia Sesshoumaru

**Olá! Espero que ninguém tenha passado mal com o capítulo anterior. Sei que ele ficou meio forte, mas eu gosto de dar bastante detalhes em tudo. Desculpem a falta de separadores no capítulo anterior, vi que isso tornou o texto pesado de se ler, ficou tudo embolado, mas foi culpa do FFNet que não quis aceitar que eu colocasse as divisões. Agradeço a Juliane-chan1 e a Lulu-lilits pelas reviews, e espero que todos gostem do novo cap. Boa leitura!**

_**Yume desafia Sesshoumaru**_

_- Seria uma linda noite... – confidenciou Asuka olhando pela janela do quarto de Satsumi – ...se não estivesse banhada em sangue._

_Olhou para a jovem inconsciente no futon, vestida com um kimono que até poucas horas atrás era de um tom branco azulado, e agora exibia manchas rubras quase que em toda sua extensão._

_- Durma, criança – disse ela – Pois seu sofrimento será tão grande quando acordar...aproveite os sonhos enquanto eles ainda existem.

* * *

_

_Hattemaru virou-se ao ouvir um assovio. Yume estava parada na porta de sua casa, exibindo um largo sorriso no rosto, feliz por ter voltado a ser uma youkai. Notou que ela carregava a bainha com a espada de Sesshoumaru na cintura, e em uma das mãos ela segurava o lençol sujo de sangue. _

_- Estou de saída – disse ela – Quer que eu mande algum recado ao youkai?_

_- Você irá atrás dele? – perguntou o chefe da guarda – Irá matá-lo ainda hoje?_

_- Não – disse ela – Eu quero que ele descubra o fim que a filha dele teve, primeiro. Eu darei a ele tempo suficiente para sofrer por essa perda, depois acabarei com ele._

_- Por que esperar tanto? – irritou-se Hattemaru – Mate-o tão logo o encontre..._

_- Você não aprecia a vingança em toda sua beleza, não é mesmo?- disse Yume sorrindo – Por que matá-lo logo se posso arrancar dele todo tipo de sofrimento? Quero vê-lo sentir o coração ser esmagado com a notícia de que sua criança agora é apenas um amontoado de sangue num lençol! Não há dor maior do que ver seu próprio sangue ser derramado. _

_- E o que fará agora? – perguntou Hattemaru._

_- Devolverei essa espada a Sesshoumaru – respondeu Yume – E me livrarei desse lençol. Não há mais utilidade para essa tralha._

_- Não deixará que orem por essa criança? – surpreendeu-se o chefe da guarda._

_- Criança? – riu Yume – Há algo aqui que se pareça com uma criança? – disse mostrando o lençol._

_Hattemaru desviou seu olhar do pano e fitou o céu que já começava a clarear._

_- Não diga que está se sentindo comovido pelo que aconteceu, rapaz? – disse Yume – Até parece que não te agrada saber que Satsumi não carrega mais um hanyou no ventre._

_- Vá logo! – ordenou ele – Antes que algum dos outros guardas a vejam..._

_Yume baixou a cabeça num falso ato de respeito e desapareceu em uma esfera de luz. Hattemaru voltou à porta do casarão, reunindo coragem para poder entrar lá e oferecer alguma ajuda. Mas antes que conseguisse fazer isso foi chamado por Asuka, que estava parada próxima ao corredor que dava ao quarto de Satsumi._

_- Hattemaru – disse Asuka – Preciso que busque o doutor, urgente!_

_- O que foi? – perguntou ele assustado._

_- Satsumi-hime não pára de sangrar – disse Asuka começando a chorar – Tenho medo que ela..._

_- Maldição! – esbravejou Hattemaru – Estou indo..._

_O chefe da guarda saiu correndo em busca de seu cavalo e seguiu rumo a cidade. O temor de perder Satsumi depois de tudo o que fizera era algo insuportável._

"_Não morra, Satsumi" pensava enquanto cavalgava o mais rápido possível "Não era esse o meu desejo. Por favor, viva para mim!".

* * *

_

_- Acorde Sesshoumaru!_

_A voz suave ecoou na mente do youkai que ainda estava caído ao chão desacordado._

_- Trouxe algo que lhe pertence..._

_Um som de algo metálico atingindo o chão fez com que Sesshoumaru despertasse de vez. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, enxergando á alguns passos à sua frente a espada que seu pai lhe havia deixado._

_- Tenseiga...? – disse ao notar que era realmente ela._

_Levantou seus olhos um pouco mais e viu a pessoa que o chamara. Parecia apenas um vulto, já que estava contra o sol que começava a se levantar no horizonte._

_- Quem é você? – perguntou ele sentando-se com dificuldades – Por que pegou a Tenseiga?_

_- Está com dor, youkai? – perguntou a pessoa sem dar atenção – Deve ser muito ruim para alguém como você sentir dor, não é mesmo?_

_Sesshoumaru pôde sentir a ironia na voz da pessoa._

_- Mas imagine que essa dor seria ainda mais forte se você fosse apenas um humano..._

_- Quem é você? – insistiu ele irritado._

_- Talvez você reconheça meu nome – disse ela – Yume..._

_- Yume? – repetiu sem que o nome lhe lembrasse alguém – Não a conheço!_

_- Mas eu o conheço, Sesshoumaru – disse Yume – Filho de Inutaisho._

_Sesshoumaru fez uma cara de surpresa ao lembrar-se do nome. _

_- Não pode ser... – disse ele – Você não pode ser a mesma Yume que conheci há 50 anos._

_- Por que não? – disse ela._

_- Eu me lembro que meu pai havia lhe condenado a ser..._

_- Uma humana? – completou ela – Uma simples humana, fraca e de vida efêmera? Sim, Inutaisho fez isso comigo. Aquele maldito..._

_Sesshoumaru colocou-se de pé rapidamente, mesmo ainda sentindo uma forte dor atingir-lhe o peito._

_- Não deixarei que fale assim de meu pai – disse ele enraivecido._

_- Acalme-se, belo youkai! – disse Yume – Eu não desejo brigar com você. Pelo menos, não agora!_

_- O que queria com a Tenseiga? – perguntou Sesshoumaru aproximando-se._

_- Nada de mais! – disse ela – Só a peguei emprestada para poder desfazer o feitiço que seu pai me jogou._

_- Como? – disse incrédulo – Ousou roubar minha espada para desfazer o feitiço?_

_- Não a roubei! – disse ela – Apenas peguei emprestada, como acabei de dizer..._

_- Cale-se! – ordenou ele – Eu a matarei por essa afronta!_

_- Cale-se você! – gritou ela – Não tem condições nem de se manter em pé direito, e ainda assim deseja lutar? Seu tolo! Eu jamais o mataria me aproveitando do fato de estar fraco. Eu vou esperar que se recupere para poder vingar-me totalmente de sua família..._

_- Fraco? – riu Sesshoumaru - Eu não sou fraco! Não me compare a um youkai inferior como os de sua raça!_

_- Eu não disse que é fraco. Eu disse que está fraco nesse momento – disse ela – Sei que está compartilhando da dor de alguém. Posso sentir isso. E enquanto essa pessoa estiver sofrendo, você sentirá o mesmo!_

_- Não diga besteiras! – disse Sesshoumaru._

_- Sugiro que vá atrás dessa pessoa – disse Yume – E depois me procure para que possamos lutar, de igual para igual!_

_Yume desapareceu no ar, deixando Sesshoumaru irritado com o que acabara de acontecer. Levou sua mão ao peito, sentindo como se o coração fosse deixar de bater a qualquer momento._

_- O que está acontecendo comigo? – perguntou-se – Satsumi! Preciso encontrá-la..._

_Saiu em direção ao vilarejo, já sem dúvidas de que algo ruim acontecera com sua filha. Mas não queria aceitar que não sentiria mais sua presença, preferia apagar seus pensamentos enquanto se aproximava da entrada do vilarejo. _

_Olhou para o casarão onde Satsumi morava. Havia um silêncio atordoante envolvendo todo o local naquela manhã. Sinal de que algo muito ruim acontecera. Apenas alguns guardas conversavam com um morador, bem distante de onde o youkai se encontrava, e nem notaram sua presença._

_- Satsumi... – sussurrou fixando seu olhar na porta de entrada – O que aconteceu?

* * *

_

_Satsumi acordou assustada e sentou-se no futon._

_- Sesshoumaru... – sussurrou sentindo a cabeça girar com o movimento brusco – Eu o sinto..._

_- Deite-se, hime! – ordenou Asuka ao seu lado – Está muito fraca. Não pode ficar se mexendo demais..._

_- Ele está por perto, Asuka – disse Satsumi com a voz bastante enfraquecida – Busque-o para mim..._

_- Deite-se! – repetiu Asuka – Eu não posso deixá-la sozinha! Depois eu o buscarei para a srta._

_- Não... preciso vê-lo agora...Por favor, Asuka!_

_Asuka olhou para a jovem que deixara o corpo cair novamente no futon, cedendo à fraqueza pela perda de sangue. Depois se levantou e foi até a janela, abrindo-a e notando a figura imponente do youkai na entrada do vilarejo._

_- Você tinha razão, hime – disse ela – Ele está aqui. Como pôde sentir a presença dele?_

_Asuka saiu correndo do quarto para poder encontrar o youkai, mas caminhou lentamente ao se aproximar dele, temendo que ele a atacasse._

_- Onde ela está? – perguntou Sesshoumaru friamente para a mulher que se aproximava._

_- Satsumi está lá dentro – respondeu Asuka – Ela pediu que eu o buscasse..._

_- E minha criança? – interrompeu ele mostrando-se irritado._

_- O bebê... – disse Asuka sem saber como dar a notícia ao youkai - ...ele..._

_- Está morto? – perguntou contendo a tristeza na voz – Eu sei..._

_- Hã...? – fez Asuka estranhando – Você já sabe?_

_- O que aconteceu com minha criança? – continuou ele – Onde a levaram?_

_- Eu acredito que tenham atendido o pedido de Satsumi-hime – disse Asuka – Ela pediu que a criança fosse enterrada junto ao avô..._

_- Espero que não! – disse Sesshoumaru encarando Asuka com ódio – Eu não quero que meu sangue seja colocado no mesmo local que o dessa raça inferior!_

_- O quê? – disse Asuka ainda mais admirada – Mas é um desejo de Satsumi..._

_- Satsumi não merecia a honra de carregar uma criança minha – disse ele – Ela mentiu para mim, e como conseqüência disso minha filha está morta!_

_- Do que está falando? – irritou-se Asuka sem se importar se ele era um youkai ou não – Está culpando Satsumi por perder essa criança?_

_- Se ela tivesse pelo menos admitido que não tinha condições de manter essa criança... – disse furioso - ...eu conseguiria aceitar melhor isso. Mas ela preferiu mentir. Mentiu várias vezes sobre sua saúde. E mentiria mil vezes se fosse possível..._

_- Não diga isso... – disse Asuka – Satsumi o ama, e você fala dela como se ela nada valesse._

_- E não vale! – disse Sesshoumaru – Não mais, não para mim! Diga a ela que jamais a perdoarei!_

_Sesshoumaru deu as costas a Asuka e saiu caminhando. Precisava agora encontrar os restos mortais da filha e colocá-la numa sepultura youkai, dando a ela o devido valor pelo sangue que correra em suas veias por tão pouco tempo._

_- Você não verá Satsumi? – gritou Asuka já para trás – Ela está muito mal..._

_- Nunca mais... – respondeu Sesshoumaru friamente – Não a verei nunca mais!_

_Sesshoumaru sentiu o peito apertar ao falar aquelas palavras. Aquilo era definitivo. Não a veria nunca mais. Não conseguiria perdoá-la por aquilo. Sabia que não era o desejo de Satsumi perder aquela criança, mas não podia ignorar o fato de que ela sabia que isso poderia acontecer, e ainda assim escondeu isso dele._

"_Maldição, Satsumi" pensou "Confiei em suas palavras. Por que não confiou em mim e me contou toda a verdade? Por que deixar que tudo acabasse dessa maneira? Meu amor por você não vale nada?"._

_Caminhou por tempo suficiente para que chegasse a uma distância grande do vilarejo. Passara pela sepultura do pai de Satsumi e não encontrara sinais de que algo havia sido enterrado por perto. Isso o irritara ainda mais. Não conseguia imaginar o que haviam feito com a criança, e de certa forma, nem desejava mais saber, queria deixar para trás tudo aquilo, esquecer que um dia acreditara nas palavras de uma humana, que se apaixonara por ela e que até mesmo havia dado a ela um filho. Mais uma vez esperaria que o tempo o livrasse dessas tristes lembranças. _

_- Maldição! – gritou ao chegar ao alto de uma colina – Por que isso aconteceu? Por que tirar de mim a única pessoa por quem eu daria minha vida? Por que o destino quis isso?_

_Ajoelhou-se sentindo a tristeza aumentar ainda mais em seu peito. Baixou a cabeça, sem saber como encarar tal fato. Não conseguia nem ao menos chorar, nunca o fizera na vida. Estava acostumado a demonstrar sua tristeza em forma de raiva. Como quando o pai morrera, e saiu em busca de algo que acabasse com sua dor, matando youkais e até mesmo humanos fracos pelo caminho. Não demonstraria nunca sua dor em forma de lágrimas, mesmo que desejasse fazê-lo no momento. _

"_Esqueça tudo!" ordenou-se em pensamento "Deixe para trás esse lugar. Deixe que se torne apenas passado..."._

_Levantou-se disposto a procurar pela youkai que o desafiara a lutar, e depois que acabasse com ela iria embora das terras do oeste. Seu lar, mas para o qual não desejava voltar nem em cem primaveras.

* * *

_

_Satsumi acordou ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado. De principio acreditou ser Sesshoumaru, mas logo notou que não era sua voz. Olhou para o homem a sua frente, tentando distinguir quem era, já que sua visão estava turva._

_- Satsumi – disse Asuka ao lado do homem – É o doutor. Ele veio ajudá-la._

_Satsumi tentou se sentar, mas seu corpo parecia pesar umas duas vezes mais. _

_- Fique deitada – disse o doutor – Eu vejo que a srta perdeu muito sangue..._

_- Minha filha..._

- _A srta sofreu um aborto – disse o doutor – E se continuasse a perder sangue por mais algum tempo, também perderia sua vida._

_- Não seria tão ruim..._

_- Não diga isso, hime! – disse Asuka._

_- Ele me culpa, não é? – perguntou Satsumi encarando Asuka – Ele acha que eu sou a culpada por isso..._

_- Satsumi-hime – disse Asuka sabendo que ela perguntava de Sesshoumaru – Vamos nos preocupar em ajudá-la primeiro, está bem? Depois você poderá procurar pelo youkai..._

_- Youkai? – disse o doutor sem entender a conversa – Que youkai?_

_- Um conhecido! – disse Hattemaru entrando no quarto e mudando de assunto – Como ela está? _

_- Ela precisa de repouso – disse o doutor – Você era o..._

_- Pai da criança! – respondeu ele._

_Asuka olhou para ele sem entender o motivo do que ele estava fazendo. Satsumi estava perdida em seus pensamentos e nem ouvira o que o chefe da guarda acabara de falar._

_- Eu sinto muito! – disse o doutor – É uma pena, uma moça tão jovem..._

_- Verdade! – disse Hattemaru ajoelhando-se ao lado de Satsumi – Mas ela logo vai se recuperar, e nós teremos outros filhos..._

_Asuka notou o olhar estranho que o doutor deu ao ouvir aquela frase. Ela saiu um pouco do quarto e chamou pelo homem._

_- Há algo errado, doutor? – perguntou Asuka._

_- Infelizmente – disse ele – Tenho receio de que ela não possa ter filhos mais..._

_Asuka não conseguiu conter um sorriso nervoso ao ouvir aquela fatídica notícia. O destino não poderia ser mais cruel com a jovem. Fazê-la perder tudo na vida em tão pouco tempo era algo que não se desejaria nem mesmo para o pior inimigo. _

_- Acredito agora que a morte não seria mesmo tão ruim para ela... – disse Asuka – Não sei como ela irá suportar tal tristeza!

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru olhou em volta ao sentir o cheiro da youkai que havia pegado a Tenseiga. Estava numa clareira ampla, rodeada de cerejeiras que logo estariam cobertas de flores, deixando aquele local parecido com um paraíso. _

"_Satsumi acharia lindo..." pensou irritando-se por se lembrar dela "Ela não merece ver tamanha beleza..."._

_- Está me procurando? – disse Yume atrás dele._

_Sesshoumaru virou o pescoço um pouco e a viu. Depois voltou a olhar para as árvores ao longe._

_- Podemos lutar! – disse ele – Vamos acabar logo com isso!_

_Um enorme sorriso se formou no rosto de Yume. Era visível que ele ainda sofria, mas que isso não deixaria a luta ser mais fácil. Pelo contrário, o ódio que ele misturava agora a sua tristeza o tornaria ainda mais forte, e isso era ainda mais excitante para Yume._

_- Então... vamos lutar! – disse Yume – "Se você imaginasse que eu mesma causei a dor que está sentindo agora, aposto que nossa luta seria inesquecível...!"._

_Os dois se colocaram frente a frente, para poder encarar-se durante aquela batalha, na qual Sesshoumaru já entrava como perdedor sem nem mesmo imaginar._


	21. Sesshoumaru vs Yume: O primeiro confront

**O capítulo ta mais leve, mas nem por isso sem sangue! Mas espero que gostem, e mandem mais reviews, não sabem como isso me alegra! Boa Leitura!**

_**Sesshoumaru vs Yume: O primeiro confronto.**_

_Sesshoumaru esperava pelo primeiro golpe da adversária para poder começar a lutar. Yume levantou o braço direito no ar, girando-o rapidamente e formando um pequeno tornado de fogo e o lançou. Sesshoumaru ficou olhando o ataque vindo em sua direção, e esperou até o último segundo para poder desviá-lo com a ajuda da Tenseiga. _

_Enquanto Sesshoumaru desviava seu ataque, Yume aproveitou para lançar no ar algo que lhe daria a vitória naquela luta. Ela usaria seu golpe mais poderoso, que consistia em soltar no ar um tipo de areia que parecia inofensiva à primeira vista, mas quando entrava em contato com a pele do adversário era absorvida e causava minúsculos cortes nos órgãos internos, gerando uma hemorragia interna que praticamente só era notada quando a pessoa caía morta ao chão. Embora a maior parte do corpo de Sesshoumaru estivesse protegida por sua roupa, havia ainda o rosto do youkai para ser atingido pelo ataque._

_Sesshoumaru permanecia em silêncio enquanto levantava sua mão e lançava seu chicote em direção a Yume, fazendo-a se desviar e somente acertando o ombro esquerdo dela, causando um corte que sangrou por pouco tempo, cicatrizando rapidamente._

_- Não vai ser tão fácil me machucar, Sesshoumaru – disse Yume sorrindo – Nem mesmo seu pai conseguiu fazer isso. Tanto que a única solução que ele encontrou foi me tornar humana!_

_- Não perca seu tempo falando! – disse ele lançando mais uma vez o chicote – Lute!_

_Com uma incrível habilidade ela conseguiu segurar o chicote de Sesshoumaru, e o puxou com força para perto de si, acreditando que com isso conseguiria agarrá-lo pelo pescoço. Mas Sesshoumaru acertou-a com um belo soco assim que chegou perto dela, derrubando-a no chão._

_- Oras, nunca imaginei que lutasse dessa forma com mulheres, Sesshoumaru – disse Yume limpando o pouco sangue que escorreu de seus lábios – Confesso que isso me surpreendeu._

_- Esperava que eu a tratasse como uma dama? – disse ele – Nem que vivessem mil anos alguém de sua raça seria considerada uma dama..._

_- Eu sei que você costuma considerar apenas as mulheres humanas como damas – disse ela se levantando e rindo – Puxou ao seu pai totalmente._

_- Cale a boca! – disse ele esperando que ela se colocasse totalmente de pé para poder voltar a lutar._

_- Ou o faz apenas por inveja do que seu pai foi um dia? – continuou ela – Tem tanta inveja assim que até escolheu o mesmo caminho que ele, Sesshoumaru? Só espero que não deseje morrer da mesma forma que ele, um jeito inútil e desonroso..._

_- Pelo jeito é você quem tinha inveja – disse Sesshoumaru – Deve ter ficado enfurecida quando ele a trocou por uma humana._

_- Verdade! – disse Yume – Eu fiquei furiosa por ser trocada por uma maldita humana. Mas minha vingança não poderia ser mais bem pensada. Eu resolvi destruir aquela mulher, de nome Izaoy, e também acabar com a vida do filho dela..._

_- Que eu me lembre, não teve sucesso em sua vingança..._

_- Não, é verdade! – disse Yume – Mas eu me contento com o estrago que vou causar agora!_

_Ela correu na direção de Sesshoumaru, tentando atingi-lo com suas garras, enquanto ele desviava rapidamente. Ela conseguiu acertar o rosto dele de raspão, mas isso não causou sequer dor nele._

_- Eu vou acabar com toda sua família, Sesshoumaru – gritou ela continuando o ataque._

"_Família? Não tenho nada mais para chamar de família!" pensou ele "Talvez se tivesse me procurado antes, eu me preocuparia com suas ameaças, mas agora, nada tenho a temer em suas palavras!"._

_Num golpe rápido ele a agarrou pelo pescoço. Apertou o suficiente para que ela sentisse suas garras afiadas furarem a pele, mas ela exibia um sorriso no rosto como se não se importasse com a dor. _

_- Do que está rindo? – disse ele sério – Não teme a morte iminente?_

_- Deveria perguntar isso a você mesmo – disse ela com dificuldades – Você não me parece muito bem..._

_- Cale-se..._

_Sesshoumaru interrompeu o que ia falar quando sentiu algo escorrer de seu nariz._

"_Sangue?" pensou espantado ao olhar para o liquido vermelho Estou sangrando? Por quê?"_

_Ficou surpreso que estivesse sangrando se nem havia sido atingido com força pela youkai. Limpou o sangue e se preparou para continuar a lutar._

_- O sangramento aumentará com o passar do tempo – disse Yume – Isso significa que meu ataque funcionou. _

_- Que ataque? – perguntou Sesshoumaru._

_- Eu lancei em você meu pó da morte – explicou Yume – Logo você morrerá, e poderá se encontrar com seu pai no outro mundo..._

_- Sério? – disse numa ironia sem exaltação de voz – Me lembre de perguntar a ele se você já era desagradável assim no tempo em que estava vivo!_

_Ele a jogou com toda sua força contra as cerejeiras, e depois correu até Yume e a levantou do chão, segurando-a pelos cabelos. _

_- Lembre-se também de perguntar ao seu pai uma coisa, Sesshoumaru – disse ela encarando o inimigo rindo – Pergunte se sua filha seria bonita ou se pareceria com um filhote deformado como aquele hanyou que é o seu meio-irmão!_

_Sesshoumaru sentiu o sangue entrar em ebulição ao ouvi-la falar sobre sua filha. Nem parou para imaginar como Yume sabia dela, apenas sentiu vontade de fazê-la em pedaços ao ouvir a forma desrespeitosa que ela se referia à sua criança._

_Yume conseguiu ver o ódio nos olhos de Sesshoumaru e riu. Gargalhou bem alto da reação que causara nele._

_- Ficou furioso só porque falei de sua filhinha, Sesshoumaru? – disse ela ainda rindo – Não fique assim. Tenho certeza que a natureza lhe fez um favor ao livrá-lo de sujar ainda mais o sangue de sua família..._

_- Maldita! – gritou ele – Arrancarei seu coração por causa disso..._

_- Eu não tenho um coração, Sesshoumaru – disse ela – Não perca seu tempo procurando por ele._

_Sesshoumaru deixou que a raiva tomasse conta totalmente de seu corpo, então começou a transformar-se em sua verdadeira forma youkai. Seus olhos tornaram-se vermelhos como sangue, e sua forma humana começou a dar lugar a forma de um gigante cão branco._

_Yume sorriu ainda mais ao vê-lo em sua forma real, assim poderia também voltar a experimentar a sua própria forma youkai. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que seu corpo se transformasse num gigante pássaro com asas de fogo._

_A clareira, que antes possuía espaço o suficiente para a luta dos dois tornou-se pequena demais para comportar os youkais transformados em suas formas verdadeiras. Yume foi a primeira a sair em disparada para procurar algum lugar maior, sendo seguida por Sesshoumaru. _

_Eles foram até a colina próxima ao vilarejo. A mesma colina onde Sesshoumaru havia levado Satsumi e mostrado a ela o que pertenceria à filha no futuro. Os dois lutaram violentamente, conseguindo acertar um ao outro com seus ataques. Sesshoumaru conseguiu usar sua pata e causar um ferimento no peito de Yume, e ela conseguiu queimá-lo com suas asas. Mas Sesshoumaru começou a sangrar ainda mais, efeito do pó jogado por Yume. Agora, sua boca também sangrava, deixando com que tanto o veneno dele quanto o sangue pingassem pelo chão. _

_Yume voou novamente, dessa vez rumando para um local estratégico. Queria levar Sesshoumaru até o vilarejo, para que Hattemaru pudesse ver que ela o matara mesmo, agradecendo assim a pequena, mas útil ajuda do chefe da guarda em fazê-la retornar a sua forma youkai.

* * *

_

_Asuka segurava Satsumi na banheira para que outra criada da casa pudesse ajudar a banhá-la. A jovem, que perdera muito sangue, mal se agüentava sentada pela fraqueza que sentia. _

_- Você o viu, Asuka? – perguntou ela com os lábios trêmulos e pálidos._

_- Vi, Satsumi-hime – respondeu a mulher – Eu vi o seu youkai..._

_- Ele me culpa, não é? – disse Satsumi – Eu senti o ódio dele, eu sei o que ele pensou de mim..._

_- Não se preocupe com ele – disse Asuka – Se ele não consegue enxergar o quanto a srta sofre com isso tudo, então ele não merece sua preocupação!

* * *

_

_Com certeza já passava do meio dia quando os dois chegaram ao vilarejo. Desceram em meio ao pátio central, assustando os moradores e até mesmo os guardas que estavam por ali. Yume viu apenas de relance Hattemaru, que saiu do casarão e olhou espantado o circo que se formara no vilarejo._

_- Mas o que é isso? – perguntou ele._

_Asuka e as outras criadas da residência correram até a porta, e gritaram ao ver os dois youkais parados, um de frente para o outro, se encarando mortalmente._

_- Por Kami! – gritou Asuka – O que está acontecendo?_

_- Eu não sei, Asuka! – disse Hattemaru sacando sua espada como se isso fosse capaz de surtir algum efeito – Entre e tranque tudo!_

_O chefe da guarda manteve uma distância bem grande dos dois youkais. Ordenou aos guardas que ficassem com os arcos e flechas prontos para atirarem nos invasores, caso eles resolvessem lutar ali mesmo._

_- Mirem! – gritou Hattemaru para os homens – E ao meu sinal... lancem as flechas._

_Sesshoumaru virou-se para o chefe da guarda, encarando-o com ódio, enquanto Yume apenas observava os outros guardas, todos morrendo de medo, em suas posições._

"_Eu te trago um presente e é assim que me recebe?" perguntou Yume mentalmente para Hattemaru._

_- Yume? – perguntou ele sem entender nada – É você?_

_O gigante pássaro youkai virou-se para ele, respondendo assim sua pergunta._

"_Trouxe Sesshoumaru para ser morto aqui, bem na sua frente. Assim poderá ficar sossegado em relação a Satsumi!"._

_Hattemaru deu um meio sorriso, incrédulo com a forma verdadeira dos dois youkais. Levantou o braço direito e fez um gesto para que os homens da guarda abaixassem seus arcos, o que gerou um pequeno protesto._

_- Acabe com ele! – disse baixo Hattemaru._

_Yume olhou para Sesshoumaru, que agora sangrava mais. Abriu a boca e soltou um som imperceptível para os humanos ali presentes, mas ensurdecedor para Sesshoumaru, que parecia sentir dor nos ouvidos. A única forma dele se desfazer da irritação que o barulho causava era atacando Yume, então correu até ela e a mordeu diretamente no pescoço, enquanto ela se preocupava em ficar "cantando". Ele a chacoalhou com força, e depois a jogou no chão, esperando que seu veneno fizesse efeito nela. A ave logo começou a se contorcer de dor, mas ainda assim se levantou para continuar a lutar._

_Yume bateu as asas, causando um vento forte e quente como fogo, que atingiu alguns dos guardas do vilarejo, matando-os na hora._

"_Maldição, Yume!" irritou-se Hattemaru "Se você atingir meus homens serei obrigado a defendê-los..."._

"_Não é meu interesse matar seus homens!" disse Yume em pensamento "Faça-os se afastarem!"._

"_Não! Darei uma pequena ajuda a você!"._

_Hattemaru fez sinal para que seus homens novamente se colocassem a postos. Deu ordem para que eles lançassem as flechas, mas deixou bem claro que eles deveriam acertar apenas o grande cão youkai._

_Sesshoumaru teve que se preocupar em desviar das flechas lançadas pelos guardas do vilarejo e atacar Yume ao mesmo tempo. Jogou-a longe com uma forte patada, quase acertando algumas das casas do vilarejo, fazendo com que os moradores corressem desesperados para a colina ao fundo da área.

* * *

_

_Satsumi sentou-se assustada ao ouvir o enorme estrondo que vinha do lado de fora da casa. _

_- Asuka? – chamou ela._

_Asuka correu até o quarto e passou a espionar da janela tudo o que acontecia._

_- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Satsumi._

_- Uma luta! – respondeu a mulher sem tirar os olhos da fresta da janela – Entre dois youkais!_

_- O quê? – disse a jovem surpresa – Youkais? Aqui no vilarejo?_

_Satsumi se levantou com dificuldades e caminhou até o local que Asuka estava, apoiando-se nas paredes para poder chegar até lá._

_- Não, Satsumi – disse Asuka ajudando-a – A srta não deve levantar-se e fazer esforço!_

_- Eu só quero ver o que está acontecendo... – disse ela olhando pela fresta e enxergando apenas um grande pássaro._

_Olhou espantada, sem entender que motivos levariam dois youkais a irem lutar justamente em meio a um vilarejo, onde poderiam ser atacados pelos guardas. _

_- Veja! – chamou sua atenção Asuka – Aquele é o outro youkai!_

_Satsumi levou sua mão até a boca ao notar surpresa, que não era apenas um youkai qualquer._

_- Sesshoumaru... – sussurrou Satsumi._

_- O que disse? – perguntou Asuka – Esse youkai é..._

_- Um grande cão youkai... – disse Satsumi – Só pode ser ele...Mas por que aqui?

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru virou-se furioso para os guardas que tentavam atingi-lo. Deu apenas um passo na direção deles, como um aviso de que não continuassem, o que foi refutado por Hattemaru, que mandou seus homens lançarem mais flechas. _

_Sesshoumaru virou-se então para o próprio chefe da guarda, assustando-o com seu rosnado. Agora sua intenção ao caminhar em direção a ele não era apenas de dar um aviso, e sim acabar com a vida daquele humano ousado que nem sequer tinha coragem dele mesmo atirar uma flecha. Aproximou-se o máximo possível de Hattemaru, que segurava sua espada numa posição de defesa, mas não chegou a atacá-lo._

_Todos voltaram a atenção para a porta do casarão, que foi aberta violentamente. Nela apareceu Satsumi, tentando se manter em pé, seguida por Asuka, que tentava dissuadi-la de se envolver naquela luta._

_Sesshoumaru olhou para a pessoa na porta, sem conseguir reconhecê-la, pois em sua forma verdadeira só reconhecia seu alvo imediato, ou seja, aqueles que o atacassem ou que fosse aquele que desejava matar. _

_- Entre! – gritou Hattemaru – Vá para dentro, Satsumi!_

_- Não! – gritou ela saindo de vez da casa – Não vou permitir que essa luta continue!_

_- Satsumi! – gritou Hattemaru de novo – Se pensa que pode persuadir seu amado youkai de me atacar, esqueça! Ele não a ouvirá!_

"_Satsumi..." ecoou na mente de Sesshoumaru o nome da jovem parada na porta._

_Ela caminhou até ficar próximo ao chefe da guarda, tendo dificuldades de permanecer em pé a cada passo que dava. _

_- Sesshoumaru... – disse ela olhando para o youkai – O que está fazendo?_

_Sesshoumaru continuou a avançar na direção de Hattemaru, mas parou novamente ao ver a jovem parando entre os dois._

_- Sesshoumaru – disse Satsumi – Por que..._

_Um rosnado dele fez com que ela percebesse que ele não a reconhecia mesmo. Satsumi baixou a cabeça, segurando-a com as duas mãos, chorando após ver brilho furioso dos olhos de Sesshoumaru. Isso chamou a atenção do youkai. Seu subconsciente lhe dizia que já ouvira aquele choro antes, e que aquilo o incomodara._

_- Satsumi, vá para dentro! – gritou o chefe da guarda – Antes que ele a mate!_

"_Satsumi..." mais uma vez o nome pareceu familiar a Sesshoumaru "Minha Satsumi..."._

_Sesshoumaru parou e deu um passo para trás. Deixou de rosnar ao reconhecer Satsumi, mostrando que não faria mal a ela. _

_Satsumi o encarou, com os olhos lacrimejantes em meio à palidez do rosto antes tão corado e sereno._

_- Você está machucado... – disse ela ao notar o sangue escorrendo do focinho e boca de Sesshoumaru – Por que está lutando?_

_O olhar de fúria desapareceu por alguns segundos, dando lugar a um olhar carregado de algum outro sentimento, talvez amor, talvez mágoa ou até mesmo pena. _

_Ele levou o focinho até bem próximo de Satsumi, tentando reconhecer seu cheiro. Lembrou-se então do motivo pelo qual ela cheirava tão forte a sangue. Olhou para o ventre dela, lembrando-se de sua pequena criança._

_- Ela não está mais aqui... – disse Satsumi – Me perdoe..._

_O olhar furioso voltou a aparecer, junto com o rosnado feroz. Satsumi entendeu que aquilo significava que ele não a perdoava, e chorou ainda mais, deixando-se cair ajoelhada no chão. _

_Yume, que observava a tudo de longe, deu-se por satisfeita com o que acontecia. Resolveu sair e deixar o final da luta para alguma outra hora e lugar. Ela levantou vôo e partiu, deixando Hattemaru irritado por ela não ter matado Sesshoumaru._

"_Por que está indo embora?" perguntou ele "Volte e termine com o seu trabalho!"._

"_Não queira dar ordens a mim, humano!" respondeu Yume "Deixe-o! Ele já está com seu tempo contado!"._

_Ela desapareceu no céu, enquanto Sesshoumaru ainda olhava Satsumi, agora caída ao chão. Ele se virou e foi atrás de Yume, disposto a encontrá-la e terminar a luta. _

_Hattemaru estendeu a mão para ajudar Satsumi a se levantar, mas ela não quis._

_- É esse youkai com o qual você teria um filho, Satsumi? – perguntou o chefe da guarda – Esse ser selvagem?_

_- Vamos para dentro, hime – disse Asuka ajudando-a – A srta precisa descansar..._

_- Não! – gritou Satsumi – Eu não deixarei que ele me odeie sem nem ao menos ouvir o que tenho para dizer!_

_Ela se levantou, e reunindo forças não se sabe de onde, saiu correndo em busca de Sesshoumaru, pela mata. Hattemaru e Asuka tentaram segurá-la, mas sua vontade de acabar de vez com sua dor a tornou forte o suficiente para fazê-la se soltar dos dois. _

_- Deixe-a! – disse Hattemaru – Se ela quer ser ainda mais humilhada pelo youkai, deixe que seja. Ela verá que não há amor nele por ela..._

_Satsumi atravessou o riacho lentamente, quase sem conseguir chegar ao outro lado. Nunca aquela correnteza lhe pareceu tão forte. Andou um pouco até que suas pernas a desobedeceram, e ela caiu._

"_Eu chegarei até a cabana" disse para si mesma "Nem que eu tenha que me arrastar até lá! E esperarei por Sesshoumaru mesmo que isso dure dias..."._

_Levantou-se e prosseguiu, até chegar ao casebre, onde entrou e largou o corpo no chão, exausta pela fraqueza. _

"_Volte aqui, Sesshoumaru!" ordenou em pensamento "Tenho certeza que ouviu meu chamado!".

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru encontrou Yume na mesma clareira onde haviam se encontrado no começo da luta. Ela voltou a sua forma humana, exibindo um sorriso vitorioso para o youkai._

_- Eu não vou continuar a lutar! – disse ela – Você já morrerá mesmo, não há porque eu continuar a me cansar à toa!_

_Sesshoumaru também retornou a sua forma humana, mas não quis saber das desculpas de Yume para não lutar. Correu até ela tentando atacá-la, e ela desviou. _

_- Pare, Sesshoumaru! – disse ela – Aproveite o pouco tempo que lhe resta para dar algum sentido a sua vida. Vá atrás de sua humana. Eu sei que ela o procura!_

_- Cale-se! – disse ele limpando todo o sangue de seu rosto – Você também não tem muito tempo. Eu a envenenei..._

_- Seu veneno será eliminado pelo meu corpo em alguns dias – interrompeu ela – Logo eu estarei bem. _

_- Mais um motivo para eu matá-la agora! – disse Sesshoumaru continuando a atacar._

_- Não se importa que sua humana também possa morrer? – disse Yume – Afinal, ela está lá, sozinha naquela cabana, com certeza sangrando até a morte..._

_- Eu não me importo mais com ela – disse Sesshoumaru._

_- Minta a si mesmo, mas me poupe disso! – riu Yume – Eu não lutarei com você, e ponto final! Mas prometo voltar para terminar nossa luta...isso, claro, se você sobreviver..._

_Ela desapareceu numa esfera de luz, mas Sesshoumaru não se importou que ela tivesse fugido. Seu pensamento estava mais voltado para Satsumi, que o chamava sem parar em pensamento. _

_- Ficará esperando para sempre, humana! – disse baixo – Não há nada para conversarmos...

* * *

_

_Satsumi estava deitada de bruços no chão frio, sentindo que a perda de sangue começava a aumentar, e logo estaria novamente envolta em uma poça rubra. Esperava que pelo menos Sesshoumaru lhe desse a chance de conversar com ele, e que nem Hattemaru, nem Asuka a procurassem, embora soubesse que isso seria improvável._

_- Não aceito morrer antes de conversarmos, Sesshoumaru – sussurrou ela fechando os olhos – Embora a idéia de deixar este mundo seja tão atraente..._


	22. O veredicto de Sesshoumaru

**Bom, pessoal! Sei que vocês vão ler e achar esse capítulo um pouco sem graça, mas no próximo as coisas começam a melhorar, está bem? Espero que estejam conseguindo acompanhar a história, é que as vezes eu mesma leio e me perco um pouco na trama. Agradeço as reviews. Abraços, boa leitura!**

_**O veredicto de Sesshoumaru.**_

_Satsumi abriu os olhos e notou perplexa que já escurecera._

"_Ele não veio?" perguntou-se "Ele nem ao menos me deu o direito de conversar com ele?"._

_Sentou-se com dificuldades, encostando-se na parede da cabana, e passou a mão por cima do kimono que usava, sentindo que ele estava ensopado de sangue. Teve vontade de gritar, amaldiçoando cada segundo de sua vida, que parecia estar sempre cercada pela tristeza, mas não tinha forças nem para isso. Apoiou-se na parede e tentou se levantar, e já não sabia se a escuridão era por estar mesmo de noite ou se era sua visão que estava totalmente turva._

_- Fique sentada! – ordenou uma fria voz no canto da cabana._

"_Sesshoumaru?" pensou surpresa._

_- Eu só vim até aqui para me despedir... – disse ele – E devolver algo que lhe pertence..._

_Satsumi sentiu algo cair em seu colo e a pegou na mão. Baixou a cabeça, entristecida ao notar que era a "faixa" que dera ao youkai de presente._

_- Eu não a quero de volta..._

_- Ela não tem mais nenhum valor para mim – disse Sesshoumaru friamente – Eu a jogaria fora se ela não tivesse pertencido a sua família..._

_Um longo e doloroso silêncio tomou conta do lugar, mostrando que nenhum dos dois sabia como encarar a situação em que se encontravam._

_- Vá embora! – disse Sesshoumaru finalmente._

_- Como...?_

_- Você já conseguiu me trazer até aqui – disse ele – Não há necessidade de sangrar até a morte na minha frente. Isso não irá me comover..._

_- Eu não vou embora – disse Satsumi – Eu vim aqui para conversar com você..._

_- Não há o que conversar, humana – disse ele enfatizando seu desprezo ao chamá-la de "humana"._

_- Por que você não pode ouvir o que tenho a dizer?_

_- O que quer? Pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu? – disse ele irritado – Acredita que isso melhora algo?_

_- Você acha que tenho culpa nisso? – perguntou com a voz falha._

_- Você sabia que esse seria o fim – disse ele – E ainda assim, fingiu que estava tudo bem._

_- Eu sabia que isso aconteceria? Como?_

_- Você sabia que minha filha ia morrer... – disse Sesshoumaru – E nem ao menos me contou isso..._

_- Isso é mentira! – disse Satsumi chorando – Você acha que se eu soubesse que isso aconteceria, eu manteria um sorriso no rosto? _

_- A verdade apareceu, mas vinda da boca de outra pessoa, Satsumi, não da sua!_

_- Do que está falando? – estranhou a jovem._

_- Asuka me contou toda a verdade – disse ele – Ela me contou sobre o conselho do tal doutor..._

_- Conselho do doutor? Que conselho? _

_- Está dizendo que sua amiga estava mentindo? – disse Sesshoumaru – Ou sou eu o mentiroso aqui?_

_- Não, não estou dizendo isso – disse Satsumi fazendo um esforço e tentando se aproximar do youkai._

_- Fique aí! – disse ele – Se você chegar perto de mim, eu me levanto e vou embora!_

_- Por que isso? O que eu fiz de tão errado? – disse ela chorando._

_- Responda minha questão! – disse ele – Sua amiga é uma mentirosa? Uma idosa como ela é uma mentirosa?_

_- Idosa? – estranhou Satsumi – Asuka não é..._

_- Por que ela mentiria? – interrompeu ele._

_- De quem está falando? Asuka não é idosa..._

_- Então eu enlouqueci? – disse ele sorrindo – É isso o que quer dizer?_

_- Não..._

_- Sua amiga me encontrou ontem, pela manhã – disse ele – Ela disse se chamar Asuka. Você reconhece esse nome, não é?_

_- Sim, mas..._

_- Então, por que duvida de minhas palavras?_

_- Ontem? Asuka não saiu de casa ontem – disse Satsumi – E Asuka não é idosa..._

_- Quem era então? – disse Sesshoumaru._

_- Não sei..._

_- Ainda assim – disse Sesshoumaru – Essa pessoa me contou a verdade..._

_- Verdade? – interrompeu Satsumi – Que verdade?_

_- De que o doutor disse que essa gravidez não tinha futuro. Ele até mesmo aconselhou que você não se apegasse a essa criança..._

_- Essa é a verdade? – disse a jovem – A mentira de outra pessoa é a única verdade em que você acredita? Prefere confiar nas palavras de alguma desconhecida que o encontrou pelo caminho do que acreditar em mim?_

_Sesshoumaru ainda pensou um pouco antes de responder a pergunta de Satsumi._

_- Minha filha está morta, não está? – disse ele – As palavras da desconhecida não foram tão mentirosas como você diz..._

_- "Nossa filha", Sesshoumaru – corrigiu Satsumi – Nossa filha está morta, mas eu juro, pela alma dela, que nunca ouvi tal conselho desse doutor. Aliás, ele nem mesmo sabia que eu esperava uma criança, há tempos que não o vejo. E eu o mataria com minhas próprias mãos se tivesse ouvido um conselho tão frio e sem respeito como esse..._

_- Então por que nossa filha morreu? – perguntou Sesshoumaru – Seria uma coincidência muito grande, não é mesmo?_

_- Por que não acredita em mim? – gritou Satsumi – Se você olhar nos meus olhos nesse momento, verá que não estou mentindo!_

_- Não levante sua voz para mim – disse ele calmo._

_Ela se aproximou mesmo contra a vontade dele, e ficou frente a frente com ele, na escuridão da cabana._

_- Olhe nos meus olhos – disse ela – Eu sei que sua visão no escuro é boa. Você pode olhar bem no fundo dos meus olhos..._

_- Saia de perto de mim..._

_- Não! – disse ela firme – Olhe nos meus olhos e diga se estou mentindo!_

_Ele segurou os ombros de Satsumi e a encarou com ódio._

_- Eu não vejo nada em seus olhos – disse ele – Não acredito em mais nada do que vejo em você, Satsumi. Você mostra estar sofrendo, mas eu chego a duvidar até mesmo disso!_

_Ele a soltou e virou o rosto. Satsumi levou a mão à boca, sem acreditar que ele achava que seu sofrimento era apenas fingimento._

_- Você me considera um monstro? – disse ela chorando – Acha que eu finjo sofrer? _

_Ele tentou se levantar, mas foi impedido por Satsumi que colocou a mão em seu peito._

_- Você não vai! – disse ela – Fique e olhe nos meus olhos de novo! Mas sem esse ódio todo que está te cegando. Aí você verá que meu sofrimento não é mentira._

_Ele pegou a mão dela, pronto para tirá-la de seu peito, mas não conseguiu soltá-la._

_- Por que tudo o que vem de você me parece mentira, Satsumi? – disse ele com a voz embargada – Eu sinto a dor que você tem no coração, mas não acredito nela. _

_- Essa dor está me matando, Sesshoumaru – disse ela deixando a cabeça encostar-se ao tórax dele – Como isso poderia ser mentira? Como eu gostaria que fosse mesmo mentira, eu poderia me livrar dela tão facilmente. Mas não é! E eu não suporto sentir isso..._

_Ele permitiu-se consolar Satsumi por alguns instantes. Abraçou-a com força, enquanto ela chorava convulsivamente._

_- Eu a quero de volta... – sussurrou Satsumi – Eu quero minha criança de volta..._

_Sesshoumaru passou uma das mãos pela bainha da Tenseiga, pensando na ironia do destino. Carregava uma espada capaz de devolver a vida, mas não poderia usá-la em sua própria filha. _

"_Se tivéssemos ficado juntos na noite de ontem, Satsumi" pensou fechando os olhos "Haveria como evitar toda essa dor. Mas o destino agiu totalmente contra nós..."._

_- Por que eu sempre perco tudo o que amo? – perguntou Satsumi – Perdi meus pais, mas isso eu posso suportar... mas minha filha... essa perda eu não consigo enfrentar, eu não quero acreditar nisso... E vou perder você também, não é? Você não acredita em mim..._

_- Satsumi..._

_- Espero que um dia descubra a verdade – disse ela se afastando dele – Eu não quero morrer imaginando que me culpa pela morte de nossa filha..._

_- Eu não vou atrás de verdade nenhuma, Satsumi – disse ele se levantando – Eu vou embora daqui, e vou esquecer tudo o que se passou, para que eu consiga um pouco de paz. Não me interessa mais saber nada, só quero me livrar desse sentimento horrível que me consome. E isso, eu conseguirei com o tempo... e a distância desse lugar..._

_Ele caminhou para a porta e a abriu, parando por alguns segundos antes de sair._

_- Adeus! – disse ele friamente ao sair e fechar a porta._

_Satsumi ficou de joelhos no chão, sem olhá-lo sair da cabana. O adeus dele a fez ver que essa era mesmo sua realidade. Agora estava sozinha com sua dor. Era apenas ela agora, presa num mundo cercado de tristeza._

_- Perdi tudo – sussurrou – Minha filha, Sesshoumaru, tudo. Não existe meio de tornar minha vida pior..._

_Sesshoumaru parou em frente à cabana e encarou o homem segurando uma lamparina, que estava encostado numa árvore._

_- O que está fazendo aí? – perguntou._

_- Esperava que a conversa dos dois terminasse – respondeu Hattemaru – Embora minha vontade fosse de entrar lá e livrar Satsumi de ter que falar com você!_

_Sesshoumaru apenas deu as costas e caminhou para o lado contrário de onde o chefe da guarda estava._

_- Eu cuidarei dela! – disse Hattemaru – Você vai ver que eu vou dar a ela a felicidade que ela merece!_

_- Eu não me importo! – respondeu Sesshoumaru – Satsumi e eu já não temos mais nada..._

_Hattemaru olhou o youkai desaparecer em meio à escuridão da mata, então resolveu entrar na cabana, e oferecer sua solidariedade a Satsumi. Encontrou-a de joelhos, perdida em seus pensamentos._

_- Satsumi? – chamou ele ajoelhando-se ao lado dela – Vamos para casa._

_- Hattemaru... – disse ela o abraçando – Eu os perdi... Perdi os dois de uma única vez..._

_Ele a apertou contra seu corpo, sentindo as lágrimas dela molharem sua roupa, a sentiu-se mal por ter culpa naquilo._

_- Se te serve de consolo, Satsumi – disse ele – Você ainda tem a mim... Eu jamais a deixarei. Eu a amo demais para deixá-la._

_Satsumi aceitou o apoio do falso amigo, que permaneceu com ela na cabana por um bom tempo ainda, sem que ela imaginasse que na cabeça dele pouco importava a morte de sua filha ou a partida de Sesshoumaru. Tudo o que ele visualizava era o futuro, onde finalmente conseguiria ter Satsumi só para si.

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru caminhou até a cachoeira e parou, olhando tudo a sua volta. Sentiria falta daquele lugar, de Satsumi, de sua filha, de tudo. Mas tinha que reencontrar um objetivo em sua vida, já que não tinha mais nada com que se preocupar. Lavou o rosto na cachoeira, limpando o sangue que voltava a pingar do nariz. Sim, esqueceu-se que ainda tinha algo a fazer naquele lugar antes de ir embora de vez._

_- Eu ainda tenho que terminar minha luta com Yume – disse para si mesmo – Aquela youkai me paga por me fazer sangrar!

* * *

_

_- Ela encontrou o youkai? – perguntou Asuka para Hattemaru que colocava Satsumi desacordada no futon._

_- Sim! – respondeu ele – E ele a deixou..._

_- Pobre Satsumi – disse Asuka saindo do quarto acompanhada do chefe da guarda._

_- Isso vai ser melhor para ela – disse ele – Há coisas que acontecem na vida que tem o propósito de ajudar as pessoas._

_- Você acha que ela perder a criança e quem ama pode ajudar am algo? – perguntou Asuka irritada._

_- Você vai ver, Asuka – disse Hattemaru – Ela ficará bem melhor agora._

_- Ao seu lado, suponho – disse a mulher cinicamente._

_Hattemaru a olhou e depois sorriu._

_- Espero que sim – disse ele – Ao meu lado!_

_Asuka passou pelo rapaz, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Lembrou-se de perguntar a ele sobre a luta dos dois youkais._

_- Você mandará os guardas fazerem vigília?- perguntou Asuka – Para o caso dos youkais voltarem para lutar aqui..._

_- Eles não voltarão, Asuka – respondeu Hattemaru – Tenho certeza disso!_

_Hattemaru deixou o casarão e foi para sua casa. Abriu a porta e sorriu surpreso ao encontrar Yume na sala._

_- Pensei que não a veria mais – disse ele – Tia..._

_- Só vim para agradecer – disse Yume – Às vezes uma youkai também é capaz disso. E vim para avisá-lo que Sesshoumaru não partirá tão cedo._

_- O quê? – disse Hattemaru irritado – Ele ainda ficará por aqui?_

_- Sim! – disse ela – Ele não irá embora enquanto não terminar sua luta comigo!_

_- Então acabe logo com isso! – disse Hattemaru – Mate-o e pronto!_

_- Não! – disse Yume – Eu já disse que ele vai morrer, mas não diretamente por minhas mãos. Ele sofrerá com o ataque que eu lancei nele, por dias, quem sabe semanas. Afinal ele é um youkai forte, não sei quanto tempo meu pó da morte levará para destruir todos os órgãos internos dele. Mas ele morrerá, de qualquer maneira. Enquanto isso, eu ficarei apenas observando de longe..._

_- Mate-o! – ordenou Hattemaru – Antes que ele resolva ter Satsumi de volta..._

_- Nossa, quanto medo de perdê-la, rapaz! – riu Yume – Apesar de que o corpo dela pode se tornar seu, mas o coração... jamais..._

_- Eu me contento com isso – disse ele – Ter o corpo é melhor do que não ter nada, não é mesmo? _

_- Homens... – disse Yume – Sempre acham isso... _

_Ela se levantou para poder ir embora._

_- Espere, Yume! – disse Hattemaru segurando-a pelo braço – Eu lhe peço, mate-o!_

_- Não! – respondeu ela sorrindo – Se quer tanto se livrar dele, mate-o você mesmo! Pois eu não o farei!_

_- Maldição! – disse o chefe da guarda – Sabe que não tenho como fazer isso..._

_- Então... paciência! – disse Yume deixando a casa._

_Yume desapareceu no ar, deixando o chefe da guarda sem saber como poderia evitar que Satsumi e o youkai se reencontrassem._

_- Logo agora que pensei que tudo estava resolvido – disse ele – Terei que esperar semanas para poder ter a paz que esperava!

* * *

_

_Yume olhou de longe a figura majestosa de Sesshoumaru em silêncio próximo da cachoeira. Um sorriso diabólico se formou em seus lábios._

_- Não se preocupe, Sesshoumaru – disse ela – Eu revelarei toda a verdade sobre a morte de sua filha. Mas não agora, por enquanto quero vê-lo sofrer e culpar aquela jovem humana por tudo... Isso apenas completará minha vingança!_


	23. Corações em caminhos opostos

_**Corações em caminhos opostos.**_

"_Tanto tempo... Quanto mais eu terei que esperar neste lugar? Por que essa youkai não reaparece para lutar de uma vez?"._

_Sesshoumaru sentou-se encostado em uma árvore. Limpou o sangue do nariz, irritado por ter que fazer aquilo de pouco em pouco tempo. Já encontrara Yume várias vezes, e em todas a maldita havia fugido, como uma covarde. Mas ele sabia que não era medo que ela sentia, e sim que ela tinha a intenção de que a luta acontecesse justamente quando ela quisesse, num dia que ela decidisse ser perfeito para tal._

_Lembrou-se da última vez que se encontraram, ali naquele mesmo lugar em que ele se encontrava agora, perto da cachoeira. _

"_Vejo que é mais forte que imaginava" disse Yume "Pensei que morreria no máximo em algumas semanas, e qual não é minha surpresa ao notar que já se passaram três meses! Mas, mesmo que não morra tão rápido, saiba que não há como se livrar desse efeito. Há não ser que consiga me matar. Mas isso eu acho um pouco difícil..."._

_- Vou fazê-la sofrer tanto, que vai me implorar para que a mate logo, youkai! – disse cerrando os dentes de ódio._

_Já não bastava ter que ficar esperando por sua adversária, ainda corria o risco de encontrar-se com alguém que não desejava ver. Embora não tivesse sentido a presença dela em todo o tempo em que esteve por ali, sabia que um dia poderia encontrá-la._

"_Satsumi...".

* * *

_

_Foram preciso três longos meses para que Satsumi sentisse vontade de sair de casa novamente. Havia se apegado à solidão do próprio quarto, como se isso a impedisse de sofrer por tudo que acontecera. Ficaria assim por muito mais tempo, não fossem as palavras amigas de Asuka, que dizia que se afastar do mundo não afastaria o mundo dela. _

_Sabia também que precisava aproveitar sua vida, ainda mais agora que sua doença havia voltado com uma força assustadora. Tinha ficado febril por pelo menos quatro vezes nos últimos dez dias. E queria poder ver o máximo que pudesse da beleza do local onde morava, e conversar muito com os moradores do vilarejo, que sempre foram tão amáveis com ela, antes que tivesse que se conformar em ficar presa a uma cama quando a doença tomasse conta de seu corpo._

_- Bom dia, Asuka! – disse Satsumi para a mulher que a recebeu do lado de fora da casa com um enorme sorriso no rosto._

_- Satsumi-hime! – disse Asuka – Que bom que resolveu voltar a viver!_

_- É verdade, Asuka – disse Satsumi sorrindo – Eu voltei a viver..._

_- O que fará hoje? – perguntou Asuka._

_- Não sei – disse Satsumi – Talvez eu dê um passeio..._

_- Tem alguém que vai ficar muito feliz de vê-la sair do quarto – disse a mulher dando um sorrisinho._

_- Hattemaru... – disse Satsumi – Onde ele está?_

_- Foi até a cidade. Logo estará de volta! Você já se decidiu sobre o pedido dele?_

_Satsumi respirou fundo. Há pouco mais de uma semana, tinha tido uma conversa com o chefe da guarda, que a pedira em casamento, pedindo a ela que aceitasse, mesmo que não fosse por ele, mas que fosse pelo seu falecido pai, para ver o desejo dele cumprido. Satsumi havia dito que pensaria cuidadosamente no pedido e que quando se sentisse bem, daria a resposta a ele._

_- Sim! – disse Satsumi – Já me decidi..._

_- E qual será sua resposta? – perguntou curiosa Asuka._

_- Está na hora de cumprir com minha promessa, Asuka – respondeu ela – Não há mais nada que me impeça de fazer algo certo dessa vez..._

_Essa tinha sido sua decisão. Casaria-se com Hattemaru, já que esse era o desejo de seu pai e já que aquele a quem ainda amava, Sesshoumaru, havia saído de sua vida. Quem sabe a vida não lhe reservava alguma felicidade ao lado do amigo. Quem sabe, seu sonho de ser mãe não poderia tornar-se realidade dessa vez. Ainda sonhava em sentir de novo uma criança se mexer em seu ventre, mesmo que não fosse a filha de Sesshoumaru. Asuka a incentivava a sonhar com isso, mesmo sabendo que as chances dela engravidar de novo eram mínimas, segundo palavras do próprio doutor. Mas não contaria isso a Satsumi, pois sabia que ela não precisava sofrer mais na vida do que já sofrera._

_- Se ele perguntar por mim, diga que eu já volto – disse para Asuka – Mas não conte a ele minha decisão, está bem?_

_- Claro que não! – disse Asuka – Mas já vou preparar um almoço especial para comemorarmos..._

_Satsumi sorriu com a bobeira de Asuka, e saiu caminhando sem rumo, apenas procurando flores típicas da estação para poder levar ao tumulo do pai, o qual não visitava há tanto tempo. Atravessou o riacho, tentando não se lembrar de todas as vezes que fizera aquilo em busca do youkai. _

_Conseguiu recolher lindas flores, e olhava para o topo das árvores, a maioria já totalmente desfolhada, procurando pelo fraco brilho do sol entre as nuvens cinzas._

_Parou ao ver de longe algo que lhe trouxe uma forte recordação dos últimos meses de sua vida. Correu e ajoelhou-se ao lado da linda flor amarela, que se sobressaía entre os arbustos com folhas secas, e passou a mão por suas pétalas delicadas._

_- Narciso... – sussurrou – Você é uma linda flor..._

_Pensou em arrancá-la, mas resolveu deixá-la lá para que pudesse ser encontrada por algum outro casal apaixonado, que também a tornasse a flor símbolo de seu amor, ao invés de confiná-la a tristeza de um túmulo._

_Continuou caminhando, pensando em como viveria casada com Hattemaru, alguém que ela amava como amigo, mas não tinha nenhum afeto além da amizade. _

_Chegou ao túmulo do pai e se ajoelhou, colocando as flores frente à lápide._

_- Me perdoe por não ter vindo... – disse ela – Estava muito triste nos últimos tempos, que até me esqueci de homenageá-lo com flores._

_Passou a mão pela lápide, tentando passar o dedo pelos ideogramas com o nome do progenitor._

_- Eu queria que ela fosse colocada ao seu lado – disse se referindo a filha – Mas Hattemaru disse que conhecia um lugar especial, onde crianças como ela eram sepultadas, e eu permiti que a colocassem lá. Confesso que não tive coragem de ir até o local, não consigo imaginar-me... _

_As palavras faltaram a Satsumi. Não queria ter que falar sobre aquilo, nem mesmo ali, sem ninguém para escutá-la._

_- Eu vim aqui por um motivo que o alegraria, meu pai – continuou ela – Aceitarei me casar com Hattemaru, como era sua vontade. Mas vou dizer a verdade, não o amo, e tenho medo de que nunca venha a amá-lo... Mas farei de tudo para deixá-lo orgulhoso no outro mundo._

_Ajeitou as flores e se levantou, pronta para deixar o local e voltar a andar novamente sem direção._

_Voltou ao riacho, e seguiu seu curso até chegar na cachoeira, onde se agachou próxima à margem para poder ficar olhando a beleza da paisagem. Cruzou os braços tentando se proteger do vento frio e fechou os olhos para ficar ouvindo o barulho da queda d'água.

* * *

_

"_Satsumi..."._

_Sesshoumaru deixou um suspiro escapar_ _ao rever a jovem. Era um suspiro de alívio por vê-la bem, já que na última vez que se encontraram ela se encontrava muito mal. _

"_E eu não a ajudei..." criticou-se "Ela poderia ter morrido na minha frente, e eu preferi tratá-la como se não me importasse..."._

_Suspirou novamente, dessa vez um suspiro de preocupação. Por mais que garantisse a si mesmo que já havia deixado todo o sentimento por aquela humana de lado, via que isso era uma mentira. _

"_Pensei que esse tempo sem vê-la me faria esquecê-la, Satsumi. Mas vejo que isso é impossível..."._

_Deu as costas e partiu, desistindo de levar o youkai dragão que o seguia para beber água.

* * *

_

_Satsumi entrou em sua casa e sentiu o cheiro maravilhoso da comida de Asuka. Sabia que ela estava preparando algo muito especial para o almoço, e foi até a cozinha perguntar o que era._

_- Peixe! – respondeu simplesmente Asuka – Mas não um peixe qualquer, algo bastante especial..._

_- Já imaginava mesmo – disse Satsumi sorrindo – Pena que não comerei..._

_- Vai comer sim! – disse Asuka – Nem que eu tenha que forçá-la!_

_Satsumi riu das palavras, mas sabia que não conseguiria comer. _

_- Você está emagrecendo, Satsumi-hime! – disse Asuka – Eu sei que essa doença faz perder a fome, mas a srta tem que tentar comer algo._

_- Eu tentarei – disse Satsumi – E Hattemaru, já chegou?_

_- Já! Está na casa dele – respondeu Asuka – Todo feliz..._

_- Hoje ele terá bastante motivos para ficar feliz... – disse Satsumi séria._

_- E a srta? – disse Asuka – Também ficará feliz?_

_Satsumi olhou para Asuka, depois baixou a cabeça._

_- Você sabe qual a resposta para isso, Asuka – disse ela deixando a cozinha._

_Satsumi foi para o quarto para pegar algo que deixaria Hattemaru ainda mais feliz. Retirou de uma pequena caixa de madeira, ricamente decorada, o colar com o pingente de rubi que havia ganhado do chefe da guarda. Não o usara mais desde que tinha sido atacada na mata por bandidos que tentaram roubá-lo. Não queria perder algo tão valioso. Colocou-o no pescoço e saiu do quarto. Ia encontrar o chefe da guarda em sua casa mesmo, e dizer-lhe que aceitava se casar com ele, fingindo uma alegria com aquilo._

_Hattemaru deixou um enorme sorriso se formar no rosto ao ver sua amada parada na porta de sua casa._

_- Satsumi... – disse ele – Que bom vê-la bem._

_- Tenho que conversar com você – disse ela sorrindo – Pode ser aqui?_

_- Claro, entre! – disse ele colocando-se de lado – Asuka havia me dito que queria falar comigo._

_Satsumi entrou e ajoelhou-se para conversar formalmente com o amigo._

_- Eu vim dizer que aceito seu pedido, Hattemaru – disse ela – Eu me casarei com você..._

_Hattemaru não conseguiu encontrar palavras para demonstrar o quanto estava feliz com a decisão de Satsumi. Preferiu o silêncio, e apenas olhá-la._

_- Sei que isso alegrará meu pai... – concluiu Satsumi – E me deixa muito feliz também._

_Ele segurou as mãos de Satsumi, ainda em silêncio. Depois, lembrando de algo, se levantou rápido._

_- Espere... – disse ele saindo para outro aposento._

_Satsumi fechou os olhos, tentando segurar as lágrimas que tinha vontade de chorar por sua decisão. O chefe da guarda logo retornou, segurando um embrulho na mão, e fazendo Satsumi deixar sua tristeza de lado e voltar a encenar o papel de noiva feliz._

_- O que é isso? – perguntou ela._

_- Um presente – disse Hattemaru – Algo que comprei há bastante tempo, pensando em você..._

_- Você gosta mesmo de me mimar, não é? – disse ela pegando o embrulho._

_- Eu só mimo a quem amo! – respondeu ele sério – Ou seja, só você..._

_Satsumi sorriu envergonhada. _

"_Se soubesse o quanto queria que fosse outra pessoa, Hattemaru" pensou ela "Como eu gostaria de ouvir tais palavras da boca do meu youkai...!"._

_- Eu agradeço o presente – disse ela baixando a cabeça._

_- Eu sei que é estranho o que vou pedir – disse Hattemaru – Mas gostaria que o abrisse agora._

_- Claro! – disse Satsumi surpresa – Eu o abrirei..._

_Ela colocou o embrulho no chão, e retirou com cuidado o belo laço que o decorava. Hattemaru sentia o coração bater cada vez mais acelerado com a alegria de ter finalmente conseguido o que queria. _

_Satsumi sorriu admirada com a beleza do presente que ganhara._

_- É lindo... – disse ela vendo o kimono azul royal com detalhes brancos a sua frente - ... obrigada..._

_- Eu sonho em vê-la usando esse traje no dia do nosso casamento – disse Hattemaru – Eu o comprei pensando nisso, há muito tempo atrás. Agora, poderei ver meu sonho realizado._

_- Azul? – disse ela sorrindo – Eu pensei que sua cor favorita fosse o vermelho!_

_- Minha cor favorita é qualquer uma que você esteja usando, Satsumi – disse ele a encarando – Na verdade, eu prefiro mesmo a cor de sua pele..._

_Ele passou a mão pelo rosto de Satsumi fazendo-a ruborizar. Ele segurou o queixo da jovem, encarando-a como se estivesse hipnotizado. Ele aproximou seu rosto devagar ao dela, numa tentativa de beijá-la que foi sutilmente recusada por Satsumi, que virou o rosto um pouco. Ela tentou amenizar sua reação com um meio-sorriso sem graça, e ele também sorriu._

_- Você não sabe o quanto eu sonho em beijá-la, Satsumi – disse ele – Quanto eu desejo tocá-la... Eu juro que a farei a mulher mais feliz dessas terras. Eu só quero que me dê a chance de fazer isso..._

_- Eu acredito em suas palavras, Hattemaru – disse ela – Eu sempre soube o quanto me ama..._

_- Então por que foge do meu beijo? – perguntou ele – Deixe que eu mostre a você, o quanto meu amor é grande._

_- Desculpe, foi instintivo... – disse ela._

_- Então permita que eu a beije – disse ele – Deixe que eu sinta o sabor dos seus lábios._

_Ela abaixou a cabeça, desejando que ele desistisse daquela idéia, mas ele segurou seu queixo, fazendo-a encará-lo, e levou seus lábios ao dela. Satsumi não recusou o beijo, mas também não o retribuiu. Ficou imóvel, imaginando se aquilo demoraria muito. _

_Hattemaru começou com um beijo delicado, suave, que logo se transformou em algo selvagem, desesperado, como se aquela fosse a primeira e última vez que faria aquilo. Suas mãos seguravam a cabeça de Satsumi com força, evitando que ela tentasse se livrar dele. Ele a soltou somente após um longo período, fingindo a si mesmo que não notara que ela não havia retribuído ao beijo com vontade._

_- Eu preciso voltar para casa – disse Satsumi – Asuka me espera..._

_- Pode ir – disse ele – Eu a verei depois._

_Satsumi se levantou, envergonhada com o que acabara de fazer e saiu da casa, carregando o presente que o chefe da guarda havia lhe dado. Foi o mais depressa possível para casa, sentindo-se incomodada por ter beijado alguém que não amava._

_Entrou no casarão e correu para o quarto, onde se trancou e se jogou no futon, deixando que o choro aparecesse. Sentiu a tristeza tomar conta de seu coração, por ter se deixado pensar em Sesshoumaru durante o beijo, pensando ser mais fácil aceitá-lo se imaginasse que não era Hattemaru que a beijava, e sim seu youkai._

_- Por que, Sesshoumaru... – suspirou com a cabeça afundada no futon – Por que não consigo esquecê-lo? Minha dor será tão grande se não conseguir tirá-lo do meu coração... eu mal posso imaginar minha infelicidade...

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru caminhava um pouco mais lento que de costume e o youkai dragão havia percebido isso. Colocou-se ao lado do dono, mostrando a ele que estava lá caso precisasse. _

_- Vamos parar um pouco – disse Sesshoumaru para o animal – Preciso descansar..._

_Encostou-se em uma árvore, sentindo uma estranha fraqueza tomar conta de seu corpo. Sentiu o nariz sangrar, como já era costumeiro desde a luta com Yume, mas notou também que os ouvidos sangravam._

_- O que é isso, afinal? – perguntou-se – O que o golpe daquela youkai está fazendo com meu corpo?_

_O sangramento parecia aumentar, e já causava uma certa preocupação em Sesshoumaru._

_- Seria ridículo se eu morresse de uma forma tão tola – disse ele. _

_Decidiu ir para um lugar onde sabia que teria sossego, pelo menos durante a noite, que logo chegaria. Não seria bom, nem mesmo para ele, um youkai tão poderoso, ficar sangrando em meio à floresta. Isso poderia atrair outros youkais, que com certeza acabariam o irritando._

_- Eu vou até a cabana – disse para o dragão – Você pode ficar do lado de fora, mas sem ficar fazendo barulho._

_Caminhou devagar até onde decidira ficar. Esperando que pela manhã o sangramento diminuísse.

* * *

_

_Satsumi sentiu o peito apertar ao ver uma das crianças do vilarejo, aparentando uns dois anos, brincar ao lado da fogueira em que ela se aquecia ao lado de vários moradores. Nunca olhar uma criança havia sido algo tão encantador e doloroso ao mesmo tempo. Ficou imaginando sua filha brincando daquela forma, tão inocente e pura._

_- Logo serão nossos filhos..._

_Ela se virou e viu Hattemaru ao seu lado, com um enorme sorriso._

_- Eu vi os seus olhos brilhando ao ver aquela garotinha – disse ele – E te garanto que logo você poderá se alegrar ao ver suas próprias crianças brincando..._

_Ela sorriu, mas teve vontade de chorar pela falta que sentia da filha._

_- Vou caminhar... – ela disse saindo de perto da fogueira._

_- Posso acompanhá-la? – ofereceu-se o chefe da guarda._

_Asuka, que também estava junto deles, notou o olhar da jovem ao pedido do agora noivo._

_- Hattemaru – chamou Asuka – Pegue mais madeira para nós, por favor! A fogueira está quase se apagando..._

_Satsumi olhou agradecida para a amiga. Queria caminhar sozinha, aproveitando o pouco de liberdade que lhe restava. _

_- Depois você pode ir atrás de sua noiva... – concluiu Asuka. _

_O chefe da guarda atendeu o pedido de Asuka e saiu para buscar a madeira, enquanto Satsumi fazia o caminho contrário, e entrava na mata. O frio era grande, mas ela não se importava em ter que deixar o calor da fogueira e andar até o riacho, onde poderia deixar sua mente voar para longe da agitação que tomara conta do vilarejo ao descobrirem que ela e Hattemaru finalmente se casariam._

_Fitou a fúria da correnteza, que sempre aumentava nessa estação do ano, sob a luz da lua cheia que deixava as águas num tom azul prateado._

_Só deixou a distração de lado ao ouvir um barulho em meio à mata do outro lado do riacho. Esperou assustada que o que quer que fosse que estivesse ali aparecesse, e para sua surpresa, o ser logo se mostrou._

_- Você... – disse ela sentindo o coração bater acelerado – O que faz aqui?_

_O youkai dragão rugiu como se a chamasse. As cabeças dele logo se viraram para a direção da cabana, e Satsumi entendeu o que o animal queria._

_- Ele está lá? – disse ela – É isso? _

_Outro rugido do animal confirmou a informação._

_- Eu não vou lá... Ele não deseja me ver... nunca mais!_

_O dragão atravessou as águas com uma rapidez que chegou a assustar Satsumi. Por alguns segundos ela imaginou que ele a atacaria, mas uma das cabeças dele puxou sua roupa, mostrando que ela deveria ir lá._

_- Não posso... – disse sorrindo ao achar que ele estivesse apenas brincando – me solte..._

_O animal fez força para que ela atravessasse o riacho e a puxou até próximo a cabana. Satsumi olhou sem entender, afinal, se Sesshoumaru estava lá dentro, sairia ao sentir sua presença, e a mandaria embora, ou apenas a desprezaria. Mas com certeza não a deixaria entrar para ficar ao seu lado. _

_Ela entrou na cabana, com receio da reação do youkai ao revê-la. Olhou, mas a escuridão não deixava que ela o enxergasse._

_- Sesshoumaru...? – perguntou sem resposta. _

_Caminhou lentamente até que seu pé bateu algo. Ajoelhou-se no chão e passou a mão._

_- Sesshoumaru? – perguntou de novo, agora preocupada ao sentir que era a armadura dele. _

_Passou a mão pelo rosto do youkai, sentindo que ele estava gelado._

_- Kami... – sussurrou – O que aconteceu...?_

**Oh, céus! Um reencontro tão esperado, e eu termino esse capítulo só para deixar todos no suspense. Prometo mandar o próximo cap. logo logo, para alegria de vocês. E agradeço a quem lê, e a quem manda reviews com tanto carinho. Gracias...**


	24. Defendendo quem se ama

**Defendendo quem se ama.**

**Bem, quero me desculpar pela demora desse novo capítulo, mas tenho que estudar para um concurso que vou prestar, logo meu tempo está mais corrido. Mas prometo que não abandonarei a fic, está bem? E se alguém sente falta de hentai, saibam que no próximo capítulo vai ter mais um. Os agradecimentos pelas reviews estão no pé da fic, certo? Boa leitura...**

_Satsumi ajoelhou-se ao lado de Sesshoumaru e tentou acordá-lo, mas em vão. Tentou controlar seu pavor ao notar que ele estava de bruços, e seu rosto estava caído sobre uma poça._

_- Sangue...? – perguntou-se ao passar a mão pelo liquido – O que aconteceu com você?_

_Puxou-o com toda força para virá-lo de barriga para cima, e novamente chamou por seu nome numa tentativa de acordá-lo. _

_- Acorde... por favor, Sesshoumaru – disse ela próximo ao ouvido dele._

_Uma respirada profunda dele deixou Satsumi um pouco mais aliviada. Pelo menos, ele estava vivo._

_- Não consigo enxergar nada nessa escuridão... Preciso buscar algo para iluminar a cabana._

_Decidiu correr o risco de ir até o vilarejo rapidamente e pegar uma lamparina. Levantou-se e saiu correndo pela porta, parando apenas para dar uma ordem ao youkai dragão._

_- Não deixe que ninguém se aproxime – ordenou ao animal – Eu volto logo..._

_Disparou em direção ao vilarejo, atravessando o riacho tão rápido que nem parecia que as águas estavam tão geladas. Quando chegou ao vilarejo, nem se preocupou em ver se Hattemaru estava por perto, o que causaria problemas a ela para voltar e ajudar Sesshoumaru. Entrou no casarão, pegando a primeira lamparina que encontrou pelo caminho, depois deu as costas e saiu de novo da casa._

_Correu de volta ao caminho que levava ao riacho, certa de que ninguém a vira._

_- Onde está indo com essa pressa?_

_Satsumi quase deixou a lamparina cair com o susto que tomara. Olhou para a pessoa atrás de si, e após ver quem era, conseguiu respirar novamente._

_- Asuka... – disse para a amiga que a olhava surpresa – Você quase me mata..._

_- A srta é que quer me matar – disse a amiga – Eu estava a sua procura pela mata._

_- Por quê? Aconteceu algo?_

_- Claro... – disse Asuka – Hattemaru a está procurando. E me incumbiu de ajudar. Veja se tem cabimento isso, um frio danado e eu tenho que ficar procurando a srta..._

_- Asuka – interrompeu Satsumi – Eu preciso de uma grande ajuda sua..._

_- O que quer? – disse a amiga já desconfiada._

_- Preciso que arranje uma desculpa para Hattemaru – disse a jovem – Para que ele não me procure._

_- Por quê?_

_- Porque preciso ajudar uma pessoa – respondeu Satsumi – Essa pessoa está muito ferida._

_- Quem é? – perguntou curiosa._

_- Asuka... é o meu youkai..._

_Os olhos de Asuka se arregalaram, e sua boca entreaberta era sinal de que ela queria dizer algo, que com certeza não era bom._

_- Asuka..._

_- Eu direi que a srta já foi dormir... – disse a amiga por fim – Já que me parece inútil tentar dissuadi-la de fazer a besteira de correr para aquele youkai..._

_- Você não sabe como eu ficarei agradecida, Asuka – disse Satsumi sorrindo – Agora, deixe-me ir..._

_Satsumi virou-se e correu até sumir da vista de Asuka. A amiga apenas balançava a cabeça negativamente ao ver a jovem ir em busca de um sonho que com certeza não poderia se tornar realidade._

_- Espero que pelo menos aquele youkai veja seu valor... – disse ela virando-se para voltar para o casarão.

* * *

_

_Yume parou ao lado da cabana, sentindo o cheiro forte do sangue de Sesshoumaru._

_- Vejo que finalmente meu veneno começou a fazer um efeito maior – disse ela aproximando-se lentamente do casebre – Agora, poderei ficar ao seu lado, esperando pela morte lenta e dolorosa que terá..._

_Parou ao ouvir o rugido de alerta do youkai dragão._

_- Acha que você pode me impedir de entrar? – disse rindo – Um youkai inútil como você foi o que sobrou para defender o Grande Senhor das Terras do Oeste?_

_Ela levantou a mão com rapidez, criando um forte vento que jogou o dragão longe. Depois caminhou até a porta da cabana, abrindo-a e sorrindo satisfeita ao encontrar Sesshoumaru inconsciente em meio à escuridão._

_- Você é muito parecido com seu pai... – disse ela chegando perto dele – O mesmo belo rosto... Talvez seja por isso que eu alimente esse ódio tão grande por você também..._

_De repente sentiu uma presença e parou de falar._

_- Não pode ser! – disse ao perceber quem era – Aquela humana? _

_Sentia a presença dela se aproximando rápido, e irritou-se ao perceber que teria que sair dali, já que não poderia matar a humana, afinal ela era propriedade de Hattemaru, que ajudara Yume a voltar a sua forma verdadeira._

_- Maldição! – esbravejou Yume – O que essa garota está fazendo por aqui?_

_Olhou novamente para Sesshoumaru no chão e deu um meio sorriso._

_- Espero que não morra sem que eu veja – disse ela – Seria muito frustrante..._

_Seu corpo transformou-se numa esfera luminosa e ela desapareceu no ar, pouco antes de Satsumi chegar ao local.

* * *

_

_Satsumi estranhou a ausência do youkai dragão parado a porta, mas acreditou que ele tivesse saído para comer ou beber água. Entrou na cabana, e agora com a iluminação pôde ver quanto sangue Sesshoumaru estava perdendo._

_- Vou ajudá-lo... – sussurrou ao ajoelhar-se ao lado dele – Não se preocupe..._

_Rasgou um pedaço do próprio kimono para poder limpar o sangue que ainda escorria do nariz dele. _

_- Você sangra, mas não vejo nenhum ferimento... O que fizeram com você?_

_Tirou a bainha com a espada da cintura dele e decidiu arrancar sua armadura, colocando-as num canto. Viu pela pequena abertura na blusa dele algo que a deixou ainda mais apavorada._

_- O que é isso? – perguntou-se ao abrir um pouco mais a blusa e notar vários hematomas pelo tórax dele._

_Ela tocou levemente um desses arroxeados, e viu pela reação de Sesshoumaru que eles doíam._

_- Me desculpe... me desculpe – disse ela tirando a mão – Eu não queria que isso lhe causasse dor..._

_Limpou o rosto dele, notando que ela própria estava tremendo, mas sabia que não era de frio. Deixou uma lágrima escorrer do rosto e pingar próximo aos lábios do youkai, e logo foi limpá-la. Parou para olhá-lo mais de perto, sem conseguir evitar que outra lágrima também caísse. Sentia o peito apertado com a simples idéia de que ele estivesse sofrendo, que ele pudesse sair da vida dela de vez._

_- Não! – disse abraçando-o apertado – Isso não acontecerá! Você vai melhorar logo..._

_Chorou abraçada ao youkai inconsciente, soluçando em seu ouvido confissões sobre seu amor por ele._

_- Eu o amo demais... não deixe que eu perca a você também... eu não agüentaria isso..._

_Para surpresa de Satsumi, ela sentiu o braço de Sesshoumaru envolver sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto do corpo dele. _

_- Eu não vou morrer... – sussurrou Sesshoumaru._

_Ela parou de chorar e o encarou, primeiro espantada, depois abrindo um enorme sorriso ao vê-lo abrir um pouco os olhos._

_- Você acordou... – disse ela – Que bom que acordou..._

_Abraçou-o novamente, apertando-o ainda mais dessa vez._

_- Satsumi... – disse Sesshoumaru – Você não pode ficar..._

_Ela o soltou e o olhou séria._

_- O quê? – perguntou ela._

_- Você tem que ir embora..._

_- Não... – disse ela acreditando que ele estava fazendo isso por estar ainda com raiva dela._

_- Não é um pedido... – disse ele tentando se sentar – Não a quero aqui..._

_Na verdade, Sesshoumaru sabia que Yume não tardaria a encontrá-lo. Sabia que a youkai estava apenas esperando para pegá-lo num momento propício, onde ele não teria como se defender bem._

_- Por que não pode aceitar minha ajuda? – perguntou Satsumi – Por que não quer que eu fique?_

_- Você não vai ajudar em nada ficando aqui! – disse ele._

_Satsumi se levantou furiosa com a atitude dele. Mesmo machucado ele ainda mantinha-se com um ar de superioridade que chegava a irritar. _

_- Se você prefere ficar sozinho... – disse ela – Eu o deixarei. Eu já não tenho mesmo nada que fazer aqui..._

_Sesshoumaru a olhou apenas de relance, depois desviou seu olhar para a porta, onde sentia a presença de Yume._

"_Você está por perto, não é?" pensou ele "Não vou deixá-la machucar Satsumi!"._

_- Vá embora logo! – gritou ele para Satsumi, assustando-a._

_- Não grite comigo..._

_Sesshoumaru sentia a presença de Yume cada vez mais perto da entrada da cabana, e certo de que se não agisse de forma rude, Satsumi não o deixaria sem uma boa discussão. Caminhou rápido até a jovem e a empurrou até que ela batesse as costas na parede._

_- Vá embora, antes que eu..._

_- Que você o quê? – disse ela encarando-o._

_Sentiu que ela mantinha-se firme a voz, mas que estava com muito medo dele. Não conseguiria fazer aquilo, não era seu desejo apavorar Satsumi._

_- Vá embora... – disse ele soltando-a – Por favor..._

_- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou ela vendo que a expressão do rosto dele mudara – Fale comigo..._

_Antes que Sesshoumaru decidisse contar do perigo que rondava a cabana, sentiu uma dor aguda no peito, que o fez cair de joelhos no chão._

_- Sesshoumaru... – disse Satsumi desesperada – O que está sentindo?_

_O youkai deixou o corpo cair ao chão, voltando a ficar inconsciente. Satsumi ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, tentando acordá-lo, quando a porta se abriu, batendo com força na parede, assustando Satsumi, que viu atordoada a estranha youkai que parava a porta._

_- Vejo que você gosta mesmo dele, não é? – disse Yume._

_- Quem é você? – gritou Satsumi colocando seu corpo em frente a Sesshoumaru para protegê-lo._

_- Eu sou aquela que será lembrada como a youkai que matou Sesshoumaru... – disse ela sorrindo – Gostou?_

_- Até parece que eu deixarei você tocá-lo..._

_- Eu não preciso tocá-lo, humana – disse Yume – Eu só preciso esperar que o efeito do meu ataque acabe com ele..._

_Satsumi deu as costas a Yume e tentou acordar Sesshoumaru, chacoalhando-o e chamando seu nome._

_- Desista, jovem – disse a youkai se aproximando dos dois – Não há mais salvação para ele..._

_- Cale-se! – gritou Satsumi – E saia de perto dele, antes que eu mesma acabe com você!_

_Yume parou surpresa com a coragem de Satsumi. Depois deu uma sonora gargalhada, e agarrou a jovem pelo pescoço._

_- Você tem sorte que eu não posso matá-la! – disse Yume – Mas isso não me impede de causar algum ferimento bastante doloroso em você..._

_Jogou Satsumi contra a parede da cabana, fazendo-a bater as costas e cair imóvel ao chão._

_- Agora, eu vou cuidar de você, Sesshoumaru – disse Yume retirando um pouco mais de seu pó da morte da roupa e jogando-o pelo tórax de Sesshoumaru – Logo, seu corpo sangrará até não haver mais nenhuma gota de sangue nele._

_Satsumi levantou seus olhos e viu a youkai ajoelhada ao lado de Sesshoumaru. Olhou para o canto onde havia deixado a armadura e a bainha com a espada dele. _

"_Tenho que pegar a Tenseiga" pensou Satsumi "Embora ela não seja uma espada para matar..."._

_Aproveitou que a youkai estava concentrada em Sesshoumaru e arrastou-se rápido até a espada, sacando-a da bainha. Levantou-se e correu até a youkai, disposta a mostrar a ela o quanto estava disposta a defender seu amado._

_- Afaste-se dele, sua maldita youkai! – gritou Satsumi atravessando a lâmina da Tenseiga pelo abdômen de Yume._

_- O quê? – perguntou a youkai surpresa com a sensação estranha que a espada lhe causara – Oras, sua humana miserável..._

_Levantou-se e olhou furiosa para Satsumi, que segurava o cabo da Tenseiga. _

_- Acha que me matará com essa maldita espada? – disse Yume retirando a lâmina de dentro do seu corpo – Ela nem ao menos me machucou..._

_Satsumi olhou para o local onde havia acertado a youkai, e viu que o corte nem ao menos sangrara, e que logo o ferimento se fechava, assim como acontecera da vez em que cortara e dedo com a Tenseiga._

_- Você está pedindo para morrer, sua cretina! – gritou Yume caminhando na direção de Satsumi – Se ousar me impedir de terminar meu serviço logo, eu vou arrancar sua cabeça!_

_- Sesshoumaru! – gritou Satsumi - Acorde!_

_- Grite o quanto quiser, humana! – disse Yume levantando a mão cheia do pó venenoso – se você quer tanto ficar ao lado desse youkai, morra junto com ele!_

_Yume lançou o pó na direção do rosto de Satsumi, que só levantou a Tenseiga como defesa e fechou os olhos. Mas antes que o pó alcançasse a jovem humana, algo aconteceu. Uma luz forte, quase cegadora envolveu o corpo de Satsumi, criando uma barreira protetora._

_- O quê? – disse Yume sentindo a pele queimar com o calor que a luz emitia – A espada a protegeu?_

_A luz começou a aumentar, obrigando Yume a dar alguns passos para trás. Logo, a youkai já se encontrava perto da porta, e a barreira já protegia tanto Satsumi quanto Sesshoumaru._

_- O que é isso? – perguntou-se Yume virando-se assustada ao sentir uma presença forte atrás de si._

_- É uma pena que meu estado espiritual não me permita tocá-la, Yume... – disse um vulto masculino – Senão teria prazer em fazê-la pagar pelas atrocidades que está cometendo contra os meus..._

_- Inutaisho? – disse a youkai surpresa ao reconhecer o líder dos youkais cachorros._

_- Mas me contento em saber que meu filho vai fazer isso..._

_- Será? – disse Yume forçando um sorriso para disfarçar seu medo – Será que eu não acabarei com ele primeiro? Sossegue Inutaisho, eu mandarei Sesshoumaru fazer companhia a você... e também àquela criança impura..._

_- Veremos... – disse o espírito se aproximando de Yume – E quanto ao sangue de minha neta, saiba que ele era bem mais limpo que o seu..._

_Yume arregalou os olhos em pavor ao ver o vulto de Inutaisho chegando mais próximo dela. Quase gritou ao senti-lo tocá-la, mas estranhamente ele passou direto por seu corpo, e se dirigiu ao interior da cabana, aproximando-se de Sesshoumaru._

_- Filho... – disse Inutaisho – Acorde, e cuide dessa jovem..._

_Inutaisho desapareceu no ar, confundindo-se com a luz da barreira produzida pela Tenseiga. Satsumi, que até então mantinha seus olhos fechados, até mesmo pela alta claridade, abriu-os enquanto a luz começava a enfraquecer. Olhou para Sesshoumaru, que começava a se mover um pouco, depois procurou pela youkai._

_- Ela desapareceu? – disse Satsumi baixando a Tenseiga – O que aconteceu?_

_Correu até Sesshoumaru, colocando a cabeça dele sobre seu colo._

_- Acorde... Você precisa sair daqui! – disse ela._

_Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se abriram, encontrando os de Satsumi. Ele levou sua mão até o rosto dela, acariciando-o._

_- Eu tenho que cuidar de você... – disse ele – Foi uma ordem a qual eu não posso desobedecer..._

_Satsumi deu um sorriso ao notar que ele já parecia melhor. _

_- Onde ela está? - perguntou ele olhando para a porta aberta._

_- Aquela youkai? – disse Satsumi – Não sei, acho que desapareceu..._

"_Ela fugiu de novo?" pensou ele "Pelo menos ela não machucou Satsumi"._

_- Ela queria mesmo acabar com você – disse Satsumi buscando a armadura e a bainha da Tenseiga – Se não fosse pelo poder de sua espada..._

_- Poder da Tenseiga? – perguntou surpreso – O que aconteceu?_

_Satsumi contou sobre a estranha luz que emanara da espada enquanto ele estava inconsciente e como a youkai havia desaparecido depois disso._

_- A Tenseiga? – disse ele pegando a espada da mão de Satsumi – Ela a protegeu?_

_- Parece que sim – disse Satsumi – E a você também..._

_- Essa espada me surpreende cada vez mais..._

_- Talvez você deva aprender a dar o valor merecido a ela – disse Satsumi._

_- Há muitas coisas as quais eu devo aprender a dar valor, Satsumi – disse encarando a jovem – E isso virá com o tempo..._

_- Você tem todo o tempo do mundo para isso... – disse Satsumi ressentida por não poder dizer o mesmo de si mesma._

_Satsumi olhou para Sesshoumaru, que mantinha o olhar fixo na espada, sem perceber que o youkai a olhava pelo reflexo na lâmina. O que desviou a atenção dele da jovem foram as gotas de sangue que pingaram na espada, manchando a imagem de Satsumi. _

_- Você parece estar sangrando mais do que antes – disse Satsumi._

_- Não se preocupe – disse ele guardando a Tenseiga na cintura – Não é nada de mais. Vamos! Eu vou levá-la para casa._

_Era visível que Sesshoumaru estava enfraquecido, ainda assim ele saiu da cabana, esperando por Satsumi do lado de fora. Ele olhou para os lados, e logo avistou o youkai dragão caído há uma certa distância. _

_- Aquela maldita... – disse ele indo em direção ao animal._

_Satsumi o acompanhou, e os dois encontraram o dragão desacordado. _

_- Ele não parece machucado – disse Satsumi – Talvez só esteja desmaiado..._

_Sesshoumaru demonstrou sua preocupação com o animal com um leve toque em suas costas, enquanto Satsumi colocou-se de joelhos ao lado dele e o acariciou. Logo o animal abria os olhos, rugindo ao ver seus dois protetores._

_- Tenho certeza que você fez o melhor para proteger Sesshoumaru – disse Satsumi – obrigada..._

_- Vamos! – chamou Sesshoumaru – Tenho a impressão de que "ela" logo voltará..._

_Saíram caminhando pela mata, com Sesshoumaru indo à frente. Ele parou ao avistar o riacho, e virou-se, encarando Satsumi com uma expressão bastante séria._

_- Essa será a última vez que eu atravessarei esse riacho, Satsumi – disse ele – Eu acho que você entende o que isso quer dizer._

_Satsumi abaixou a cabeça, confirmando com um fraco sim que havia entendido._

_- Irei atrás daquela youkai, agora – continuou ele – Depois partirei em definitivo dessas terras. Só assim conseguirei reaver a paz que tinha antes._

_Satsumi deu um meio sorriso, então o encarou._

_- Espero que encontre o que deseja, Sesshoumaru... – disse ela atravessando o riacho sozinha – Não há a necessidade de me acompanhar..._

_Sesshoumaru a olhou desaparecer entre a mata, sem olhar para trás, sem dizer-lhe adeus. Teve dúvida se aquele era o fim que queria. Não, não era dúvida, era uma certeza. Tinha certeza que aquele não era o fim que queria. Mas o que poderia fazer? Sabia que nunca estariam juntos para sempre, e fingir que o pouco tempo que teriam juntos era suficiente, era mentir para si mesmo._

_- Um dia... Satsumi... – disse ele virando-se - ...um dia você será feliz...

* * *

_

_Satsumi parou na entrada do vilarejo, olhando para os lados em busca de guardas que pudessem vê-la chegar aquele horário. Ainda era madrugada, e as fogueiras ainda acesas indicavam que os moradores haviam se recolhido para suas casa há pouco tempo. Atravessou o pátio central e entrou no casarão, tentando não fazer barulho para não acordar as criadas e nem Asuka. Foi direto para seu quarto, onde ficou deitada, pensando em Sesshoumaru. Ou havia cansado de chorar por ele, ou já não restavam mais lágrimas para tal, pois elas se recusavam a cair._

_- Talvez... isso seja o certo... – sussurrou no escuro do quarto - ...Talvez, não tenhamos que ficar juntos, nem mesmo por pouco tempo...

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru caminhou até a cachoeira. O frio do lugar com certeza era capaz de afetar um humano, mas não causava nenhum incômodo a ele. Recostou-se em uma pedra, sentindo o vento gelado bater no rosto e esvoaçar os cabelos. O nariz, agora sangrando sem parar já não o irritava mais. Poderia perder todo sangue ali, que nem se importaria. Acabara de deixar para trás coisa muito mais valiosa que seu sangue, do qual ele tinha tanto orgulho de ser tão puro e superior._

_Deixara para trás a chance de dizer a Satsumi o quanto a amava e o quanto ela significava para ele. De dizer que não a culpava pela morte da filha, e que só o fizera por estar tão atordoado no momento. _

_Mas, mais uma vez ele escolhera se afastar quando seu desejo era ficar ao lado da humana. E já nem entendia mais o porque disso. Não era pelo fato dela ser humana, isso já não tinha o menor problema. Aliás, acreditava que só havia se apaixonado por ela ser humana, tão diferente dele próprio, que causava a vontade de conhecê-la cada vez mais._

_Sentiu-se fraco. Pela primeira vez em sua vida sentia-se um ser fraco, incapaz de lutar pelo que queria, e isso o atormentava muito. Mas ainda assim, preferia agüentar o tormento que se apoderava de sua alma a ter que voltar atrás em sua decisão. _

_- Está feito... – sussurrou – Simplesmente feito...

* * *

_

_De longe, Yume observava o youkai próximo à cachoeira. _

_- Maldito! – disse irada – Você e seu pai são dois malditos! Seu pai me deixou com medo pela última vez... e você, Sesshoumaru... eu vou arrancar sua cabeça do seu corpo, e carregá-la em um saco como um prêmio._

_Yume estava tão irritada com o fato do espírito de Inutaisho ter aparecido para defender o filho e ainda por cima mostrar o quanto ela ainda o teme, que decidira lutar com Sesshoumaru tão logo se curasse das queimaduras que a luz emitida pela Tenseiga havia lhe causado._

_- Eu acabarei com você, filho de Inutaisho – disse ela cerrando os dentes – E pegarei essa maldita espada que carrega com você para mim...

* * *

_

**Agradecendo as reviews de:**

**Lili-chan**

**TaiNatsu**

**Juliane.chan1 **

**Nike**

**Kimi Higurashi  
**


	25. A última noite

**Pois bem, já expliquei o motivo dos capítulos estarem demorando mais, mas ainda assim peço desculpas por tal. E quero dizer que este é o penúltimo capítulo. A não ser que o final fique muito comprido e eu tenha que partir em dois. Agradeço muito aos que tiveram saco para ler 20 e tantos cap de uma fic Sessh/OC, o que mataria muitos leitores já no primeiro capitulo. Graças às leitoras fiéis dessa fic é que ela pôde chegar até aqui. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e digo que tem um hentai leve perdido por aí, então para quem curte, espero que ele agrade. No mais, boa leitura!**

_**A última noite**_

_Hattemaru caminhava seguindo a margem do riacho, sem nada com que se preocupar, já que com o começo do inverno tantos os youkais quanto os bandidos costumavam manter-se menos dispostos a perturbar a paz do vilarejo, o que tornava a guarda do lugar fácil._

_Seus olhos estavam voltados para a correnteza, enquanto a melodia das águas alcançava seus ouvidos, sem imaginar a figura que há um bom tempo o seguia. _

_Mas foi preciso apenas o barulho de folhas secas sendo amassadas para que ele se voltasse, já empunhando sua espada. _

_- Espero que não deseje me matar... – disse Yume, que era quem o seguia._

_- O que faz aqui? – perguntou ele guardando a arma._

_- Vim lhe fazer uma pergunta – disse ela – Apenas isso._

_Ele a olhou sem o mínimo interesse._

_- Quero saber o que aquela humana que você ama estava fazendo na cabana, ontem à noite – disse Yume – E ainda por cima, acompanhada de Sesshoumaru..._

_Ele franziu a testa ao ouvir aquilo._

_- O que disse? – perguntou ele._

_- Exatamente o que ouviu..._

_- Satsumi estava em sua casa ontem à noite – disse Hattemaru._

_- Você a viu lá? – disse Yume – Você "passou" a noite com ela, lá?_

_- Não, mas Asuka me..._

_Ele parou ao perceber que fora enganado. Sorriu nervosamente ao descobrir que Asuka e Satsumi eram cúmplices._

_- O que fará? – disse a youkai – Sinceramente, espero que você tenha mais capacidade de manter sua amada longe de Sesshoumaru, ou então, eu terei que matá-la também..._

_Hattemaru a olhou como se dissesse para ela esquecer-se dessa idéia. _

_- Cuide para que ela não o encontre essa noite – sugeriu Yume – Ou então, serei realmente obrigada a matá-la junto com ele..._

_- Nem pense nisso – disse ele._

_- Então faça de tudo para segurá-la – disse Yume – Se é que você consegue isso..._

_A youkai desapareceu numa esfera de luz, deixando Hattemaru irritado com sua risada. Ele então olhou de novo para as águas do riacho. Em seu pensamento, a simples imagem de Satsumi se entregando novamente ao youkai o deixava furioso._

_- Satsumi, você quer me tirar do sério – disse ele – Não ouse me fazer de tolo..._

_Caminhou de volta ao vilarejo, certo de que seu casamento não deveria deixar de acontecer, e de preferência, o mais rápido possível.

* * *

_

_Satsumi olhava pela porta do casarão, observando silenciosamente Asuka plantar algumas flores em um vaso. Deu um sorriso ao notar a flor amarela que se sobressaia entre outras vermelhas e rosas._

"_Narciso" pensou ela "Me lembra ele..."._

_Desviou seu olhar da flor quando notou Hattemaru voltando da mata. Pela pressa dele, algo havia acontecido. _

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Satsumi ao vê-lo se aproximar._

_- Quero falar com você – disse ele seco e entrando no casarão – Venha!_

_Satsumi e Asuka se olharam sem entender, e depois a jovem seguiu o noivo até dentro da casa._

_- Venha até o quarto que foi de seu pai! – disse Hattemaru._

_Satsumi o obedeceu, embora achasse estranho que ele quisesse conversar com ela num quarto fechado. Ela se ajoelhou e esperou que ele também se abaixasse, mas ele permaneceu em pé, andando de um lado para o outro, pensativo._

_-O que deseja falar comigo, Hattemaru? – resolveu ela mesma começar a conversa._

_Ele parou de andar e a encarou, sério demais até mesmo para o Hattemaru que ela conhecia há tempos._

_- Por que você foi atrás dele? – perguntou o noivo._

_- O que...?_

_- Por que foi atrás do youkai? – disse ele de novo._

_- Eu não fui atrás dele..._

_- Você pediu para Asuka mentir dizendo que já havia se recolhido ontem à noite – disse Hattemaru – E foi atrás daquele maldito youkai!_

_- Eu não pedi a Asuka..._

_- Não minta! – gritou ele assustando Satsumi – Eu tenho muitos amigos espalhados por aí, sabia? Não foi difícil um deles vê-la enfiar-se numa cabana para ficar com um youkai!_

_- Eu só estava ajudando – disse ela o encarando com raiva por ter gritado – Eu não tenho que me preocupar com o fato dos seus amigos me verem e virem contar bobagens a você._

_- Como eu posso saber se você estava mesmo o ajudando? Como posso saber se você não estava se entregando àquele ser novamente?_

_- Como ousa insinuar isso? – disse ela se levantando – - Eu fui ajudá-lo, e pronto! Você não é obrigado a acreditar em mim, mas também não tem o direito de duvidar de minha palavra!_

_- E eu não tenho motivos para duvidar? – disse Hattemaru – Sabendo o que sei, de tudo que aconteceu entre os dois... Não tenho mesmo motivo para duvidar de que estivesse cedendo mais uma vez aos caprichos daquele youkai? _

_Satsumi ia responder a pergunta, mas Hattemaru fez sinal para que ela não falasse. A expressão dele mudou, saindo de séria para sofrida em poucos segundos._

_- Eu tenho medo, Satsumi – disse ele – Tenho medo que mais uma vez você deixe de cumprir com sua palavra... e que escolha ficar com ele..._

_- Não se preocupe... – disse ela – Ele não me quer mais ao lado dele... E eu tenho uma promessa para cumprir ao meu pai..._

_- Então...?_

_- Eu me casarei com você – disse Satsumi – Quando quiser..._

_Ela o olhou, mostrando toda a tristeza que aquela decisão lhe causava, mas o amor cego de Hattemaru não o deixava perceber a verdade. A verdade de que o coração de Satsumi jamais sentiria por ele um por cento sequer do que sentia por Sesshoumaru. E que se ela ia se casar com ele, não era por nada mais que obrigação._

_- Amanhã – disse ele – Então se case comigo amanhã!_

_Ela o olhou sem entusiasmo._

_- Então... – disse ela - ...que seja amanhã..._

_Um enorme sorriso se formou nos lábios de Hattemaru, que estava certo de que agora seu futuro ao lado da mulher que amava estava garantido. Satsumi apenas encarava o chão, tentando não desistir de cometer aquela loucura. _

_- Mal posso esperar, Satsumi – disse ele por fim se agachando frente a ela – Só de imaginar que amanhã a terei para mim..._

_Ela se desvencilhou da tentativa dele de beijá-la, e se levantou._

_- Vou ajudar Asuka – disse ela saindo do quarto._

_Saiu do casarão a procura de ar puro para respirar. Além de sentir-se mal pelo casamento, o simples fato de ter permanecido no quarto onde o pai passara tanto tempo preso por causa da doença roubava dela todo o ar. Hattemaru saiu do casarão logo em seguida, indo tratar de assuntos referentes ao casamento antecipado. Asuka notou a expressão da jovem, e parou de mexer em suas flores para aproximar-se dela._

_- Já posso imaginar o motivo da conversa – disse Asuka – Ele descobriu que a srta passou a noite fora, não é?_

_- Sim – respondeu Satsumi sentando-se no degrau da escada._

_- E o sermão? Foi bom? – disse a amiga séria._

_- Não houve sermão... – disse a jovem – Foi algo bem pior, ao meu ver..._

_- O que foi? – perguntou Asuka preocupada._

_- Eu me casarei com Hattemaru..._

_- Isso não é novidade – interrompeu a amiga._

_- ... amanhã! – concluiu Satsumi chamando a atenção da amiga para a seriedade do assunto._

_- Oh... – limitou-se a dizer Asuka._

_Satsumi olhou para o céu, como se de lá viesse a resposta a todas suas dúvidas daquele momento._

_- Será que meu pai está vendo tudo isso? – perguntou ela – Será que ele vê a dor que corrompe meu coração nesse momento?_

_O silêncio foi a resposta que ela já esperava. _

_- Vou para o meu quarto – disse Satsumi se levantando – Só sairei de lá amanhã, pela manhã. Não deixe que ninguém me perturbe, Asuka._

_Entrou novamente no casarão, e rumou para o quarto, onde se trancou, disposta a passar o último dia livre de sua vida na mais completa solidão. Sem a presença de ninguém do vilarejo que pudesse sentir o desejo de dar-lhe os parabéns, naquele momento onde só queria desaparecer._

_Sentou-se no futon, braços cruzados de frio, olhando para a parede, como se ali ela visse o próprio futuro. Mexeu-se apenas quando teve uma crise de tosse, tão violenta que a fez deitar-se de bruços na cama por alguns minutos. Quando conseguiu se recompor, olhou no tecido alvo do futon, e viu todo o sangue que acabara de expelir. Passou sua mão pelo liquido vermelho, deixando que um sorriso nervoso escapasse. _

_- Fico imaginado... – sussurrou - ... se há alguém em todas essas terras capaz de passar por tanta coisa ruim em tão pouco tempo..._

_Não conteve a raiva que começava a sentir de sua vida. Cravou as unhas no tecido do futon e o rasgou. Liberou parte de sua frustração destruindo-o por inteiro. Resolveu descontar um pouco mais de seus sentimentos de fracasso e incapacidade levantando-se e destruindo alguns enfeites do quarto, sorrindo como se tivesse perdido de vez a razão._

_Pensou em rasgar também o kimono vermelho, que comprara pensando em Sesshoumaru, mas contentou-se em apenas jogá-lo ao chão, ainda mais quando notou algo que havia guardado dentro dele, quando o havia dobrado._

_- O que eu faço com você? – perguntou deixando-se cair de joelhos no chão, ao lado da faixa azul de seda que uma vez entregara ao youkai – O que eu faço com você, meu coração...?_

_Pegou a faixa na mão e ficou olhando aquela peça de tecido fino, tentando descobrir um fim para ela._

_- Só me livrando de você eu poderei suportar o pouco de vida que me resta... – sussurrou – Afinal, uma pessoa sem coração não sofre..._

_Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, encontrando com Asuka na sala da casa. Estendeu a mão com a faixa para a amiga e ordenou firme._

_- Queime! – disse ela – Certifique-se de que sobraram apenas as cinzas disso..._

_- O que é isso? – perguntou Asuka._

_- Algo que entreguei a quem amava... – respondeu Satsumi entregando a faixa e dando as costas para voltar ao quarto - ... e que me foi devolvido, como se não tivesse nenhum valor..._

_Asuka apenas olhou a faixa na mão, sem entender qual o motivo de se destruir algo tão belo e ao que parecia, de valor tão forte para a jovem Satsumi.

* * *

_

_O youkai dragão olhava para seu dono, que já estava sentado no mesmo lugar há um bom tempo. Desde que chegaram na cachoeira, Sesshoumaru havia se recostado a uma pedra e ali vira o sol se levantar no horizonte, depois chegar ao seu ápice e agora começar a descer do outro lado, pronto para entregar o dia à escuridão da noite. E ele lá, imóvel, em um silêncio que chegava a ser atordoante. Apenas olhando para um ponto ao longe, como se estivesse realmente mergulhado em seus pensamentos, sem se importar com o frio cortante, nem com o sangue que pingava do nariz. _

_Só acordou de seu transe quando ouviu barulhos de passos se aproximando. Estava tão concentrado nos pensamentos que nem conseguia distinguir se era um humano ou um youkai. Virou apenas um pouco o olhar para receber o visitante que o incomodaria._

_- Com licença – disse a voz feminina._

_Virando um pouco mais a cabeça, ele pôde notar que já vira aquela mulher em algum lugar._

_- Eu não desejo incomodá-lo..._

_- Já o fez! – interrompeu Sesshoumaru._

_- Vim em nome de uma amiga – continuou a pessoa._

_- Vá embora! – disse ele friamente – Qualquer que seja o motivo não me interessa..._

_- Ouça pelo menos o que tenho a dizer – insistiu a desconhecida._

_- Não! – disse Sesshoumaru se levantando e pronto para deixar o local._

_- Veja isto... – disse a pessoa sem conseguir voltar o olhar do youkai para ela – Olhe... é algo que sei que irá reconhecer..._

_Sesshoumaru olhou apenas de relance, vendo que a mulher lhe estendia a mão com algo pendurado entre os dedos._

"_A faixa de Satsumi..." reconheceu ele surpreso._

_- Parece que você a reconhece – disse a mulher ao notar o olhar fixo de Sesshoumaru no objeto._

_- Quem é você? – disse ele._

_- Uma criada pessoal de Satsumi-hime – disse a mulher – Meu nome é..._

_- O que quer? – interrompeu ele._

_- Apenas entregar-lhe isso – disse ela – Sei que Satsumi deseja que você fique com isso._

_- Não quero... Leve-a de volta a dona..._

_- Ela não se sente mais dona disso – disse a mulher –Ela pediu que eu a queimasse, que a reduzisse a cinzas..._

_- Então obedeça à ordem de sua senhora – disse Sesshoumaru._

_- Não posso! – disse ela esticando o braço um pouco mais perto do youkai – Se você quiser, pode fazer isso..._

_- Eu não quero essa faixa – disse ele – Ela não tem mais nenhum valor para mim._

_- Então queime-a! – disse ela – Acredito que essa seja uma honra sua... Acabar com algo que parece ter sido dado a você com tanto amor..._

_A mulher deixou a faixa no chão, poucos passos à frente de Sesshoumaru e deu as costas, pronta para desaparecer pelo mesmo caminho pelo qual viera. O youkai apenas olhava para a peça de tecido azul no chão, quase sendo levada pelo vento forte._

_- Espere! – disse ele fazendo a mulher parar – Como ela está?_

_- Infeliz... – respondeu simplesmente – Como mais ela poderia estar nesse momento? Sabendo que se casará com alguém que não ama, e ainda por cima fazendo isso por causa de uma expectativa que nunca será alcançada..._

"_Casar?" pensou espantado "Satsumi irá se casar?"._

_- Do que está falando? – perguntou ele – Que história de casamento é essa?_

_A mulher se virou e o encarou ainda mais surpresa._

_- Você não sabia? – disse ela – Satsumi aceitou se casar com Hattemaru..._

_- O quê?_

_- Apenas para cumprir uma promessa feita ao pai – continuou a mulher – Ela vai aceitar ser infeliz para o resto da vida, só por causa de uma maldita promessa..._

_- Então essa decisão partiu dela?_

_- O que ela tinha a perder? – disse a mulher – Ela já não tinha a você, nem à criança que gerava, então, não tinha nada mais a perder..._

_- Ainda assim – disse Sesshoumaru voltando a olhar a faixa – Ela decidiu se casar._

_- Você é mesmo cego, não é? – disse a mulher num rompante de intolerância – Não vê que ela o ama, e que se você dissesse que ficaria ao seu lado, ela largaria tudo._

_- Então por que ela vai se casar? – disse Sesshoumaru perdoando as palavras ofensivas da mulher._

_- Por que ela acredita que é o único jeito de conseguir preencher um vazio na vida dela..._

_- Preencher um vazio? – disse num tom de desconfiança – Isso é estranho..._

_- Ela só se casará para poder ter filhos... – disse a mulher – Sem nem imaginar que nem isso conseguirá..._

_Sesshoumaru a olhou esperando por uma explicação melhor. A mulher apenas abaixou os olhos e fitou o chão._

_- Eu me sinto culpada por não ter dito a ela algo que o doutor me revelou quando ela perdeu aquela criança..._

_- Minha criança – disse ele como se a estivesse corrigindo – O que o tal doutor disse?_

_- Que seria quase impossível que ela voltasse a ter um filho novamente – disse a mulher._

_Sesshoumaru permaneceu inexpressivo, mas sentiu uma dor atingir-lhe o peito com aquela notícia. _

_- Vá! – disse ele friamente – Não há nada que eu possa fazer em relação a isso..._

_- Não há mesmo nada – disse a mulher – Por isso mesmo ela vai entregar-se a um homem que não ama, pois não há mais nada que você possa fazer para melhorar a vida dela._

_A mulher saiu caminhando novamente, sem esperar por alguma outra palavra de Sesshoumaru. Ele resolveu deixá-la ir embora, sem se preocupar em perguntar o nome dela, o que deixou Yume, que assistia a tudo de longe, bastante aliviada._

"_Ele não pode descobrir a verdade pela boca de outra pessoa" pensou ela empoleirada em cima de uma alta árvore desfolhada "Eu mesma quero contar-lhe toda a história!"._

_Sesshoumaru ainda ficou olhando para a faixa, jogada ao chão, por algum tempo. Depois se aproximou a pegou, levando-a consigo de vez.

* * *

_

_Satsumi abriu a porta e gritou por Asuka. Uma das criadas disse que ela havia saído e que disse que logo voltaria._

_- Diga a ela para vir ao meu quarto quando chegar – disse Satsumi trancando-se novamente no aposento._

_Ela foi até o canto do quarto e pegou o embrulho com o traje que Hattemaru havia lhe dado no dia anterior. Colocou-o sobre o futon rasgado, ajeitando todas suas peças. Havia acabado de tomar um banho, e uma vez que estava nua, resolveu experimentar a roupa, para ver como ficaria dentro dela._

_Pegou a peça na ponta dos dedos, e começou a vesti-la lentamente, sentindo a maciez da seda em contato com a pele. Havia um pequeno espelho no canto do quarto, e foi nele que ela se olhou, sentindo-se pela primeira vez, entregue totalmente a Hattemaru. Agora, até mesmo usando o traje que ele escolhera para o casamento, sabia que seria dele, pelo resto de sua vida, mesmo que isso a entristecesse._

_Ouviu o som de batidas na porta, e sabia que era Asuka, então a abriu rapidamente._

_- A srta pediu que eu viesse aqui? – disse a amiga._

_- Sim , Asuka – disse Satsumi – Quero que veja para mim, se há algo que precise ser ajustado nessa roupa._

_- Parece que um vendaval passou por este quarto – disse a amiga causando um sorriso em Satsumi._

_Asuka a olhou, tão bela e infeliz vestida no kimono azul, procurando pelo menor detalhe que necessitasse de um conserto._

_- Ele está perfeito na srta – disse Asuka – Infelizmente..._

_- Infelizmente, Asuka? – repetiu a jovem sem entender – Que eu me lembre, você sempre torceu bastante para que eu me casasse com Hattemaru._

_- Sim, isso é verdade – disse a amiga – Mas não posso fingir que não vejo essa tristeza no seu olhar, hime._

_- Isso passa, Asuka – disse Satsumi terminando de amarrar a faixa do kimono – Mesmo que demore..._

_Asuka ia falar algo quando Satsumi teve outra crise de tosse, curvando-se com a dor que isso causava._

_- Satsumi... – disse ela._

_A jovem apontou um pano em cima do futon rasgado e Asuka o pegou. Satsumi colocou-o sobre a boca, tentando evitar que sujasse sua roupa de casamento, como se isso importasse para ela. Terminada a crise, Satsumi encarou a amiga com um meio sorriso no rosto._

_- Veja pelo lado bom, Asuka – disse ela – Talvez eu não viva por muito tempo nessa tristeza..._

_- Hime... – disse a amiga abraçando-a – Não fale assim... Entristece-me vê-la dessa forma._

_- Certo, Asuka – disse Satsumi – Eu não vou me mostrar tão derrotada..._

_Ela voltou a se olhar no pequeno espelho, ajeitando todos os detalhes da roupa, até que não agüentou mais segurar as lágrimas._

_- Não chore, Satsumi – disse Asuka._

_- Não quero chorar, mas não há mais nada que eu possa fazer – disse a jovem._

_- Você é a dona de sua vida, hime – disse a amiga – Como não há mais nada a se fazer? Mesmo que não possa ficar ao lado de quem ama, não quer dizer que tenha que estar ao lado de alguém por quem não nutre nenhum sentimento além da amizade..._

_- Asuka, não posso mais uma vez fugir ao meu destino – disse Satsumi – Há muito tempo ele já foi decidido..._

_- Talvez seu pai fique mais feliz onde ele está, sabendo que a srta também está feliz – disse Asuka._

_- Eu tenho que cumprir com minha palavra... – disse Satsumi limpando os olhos – E o que me consola é o fato de que poderei dar a ele muitos netos..._

_- Não, não poderá! – disse Asuka colocando-se à frente da jovem._

_- O quê? – disse Satsumi surpresa – Do que está falando?_

_- A srta não poderá ter mais filhos – soltou de vez Asuka – Segundo palavras do próprio doutor que cuidou da srta após você ter perdido sua filha..._

_- Mentira... – disse Satsumi encarando Asuka sem acreditar – Você só está dizendo isso para me fazer desistir..._

_- Como eu queria que fosse mentira, Satsumi – disse Asuka – Mas não é... e eu só não lhe contei isso até hoje, porque sei o quanto isso a machucaria..._

_Satsumi balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto se afastava da amiga. _

_- Satsumi..._

_- Asuka, por favor... – disse ela – Diga que é mentira..._

_- Me perdoe, Satsumi – disse a amiga – É uma verdade que a srta merecia saber a muito tempo..._

_- Que tipo de mulher eu sou...? – perguntou-se Satsumi – Não consigo nem gerar uma criança... Coisa que qualquer mulher, mesmo as que não possuem caráter, respeito, decência, consegue... e eu, não consigo nem ao menos isso... O que eu sou, afinal?_

_- Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa..._

_- Meu pai sentiria ódio de mim ao saber que nunca deixarei um herdeiro para esse vilarejo..._

_- Seu pai a amava – disse Asuka – Ele jamais a odiaria por isso..._

_Satsumi saiu do quarto correndo, em prantos. Deixou o casarão e correu para a mata, perdendo-se da vista de alguns guardas que apenas a olharam sem entender nada. O céu, já completamente escuro, trazia também uma companheira, a neve. Neve que acabara de começar a cair, e em pouco tempo já cobriria todo o chão, transformado-o num lindo tapete alvo._

_Satsumi correu o máximo que conseguiu, até tropeçar em uma pedra e cair de joelhos no chão. Afundou os dedos na fina camada de gelo, amaldiçoando-se por sua fraqueza, depois se levantou e passou a caminhar, já certa de não querer voltar para casa. _

_Estava seguindo a margem do riacho, que com certeza a levaria até a cachoeira em pouco tempo._

_Sesshoumaru sentiu a tênue presença de Satsumi, bem distante do local onde ele se encontrava._

_- O que ela está fazendo por aqui? – perguntou olhando para o lado onde a sentia – Nesse tempo..._

_Parou a caminhada que fazia enquanto pensava justamente na humana e esperou._

_- Onde ela está indo? – se perguntou ao notar que ela se afastava cada vez mais._

_Satsumi parou ao sentir os pés descalços começarem a congelar. Tentou se cobrir mais com o kimono, mas este era fino demais para protegê-la de um frio tão grande. Olhou para trás, o caminho de onde havia vindo, mas decidiu não voltar para casa, queria distância de tudo que a lembrasse de sua vida, e se tivesse que morrer andando pela mata em meio à neve o faria, já que agora não tinha mesmo mais nada que a fizesse querer permanecer naquele mundo. Lembrou-se então dele, a única pessoa a quem queria ver antes de desistir de vez de tudo._

_- Sesshoumaru... – sussurrou soltando fumaça pela boca – Eu queria que estivesse aqui... Eu estou com tanto medo...

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos. Mesmo distante, mesmo sendo impossível ouvi-la, ele sabia que ela o chamava, sabia que Satsumi o queria próximo a ela naquele momento. Voltou a encarar o caminho do qual sentia a presença dela, agora parada em algum lugar, ainda ouvindo na mente a voz dela chamando seu nome.

* * *

_

_Satsumi olhou para o céu, deixando que a neve tocasse seu rosto, misturando-se as lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos negros._

_- Sesshoumaru... – gritou ela com todo o ar dos pulmões – Eu estou com medo... Ajude-me... – seu último grito fora cheio de tristeza, pela certeza de que ele não apareceria, que não o veria nunca mais.

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru sentiu o coração parar por alguns segundos enquanto ouvia o grito desesperado de Satsumi. Sabia que nenhum ser vivo se encontrava ao lado dela naquele momento, mesmo assim ela estava apavorada.._

_- Satsumi... – sussurrou passando a correr de encontro a ela._

_Sentia a presença dela cada vez mais perto, enquanto seus passos mal tocavam o chão devido à rapidez com que corria. Logo viu seu vulto em meio à escuridão da mata, de costas para ele, chamando por seu nome num sussurro quase inaudível. Correu um pouco mais até aproximar-se dela._

_- Satsumi... – chamou ele fazendo-a se virar e a agarrando num abraço apertado e protetor – Eu estou aqui... Não há o que temer..._

_A jovem sentiu que suas pernas adormeciam e deixou que o peso de seu corpo fosse sustentado pelo youkai._

_- Sesshoumaru..._

_- Shhhh – fez ele – Não diga nada... Estamos juntos agora..._

_Ele a pegou no colo, sentindo o quão gélida ela estava e passou a caminhar. Satsumi encostou sua cabeça no ombro do youkai e fechou os olhos, esperando que ao abri-los novamente não descobrisse que aquilo era apenas um sonho._

_Ele a levou até a cabana, o local que pertencia aos dois desde que começaram a se amar. O único problema do lugar naquele momento era o frio que tomava conta dele. Olhou para Satsumi, que dormia sossegada em seus braços e resolveu permanecer por lá, e a aqueceria o tempo todo. Deitou-a no chão por alguns segundos, apenas para se desfazer da armadura e da parte de cima de sua roupa. Depois tirou o kimono da jovem, que se encontrava molhado pela neve e colocou nela sua roupa. Viu que ela abrira um pouco os olhos para vê-lo arrumá-la, mas depois voltou a fechá-los. _

_Sentou-se encostado na parede, com Satsumi entre suas pernas, abraçada a ele e com as pernas encolhidas. _

_- Logo o frio passará... – disse ele – Não se preocupe, eu não a deixarei senti-lo muito tempo..._

_O corpo dela logo começou a se aquecer, nem parecendo estar em meio ao frio de uma noite de inverno. Tudo porque o corpo de Sesshoumaru a aquecia, dividindo o calor dele com ela. Satsumi nem tremia mais, e suas pernas começavam a arriscar se esticarem. _

_- Satsumi... – chamou ele baixinho sem resposta. _

_Ela continuava dormindo, e para sua surpresa parecia estar sonhando, já que um pequeno sorriso se formou em seu rosto._

_- Do que você estava com medo... – sussurrou ao ouvido dela - ... eu não deixaria nada machucá-la..._

_Ela se mexeu um pouco, acomodando-se melhor nos braços dele, enquanto a mão do youkai passeava pelo seu cabelo, num carinho que a deixava ainda mais segura._

_Sesshoumaru desceu sua mão para o rosto de Satsumi, deixando os dedos contornarem os lábios da jovem humana que conseguira domar seu coração. Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se dos beijos ardentes que aqueles lábios lhe deram, e que mesmo na primeira vez já se mostraram totalmente seus, e que agora corriam o risco de pertencer a outro homem._

"_Não!" gritou em sua mente ao pensar no fato dela se casar com outro "Eu não permitirei!"._

_Levou seus lábios aos dela, num toque leve, mas carregado de calor, tanto que fez Satsumi acordar surpresa. Os olhos dele conseguiam enxergar na escuridão os dela, que se fixavam também nos dele, mesmo que ela não o visse._

_O silêncio ecoava as palavras de amor que só se formavam na mente dos dois, num receio tolo de expressá-las em voz alta e depois descobrir que foram em vão._

_Ele repetiu o ato, beijou-a de novo, só que dessa vez de forma ardente, enlouquecida, recebendo dela a resposta na mesma intensidade. As línguas se tocaram, relembrando-os do gosto um do outro. A mão de Sesshoumaru, descendo agora até a cintura de Satsumi, forçando o corpo da jovem contra o seu, os seios dela mal cobertos por sua roupa tocando o tórax do youkai, causando um arrepio de desejo nos dois._

_- Ainda sou o dono do seu coração? – sussurrou ele quebrando o beijo entre os dois – Mesmo depois de tudo o que fiz...?_

_- Meu coração será seu eternamente... – respondeu ela - ... Mesmo que não estejamos juntos... ele não será de ninguém mais..._

_Os lábios do youkai, agora encontrando o pescoço de Satsumi, beijando-o com delicadeza. Ele colocou sua mão por dentro da roupa dela, pousando-a sobre o ombro da jovem e fazendo com que o traje de algodão deslizasse até o antebraço._

_Satsumi percorreu todo o peito de Sesshoumaru com seus dedos, fazendo o caminho para baixo, até encontrar o laço da calça dele e desfazendo-o. Passou as costas da mão sobre o tecido, sentindo o quanto ele estava excitado, antes de liberá-lo daquela barreira. Um gemido baixo de Sesshoumaru mostrou o quanto o simples toque dela o deixava louco. Ela enfiou a mão dentro da calça, pousando-a sobre o sexo dele, enquanto a outra mão puxava a cabeça do youkai de encontro ao seu colo, onde ele passava apenas a ponta de sua língua sobre o seio esquerdo dela._

_Satsumi sentia-se feliz de novo. Mesmo que aquela felicidade só durasse o tempo em que eles estivessem se entregando ao calor irresistível do sexo, e que depois ela tivesse que voltar para sua realidade, ainda assim ela aproveitaria ao máximo aquela sensação._

_A mão de Sesshoumaru desceu de encontro ao sexo de Satsumi, e seus dedos tocaram a umidade do local num intenso carinho._

_As bocas voltaram a se tocar, num beijo que agora beirava ao violento, tamanha a força com que os lábios se apertavam, unidos às mordidas que pareciam querer cortar a pele frágil._

_Satsumi conteve um gemido ao sentir um dedo do youkai escorregar para dentro de sua feminilidade e mover-se lá dentro como uma prévia do que Sesshoumaru faria com ela depois. Ela teve que levar sua mão a dele, forçando-o a parar antes que ela se entregasse ao prazer._

_Ele a deitou no chão rústico e frio, mas que não era capaz de competir e vencer o calor que percorria o corpo dos amantes. Retirou seu dedo de dentro de Satsumi e o levou até os lábios, passando a língua por ele e sentindo o gosto doce que o prazer dela tinha. Separou as pernas dela com as suas, deitando-se sobre a mulher que amava, penetrando-a com desejo, entrando por completo nela._

_- Ahnnn... – gemeu Satsumi ao sentir Sesshoumaru mais uma vez tomá-la como sua._

_Ele entrava e saía dela com calma, tentando levá-la ao ápice do prazer antes de buscar seu próprio orgasmo. Sentia o sexo dela contrair-se contra o seu, tornando o ato ainda mais prazeroso. Conseguia ouvir o coração dela bater acelerado, misturando-se com o barulho da respiração ofegante dela, como uma melodia aos ouvidos._

_Ele já não a beijava, deixara-se hipnotizar pelos gemidos dela, e ficou apenas observando o modo como ela mordia o lábio inferior a cada vez que ele entrava e saía dela._

_- Sesshou... – sussurrou ela rendendo-se ao orgasmo que a fez puxar o corpo dele contra o seu ainda mais apertado._

_Sesshoumaru aumentou seu ritmo para que seu orgasmo não demorasse muito mais. Sentiu o calor que antecipava o prazer e deixou que ele se concluísse sem impedimento, deixando seu sêmen quente inundar o corpo de Satsumi, marcando mais uma vez o corpo dela como seu._

_Deixou o corpo cair ao lado do dela, puxando Satsumi para que ela colocasse sua cabeça sobre o peito dele, o que ela fez, ficando ouvindo as batidas do coração do youkai._

_Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto se recuperavam do cansaço. Ou talvez estivessem procurando pelas palavras certas para expressar tudo o queriam. _

_- A partir desse momento, Satsumi... – disse ele passando a mão pelas costas da humana – Você ficará ao meu lado, direto..._

_- O quê? – perguntou ela sem entender._

_- Não a deixarei ir embora, pois seu lugar é ao meu lado..._

_- Até o fim? – perguntou ela._

_- Além do fim... – respondeu ele surpreendendo Satsumi._

_- Além do fim... – repetiu ela numa interrogação._

_- Eu já disse que a encontrarei novamente... – disse ele – Mesmo que demore, ainda assim, eu a encontrarei, pois você me pertence... eternamente..._

_- Acredita mesmo nisso...? – teve a pergunta interrompida por uma dor aguda nas costas, que a fez tentar se afastar de Sesshoumaru – O que...?_

_- Acalme-se – disse ele calmamente – Tanto acredito nisso, que deixarei em você uma marca... tão pessoal, que quando sua alma reencarnar em outro corpo, levará essa marca junto. Assim, eu a reencontrarei..._

_- Está doendo..._

_- Já está terminado – disse ele finalizando o desenho de uma meia lua na parte inferior das costas dela – Pronto... logo cicatrizará..._

_Ele lambeu dos dedos o pouco sangue que havia arrancado de Satsumi. Depois a abraçou bem forte, protegendo-a do frio que ela começava a sentir de novo._

_- Quem sabe, se em outra vida, eu não te darei uma filha novamente... – disse Satsumi – Já que eu falhei em fazê-lo nessa vida..._

_- Você não falhou em nada... – interrompeu ele – Não se culpe pelas decisões estranhas do destino... _

_Ela apertou-se contra ele, e sussurrou um sim baixinho. Depois fechou os olhos, imaginando quanto tempo ainda teria ao lado de seu amado. Sesshoumaru notou quando a respiração dela se acalmou, e ao olhá-la, viu que dormia novamente._

_- Amo você... – sussurrou ele pouco antes de também ceder ao sono.

* * *

_

_Hattemaru olhou para o quarto vazio de Satsumi e depois se virou com uma expressão de raiva para Asuka._

_- Dormindo, você disse? – disse ele para a mulher que havia dito que sua noiva já se encontrava na cama – Vocês acreditam que podem me fazer de idiota?_

_- Sr Hattemaru, eu... – tentou arranjar uma desculpa Asuka._

_Um tapa dado pelo chefe da guarda a impediu de continuar a falar. A mulher caiu no chão, com sangue escorrendo do lábio inferior._

_- Você pagará por isso, Asuka! – disse ele antes de passar por ela e sair do casarão._

_Ele sabia que Satsumi havia saído pela mata, pois os guardas o haviam avisado, mas resolveu perguntar a Asuka, para que tivesse certeza de que ela ajudava Satsumi a se encontrar com o youkai._

_- Eu vou procurar por Satsumi – avisou ele aos guardas da noite._

_- Deseja que o sigamos? – ofereceu-se um dos guardas._

_- Não! – disse ele sério colocando sua espada na bainha e pegando uma lamparina – Eu tenho muito a conversar com ela, a sós!_

_Hattemaru saiu em direção à mata, certo de que arrancaria Satsumi dos braços do youkai, e depois a trancaria dentro de sua casa até que eles estivessem casados e seu casamento consumido._

_Ao chegar próximo do riacho, ouviu um assovio vindo do alto de uma árvore. Olhou para cima e encontrou Yume, sentada em um galho, sorridente não se sabe com o que._

_- O que quer? – perguntou ele impaciente._

_- Vejo que chegou a nossa hora! – disse ela descendo num pulo – Parece que nossa festa vai começar._

_- Não encha minha paciência – disse Hattemaru olhando em direção da cabana – Já que você não matou aquele youkai, eu o farei!_

_- Deixe-o comigo – disse Yume – Cuide de sua amada..._

_- Eu cuidarei dela... – disse ele._

_- Espere aqui por algum tempo – sugeriu a youkai – Eu tirarei Sesshoumaru de dentro da cabana, e terminarei minha luta com ele. Aí você pega sua amada, e a carrega para casa._

_- Não! – disse Hattemaru – Eu quero vê-lo morrer..._

_- Você é quem morrerá se tentar tirar aquela jovem de lá – disse Yume – Acalme-se! E espere até que eu tire Sesshoumaru de lá..._

_Ela começou a caminhar, sem esperar pela resposta do chefe da guarda, pois sabia que ele aceitaria seu conselho._

_- Satsumi... – disse Hattemaru baixo – Mas uma vez você me passou para trás...

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos, completamente vermelhos de raiva, ao sentir a presença de Yume nos arredores._

"_Maldita! Você aparece somente quando estou com Satsumi"._

_Olhou para a jovem, deitada sobre seu peito, dormindo profundamente. _

_Ouviu seu nome ser chamado por Yume, que devia estar do lado de fora da cabana, num tom baixo e perceptível somente para sua audição de youkai._

"_Eu vim para lutar..." disse Yume "Largue essa humana aí e me siga..."._

_Era tudo o que ele queria ouvir, que ela finalmente terminaria sua luta com ele. Ele sabia que Yume acreditava que ele estava mais fraco após ser atingido pelos efeitos do estranho pó que ela lhe tacara, mas para engano dela, o ataque só causara sangramento, nenhum outro efeito maior. _

_Retirou Satsumi de cima de si, colocando-a sobre sua blusa, e cobrindo-a com o kimono com o qual ela estava vestida antes, que ainda estava molhado, mas era bem melhor do que ficar no vento. Não quis acordá-la para que ela não pensasse que mais uma vez ele a mandava embora de sua vida._

_- Eu voltarei logo... – disse dando um último beijo nos lábios dela – Voltarei antes mesmo que acorde..._

_Saiu da cabana, vestindo apenas a calça de seu traje e com a Tenseiga na cintura, além da faixa que ganhara de Satsumi, que agora ficaria amarrada na bainha da espada, para evitar que se perdesse. _

_- Aí está você... – disse Yume ao vê-lo sair pela porta – Vamos?_

_Ela saiu caminhando pela mata, sendo seguida por ele que nem imaginava onde ela o levaria. Ela estava tão despreocupada com a luta que até mesmo cantava uma estanha canção._

_- É até uma alegria lutar com um youkai tão belo e praticamente desnudo – brincou ela – Mas acho que deveria ter se vestido para essa ocasião._

_- O modo como eu me visto não interfere no meu modo de lutar – disse Sesshoumaru sério – Então, cale-se e encontre logo o lugar onde terminaremos nossa conversa._

_Yume deu uma gargalhada com a resposta de Sesshoumaru, depois caminharam em silêncio até chegarem ao mesmo descampado onde lutaram pela primeira vez._

_- Pronto! – disse ela virando-se de frente para ele – Chegamos!_

_Sesshoumaru a encarou furiosamente, sabendo que enfim chegara a hora de acabar com aquela youkai que já deveria ter morrido há muito tempo.

* * *

_

_Hattemaru abriu a porta da cabana, segurando na mão a lamparina. Franziu a testa, irritado ao notar Satsumi deitada no chão. Deixou a lamparina no chão, próxima à porta e se aproximou da jovem. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, e passou a mão delicadamente pelos cabelos dela, causando uma agitação que a fez descobrir-se do kimono, que estava apenas jogado sobre seu corpo. Um grito de ódio parou na garganta de Hattemaru ao notar que ela não estava vestida com o traje que ele lhe dera para ser usado no casamento. Ela estava nua, sinal claro de que se entregara ao youkai._

_Sentiu o sangue ferver ao olhar aquele corpo, tão belo, beirando a perfeição, e que devia ser somente dele e imaginar que o youkai o havia tocado, que o havia possuído._

"_Maldito!" pensou irado "Ela deveria ser só minha!"._

_Passou a mão pelo rosto de Satsumi, segurando seu queixo e aproximando seus lábios do ouvido dela._

_- Então isso é o amor que você deseja? – sussurrou ele._

_A jovem se remexeu um pouco e sorriu, acreditando ser Sesshoumaru que lhe falava algo._

_- Sesshoumaru... meu amor... – disse abrindo um pouco os olhos e se assustando ao ver o chefe da guarda._

_- Errou... – disse ele soltando o queixo dela._

_- Hattemaru...

* * *

_

**Pois é, mais uma vez eu termino o capítulo de uma forma seca só para criar suspense. Espero que mandem bastante reviews, chutando como o "corno" vai morrer, ou a Yume vaca vai se pulverizada. E também quero que digam se vale a pena fazer uma continuação dessa fic, ok? Um abraço grande as pessoas que não me deixam na mão e mandam reviews.**

**Juliane.chan1: Obrigada pela fidelidade a fic. Abraços!**

**Lulu-lilits: Obrigada pela review e agradeço pelo boa sorte. Abraços!**

"**Manga": Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic e agradeço a review, mas infelizmente, final feliz ela não terá. Mas espero que ainda assim goste do final dela. Abraços!**


	26. Um triste adeus – Parte I

**Consegui! Depois de mais de um mês tentando todo dia escrever esse bendito final, eis que eu consigo! Cruzes, sabe o que é sentar a bunda na frente do PC e não conseguir escrever nada, nadinha? Terrível... Peço mil desculpas aos que lêem essa fic pela demora, e espero que achem o cap bom, já que eu sinto que faltou alguma coisa nele. No mais, boa leitura! (e olha que esse cap é leitura pra caramba!).**

**_Um triste adeus – Parte I_**

_Sesshoumaru apenas observava atentamente, imóvel e sério, enquanto Yume procurava posicionar-se melhor antes de começar a luta. Ela parecia despreocupada, exibindo um sorriso vitorioso na face, e resolveu colocar-se distante do oponente._

_- Estou pronta! – disse ela aumentando o tamanho do sorriso. – E você?_

_Não ouve resposta por parte de Sesshoumaru, como ela já esperava. _

_- Parece que sim..._

_Antes que conseguisse terminar sua frase, Yume foi atingida pelo chicote de Sesshoumaru, que a acertou no pescoço, causando um corte. _

_- O que...? – disse ela surpresa passando a mão pelo ferimento e sentindo o sangue escorrer – Como ousa...?_

_- Você deveria parar de falar tanto... – disse Sesshoumaru - ... e começar a lutar de uma vez!_

_- Está bem! – disse ela desmanchando o sorriso do rosto – Vamos lutar..._

_Yume correu em sua direção, tentando várias vezes acertá-lo com suas garras, mas Sesshoumaru desviou em todas. Quando a youkai deu uma parada, Sesshoumaru usou novamente seu chicote, lançando-o dessa vez no rosto de Yume, que quase não teve tempo de desviar. Ela o olhou surpresa, já que imaginava que seu ataque com o pó da morte tivesse diminuído sua habilidade na luta corpo a corpo. _

_- Parece que você herdou toda a força de seu pai, maldito! – disse ela – Mas ainda assim, não poderá me vencer!_

_- Talvez eu seja bem mais forte que meu pai – respondeu friamente Sesshoumaru – Ele ainda permitiu que você continuasse viva, eu não te darei a mesma chance!_

_Sesshoumaru correu na direção dela, e agarrou-a pelo pescoço, apertando com força. Yume rapidamente encheu suas mãos com seu pó venenoso e cravou as garras nos braços dele, tentando soltar-se. Olhou desolada para o fato de que o pó causava um sangramento grande no braço dele, mas ainda assim, a força dele aumentava cada vez mais em volta de sua garganta. _

_- Parece que você não vai poder aproveitar seu corpo youkai por muito tempo, Yume – disse Sesshoumaru – De que adiantou tanto trabalho em roubar a Tenseiga e reverter o feitiço, se você não poderá usufruir a vida longa que tanto sentia falta? Valeu tanto a pena assim, mexer com que não devia?_

_Apesar da dificuldade em respirar, Yume não podia deixar de formar um sorriso no rosto com a frase de Sesshoumaru._

_- Do que ri, youkai?- disse ele afrouxando um pouco a mão._

_- Va...valeu a pena... – disse ela com a voz baixa e falha - ... ainda ma..mais pela dor que cau... causei..._

_- Acha que causou dor em mim, youkai? – riu Sesshoumaru – Quando?_

_Yume apenas aumentou o sorriso, e decidiu que a luta deveria começar... de verdade.

* * *

_

_Satsumi sentiu o ar faltar ao ver Hattemaru parado ao seu lado. Sentou-se rapidamente e tentou puxar o kimono para poder se cobrir, mas o chefe da guarda foi mais rápido e o pegou primeiro._

_- Hattemaru... – disse ela tentando cobrir o corpo nu com as mãos - ... deixe que eu me vista, por favor..._

_Ele olhou para o traje na mão, e apertou o fino tecido entre os dedos._

_- Eu o comprei especialmente para o nosso casamento – disse ele – E você o usou para se entregar ao youkai..._

_- Hattemaru..._

_- Sabendo a dor que isso me causaria – disse ele encarando-a – Por que fez isso comigo, Satsumi?_

_- Eu nunca tive a intenção de machucá-lo..._

_- Cale-se... – disse ele num tom baixo, mas firme – Não diga nada..._

_Satsumi obedeceu. Calou-se e apenas observou o modo como ele a olhava. O olhar dele, carregado de tristeza e fúria fixou-se nos dela por um tempo, como se tentasse ler através deles seus pensamentos. Ela desviou um pouco o olhar, como se procurasse pelos cantos por Sesshoumaru, mesmo sabendo que ele não se encontrava nem ao menos por perto da cabana, senão ela não estaria sozinha com Hattemaru naquele momento. _

_Voltou a olhar para Hattemaru, e viu que os olhos dele agora percorriam todo o seu corpo, o que a deixou envergonhada. Viu no chão, ao seu lado, a parte de cima da roupa de Sesshoumaru, e tentou pegá-la, mas novamente foi mais lenta que Hattemaru, que pegou a peça, e sabendo se tratar da roupa do rival, jogou-a bem longe dos dois e encarou Satsumi som raiva._

_- Não! – disse ele – Eu não vou deixá-la se vestir! Você pode ficar nua na frente daquele youkai selvagem, mas fica ruborizada ao fazê-lo na frente do seu noivo? Que falso pudor é esse, Satsumi?_

_- Hattemaru..._

_- Cale-se! – disse ele, dessa vez em voz alta – Eu não quero ouvi-la bancar a inocente..._

_- Eu não quero bancar a inocente... Eu só quero me vestir..._

_- Não!_

_- Por favor..._

_- Não... e cale-se..._

_- Eu estou com frio! – gritou Satsumi que tremia, mas não sabia se era mesmo pelo frio ou pela situação em que se encontrava – Deixe que eu me vista..._

_Hattemaru a encarou sério, depois estendeu a mão com a roupa._

_- Vista-se – disse ele virando de costas enquanto ela pegava a roupa – Vamos para casa..._

_Satsumi vestiu-se rapidamente, depois ficou sentada no chão, em silêncio, até que o amigo resolvesse se virar para ela._

_- O que está fazendo? – perguntou ele – Levante-se para irmos..._

_- Eu não vou..._

_- Como...? – disse ele sem acreditar que havia ouvido direito._

_- Eu não vou... não agora... – repetiu ela – Vou esperar por Sesshoumaru._

_Hattemaru segurou a vontade de pegá-la pelo braço e arrastá-la para fora da cabana. Preferiu continuar mostrando-se calmo, mesmo que estivesse a ponto de explodir com Satsumi. Levantou-se e estendeu o braço para que ela também o fizesse, mas ela recusou, apenas balançando a cabeça negativamente.

* * *

_

_- Responda, youkai! – disse Sesshoumaru deixando mostrar-se impaciente – Quando foi que causou dor a mim? Pois acredito que isso foi somente em seus delírios de poder..._

_- Posso não ter causado dor física a você, youkai... – disse ela com a respiração já normal - ... mas tenho certeza, que consegui machucá-lo tão gravemente nos sentimentos, que foi a mesma coisa que segurar seu coração em minhas mãos e apertá-lo com toda minha força..._

_Sesshoumaru franziu a testa. Não fazia idéia do que ela falava, e já estava pronto a acreditar que lutava contra uma youkai insana._

_- Esmagar meu coração com as mãos? – disse ele deixando escapar um sorriso irônico – Tão poético..._

_- Da mesma forma que esmaguei aquela criança hanyou nas mãos..._

_Sesshoumaru desfez o sorriso e uma seriedade mortal tomou conta de suas expressões. Notando isso, Yume pô-se a gargalhar._

_- Poético... – repetiu ela – Uma poesia mórbida, mas de uma beleza incontestável..._

_- O que disse...?_

_- Aposto que isso machucou bastante a você, não é? – disse ela contendo a risada – Mas aposto que machucou muito mais àquela humana fraca... É incrível como os humanos se apegam à sua cria..._

_- Como...? – a expressão de Sesshoumaru agora se tornava mais mortal – Do que está falan..._

_- Ora, ora... – debochou Yume – Viu como eu o machuquei...

* * *

_

_- Você enlouqueceu? – perguntou Hattemaru tentando manter o tom de voz baixo – Acha mesmo que eu vou deixá-la aqui? Esperando por um youkai, que com certeza não voltará..._

_- Ele voltará!_

_- Ele a largou aqui sozinha! – gritou ele explodindo de vez – Sozinha, no frio e nua, como se você fosse uma meretriz sem valor!_

_- Meça suas palavras, Hattemaru – disse firmemente Satsumi – Pois me parece que é você quem está achando isso de mim..._

_- Oras, Satsumi... – disse ele nervosamente – Não fui eu quem a trouxe para uma cabana abandonada e a usou como um brinquedo..._

_- Cale-se! – disse ela se levantando – E vá, antes que nossas palavras acabem ferindo um ao outro muito mais do que podemos imaginar._

_- Não há como eu me machucar mais... – disse ele -...ainda mais com palavras..._

_- Hattemaru... – sussurrou ela tentando evitar uma briga maior – Vá para casa, eu irei depois e conversaremos tudo o que temos a conversar. Deixe que eu descubra o que vou fazer da minha vida..._

_- Não!_

_- Eu não posso deixar para trás o que sinto..._

_- Nem eu posso deixar para trás você... – disse ele encarando-a estranhamente – Não vou abrir mão de você, ainda mais por um youkai. Ele não a merece tanto quanto eu. Ele não a esperou por tanto tempo..._

_- Eu amo aquele youkai... – disse Satsumi – E o tempo todo que você me esperou, que esteve ao meu lado, Hattemaru, foi suficiente para me fazer amá-lo como um amigo, mas nunca como um homem... O que te faz acreditar que eu o amarei um dia? _

_- Amigo? – ele repetiu a palavra sorrindo ironicamente, como se ela indicasse um defeito – E não como um homem?_

_- Hattemaru..._

_Ele caminhou lentamente em direção a ela, forçando-a a encostar-se na parede._

_- Quem sabe se eu tivesse mostrado a você antes o quanto eu sou um homem, você não estaria me amando agora, não é?_

_- Hattemaru... – disse Satsumi quando ele segurou seus braços para o alto e encostou seu corpo ao dela – Pare..._

_- Quem sabe se eu não tivesse tido tanto respeito por você até hoje... – sussurrou ele chegando seu rosto junto ao dela – Se eu a tivesse tratado como uma vadia, como aquele youkai faz, você não estaria nua na minha cama, ao invés de estar numa maldita cabana à espera de um desconhecido..._

_- Pare... – disse ela virando o rosto na primeira tentativa dele em beijá-la – Não estrague o único sentimento que terá de mim. Não destrua nossa amizade..._

_- Para o inferno com sua amizade, Satsumi – gritou ele assustando-a – Eu a quero como mulher..._

_- Me solta..._

_Ele tentou beijá-la de novo, mas ela virava o rosto ao máximo para evitá-lo._

_- Deixe que eu a beije..._

_- Não! – gritou Satsumi – Me solta..._

_- Aceite o meu beijo... – sussurrou ele._

_- Não faça isso, Hattemaru... – disse ela -...Se o fizer, matará em mim o respeito que sinto por você..._

_- O que me importa..._

_Hattemaru parou de tentar beijá-la, e esperou que ela o encarasse. Quando ela virou o rosto de frente para o seu, ele apenas ficou olhando para os lábios dela, que agora estavam trêmulos._

_- Não posso beijá-la... – disse ele._

_Satsumi acreditou que ele tivesse recuperado a razão, e que a soltaria, mas um sorriso dele a fez mudar de idéia._

_- Não posso beijar seus lábios agora... – continuou ele -... não enquanto eles ainda guardam resquícios daquele youkai..._

_- O que...? – perguntou Satsumi surpreendida pelo modo que ele a pegou pelo braço e arrastou-a na direção da porta._

_- Preciso que lave sua boca antes de beijá-la – disse Hattemaru que parecia ter ensandecido de vez – Talvez um pouco de neve seja suficiente..._

_- Não... – disse Satsumi tentando segurar-se na porta – Não, Hattemaru...

* * *

_

_- Aposto que Inutaisho nunca pensou o quanto o feitiço dele poderia se virar contra seu próprio sangue... – disse Yume – O sangue da própria neta... usado para desfazer o feitiço que ele me lançou..._

_Sesshoumaru sentiu o coração parar de bater por alguns segundos. Cada palavra de Yume parecia solta e sem nexo. Mas quando seu cérebro conseguiu entender que aquilo era a confissão de que, de algum modo, fora ela a culpada pela morte de sua filha, não teve como segurar a fúria que sentia dentro de si._

_- Você... – sussurrou ele - ... o que fez?_

_Ela apertou o pescoço dela com toda sua força, mas antes que a matasse, e desse a ela um fim rápido demais, jogou-a com força contra as árvores à frente. _

_Yume derrubou umas cinco ou seis árvores, antes de cair no chão, cheia de cortes e arranhões. Levantou-se com dificuldade, mas sorriu agradecida por pelo menos estar livre para atacá-lo. Correu na direção de Sesshoumaru, e ergueu a mão para acertar um corte diretamente no rosto do oponente, mas ele a segurou, e torceu seu pulso, até que ambos ouviram o barulho do osso se quebrar._

_Yume se afastou e segurou a mão junto ao peito. A dor não era incomodo, mas a mão ficaria inútil durante alguns dias. Ela o encarou furiosa, mas espantou-se ao ver que o ódio no olhar de Sesshoumaru superava o seu em muito._

_- O que você fez, maldita youkai? – perguntou Sesshoumaru num misto de palavras e rosnado – O que fez contra minha criança?_

_- Eu só a mandei para o lugar certo para aberrações como ela... Acredito que seja o inferno..._

_Antes que se desse conta, Yume havia sido acertada no rosto por um soco de Sesshoumaru. Ele havia se movido tão rápido, que ela sequer havia visto. Ele então voltou para o mesmo lugar de antes._

_- Conte o que fez – disse ele – E aproveite para adiar sua morte por algum tempo._

_- Adiar a minha morte? – riu Yume sem conseguir esconder o medo que o olhar de Sesshoumaru começava a lhe dar – Eu não morrerei hoje..._

_Ela tentou correr e atacá-lo, mas como se lesse seus pensamentos, Sesshoumaru a impediu com outro soco, que dessa vez a fez cair sentada, há uns quatro passos de distância. Ele então correu até ela e agarrou-a pela roupa e a ergueu._

_- Conte agora... – disse ele exibindo os caninos – O que fez à minha filha?_

_- O que quer saber? – disse Yume rindo – Quer saber como eu a matei? Pois saiba que foi muito fácil matar aquela criança..._

_Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu de novo, o dourado havia desaparecido, sendo substituído pelo vermelho.

* * *

_

_- O que vai fazer? – perguntou Satsumi enquanto Hattemaru conseguia levá-la até o lado de fora da cabana, onde a neve e o vento acertavam o rosto de ambos. Ele a empurrou, fazendo-a cair de joelhos no chão branco._

_- Preciso lavar sua boca... – disse Hattemaru ajoelhando-se ao lado dela e pegando um punhado de neve com a mão direita, enquanto a esquerda agarrou os cabelos de Satsumi – Abra a boca..._

_- Me solte! – gritou ela se debatendo e tentando evitar que ele colocasse a neve em sua boca – Hattemaru, me solta!_

_- Lave a boca... – repetiu ele._

_Satsumi fechou a boca e ele forçou a neve contra os lábios dela, com força suficiente para causar um corte na parte inferior, e logo a neve era tingida com sangue. _

_Satsumi conseguiu empurrar a mão dele, e o encarou. Algumas lágrimas contrastavam com a raiva no olhar, mostrando que ele fora longe demais. Ela limpou a boca, ferida e gelada antes de falar alguma coisa._

_- Solte-me! – ordenou ela baixo – E suma da minha frente, Hattemaru. A partir desse momento, eu não o quero mais perto de mim..._

_- O quê? – perguntou ele rindo._

_- Vá embora... antes que as coisas piorem..._

_- O que vai fazer? – disse ele ainda rindo – Lutar comigo? Não acredito que seja capaz, depois de tanto tempo parada..._

_- Me solta! – gritou ela tentando tirar a mão dele de seus cabelos – Agora! Me solta! Você não pode me tratar dessa maneira!_

_- Pare! _

_Satsumi deixou o cabelo de lado e partiu para cima de Hattemaru, batendo em seu tórax. O chefe da guarda tentava conter as mãos dela, mas a fúria parecia dar-lhe uma força maior. Cansada, Satsumi logo foi dominada e Hattemaru a puxou, num abraço forçado, enquanto ria da estúpida tentativa dela._

_- Vou levá-la para casa... – ele sussurrou junto ao ouvido dela – Amanhã, nos casaremos, e você deixará tudo o que aconteceu para trás... tanto esse youkai maldito, quanto tudo o que lembre ele..._

_- Não... – disse ela tentando reunir forças novamente – Eu não me casarei com você..._

_- Sim, casará... E você servirá a mim, como serviu a esse tal Sesshoumaru..._

_- Nunca..._

_- E você gostará disso... Ou ao menos fingirá bem o suficiente para que todos achem isso..._

_- Eu não o amo, Hattemaru. Nem ao menos o respeito mais... – disse ela soltando-se e afastando seu corpo do dele – Nada nesse mundo fará com que me case com você..._

_- Então... – disse ele sério – Prefere viver como a prostituta de um youkai?_

_- Eu prefiro ser a prostituta de qualquer um... mas não me deitarei com você por nada, ouviu? Nada!_

_- Maldita... – disse Hattemaru levando o punho fechado na direção do rosto de Satsumi, acertando um soco no rosto da jovem, que caiu desacordada na neve._

_Ele olhou para Satsumi, e desesperou-se pelo que fizera. Passou a mão no rosto dela, limpando o sangue que agora escorria do nariz, e tentou acordá-la._

_- Satsumi! – chamou – Acorde, Satsumi! Eu não queria fazer isso, Satsumi!

* * *

_

_Os olhos vermelhos eram o sinal de que o ódio de Sesshoumaru estava aumentando. Yume sabia que logo ele se transformaria, então a luta tomaria proporções gigantescas. Era melhor para ela que isso acontecesse mesmo, já que em sua forma verdadeira, ela não precisava se preocupar com o pulso quebrado. Resolveu contar de vez toda a história para ele._

_- Foi tão fácil, Sesshoumaru – disse ela – Precisei apenas da ajuda de uma pessoa muito ligada à sua humana. Só precisei da ajuda daquele jovem, de nome Hattemaru..._

_- O chefe da guarda... – disse ele com os caninos saltados – Como...?_

_- Foi ele quem colocou um veneno no chá daquela humana – continuou Yume vendo que ele tinha interesse no que ela contava – Naquela mesma noite em que roubei sua espada..._

_Sesshoumaru ouvia em silêncio as palavras de Yume, imaginando o quanto aquela história poderia se tornar mais cruel._

_- E veja, que irônico... – disse ela sorrindo – Pelo menos ser uma humana me ajudou a estar do lado da sua amada quando ela perdeu aquela criança. Eu até servi de apoio moral para ela naquele momento. Mas sabe o que foi melhor, mesmo? Foi ter enganado você, a tal ponto, que você achou que a morte de sua filha era culpa da pobrezinha da humana, que sofreu tanto..._

_- O que..._

_- Lembra-se da velhota que o incomodou na colina, dizendo se chamar Asuka? – ela gargalhou ao ver a expressão do rosto de Sesshoumaru._

"_Asuka... sim, eu me lembro..." pensou ele soltando Yume "Não pode ser..."._

_- Pena que minha forma humana não era tão bonita quanto agora, não é? E você acreditou em tudo o que falei... Tolo!_

_Sesshoumaru a olhou enfurecido. Correu para cima dela com as garras prontas para retalhá-la, mas ela desviava. Ela lançou duas esferas de fogo, e devido ao fato dele estar tão concentrado apenas em atacar, não desviou e elas acabaram por acertar em cheio seu tórax, que apesar de estar desprotegido, sofreu apenas algumas pequenas queimaduras._

_Yume aproveitou o momento em que ele olhava para o local onde havia acertado o golpe e se preparou para lançar seu maior ataque._

_Ela olhou para o céu nublado, e disse algumas palavras que pareciam ser em outra língua, e logo uma faixa de fogo começou a se formar, aumentando rapidamente. As chamas começaram a formar uma cortina incandescente, e o calor no local era forte até mesmo para Sesshoumaru, que apenas olhava o espetáculo que Yume apresentava._

_- Morra agora, maldito cão! – gritou ela lançando a cortina de fogo na direção de Sesshoumaru._

_Ele deu um salto, alcançando altura suficiente para deixar que a cortina de fogo passasse sob si, e atingisse a floresta que os cercavam, causando uma grande devastação, pulverizando árvores e derretendo até mesmo as maiores rochas do local. Quando ele alcançou novamente o solo, foi atacado por Yume que correra até ele e agora o atacava com suas garras._

_- Eu acabarei com você, filho de Inutaisho... – gritou ela – Vou mandá-lo para fazer companhia a sua criança hanyou, aquela aberração da natureza..._

_Sesshoumaru se afastou e Yume parou de correr. A youkai parecia estar esperando que ele tomasse logo a decisão de se transformar, mas Sesshoumaru parecia seguro de que não precisaria disso._

_- Foi a maior alegria da minha vida, Sesshoumaru, esmagar aquela criança nas minhas mãos, para poder tirar umas pouquíssimas gotas do sangue precioso dela... Depois, eu simplesmente a joguei no riacho, já que um lixo como aquele não merecia uma cova decente..._

_Sesshoumaru cerrou os dentes com força. Agora sim, Yume havia conseguido atingi-lo no centro de seus sentimentos. Ele fechou os punhos, apertando as unhas contra a palma das mãos, até que soubesse que havia furado a pele e sentisse o sangue escorrer das feridas. Fez isso para se certificar que estava acordado, e não num pesadelo horrível. Então deixou que o corpo começasse a se transformar, sendo seguido por Yume, que interrompeu uma alta gargalhada para poder transformar-se em sua forma de passaro youkai. _

_Ele rosnou o mais alto possível, fazendo o chão ao redor deles tremer levemente. Depois correu para cima de Yume, que também correu. Os dois chocaram-se, e Yume levou uma pequena desvantagem ao ser arremessada para trás. Ela bateu as asas rapidamente, usando o golpe de criar um vento quente, e Sesshoumaru aproveitou para correr até ela de novo, ultrapassando o calor sem se incomodar e cravando os dentes numa das asas da youkai. Sacudiu Yume até que conseguisse rasgar metade sua asa, causando um ferimento grande nela. A reação da youkai foi afastar-se um pouco, e quando viu que ele vinha novamente em sua direção, soube que não conseguiria defender-se do golpe e Sesshoumaru com certeza arrancaria sua outra asa. Deu um salto para defender-se da tentativa dele de mordê-la, mas já sem ter como voar, caiu direto no chão. Yume decidiu preservar-se o máximo possível, e rapidamente voltou à forma humana. Sesshoumaru olhou para a pequena criatura a sua frente, e rosnando, deu um passo na direção dela, mostrando que a atacaria da mesma forma. Só restou a Yume correr para a mata atrás dela, e esconder-se em algum lugar, mesmo sabendo que ele não desistiria até encontrá-la.

* * *

_

_Satsumi abriu os olhos devagar. Sentia o rosto doer pelo soco que havia levado, e quando pode fixar seus olhos em algo, viu Hattemaru ao seu lado. Tentou levantar-se e afastar-se dele, mas ainda estava tonta demais até para sentar-se._

_- Que bom que acordou – disse ele parecendo ter se acalmado – Eu sinto muito pelo que fiz, Satsumi._

_- Saia... – disse ela – Afaste-se de mim..._

_- Eu não queria machucá-la – disse ele – Eu perdi o controle, não sei o que me deu..._

_Ela se arrastou na neve, até ficar um pouco longe dele. Passou a mão no nariz, vendo que este sangrava. _

_- Me perdoe, eu jamais levantarei minha mão para você novamente..._

_- Eu vou procurar por Sesshoumaru... – disse Satsumi se levantando devagar -...não ouse tentar me impedir..._

_Ela deu apenas alguns passos, e sentindo-se tonta, levou o braço até uma árvore próxima para se apoiar. Hattemaru aproveitou para tentar impedi-la, pegando em seu braço._

_- Satsumi..._

_- Me solta! – gritou ela virando com tudo e acertando um forte tapa no rosto do chefe da guarda – Não ouse tocar em mim de novo!_

_Ele colocou a mão no local onde fora acertado, sentindo a área arder. _

_- Como ousa? – gritou ele agarrando os braços dela – Como ousa bater em mim dessa maneira?_

_- Me solta!_

_- Vou ensiná-la a me tratar bem, Satsumi – disse ele derrubando-a no chão e caindo sobre ela – Você me respeitará, ou eu vou matá-la como fiz com sua filha..._

_Satsumi parou de se debater ao ouvi-lo falar de sua filha. _

_- O que disse? – perguntou ela._

_Ele a imobilizou e só então pensou no que havia acabado de dizer. Ficou calado, sem saber o que dizer._

_- Responda minha pergunta... – disse ela irritada – O que disse sobre minha filha?_

_- Esqueça isso – disse ele – Deixe o passado enterrado..._

_- Não! O que quis dizer com "matou minha filha"?_

_- Nada!_

_- Não minta! _

_- Eu não disse nada!_

_- Mentiroso! Maldito mentiroso! – disse ela voltando a se debater – Seja homem, e responda minha questão!_

_- Eu sou homem, Satsumi... Não me provoque a provar isso..._

_- O que disse sobre minha filha, seu covarde!_

_- Eu disse que a matei! – respondeu ele irritado com as ofensas de Satsumi – Sim, eu o fiz! Matei sua criança, para o seu próprio bem!_

_Satsumi deu um grito ao ouvir a confissão. Não podia acreditar naquilo. Não conseguia imaginar que Hattemaru, a quem tinha como um amigo valioso, estava dizendo que matara sua filha._

_- O que você fez? – perguntou ela chorando._

_- Eu coloquei um veneno em seu chá... – disse ele virando o olhar para não vê-la chorar – Foi o chá que a fez perder aquela criança._

_- Não... – desesperou-se ainda mais – Você não..._

_- Sim, Satsumi – disse ele também chorando – Eu matei sua criança... Mas juro, pelo amor que tenho por você, que o fiz para protegê-la..._

_- Não..._

_- Não queria que você tivesse aquela criança, que nem era humana – disse ele colando seu rosto ao dela, sentindo as lágrimas dela molharem sua boca – Todos perderiam o respeito por você. Tenho certeza que seu pai me apoiaria nisso..._

_- Não, Hattemaru, não... – disse ela tentando sair debaixo dele – Por que fez isso comigo? Por que me machucar dessa forma? _

_- Não, minha amada... não quis machucá-la, nunca. Essa dor passa com o tempo. O desprezo de todos ao seu redor é muito mais doloroso..._

_- Minha filha... era inocente..._

_- Ela seria maltratada por todos, escute minhas palavras..._

_- Ela não lhe fez nada... Eu não lhe fiz nada..._

_- Foi preciso... – disse ele – Um dia você me entenderá, e poderá me perdoar por isso..._

_- Nunca! – disse ela deixando as lágrimas de lado e o encarando – Nunca entenderei seus motivos... Nunca aceitarei seus pedidos de perdão..._

_Ela o empurrou para o lado e se levantou rapidamente, saindo correndo em seguida, pegando o caminho que a levaria até a cachoeira. Hattemaru levantou-se e passou a segui-la, gritando por seu nome.

* * *

_

_**Continua...**_


	27. Um triste adeus – Parte II

_**Um triste adeus – Parte II**_

_Sesshoumaru mostrou-se ainda mais furioso em sua forma youkai verdadeira. Olhou para a mata a frente, procurando sentir o cheiro de Yume, e logo conseguiu. Sentia o cheiro do sangue dela, sentia o cheiro do medo dela, e aqueles odores só faziam sua vontade de destruí-la ainda maior. Um som em sua mente o deixava ainda mais irado, e mesmo que na forma de um grande cão deixasse a razão de lado e lutasse mais usando do instinto, conseguia distinguir que aquele som, de batidas tão rápidas, mas ao mesmo tempo tão harmoniosas, nada mais eram que a lembrança remota do bater do coração de sua filha, o único modo que ele a conhecera. O som aumentava a cada passo seu, como se ele o guiasse ao lugar onde Yume se encontrava. Quando o som finalmente chegou ao máximo, Sesshoumaru sabia que havia encontrado a youkai, então as batidas cessaram, dando lugar apenas ao som de seu próprio coração, que batia lentamente._

_Rosnou, alertando Yume; embora fosse impossível para ela não perceber que ele a encontrara; e a youkai saiu de trás de uma árvore de tronco largo, segurando o braço machucado que sangrava sem parar._

_- Você me encontrou... – disse ela esboçando um sorriso -... acabe comigo de uma vez por todas..._

_Sesshoumaru cravou as patas dianteiras no chão com força. Estava se segurando para não levar as garras afiadas em direção da youkai e cortá-la ao meio, matando-a assim de uma forma muito mais rápida. Seu lado racional começava a ter controle de novo, e assim ele começou a voltar a sua forma humana. Yume apenas olhava, já que mesmo que tivesse como fugir dele, já não tinha condições físicas de fazê-lo._

_Sesshoumaru, após ter voltado à forma humana, olhou para o próprio corpo, cheio de cortes e hematomas, então passou a mão pelo sangue que escorria de um deles, e estendeu o braço a Yume a sua frente._

_- Era esse o sangue que tanto procurava? – perguntou ele – Era o sangue dos youkais cães que era necessário para desfazer o feitiço que meu pai lhe colocou?_

_Ele agarrou o pescoço de Yume com a mão limpa, e passou o sangue da outra mão por todo o rosto dela._

_- Você o tem... – disse ele –...embora você tenha preferido o sangue da minha criança, que era a única de minha família que não poderia se defender... Agora, EU quero o seu sangue, e pode ter certeza de que eu vou derramá-lo todo por minhas terras!_

_Cravou as garras afiadas no rosto de Yume, tapando a boca da boca para que não ouvisse o grito dela enquanto terminava seu serviço. Levou a boca, com os caninos saltados até a garganta dela, e mordeu com força, fazendo jorrar o sangue assim que ele a soltou. _

_Yume levou a mão ao pescoço, sentindo o ferimento queimar pela quantidade de veneno que ele lhe colocara. Sesshoumaru cuspia e limpava o sangue odioso da youkai de sua boca, enquanto a via começar a se contorcer de dor. _

_- Meu veneno tem o poder intensificado com a minha ira... – disse ele – Então aproveite a sensação dele, pois você com certeza o provará em sua força máxima..._

_Yume caiu de joelhos no chão, e de seu nariz e ouvidos saiam uma mistura de sangue e veneno. Os olhos começaram a revirar, e sua respiração cessou, asfixiando a youkai. Ela deixou o corpo soltar-se, caindo de cara no chão, já vermelho com seu sangue, e após um tempo parou de se debater, fazendo Sesshoumaru irritar-se por ela ter morrido tão rapidamente. _

_Ele ficou olhando para o cadáver da youkai, até perceber algumas sombras negras surgirem do chão e envolver o corpo, então deu as costas, sabendo que aqueles espíritos se encarregariam de levá-la ao lugar merecido, o inferno._

_Caminhava devagar, repassando na mente as palavras de Yume, a descrição da morte cruel que dera à sua filha, e também percebendo o quão fora injusto com Satsumi, ao culpá-la naquele momento por isso, e deixá-la só quando ela mais precisava dele ao seu lado. E agora teria que contar a verdade a ela, revelando ainda a participação daquele homem..._

"_Hattemaru..." lembrou-se do nome._

_... o qual Satsumi tantas vezes chamou de amigo, e o mesmo que uma vez dissera que a amava tanto e nunca deixaria que ninguém a machucasse._

"_Maldito..."._

_Olhou um pouco para o céu, vendo que logo amanheceria, e desejou que com o nascer do sol, pudesse ter um pouco de paz, para poder, pelo menos uma vez, estar ao lado de Satsumi num momento que ela precisaria dele.

* * *

_

_- Não fuja de mim! – gritou Hattemaru desesperado para Satsumi – Por favor, deixe que eu lhe mostre os motivos para ter feito isso..._

_- Saia de perto de mim! – gritou Satsumi chorando e correndo na direção da cachoeira – Nunca mais fale comigo, seu maldito!_

_- Me perdoe..._

_- Jamais! Eu jamais o perdoarei por ter matado minha filha, Hattemaru... Como você pôde..._

_Satsumi não agüentou mais correr e caiu de joelhos. A dor em seu coração era tão grande, que parecia afetar todo o resto do corpo, como se estivesse sendo esmagada por uma força maior._

_- Não se aproxime de mim... – gritou ao ver Hattemaru vindo em sua direção._

_Baixou a cabeça e chorou, até que não houvesse mais lágrimas. Sentiu-se então envolvida por braços e abriu os olhos, imaginando se Sesshoumaru finalmente a encontrara, mas gritou ao ver que era Hattemaru, tentando consolá-la na dor que ele mesmo causara._

_- Não! – gritou o mais alto possível – Não quero seu abraço! Me solta..._

_- Satsumi... – disse ele apertando-a contra o peito -...acalme-se. Eu não desejo fazer mal a você..._

_- Já o fez... – gritou ela debatendo-se -...tirando de mim minha filha..._

_- Haverá muitas outras crianças... – disse ele -...Dê-me a chance de fazê-la feliz e dar-lhe os filhos que merece..._

_Satsumi parou de se debater e o encarou._

_- Maldito... – sussurrou – Você tirou de mim até o consolo de ter outros filhos..._

_- O quê? – perguntou ele sem entender._

_Satsumi livrou-se dos braços dele e se levantou enxugando o choro._

_- Na sua ânsia por ter-me, Hattemaru, você acabou por me matar... Matou a mulher que eu era, e agora, eu não sou nada, nunca poderei sentir a felicidade comum às outras mulheres, de poder carregar no colo os próprios filhos..._

_- Não... – disse ele se levantando -...nunca tive o desejo de fazer isso... Perdoe-me..._

_- Eu o odeio por isso... – gritou ela – O odiarei até os meus últimos dias, Hattemaru! _

_- Não..._

_- Você me matou... junto com minha filha... E saiba que pelo menos me alegra saber que você não me terá nunca... NUNCA!_

_Ela deu as costas ao chefe da guarda, e caminhou um pouco mais, chegando próxima à cachoeira, aonde ia se sentar e chorar, esperando por Sesshoumaru. _

_Hattemaru a observou atentamente, enquanto na sua cabeça ainda ecoava as palavras dela dizendo que ele nunca a teria._

_- Nunca? – repetiu baixo._

_Levou a mão até a faixa em sua cintura, e retirou um punhal, ganhado como presente do pai de Satsumi. Olhou para a arma, tão bela e delicada, na mão, e decidido a cometer uma loucura começou a caminhar em direção à Satsumi.

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru apertou o passo ao sentir uma sensação ruim encher seu __peito. Lembrou-se da visão que tivera do pai, dizendo-lhe que qualquer que fosse sua escolha na vida, o fim não seria bom. E havia escolhido Satsumi, já que nesse momento não desejava mais nada, além de estar com ela. Deixou escapar um palavrão dos lábios ao ver que já estava correndo, e ainda assim parecia não estar saindo do lugar. Sentiu a presença dela, justamente próximo a cachoeira, aquele local onde a morte havia procurado por ela já por duas vezes. Sentiu também a presença de Hattemaru, e isso o enfureceu. Agora corria ainda mais, disposto a evitar que ele tocasse em Satsumi, e também a vingar-se dele pela participação na morte da filha.

* * *

_

_Hattemaru caminhou rapidamente até Satsumi, que nem percebeu sua aproximação, já que agora estava perdida em sua dor, chorando desesperadamente._

_- Satsumi... – disse ele baixo há alguns passos dela -...se eu não posso tê-la... por tudo que me é mais valioso nessa vida, eu juro... que aquele youkai também não a terá..._

_Ele agarrou-a pelo braço e a virou de frente para si, abraçando-a. Satsumi tentou empurrá-lo, mas não conseguiu evitar que ele encostasse os lábios ao seu ouvido para as últimas palavras._

_- Me perdoe por amá-la tanto... – sussurrou ele -... Perdoe-me pelo que fiz e pelo que farei... _

_- Me solta... – disse ela com a voz falha._

_-... eu a amarei... para sempre..._

_Ele teve tempo de olhar nos olhos dela e ver que acima de tudo, o que ela sentia era mágoa. Então, antes que aquele olhar o fizesse mudar de idéia, cravou o punhal no abdômen de Satsumi, até o cabo. O olhar dela baixou para o local onde ele a esfaqueara, depois voltou para seu rosto._

_- Hatte... – disse ela deixando um grito de dor preso na garganta, e deitando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele._

_- Me perdoe, me perdoe... – disse ele chorando -...eu farei o mesmo comigo... sei que não mereço viver..._

_-... como pôde..._

_Ele a abraçou ainda mais apertado, evitando que ela se debatesse e aumentasse ainda mais sua dor.

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru parou incrédulo ao ver, junto à margem da cachoeira, Hattemaru abraçado à Satsumi. Foi diminuindo a distância, até que chegasse há alguns passos deles. Sentiu ciúmes, por um breve momento, antes de perceber o sangue que começava a se empossar no chão. E o cheiro era inegável, aquele sangue era de Satsumi. O mundo pareceu parar a sua volta quando viu que ela abrira um pouco os olhos e o chamou com uma voz falha e dolorosa._

_- Sesshou...maru..._

_Hattemaru virou um pouco o pescoço, notando a presença de seu rival. Soltou Satsumi, deixando o punhal ainda cravado nela. Ela caiu ajoelhada, apoiando o corpo com um dos braços._

_- Maldito... – disse Sesshoumaru correndo na direção de Hattemaru e agarrando-o pelo pescoço._

_Olhou com ódio para o chefe da guarda, e desejou ter mais tempo para poder dar a ele o sofrimento merecido, mas tinha que ajudar Satsumi, então o mataria rapidamente._

_Ergueu-o e levou até perto de algumas árvores de galhos secos._

_- Isso é por minha filha... – disse empurrando o corpo dele contra um galho quebrado, que atravessou pelas costas e saiu na barriga._

_Um grito desesperado saiu da garganta de Hattemaru, e Sesshoumaru teve vontade de arrancar a língua dele. _

_- E isso... é por Satsumi... – disse colocando as garras sobre a área do coração dele – Pela dor que você causou ao coração dela... Agora você sentirá o quanto é ruim ter seu coração arrancado do peito..._

_Forçou as garras no peito de Hattemaru, rasgando a carne e quebrando os ossos, em meio aos gritos de dor dele, até que encontrou seu coração, e num único puxão, arrancou-o, segurando-o na mão por alguns segundos e depois o jogando no chão, e esmagando-o com o próprio pé. A cabeça do chefe da guarda pendeu sobre o peito, e Sesshoumaru deu-se por satisfeito de ter acabado com sua vida._

_Virou-se para Satsumi, e viu que ela olhara toda a cena. Correu até ela, e ajoelhando-se frente a ela, viu o punhal em seu abdômen. Sabia que se removesse a faca, ela sentiria mais dor e aumentaria o sangramento, mas sabia que isso também adiantaria a morte dela, que no caso daquele tipo de ferimento, aconteceria de qualquer maneira. Mas sua preocupação não era a morte dela, era não deixá-la sofrer até que seu corpo desistisse de lutar. Ele tinha o poder de vencer a morte e trazê-la de volta aos seus braços, assim que ela desse o ultimo suspiro. E assim o faria, usando a Tenseiga._

_Estava tão absorto nesses pensamentos que se assustou ao sentir a mão gelada de Satsumi_

_Em seu rosto._

_- Você voltou... – disse ela com dificuldade para respirar –Tive medo de que tivesse me deixado..._

_- Eu não a deixei... – disse ele fechando os olhos com o carinho dela -...eu só havia saído um pouco... me perdoe por isso..._

_Ela ia falar algo mais, mas a dor a fez morder os lábios e segurar as palavras e o grito._

_- Aquiete-se... – disse Sesshoumaru colocando a mão levemente sobre o punhal -...eu o tirarei, e logo a dor passará..._

_Ele foi impedido pela mão dela em cima da sua. _

_- Não tenha medo... – disse ele forçando um sorriso e levando a mão dela até a Tenseiga -...eu não deixarei que a morte te leve embora..._

_- Não... – sussurrou – Não quero..._

_Sesshoumaru a encarou surpreso. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, que o fez engolir seco._

_- Satsumi..._

_- Não quero voltar... – disse ela tirando sua mão da espada -...não faça isso..._

_- Mas..._

_- Não há nada que me prenda a esse mundo..._

_- Há esse youkai... – disse ele puxando a mão dela de encontro ao seu peito -...que a ama, por que não quer voltar para mim?_

_- Você não é meu... – disse ela -...você é tão livre, que eu não posso me dar o direito de tê-lo..._

_- Satsumi, eu não permitirei..._

_- Faça isso por mim... deixe que eu vá... Eu prefiro que seja assim, uma morte rápida e com você ao meu lado, do que ter que morrer no próximo inverno, depois de sofrer tanto como meu pai sofreu..._

_- Não diga bobagens..._

_- Eu estou doente Sesshoumaru... Não adie minha partida... _

_- Eu não posso deixá-la morrer..._

_- Eu quero ir... – disse ela - Eu quero encontrar de novo minha família, que me faz tanta falta... minha mãe, meu pai..._

_Ela deu um sorriso sincero, enquanto sua mão passeava pelos cabelos prateados de Sesshoumaru pela última vez._

_-...eu quero vê-la... – disse suspirando profundamente -...quero conhecer nossa filha... _

_Ele ouviu em silêncio, não argumentaria mais, já que faria a mesma escolha se estivesse no lugar dela. _

_- Diga que não me trará de volta... – pediu ela – Diga..._

_Ele sentiu o peito encher-se de dor e frustração. Mesmo possuindo um poder tão grande, o de devolver a vida a quem quisesse, não poderia usá-lo nas únicas duas pessoas que amara. Não pôde trazer sua filha de volta, e agora não poderia trazer a mulher que amava de volta aos seus braços._

_Abaixou a cabeça concordando com o pedido de Satsumi, depois a acomodou nos braços, disposto a passar os últimos momentos juntos. A mão dela alcançou a bainha da Tenseiga, tocando levemente a faixa de tecido que já imaginava não existir mais._

_- Ela está com você? – perguntou surpresa, com a voz já bem fraca - Mas como...?_

_- Uma amiga sua me devolveu... – respondeu Sesshoumaru beijando sua testa -...e eu jurei nunca mais tirá-la de perto de mim..._

_- Sei que um dia seu coração encontrará alguém que a mereça... Não fique em dúvida em desfazer-se dela, nem de amar alguém no futuro, Sesshoumaru..._

_- Eu a entregarei a você, quando eu a reencontrar... – disse ele – Até lá, não haverá ninguém que tire essa faixa de mim..._

_Satsumi contorceu-se com uma dor fortíssima, fazendo Sesshoumaru apertá-la contra seu corpo, como se isso pudesse diminuir o sofrimento dela._

_- Meu coração... – disse ela com a respiração fraca -... eu sinto ele parando..._

_- Logo passará... logo a dor cessará, e você estará junto de nossa filha..._

_- Como dói... – sussurrou ela chorando._

_- Eu estou aqui, para ajudá-la a agüentar essa dor... – disse ele._

_- Só quero pedir uma coisa antes de partir..._

_- O que quiser..._

_- Prometa que me guardará na memória..._

_Ele a olhou, depois beijou seus lábios com amor._

_- O tempo apaga até mesmo as mais belas memórias, Satsumi..._

_- Entendo..._

_- Por isso eu a guardarei em meu coração..._

_Ela tentou sorrir, mas quase não conseguia suportar a dor._

_- Te amo... – disse ela fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça em seu peito._

_- Eu também te amo, Satsumi... e cem primaveras não poderão me fazer esquecer de você... _

_Ela aquietou-se, e Sesshoumaru ouviu as batidas do coração humano tornarem-se mais raras, até que ele se silenciou por completo. Manteve-se abraçado a ela, para que não descumprisse sua promessa e usasse a Tenseiga, pois tinha certeza que se seu braço a soltasse por um segundo, ele faria isso. _

_Ficou ali, sentado em silêncio, segurando Satsumi, com o olhar perdido ao longe, sem perceber o céu tornando-se claro com o amanhecer. _

_Quando o dia amanheceu por completo, Sesshoumaru notou a presença de alguém pelos arredores. Virou seu rosto para a direção em que a pessoa estava vindo, e ouviu-a chamar pelo nome de Satsumi._

_Apertou Satsumi ainda mais nos braços, fechando os olhos, sabendo que logo a encontrariam, e a levariam embora. Então nunca mais a veria, nem sentiria seu cheiro doce ou tocaria seus lábios novamente. _

_A pessoa finalmente os encontrou, e Sesshoumaru reconheceu a amiga de Satsumi._

_Asuka não pôde conter um grito desesperado ao notar sua jovem senhora, e acima de tudo amiga, já sem vida nos braços do youkai. Logo depois apareceram alguns guardas do vilarejo, partindo para cima de Sesshoumaru, ainda mais após verem seu chefe morto preso a uma árvore._

_- Não! – gritou Asuka – Ele não fez nada à Satsumi! Ela jamais perdoaria vocês se o culpassem..._

_Os homens pararam, esperando pelo desfecho estranho daquela situação ainda mais estranha._

_- O que te faz pensar que eu não tenho culpa na morte dela? – perguntou Sesshoumaru._

_- Mesmo sabendo que você a fez chorar tantas vezes... – disse Asuka sofrendo -... ainda assim, sei que somente um amor doentio é capaz de matar... Isso se encaixa em Hattemaru, com certeza, e não em você..._

_Asuka pousou sua mão sobre o ombro dele._

_- Temos que levá-la... – disse ela -...ela merece um enterro digno..._

_Sesshoumaru aos poucos soltou Satsumi, colocando-a no chão com cuidado, como se ela ainda pudesse sentir algo. Depois se levantou, sem tirar os olhos dela. Sabia que agora sim, era a última vez que a veria, e quando desse as costas e partisse, só poderia contar com a lembrança dela em sua mente. _

_- Um dia, Satsumi... – sussurrou ele -...estaremos juntos novamente... _

_Virou-se e saiu caminhando devagar, sob protestos de alguns guardas, e sob cochichos de outros, os quais não deu a mínima importância. Desapareceu da visão de todos, que logo foram tratar de cuidar de seus mortos, como se ele nunca tivesse aparecido em suas vidas. _

_Foi até a cabana, onde pegou a roupa e a armadura. Parou por um tempo para olhar o pequeno local, sem luxo, sem nada, e que ainda assim, lhe parecia o paraíso quando estava ao lado de Satsumi. _

_- Adeus... – disse baixo ao local vazio, como se soubesse que o espírito de Satsumi estaria ali ouvindo suas palavras -...minha Satsumi..._

_Saiu e perdeu-se na mata, caminhando sem saber o que fazer. Estava perdido na mente, alma e coração, e não havia como se encontrar. Esperava que com o passar dos dias aquele nó na garganta desaparecesse, ou que pelo menos se transformasse em lágrima, uma única, que já seria suficiente para mostrar sua dor. Até isso acontecer, só podia mesmo andar sem rumo.

* * *

_

_Precisou esperar alguns dias até poder visitar o tumulo de Satsumi sem a presença de nenhum morador do vilarejo. Ela havia sido enterrada ao lado do pai, e Sesshoumaru ficou satisfeito que o seu assassino, Hattemaru, não tivesse virado um herói na história, e tivesse sido enterrado ao lado dela. Não havia sinal de sua cova pelo pequeno cemitério, o que mostrava que Asuka é quem havia mostrado a versão dos fatos ao vilarejo. _

_Olhou para a lápide de pedra branca, com o nome Satsumi escrito com tinta preta, que já começava a se apagar. Agachou-se e pegou a primeira pedra que lhe pareceu resistente o suficiente e contornou os ideogramas, com uma facilidade para marcar a lápide, que parecia estar usando um pincel sobre uma folha especial. Logo o nome dela estava gravado na pedra branca, e ele deu um meio sorriso, sabendo que não esqueceriam o nome dela tão rápido. Levantou-se e partiu de vez, deixando as Terras do Oeste, sem saber se um dia desejaria retornar, mesmo sendo essas suas terras._

_**Fim do flashback...

* * *

**_

Sesshoumaru deu um passo para fora da caverna, e num tom de voz que causou estranheza em Rin e Jaken, avisou que ia sair.

- Fiquem aqui... – disse ele – Eu volto pela manhã. Vou levar o Aruru.

Ele saiu, e Rin perguntou por que ele estava levando Aruru, se geralmente deixava o youkai dragão junto dela.

- E eu é quem sei! – respondeu Jaken sem paciência e voltando a mastigar – Agora coma logo!

Sesshoumaru caminhou junto de Aruru, que o seguia em silêncio.

- Você já imagina aonde vamos, não é? – disse ele para o dragão, o único dos companheiros que compartilhava os poucos segredos de sua vida.

O animal soltou um rugido, entendendo as palavras do dono. Pararam algumas vezes, para que Sesshoumaru pudesse pegar algo pelo caminho, para depois continuarem sua caminhada até o destino certo.

* * *

Rin acordou, e com os olhos entreabertos sentou-se e olhou para os lados, à procura de algo.

- Sr Sesshoumaru! – disse ela alegremente, como já era costumeiro – Bom dia!

- Rin – disse ele que estava em pé junto aos restos da fogueira da noite anterior – Acorde o Jaken, e diga que já estamos de partida.

A menina concordou com a cabeça e chacoalhou o servo. Sesshoumaru poderia ter acordado o pequeno youkai, mas gostava do modo como ele se irritava quando Rin é quem o acordava. Virou-se e esperou que tudo estivesse pronto, para poderem deixar as Terras do Oeste mais uma vez.

Passaram ao lado do cemitério humano mais uma vez, e Rin, que parecia ter um apreço especial em olhar lápides, correu para aquela do dia anterior, que Sesshoumaru parou para observar.

- Veja, Sr Sesshoumaru – gritou ela chamando a atenção de todos.

- O que há de mais aí, Rin? – gritou Jaken – São apenas flores! Como as que você vê todos os dias!

- Essas são muito mais lindas... – disse a menina pegando uma das flores amarelas colocadas no chão, frente à lápide – Como será que elas chamam...

- Narcisos... – respondeu Sesshoumaru de costas – São flores de uma beleza rara...

- Será que eu posso pegar uma? – perguntou Rin inocentemente.

- Pegue... – disse o youkai – "Ela" não se incomodará...

- "Ela"? – perguntou Jaken olhando para o mestre – Ela quem, meu senhor?

- Cale-se, Jaken! – disse Sesshoumaru voltando a caminhar – E ande logo, Rin. Pois vamos andar durante todo o dia.

A menina pegou a flor e saiu correndo atrás de seu protetor, sob protestos de Jaken, deixando para trás o cemitério onde, entre vários túmulos vazios, um com lindas flores amarelas se destacava.

_**Fim...**_

**Agradeço todas as reviews, também a todos que leram mesmo sem mandar reviews e quero avisar que já que vocês me apoiaram, eu vou fazer a continuação. Aliás, eu já tenho o primeiro cap pronto, só falta revisar e postar, ah, e achar um nome decente também. Espero contar com vocês para me elogiarem ou apoiarem nela também. Obrigada, mil obrigadas! Abraços**

**Lamni-Ciss **

**Kimi-Higurashi **

**Srta Kinomoto **

**Roberta**

**Lili-chan**

**Jonata**

**Tamy-chan**

**Mangá**

**Marcella**

**Juliane.chan1**

**Lulu-lilits**

**Neve: Pra você eu vou deixar um recado, além do obrigada de sempre. Não, aquela frase não foi uma indireta para você, pois você é uma das que "nunca me deixaram na mão", sempre mandando reviews. E eu sei que nem sempre é possível mandar reviews, ou ler a fic. Aliás, no capitulo 25, só coloquei mais um hentai porque lembrei que você ia gostar, pois eu havia decidido deixar somente subliminar a noite do Sesshie e da Sats. Abraços, e obrigada de coração...**


End file.
